


Akeno lost her patience, and starts taking matters into her own hand

by Allnight9



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: Ahegao, Butt Slapping, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Warming, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, F/F, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fucked Silly, Fucked Stupid, Futa, Futa on Female, Futanari, Hardcore, Humiliation, Inflation, Large Balls, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Magic, Magic Cock, Mind Break, Mind Rape, Oral Sex, Other, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, excessive cum, hyper balls, hyper cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 97,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23714368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allnight9/pseuds/Allnight9
Summary: Akeno desires Rias for a long time now, but Issei, her competitive enemy is slowly starting to win Rias' heart.Akeno doesn't like that at all, and with the help of some magic, a month alone with the gremory red head, and a huge piece of meat as her weapon, she might be able to show Rias what she has to offer, and how much supperior she is compared to Issei.And that is by fucking her brain stupid without a care about Rias' wellbeing.Story was inspired by my own imagination and Zhengs picture: https://img.rule34.xxx//images/2806/51627e1c1698f4f9d157a180573c5186.png?3131320UPDATE: Chapter 5-8 are out now!
Relationships: Rias Gremory/Himejima Akeno
Comments: 42
Kudos: 141





	1. a lonely day in the summer holidays

**Author's Note:**

> posted it on hentai-foundry as well, with the same username. You might have read it already, if your active on both websites.
> 
> This is chapter 1 which includes teasing and humiliation. the appetizer.  
> Chapter 2 will include rough fucking and probably a broken Rias in the end.
> 
> did you like it? what exactly? (tell me in the comments)  
> did you not like it? what exactly? (tell me in the comments)  
> do you have any ideas for the second chapter? something I could include? (tell me in the comments)

It was a day like any other. Summer holidays... For 3 weeks Rias has been spending her entire time alone in the school clubhouse. She put on her School uniform, which she (surprisingly often) wears in her free time.

Stockings that emphasized her broad juicy thighs, and didn't leave much to the imagination of how fat and round her ass and perfect-for-child-bearing hips would be. Her torso was completely covered, the shirt buttons closed up to the bottom of her breasts, which pressed the whole uniform against her body and emphasized her divine curves. The shirt buttons on her breasts were left open, logical... because the buttons would only hold on for a few seconds before her humungous tits would tear them open. Her face, delicate and smooth as the rest of her body, with sky-blue eyes and crimosn-red hair, a divinity in person.

She was sitting on the sofa, her neck against the top of the sofa-rest, staring at the roof of the room and lost in thoughts. She hadn't had time with Issei together since the beginning of the holidays, because his parents insisted that he go on vacation with them since they rarely see him, because he attended to the new school.

The rest of the group is also not to be found for some reason. That did confuse Rias really, since Koneko often spends her time in the club house. What left her baffled the most though, was the absence of akeno, Rias' right hand or Queen, who likes to provoke Rias by flirting with Issei. She haven't shown up for 3 weeks now. then again, she doesn't really care that much, she was still mad at Akeno for what she did 4 weeks ago.

____________

When Rias marched into the clubhouse with her usual proud and elegant walk, like a diva, aware of her feminine features, she looked forward to spend some time with Issei, her only love. What she did not expect was Akeno... sitting one foot away of Isseis face... clothed with a bath towel... which was nearly transparent due to being wet for some reason, thus showing off her huge soft jugs... and on top of that sucking Isseis finger... Yeah. Rias couldn't believe it, but Akeno was actually sucking on Isseis finger. The sadist never went that far to performed such a lewd show.

"What the hell is going on here?! I told you Issei is mine! Get away from him!". Akeno however spent the first 5 seconds after the interference licking Issei's finger clean, and then turned her head casually, slowly to the side towards Rias, her facial expression, as if she didn't do anything wrong, or at least she acted like that to pour some more oil into the fire... "my-my... I thought I had a little more free time with Issei alone. How sad..." It was really difficult to identify if that Masochist is talking for real, or just being sarcastic. Her facial expression always seems to be the same, whether she's mad, happy, bored, or sad, and that unpredictability pissed Rias off even more.

Rias blushed, stormed forward, and grabbed Issei's hand, and with a tug, dragging him away from Akeno. His mind was still hazy from the performance of the hot black haired Masochist. His cheeks were red as tomatoes until Rias stuck his head between her gorgeous breasts: "Issei, you are mine alone, don't forget that, and don't let this succubus seduce you".  
"my-my... a succubus? That's a nice compliment my king" basking in her annoying way as always, the outburst of Rias didn't really matter to her. She had her fun with Issei, and that was enough. She smirked, and walked away without a care in the world.

_____  
  
Rias did not forget it, the ultimate sadist doesn't seem to care about what Rias says, even though, she is the king! She told her thousand times that Issei belongs to her and that she should leave him alone. That's why Rias wishes, although the 3 weeks are boring her to death, that Akeno would not appear.  
She was Rethinking about that whole scenario and that stupid, busty, freaky bitch, and how she would lose her cool, if she appeared here right now. But after a few minutes she did calm down a bit. Not for long though, exactly on that moment, someone knocked on the door to the club house. Rias considered to just let them knock until they go away, she was too lazy to open the door. After a few seconds she could make out sounds of rattling keys outside and then the door opened. It was a 25% chance to be Akeno. It could be Xenovia, Asia or Koneko as well, she thought. What are the odds? Bigger than expected it seems.  
Sadly, she didn't have that much luck.

"my-my... are u alone here my king?". She immediately knew who that calm, chill, provocative voice belonged to. And she was not happy about it. She would really love to just ignore her, but it bad been 3 weeks since Akeno was gone and didn't show herself since then, and Rias wondered why.  
She turned her head defiantly, looked nastily into the violet eyes of the sadist: "what do you want here? Just leave me alone"  
"Ohhh. Are you still mad at me, because of that incident 4 weeks ago? You used to forgive me after a few days whenever I played around with Issei, what's wrong? fufufu"  
"I am not mad!" she replied, still looking defiant, and turned her head stubbornly away, like a little child, that didn't get to have its desired toy in the store.

"Oh come on Rias, my king... I'm just having a little fun with him. To be honest I don't even feel anything towards Issei, I don't love him at all" she said as she made her way to the sofa, and sat down next to Rias, starring at her, always keeping up a smile on her lips.  
"yeah sure, who would believe you that after what you did" she replied, and continued to look away from her. "What do you want here anyway?"  
"what I am doing here, you asking?..." she made a small pause, "...Doing something that I've had in my mind for a fairly long time" she said, and suddenly her grin seemed to change, as if she desired something, or someone... her facial expression looked like she is in need of something. Rias didn't catch the drift, since she was busy acting all stubborn and mad. "What do you mean with that now...?" Rias turned back to her, with confusion on her face.  
"Exactly how I mean it, I always wanted something from you, but never mentioned it, but when Issei joined us, I realized that I can no longer suppress my feelings and mostly... _my need_ ~" she licked her lips in anticipation "If I don't do anything, you will belong to Issei, and I don't want that. You should be mine alone"

Rias looked even more baffled than before "are you joking around? you're a lesbian?"  
"yes and no, am I even female?" she giggled. Rias felt like she caught something writhing in the lower corner of her eye. However, Akeno's sudden statement was too interesting to get distracted.  
"I do not know whether you are making fun of me again or not, but to make it clear: I love Issei, so stop your gimmicks and leave me alone, I do not want to talk to you. Besides, I am not a lesbian, so..." Akenos grin only grew wider at that statement: "you don't need to worry about that, you know... fallen angels are something special" she said, reaching for Rias' hand and bringing it close to her Crotch, and starting to rub her hand against something hot and hard... and big. Actually, big was an understatement, it felt gigantic. She could imagine what it was. Even if she had never seen a penis before, she always tried her best in class, and that included the 1-2 hours of sexual lessons as well. "I waited for 4 weeks and let it pent up to give you the best experience possible and convince you that I am better than your "lovely Issei".

Rias flinched, got up, and slowly moved back, her eyes still locked on Akeno, full of confusion, no idea how to act in this kind of situation, and took a few steps back.  
"What is that suppose-... Is that a bad joke? I- I've known you for so long, you can't have a pen- ...you can't be having that thing"  
Akeno, as calm as ever, got up slowly and moved towards Rias, while the bulge on her crotch seemed to pulse hot and heavy, she started to laugh: "huhuhu, you know we are magician, right? You know all the mighty spells that I can use, so why shouldn't I be able to make a cock disappear? Although, as big as it is, I could understand your doubts, but here, see for yourself" and with that, she lifted her short dress up.

Rias' eyes widened, her breath caught in her throat, she asked herself how something like this... thing could exist, or rather, how didn't she recognize that before? Akenos dress went down to her knees, while this thing almost managed to touch the floor. If she didn't stuff that big package into her tight left stocking in an attempt to hide it (which, let me tell u, did not help at all hiding such a big piece of meat) it might even be able to rub against the floor while walking around.

This Beast seemed to require every single blood cell in her body to stir up. This should definitely not be possible... That's what Rias only thought in her stunned mind. But it seems like fallen angels are able to live with such a thing without any problems. The spider web of veins from the base to the tip of her humungous cock, which were as thick as pencils, worked overtime, pumping blood into the cock, in order to get it working. Rias could literally see it pulsing synchronic to Akenos heartbeat. That fat-thick 2 foot long meatstick with a tip bigger than Rias' clenched fist and an urethra opening as wide as Rias' thumb promised bad things. Really bad things, thought Rias.

Akeno came closer and closer, while Rias already reached the wall with her back, she tried to clear her thoughts and get her out of this unpleasant situation. "Akeno, I'm your king, and order you to stop that gimmick right now. This is going too far." "oh come one I just want to spend some time with you alone. We should get to know each other much more personal, don't you think? Also, I can see you staring at it all the time." "I- I am doing what?!, What else should I do if you suddenly come here with a monster attached to your crotch and talk so much nonsense?!"  
"huhuhu, you got a point," giggled Akeno while she was standing 2 meters in front of Rias now. "Do you like it?" she asked with a seductive tone while rubbing her hand on the top of her cock in anticipation.

"whatever, it doesn't matter if u like it not, or if u want it or not. One thing is certain, it will be having a much more intimate relationship with your body after I am done with you and you can't change anything about that. I waited for a long time, 4 weeks to be precise. I haven't fucked one single woman, and did not beat my meat once, just have a look at those melons here, you can definitely hear them rumbling. Everything in here-." She said, and grabbed the testicles with each hand (which surprisingly had a similar, but not as much, pronounced network of veins, pumping it full with blood to ensure it was overworking with building up her little swimmers). She could just grab a quarter of those melons, that's how big they were, and how much they cried for release "-did I save up for you and what are you doing to thank me?"

Rias had the feeling that Akeno has lost her control. She couldn't run to the exit, because Akeno was right between her and the door, instead she turned to the right and ran upstairs into the first room that she saw, and shut the door. She took a deep breath, it was hard to imagine what was going on with Akeno at the moment. How could Akeno, her queen, her right hand want to do something this ridiculous to her? She took another deep breath, and pulled herself together...: "No! She doesn't seem to know her place!. I am the king and she is the queen! she has to obey m-" "interesting..." Rias got interrupted and winced, quickly turning around and standing in front of Akeno's face. A face, that called for need and release, which said more than 1000 words for Rias. She gulped deeply. "Oh no. What an idiot I am!" she thought to herself, cursing herself for running away, instead of just teleporting to any save place...

Unfortunately Akeno was smarter than her. Due to her almost provocative calmness, she always had a clear mind in every situation and is therefore quite flexible, even when surrounded my many enemies. Rias, on the other hand, had it a little harder when she was suddenly ambushed by the sadist without any warning and an 2 foot beast cock attached on her crotch. "...however, as you can tell, king and queen are married partners, and your dumb bimbo brain can hopefully put together what married partners do" ,she started rubbing at her cock again, "especially here in the appropriate room you have directed us into."

Rias had not considered where to run, and took the first door that she saw when she went upstairs. To her regret... it was her own room. And since she is the king, she also choose the largest room, with a king sized bed, just perfect for two lovers, who are about to mate... that's what Akeno thought at least...  
"Akeno please.. you cannot think straight". "I am not in the mood to talk to you any longer Rias, no... I have no strength left, no patience, have a look at this thing. I waited 4 weeks, usually I have to masturbate 3 times a day, so that it doesn't affect me in the middle of a mission, or in school, or even in public. And when I'm done with you, you will finally appreciate me and my efforts and help me keep it down day after day."  
Rias could actually get her point. Her cock was still attached to her left stocking, a harsh shiver went down Rias' spine, it looked threatening, as if it had a mind on its own.

She grabbed Rias' arms, before she had a chance to use any spell, and with surprising strength pulled them up, over Rias head against the door, and held them with one hand. "Where did she get so much strength?! Just because she didn't masturbate for 4 weeks, she is now equal to me, or even superior in strength?!"

Akeno grinned, she has been waiting too long for this day to come.  
After she found out that Issei is on vacation, all she had to do was keeping the other members occupied, so they could not appear in the club house. She did not want to win Rias' Heart like this. But time was running short, and Issei was on a good way at winning the contest (hell he's not on the way, he already managed to win her heart. And that by actually doing nothing but praising her big breasts.) Therefore, the only solution Akeno thought was useful, is breaking her mind. " 4 weeks..." she said, "I know you waited 4 weeks for it, but please, let's discus thi-" "no, 4 weeks... I spent all my money to send Asia, Xenovia and Koneko to vacation for 4 weeks. They will enjoy their time on the beach with some cocktails while I have 4 weeks to give you my special kind of cocktail, and I will show you that I am superior than your beloved Issei. My masculinity-"she said and looked down, making Rias follow her look onto her cock anxiously, "-and my resilience... will be superior..." she changed her grimaced to her usual composure, and looked deep into Rias eyes again.

Rias was not feeling well, her face was blush, she started sniffing and began to smell something which made her brain dizzy. "my-my... it seems to start taking effect. you know, My body seems to have taken its own measures through the 4 weeks in its desperate search to find a mate to fuck. As a result, it has continuously released pheromones. Unfortunately, I was also affected and could not sleep for the last few days. Just imagine what it is like to have such a huge long cock, that just needs attention every hour and becomes so stiff at night, that it lifts the blanked off your feet and legs. As of today however, that will change. I might have the perfect cock-holster here"

Rias didn't want to admit, but the smell that seemed uncomfortable at first has taken a serious effect on her now. She felt as if it was getting hotter, she started to sweat, and the smell drew her more and more under its spell. "Please Akeno, I don't know what is wrong, but if there is no way around, let me help you out with my hands or my breasts, let my virginity untouched for the sake of Issei"  
Akeno slowly lost her patience and calmness. "Issei, Issei Issei, I Only hear Issei! Think about him as much as you want. After I am done with you, he will be the last thing that you want to talk about. The idea is tempting, but unfortunately I have to tell you that this is not about my pleasure, a tit job or a hand job, will not be able to fuck your mind stupid, right? How am I supposed to fuck your whole brain with my bitch breaker to mash, when I'm not stirring up your pussy?" she asked Rias as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"You know exactly when I insert this piece here-" she pointed to her cock again, which throbbed in anticipation, so intense that it might tear her holstered stocking apart. The veins were already pulsing, flowing with blood like a factory. Her cock even felt hot on her left leg "- in this small hole there-" this time she pointed to Rias' still clothed pussy, which seemed (oh what a surprise) 10 times to small compared to her monster "... what do u think might happen to your small bimbo brain?" Rias swallowed deep again. She never had Sex, but she knew inserting a 6 inch dildo in her pussy while masturbating sometimes managed to make her mind dizzy after a good orgasm.  
So what would 4x the size and widthx do to her? Even now, before Akeno even started, the pheromones made her feel dizzy already, the whole musk of Akenos Balls clouded the whole room, and both women started to feel really hot.

However, Rias didn't give up, she was stubborn and she insisted on surviving everything for the sake of Issei. Since there was no way left to escape, she tried other tactics, (since there was not much options left, she thought she would just ask her kindly, trying to appeal directly to her consciences. The smell was making her feel worse and worse, not because it smelled disgusting, but because her mind started to enjoy the smell: "could you please open the window, I'm not feeling well," asked Rias, but Akeno just closed her eyes and shook her head slowly "I am sorry, I want this to be the best experience for you, and if my pheromones escape this room, how should your pussy stay as wet as it is right now?"  
Rias' face blushed even more. She just couldn't take that much humiliation. She crossed her legs to conceal the fact that she was indeed wet. But even that didn't do anything to hide her leaking pussy.

The pheromones took effect and Akeno seemed to be happy about that, because she COULD now start with the main course straight away, but everything required a slow beginning. She didn't even let her cock free yet, so she could begin with the appetizer first. She was still holding Rias' hands with one hand, and brought her other hand out. Rias starred at Akenos hand, fearing what would come, but Akeno just snapped, and both women got naked in the blink of an eye. Her Clothes disappearing.

Problem was, her beast was trapped in his cage for what felt like an eternity. Now it was finally time for revenge, and what way is better, than just making acquaintance with the wet hole, that will cuddle him for the next 4 weeks. It was hard as iron and with a strong jerk the colossal cock rose upwards colliding straight with Rias labia.  
"Hiaaaaah!" a feminine cry-out, Akenos Cock instantly jerked with that cry of a female in need.  
Despite her certain distance from Rias, she couldn't prevent her huge 20 Pound cock from bouncing straight up onto Rias pussy. Akeno didn't like that at all, because her plan was to neglect Rias' pussy as much as possible to make the entry into her pussy feel like the best experience of Rias life.

Wet strands fell down Rias' legs, Akeno took one step back, sliding her cock off until her penis took his proper position, pointing straight towards the sky, after rubbing itself along Rias pussy, a goodbye kiss to its lover, not for long though. Akeno noticed how wet her cock was at the point of the impact, and looked back to Rias' heavily breathing face, and then down to her pussy, which was soaking wet, "... did you just cum?"  
"ha....ha....ha..." Rias breathed in heavily, not able to answer right away. Yes. It seemed like she did just cum...  
Even her masturbation sessions, where she dreamed of Issei, and usually took 1 hour to get to the climax weren't as intense as that orgasm.  
It felt like a broad hammer slammed her straight on her pussy. Only pheromones and a dick-slap managed to make her feel this good. She really started to fear for her life, what might happen in the next few weeks.

"maybe we have more in common than you think... my king," said Akeno full of irony and provocation. Rias put on her defiant glance on her face again. It didn't look that much convincing, if you consider her soaking pussy though. "do whatever you want, but I tell you one thing, you will not change anything about my love to Issei, and I will also draw consequences when your stupid demonstration here is settled."  
"my-my... first you're getting angry, then you're pleading, and now you are angry again? Are you trying to scare me, or did you just granted me free guidance to do whatever I want with you. That's really nice of you´, huhuhuhuh-"  
"Wh- What?! No, I didn't mean to say tha-" thump. Akeno slapped Rias with her free hand on her face. The point of impact turning red, though not really recognizable because the pheromone had already taken care of that, and a tear ran down her face.

This made Rias even more angry: she is Rias Gremory. Part of the Gremory clan, one of the strongest clans alive, she is the king of the club, she can't be treated like that by subordinates. She took a deep breath, opened her mouth and lost it: "Who do you think you are?! How are you treating me?! Did u forget who I am?! I am your King and you are my-" * **thump** * . Another slap on the face, but this time more violently than before, and much more painful, it allmost knocked her out cold, her thoughts swimming in her head.

When she back came to her senses, she realized with disgust that Akeno was bashing her face with her fucking cock. She couldn't believe it, she is being treated like an animal, like an insect. She took a deep breath again, opened her mouth and-... received another smack from the other side before she could cry out again. Akeno had enough, and just moved her hips with expert moves from side to side, letting her cock take care of Rias stubborn attitude, by slapping the shit out of her stupid bimbo brain with her colossal slut-maker like a pendulum. Left-right-left-right, she didn't dare to stop.  
Rias mind got foggy again. Every time that bitch-breaker came back for another smack, the smell of Akenos pheromones intensified. She was close to losing conscious, but somehow she hold onto her mind, not daring to imagine what would happen if she lost her conscious in this kind of situation.

"I–can-do-what-ever-I-want-to-do-thanks-again-Rias-my-" ,she emphasised every single word with another smack against Rias cheeks with her colossal cock, "K-I-N-G!" and 4 more last slaps sealed the deal. Akeno stopped, looked onto Rias red face, Rias eyes only half lidded. The sadist, that loves hurting other more than everything, felt a little pity for Rias, "my-my... I almost knocked you unconscious with my cock, huhuhu~", that was all Rias heard before she actually really lost her conscious and blacked out.

************

She didn't know how long she slept, but when she awoke on her bed, she hoped it all was just a dream. She spun around in her bed, not able to move properly, and then realized, that her hands were bonded on each side of the headboard. Even worse, right in front of her in the middle of the room, Akeno was sitting on a chair, her legs crossed: "good morning my king, did u have nice dreams? Fortunately you're back in reality now."

it seemed like Akeno tried to suppress her erection by strangling it between her thick thighs.  
When she uncrossed her legs, the erection only pointed up again like an arrow at first, but due to its heavy weight it dropped down a little, directed straight onto its target. "I... or my partner down here has lost all his patience my king. Please don't blame me for whatever happens to u now. It has needs and it has been waiting one month for its treat. I probably won't be able to control it." It pulsed heavily, it's pale white color turned red and throbbing up and down with Akenos heartbeat. She felt like her balls will explode if she doesn't give it enough attention.  
But she still had to wait, she had to build it up. Not for her own, but for Rias' perfect sex experience.

She stood up, her cock stirring with every step she took. The thick appendage was at odds with her facial expression. She still had her smile plastered on her face, looking without any care of the world, but her other part on her crotch, looked like it was about to explode, Rias couldn't believe how hard it was throbbing, and she even asked herself, how long Akeno will be able to stay sane, when this behemoth finally gets a taste of the best tread on the world, tied up on the bed in front of its tip, and totally at its mercy.

Rias struggled, tried to get herself out of the bonds, but somehow her strength and her magical powers were gone. "Don't even try to escape Rias~ , those bonds are a special production, made only for you my king. Now it's finally time to start the 1 month training session." Akeno got herself a timer for this special day, It was 6 PM, when she started the timer and put it on a near table.

She walked towards Rias, standing next to her on the bedside, leaning forward and looking her in the eyes with an enchanting smile, both hands on her hips, her cock literally over Rias' face, casting a shadow on it, and making her shudder. She knew, it will be a tough month, tougher than many battles, but she would do anything for Issei, that includes surviving the intense fucking session, that Akeno had planned for her. "So, how do we start the session my king, huhuhu~".

Akeno was lost in thoughts. She had 4 weeks now, where exactly should she start. She shook her head back and forth, lost in thought and asking herself what be the best way to start could be. Rias' pussy was already wet, and Akenos cock was rock hard, so she could actually... "No! Not yet!" ,she thought, "I am much more resilient than just giving in on my primal urges." She hold one hand up again, a magical circle emerged in the air on top of her hand and a book fell through the small circle.

"you know, in those 4 weeks, I had nothing to do, I couldn't go outside, because my cock would probably engage on the first woman in side, due to its need. So I had to stay at home, and spend my time reading some novels. That was actually the only thing that helped me distracting myself of my cock, and it's desires. I am not really that kind of person, that likes books, but these are really interesting. Look here".

Rias thought she was in comedy show or something, bonded on the headboard, about to get fucked in oblivion by Akenos massive pillar, and the only thing she does was showing her a book? Though, when Akeno showed her the novel, it wasn't the title page. She tilted the book to the side, showing Rias exactly how big the book was and how many pages it had. "part 4 had about 1500 pages, so this one here will probably have the same amount" she smiled.

Rias was still puzzled. That had nothing to do, with what Akenos intentions used to be. Or maybe it did...? Akeno took one step on the bed, then another before she she straddled Rias face, while her fat buttocks and huge balls obscured Rias' vision.

Akeno lowered herself about to put on a kneeling pose with her left and right legs between Rias Torso, and her testicles were directed directly onto her face.  
Her vision went darker and darker, Akeno lowered herself agonizingly slow,  
"please, don't, Akeno, my queen, I will do anything you want, you will suffocate me!"

"Don't worry, I don't think you will suffocate, but thanks for the compliment, huhuhu~ I know they are big. but if something happens, I still have a few magic tricks up my sleeves, for example making breathing not important for your small brain. Actually, that sounds like a good idea. I might consider it in our later sessions."  
Rias started shivering, she will go through hell in the span of the next month

"I hope this novel won't take long, maybe like a few hours, or just a day. I got really fast at reading you know." Rias couldn't see her face, but she knew that Akeno had a sadistic, ironic smile on her face. "Hold onto it my king, this won't only be a test of resilience for you, let's hope I will last long enough with your sweet, smooth face covered in my testicles. I will give you an advice for your sake: try not to move, it will only result in tickling these bad boys, and they don't like that, they can get really angry, you know"  
With that last statement, Akeno finally took her proper position on Rias Face, grounding her huge balls on her face a little bit, to make herself comfortable on her "seat" and also making her little swimmers acquaintance with their future mother. Her balls were sweaty, surprisingly with no hair on it, but the biggest problem: Rias had the best (or worst?) place, to smell the source of the pheromones and musk of Akenos bitch breaker, her whole face, down to her ears was covered with Akenos balls, which were divided in half at the middle of her head. They really were lemons, even as heavy.

"No matter what happens, I will not lose this battle, FOR ISSEI!" she thought to herself, with determination in her (actually closed) eyes. With that she made herself ready for the fight and performed her own battle cry, which consists of taking a deep long sniff of Akenos sweaty fat vein-riddled cum tanks.


	2. the much needed RELIEF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akeno takes one step further into breaking Rias' mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEFORE YOU START READING I HAVE TO WARN YOU, THAT I WENT A LITTLE "HYPER" ON THIS ONE!!!

Rias couldn't comprehend how long she has been nearly suffocating under Akenos balls by now. It felt like an eternity for her. Since she had nothing else to do, but sniffing up Akenos endless supply of Ball musk, she tried to think of a way out, however with one obstacle: The bonds fucked up every single chance to escape, and her mind was clouded due to inhaling the wet-making pheromones for who knows how long.

The temptation to just give in and start licking those humungous balls was strong. But she still had Issei on her mind, deeply rooted in the depths of her brain. Akeno really had a long way to go to reach those depths in Rias' mind. But when she does... she won't just slowly pick these thoughts up and replace them with her own goals. Oh no... she will pierce through every single brain cell with the might of her bitchbreaker, and rearrange Rias' whole Identity from a "proud-gremory-diva" to a "big-futacock loving busty bimbo slave"

*

When Akeno stood up from her comfortable position, Rias was relieved to breath in some fresh air again. Not for long though. Akenos thick, trained pronounced thighs stopped mid-air in a squatting position, she lowered her hand in which she hold her book, looked down at Rias, and gave her little toy an enchanting smile "you look so cute covered in my ball sweat my king, huhuhu, I just wanted to tell you that I am done with the first chapter, so there are 9 more to go. Keep it up, and don't forget to stand still, I feel like your breath tickling my balls is enough, to make me climax. I assure you my king: we will both go through this together. Now let's not waste any more time! Let's make ourselves comfortable and let me get right back to reading!"

How was she supposed to take on a comfortable position, when she was strangled by Akenos huge orbs? She knew it. Rias knew everything Akeno said was literal provocation, But somehow she kept falling for it, and kept getting mad at her. No matter how ridiculous this situation seemed to be. Rias was the one in charge. The moment she meet Akeno for the first time, she was her subordinate, her servant, her right hand, and now the exactly same subordinate (except for the newly acquired thick, long vein-riddled 2-feet appendage, that she didn't had before) was sitting on her face? her heart filled with pride and resistance: "I will bite off your balls, if you put them near my face again!"

Akeno wasn't really bothered, not even slowing down her descending hips, quite the opposite: she took Rias' resilience with glee and grounded her orbs against Rias' face in a teasing way: "my-my. your aggressive nature really is tempting Rias, it makes my balls fall head over heels for you. can you feel my little swimmers squirming inside?" she asked, while rubbing her humungous balls on her face: "you can try to bite them, but don't start crying if you lose a tooth in the process", with that last statement she went back to reading her book.  
Rias thought about it: "can testicles really be that hard? they look so soft... or are Akenos balls harder because of some silly magic?.. or maybe because of her nature as a fallen angel? No!" she thought, she was just trying to intimidate her. She opened her mouth determined, took a mouthful of ball-skin between her teeth (which was not much, due to its size) and bit down... or tried to at least. Her teeth ached, it felt like biting into hard cement, therefore she pulled her teeth back again, glad that she didn't actually lose a teeth like Akeno warned her about.

Did she get the desired reaction of the sadist though?  
  
  
"uhhhhhh~" Akeno moaned, her cock pulsed and with an audible *splrrrt~* a heavy, viscous thick off-white line of Pre-cum pushed its way through her urethra, from the base (above Rias' neck) trough the whole tunnel (above Rias whole torso) up to the tip (above Rias' pussy). It was heavy and creamy, slowly flowing out of her thump-wide piss-slit like honey, a long strand, that kept descending, getting thinner with every second, but not wanting to split up until all her cum left her urethra. It was trying to defy gravity, the little swimmers inside of the viscous fluid not daring to leave each other's side, until everyone escaped the urethra-train. Once the opening closed, the big fat wad of cream landed directly on Rias pubic area with a wet *splooortch*. " MHHHH~" she moaned "My dick told me to tell you thanks, it really needed that kind of attention after all the teasing you gave it".  
No, that wasn't Rias desired reaction.

When the wad of sperm landed on Rias' pubic area, she cried out. Mostly was muffled due to Akenos sound absorbing pillow (her balls). the outcry sent Vibrations through Akenos Balls and forced another big dollop of precum out of her cock straight onto the same spot again. It was hot, Rias thought, so hot, that it felt like it was burning her skin. She feared in her musk-baffled mind, that the temperate might represent how virile the sperm is. She hoped it had nothing to do with that. She squirmed under Akenos weight, trying to get it off, it tickled her pussy, and made it drip wet even more.

Akeno did not realize why Rias was squirming so much, until she took a better look. The thick lump of her pre-cum flowed down, about to reach Rias' labia. Akeno reacted fast, she leaned forward, unintentionally grinding her balls even harder onto Rias face and with a fast *WUSSSH* wiped the creamy substance away. She wiped off a drop of sweat of her face: "huuu~ that was close. I haven't told you yet, but my sperm is really virile, and it has... seductive effects, when it comes in contact with the inside of a pussy. to my regret, just Like my cock, my sperm cells seem to have a mind on their own. Once reaching the opening of a fresh pussy, especially a virgin one like yours, uhuhu~, there is no way, that a woman would NOT get pregnant. I have experience, thrust me. Some even tried anti-baby pills afterwards, but without any effect." She didn't know if Rias did even hear her, but when Rias stopped her winding-around, taking a big " _gulp_ ", that resounded on Akenos testicles and making them vibrate again, Akeno set on a smile, knowing Rias understood her very clearly.

"Is that even humanly possible?" Rias wondered in her baffled mind, not even trying to act ashamed of Akenos carefree fact about her virginity: "This fat-cocked girl seems to be more masculine (at least if you only consider her Dick and its features) than all men on this cosmos combined together." Although Akeno wasn't a human. It was still frightening her. Not until 2 days before, Rias thought that Akeno was a virgin, and that she wanted to steal away her Issei, and now? now she was asking herself how many women she had fucked already and left them with a baby-belly. a few? dozen? hundreds? thousands?!"

Rias thought it was the best, to just stop the struggling, and live with it, until Akeno finished reading her book. Akeno seemed really immerged in reading it as well, so it might not take very long... Sometimes she just started laughing, probably because something funny was happening in the novel. Rias almost thought, that Akeno had forgotten her under her huge balls, but she convinced her from the opposite, simply by mashing her balls up and down, left and right a few times, while letting out small moans and grunts.

Under these circumstances Rias couldn't really sleep, her brain even flooded her mind with possible "solutions", to make this whole situation pleasant for both parties, but Rias didn't dare to consider those "solutions". Her brain started to betray her, whispering in her ears to just give in, and play along Akenos game.  
While Rias' racked her Brain about her possible possibilities, Akeno was none the wiser. She was too busy reading her novel.

Time passed by, her Pussy dripping like a broken faucet now, her brain felt like it was breaking in two pieces, and suddenly, she just couldn't control herself any longer. Rias opened her mouth, that was soaking wet just like her Pussy, she slowly emerged her tongue, licking her lips in shameful anticipation, and... took a lick... She instantly withdraw her tongue, the taste salty and sweat at the same time. It felt divine, and Rias brain asked for more. If Akeno found out that Rias was in heat right now, she might use it to her advantage, and who knows what other plans she had in store of her... but Akeno didn't react, Rias thought. Her throat was aching, and her depraved brain in need of more of that musk, the smell alone was not enough anymore. Akeno wouldn't mind, would she?

She advanced her tongue again and started licking slowly and tenderly, making out with Akenos balls like a lover would to its partner, she closed her eyes, only concentrating on the divine taste of the source of her undoing... until Akeno shrugged, lifted her booty a little, lowered her head down and to the side, due to her huge cock obscuring her vision and looked sternly into Rias eyes.  
the sadist, that should be feeling joy in this kind of situation, since her plans were finally starting to take effect on Rias, tilted her head down, and looked down at Rias with utter disgust as if looking at a useless, disobedient slave.  
Rias had mixed feelings about Akenos reaction: her brain told her, that Akeno would enjoy it, she should be looking at her with nothing but affection, but now... "What am I thinking about?!" - she blamed herself, now with her brain free of Akenos musk "What have I just done?!", she blushed, turned her head away, too ashamed to meet Akenos gaze.

Akeno analyzed Rias' act, she was certain of what her musk could cause, but so fast? Akeno was only sitting on her face for about 6 hours. She was disappointed... she expected more of her King. But she also couldn't let this opportunity pass, she has been waiting too long for that day... that month...  
Her expression turned back into a smile with her eyes closed, a grin plastered on her face, taking on angelic features... fallen-angelic features... People are never able to muster what that smile meant or what intention she had, whenever Akeno put it on, even Rias who has known her longer than anyone else. It could be meaning everything: hatred, love, disgust, care... "I really appreciate your desire for me Rias, but please let me finish my book first, before we get to the main event." "...I di- didn't d- do that on purpose, I..." she thought for a second to get out of this situation and looked into her eyes: " I- It felt like something was stuck in my throat so I had to cough!" she replied with not much hope for sympathy though, well aware that she was talking nonsense.  
"So coughing means licking around other people's balls for about a minute?" Akeno countered, looking deep in Rias eyes, knowing exactly well, that she was lying.

Rias averted her gaze in shame again, being aware that denying it would be useless. When no answer came, Akeno sighed, shook her head. Usually the ultimate sadist would not miss the opportunity to provoke Rias with ironic statements with her usual "uhuhuhu-laugh" or "my-my". But she was really absorbed in the book, especially since the current chapter was so exciting.  
She sank down again, taking her proper position on Rias face, before saying "This will be your last chance, stop those insolent actions. I am trying to hold this bad boy in his cage as long as possible, and your just starting to throw treats at him. If he managed to escape, it will be your fault, if I can't control him!"  
A shiver run down her spine. no, she would definitely not like to experience, what would happen if Akenos "Beast" would be freed of its cage.  
She calmed down again, and hours after hours passed. She couldn't believe it, but her Brain was once again suggesting her to become better acquainted with those heavenly full balls, but she tried to hold on...

about 12 hours passed now, and the balls didn't stop rumbling and churning till the first second she took over the role as a seat-cushion, working overtime to produce as much swimmers as possible. And to Rias' regret, they kept growing and growing, making room for all the swimmers yet to come and therefore obscuring Rias' vision and overshadowing her face in even more of her ball-sack. That also meant, less air, and more musk for Rias, which had taken a serious effect on the poor girl. Her eyes turned half-lidded, she couldn't focus, couldn't get a clear mind, the musk was taking a toll on her poor weak mind, more intense than ever.

In addition to the hot summer weather, the temperature of the room was rising over the span of the last 12 hours due to Akenos musk and pheromones clouding the room. And the fog had no way to escape, due to the closed doors, and windows. The 2 girls and Akenos pheromones were sealed off from the outer world. But that didn't only effect Akeno and Rias, who were getting hornier and hotter every second.

The hot temperature had an effect on Akenos vein-riddled testicles as well. The skin getting soggier over time, hanging lower and lower, starting to accentuate the 2 huge orbs within, but still not daring to leave their comfy position on Rias' face. That made it only worse for her, the room was hot enough, but with what little space was left for her, it felt like a hot sauna on her face.  
Akenos ball-sweat was clinging to her face, making her pony stick to her face as a result. "All those swimmers... waiting to be released inside of me... I wonder how they taste... I just have to take-" she opened her mouth "-another-" withdrawing her tongue "-taste..." and started taking a tender lick. That Ball sweat was making her addictive. "Am I to blame?" she thought "She started all of this in the first place, and how am I supposed to hold back, when the only thing my brain is able to inhale is her disgusting * **lick** * dirty * **lick** * sweaty * **lick** * salty * **lick** * sweet * **lick** * addictive * **lick** * ball musk...* **lick** *."

Akeno was torn between being happy about Rias finally giving in or mad, that she didn't manage to read her novel, because the needy bimbo-bitch was teasing her so good. When she decided how to proceed, she lifted her Hips again, showing off her trained, juicy, well proportioned thighs, not even saying one single word... she just snapped her fingers, and took on her previous position again.  
  
  
Rias was happy, that she didn't get punished, as Akeno said before, she must be really enjoying her book, she thought. Or maybe Akeno was just being empathic with her? She just couldn't control her own body movements anymore, her brain was too clouded with ball-musk to think straight, and it also did not respect the dangerous aura, that Akeno radiated with her stern look. Akeno is the master of teasing and provocation, and if someone tries to do exactly that to her... well people didn't live a normal life after Akeno was done with them, Rias had experience...

Her brain was too stubborn to consider all that though, and wanted to take another lick of her sweet balls. But when her mouth didn't open up, even though her brain gave the order through her nervous-system, Rias realized, what that earlier snap of Akeno achieved... Akeno just sealed her mouth shut. Rias started squirming again, breathing was hard enough under Akenos ball-press, but now her main oxygen-way was taken away from here, causing her to start sniffing deeper and stronger with her nose, filling her brain with more and more of Akenos must. When Akeno didn't react to Rias' struggles, she ceased it, instead trying to control her breath, taking long deep sniffs of air (let's say 10% air and 90% musk) and tried to calm down.

She thought in her depraved mind, that nothing seemed to stick. Her Issei-loving-self lost the battle against Akeno by nearly losing a teeth, and surprisingly her cock-desiring-self lost the battle as well, by pissing Akeno off, and getting her mouth shut as a consequence.  
Only thing left for her now was waiting for Akeno to finish her book. She had no sense of time though, the only thing her brain was capable of doing in this situation was fighting over the control of her body, deciding how their host: Rias, would act once Akeno has finished her book. Her heart obviously remained faithful to Issei, while her brain didn't want anything else, but to get used to her cock-milk and ball musk for the rest of her life.

Rias' heart really hoped that her brain was only thinking that way due to the pheromones currently invading and manipulating her mind, and that it would come back to its senses after she got some fresh air again. She had been exposed to it for the last 12 hours now, she tried to look at the bright side, and hoped that there wouldn't be much time left, right...?  
  
...  
wrong  
...

After about another 12 hours of Rias nearly being suffocated, the ball musk of Akeno now deeply rooted in her brain (never forgetting the smell again) Akeno stretched her arms over her body, grinding her balls a few more seconds against Rias' face and stood up. She rose her hips with a heave, went off the bed, to the table looking at the timer, "25 hours, 7 Pm now, not bad I have to say for myself", she placed the timer on the table again, before restarting it. She turned around again, and walked towards Rias, wondering how her little toy was feeling after the 12 last hours of their last visit, but only took a big *gulp* when she saw her, and starred at her in awe.

When Rias looked like a beautiful crimson-haired woman with perfect proportions before, she was now definitely the opposite. Breathing heavily and blushing, her beautiful azure-eyes half-lidded looking up at the roof, not even realizing, that she got to see light again, still taking big sniffs, as if she was still being suffocated, her crimson hair clinging to her face, due to all the ball sweat. Her whole facial expression, as if she was in pure bliss right now. For Akeno, that was a much better Rias, much better than the old Rias, that was acting all tough and strong, caring more about others than herself. The only things that were missing now were rolled-over eyes, the tongue slipping out in an beautiful ahegao face and her hands caressing her shaft while she was sucking and worshiping Akenos huge meatstick. Her cock took a big "gulp" as well in its own way: by pulsing repeatedly up in the sky, trying to run away from Akenos crotch, and dreaming of taking its proper position as a part of Rias' body, or better, inside of Rias' body.

Akeno stood still for a few seconds, disturbed by the sight, the great thrilling ending of her novel not interesting enough any longer. Her goal was set, her smile disappeared, giving a short glimpse of her real self that she held back for the last few years. Her whole existence was screaming for that red-headed slut now. She took another deep breath, closed her eyes, and put on her usual smile again, not daring to lose her composure now, only 1 day into the session. She grabbed her dick at the base, rising it up and * ** _thump_** * smacked Rias on her beautiful proportioned tits, making them wobble for a few seconds, before they went back to place. She was torn out of her day-dream with a whimper, her left breast aching, her eyes focusing again.

Akeno had a great feeling of amusement, well aware of Rias' mental state. Rias looked around at first, trying to focus her mind, taking in deep clear breaths first. That's what she hoped for at least.. The whole room was obscured, as if they were in the middle of a cloud in the sky right now. The smell did not get better in any way, but at least her inner fire kindled again, she locked eyes with the girl, that brought her into all this, furrowing her brows, the defiant look back on her face again, that Akeno used to slap into unconscious just yesterday.

Akeno wasn't impressed at all, even if Rias was acting resilient, she was 1 step closer to her goal. Getting Rias addicted to her ball-musk already was a good thing that would allow her control over the situation whenever the girl got cocky again. She tried to stick to her schedule, she had planned everything perfectly, and considering Rias' current internal crisis, it won't even take as long as expected to break her mind, or so she thought... She just couldn't hold back her laugh at Rias' sight, a small gap visible in her usual composure. It wasn't her usual provocative laugh. THIS insane laugh really came out of her heart, giving another unintentionally glimpse to her true self, it was depraved in all ways: "How long are u planning to give me that stupid look you slut?"  
Rias was shocked, that was not the Akeno she used to know. It's like a wild animal has taken control of her. She starred at Rias with awe, like a predator, hiding deep in the high grass, about to catch its prey. By looking into Rias' fearful eyes, Akeno realized, that she has lost her usual facade, she cursed herself for that. It shouldn't be that kind of rape, she thought. It was still rape, yes, but she wanted to break Rias with pleasure, and not with setting her in fear.

She cleared her throat, putting on a smile again, which made Rias even more anxious, there was something wrong with Akeno, she thought. "huhuhu, I am sorry my king, the sight of your beautiful smooth face made my dick get the better of me. Now. The first session is over, even if we had to face some problems-" she winked at Rias "with someone controlling her manners... I am happy to announce, that session 2 can now start. Do you have any suggestions or wishes? Maybe you want to drink something, eat some foot, take a shower and get all that sweat off your face?"  
Well aware of Akenos spell, that was shutting her mouth, Rias looked angry at the sadist. Akeno acting all surprised and perplexed: "what? no wishes? Alrighty then~, if you want me to decide, then I am happy to oblige my king~. But don't expect me to go easy on you, I gave you a chance after all".

Of course Akeno knew how to start the second session, her dick has been asking for attention an annoyingly long time now, so she will grant it some attention. "I think you already got well acquainted with these things here" she looked down at her balls, the blood-filled veins pulsing faster than her heartbeat. If looked closely, u could make out the little swimmers squirming inside in anticipation, hoping to escape the prison, that most of them were caged in for a month now "my-my... did they grow again?" she asked dumbfounded and tried to grab one in her hand. When she was able to fit 1/4 of it into her hand before, she now only got about 1/6 of it into the palm of her hand. Her Scrotum was in odds with the size of her Balls. The balls inside did grew without respite over the last month and especially the last 24 hours, not caring about the poor skin, that was holding the 2 hooligans inside their cage. The skin tensed and stretched agonizingly wide around her huge orbs. The scrotum was figuratively and literally being deprived of its space, not having the same possibility as her balls to expand furthermore as much as they wish, it was stretched to its limits, resulting in pronouncing her huge orbs inside even more now.

"oh-my... they are really calling for their release. they must like you a lot" she removed her hands of them after giving them a solid squeeze: "NGGGHHH~, to their regret, they already had their play time with their little toy already, now it's time for their daddy to have fun" with that, she took a hold of her cock, which grew even more over the last 24 hours, the veins more pronounced, due to the increased blood-flow. This time she needed 2 hands , because one was not able to encompass the big mass of meat any longer. She directed the tip over Rias' face and started swinging it up and down, slow and precise. Her dick was the only thing in this room, that Rias had respect off, for one single reason: that it managed to knock her out cold yesterday.

It came down and up. DOWN: starting to obscure her vision, and UP: giving her eyes more sight. The pendulum like movements got faster and heavier, it went higher up, but therefore lower down, close to Rias face, she felt the slipstream hitting her face, until with a *slap* the cock started to reach its destination. Now with Akeno having more momentum, her dick sometimes hit her mouth, her nose, her eyes, forcing them to close, it was just varying its impact spots, trying to remind Rias who was boss here. Rias had problems holding onto her defiant look. She felt humiliated again, just like yesterday, when it slapped her into oblivion. She thought about her current situation. She just felt stupid, looking defiantly, when a big fat cock was slapping her in the face. She was feeling like some circus attraction or something. But Akenos cock didn't think about Rias that way. It paid her respect... in its own way at least. It was happy to finally get some attention again. Her balls got a great massage for the last 25 hours, while her cock had to stay untouched, throbbing, streaming full of blood, without being able to do anything against it.

Akeno was starting to have fun again, her cock pulsing unrelentingly, while she smiled wickedly into Rias' eyes, not daring to miss one second of them, while they slowly turned to fear and hopelessness.  
she imprinted the exactly same defiant expression into her brain, to remember it for later, when she managed to turn Rias into a cock-addicted babbling mess, that didn't feel fear or defiance anymore, only awe, lust and love towards Akeno. Even if she had to shred her every brain-cells to achieve her goal, She would not relent.

After a few more dozen slaps, she ceased her movements. She took a step up to the bed again, her cock swaying to and fro, casually slapping against Rias' tits and grinding her chin.  
Rias was giving her an ashamed look of anger. non-verbal communication was the only thing left, since her ability to speak was stolen from here. "hey, don't blame me now, it's hard to control a 2-feet stick that can bend and bow into every direction."  
She was straddling Rias' body again, looking her in the face while taking a few steps back. Once she reached the perfect distance, she stood still right over Rias' lower abdomen. Rias waited patiently, obviously worried with every movement Akeno made, not really understanding what was going on in her mind.

"This should be the perfect distance" she said, before she lowered herself down on a kneeling position again, with her cock tip know exactly hovering a few inches on top of Rias' head. Rias was baffled, still staring at Akeno, or more like the cock obscuring her way, with confusion on her face. "oh come on. don't look at me like that. I was just going to take a better position. Standing too long, with tits this big can cause serious back-problems. you of all people, should understand that" she said while slapping Rias on her tits with her cock a few times. Rias started to squirm again: mainly, because her tits ached. Akeno does not seem to realize how heavy her cock is, it's like a freaking hammer pummeling down at her. Secondly, from Akenos current position, her heavy testicles rested comfortably on Rias' wet, dripping pussy. Compared to last time, they had a much closer look at their future home now, and were squirming joyful and happy in anticipation, tingling Rias' outer labia while sending light sensations up her brain.

When Rias still didn't came to a halt with her squirming, Akeno ceased her movements in her own way, by leaning forward, taking a hold of one of Rias' nipples and twisting it in her tight grip. Rias wanted to cry out loud because of the pain (and a little pleasure), but she couldn't, instead a tear ran down her cheek. Akeno licked her lips, her sadistic side showing off: "you done know? can I continue please? The longer it takes, the more you have to suffer. And since the outcome is crystal clear, wouldn't you like to fall head over heels for me as fast as possible?" She gave her a few teasing cock-slaps on her face. Rias finally stopped her squirming, she still looked defiant at Akeno, but Akeno didn't care. She sat back between Rias' thick thighs at her groin, and kept on slapping her dick against every body part its 2-feet radius could reach.

this whole ball & cock teasing didn't really benefit Akeno in any way. She could just slide back, ram her Dick inside of Rias and end it all in an instant. But then there would be no fun in breaking someone so quickly, thought the busty sadist.  
This was a once-in a life time chance, and she would enjoy every single minute of it. And that's by starting off with teasing her balls and Cock first. She wanted her cock to be as hard as steel, and her balls, to be churning full to the brim, before starting with the real fucking.

Rias didn't really feel well about all the cock-slaps on her face that made her brain rattle inside. Like yesterday, she thought she would lose her conscious again if Akeno kept bashing her without a care for her wellbeing. But today wouldn't be that easy. Before her mind managed to black out - indicated by her eyes slowly losing focus and closing down - Akeno relented her cock slaps on Rias' head, and gave a few hard blows against her tits, sometimes twisting her Nipples, as well as groping Rias' breasts and squeezing firmly, until her knuckles got swallowed up by her soft tit-flesh, causing Rias' to wake up wide eyed out of her slumber and squirming around in pain. Akeno kept repeating the process. This time she did not want to give Rias any sleep or rest by letting her pass out. A small time-span to collect her mind would only rekindle that stupidly annoying defiant attitude of Rias.

This went on for hours, light bruises showed up on Rias' face and her tits felt sore, due to the unrelenting slaps, squeezes or nipple-pinchers. Her eyes lost focus, she felt light-headed. She was close to pass out so often, but Akeno wouldn't allow it.  
Akeno was proud of herself, she kept the treatment up for a long time. Although her dick was doing the literal opposite. It pulsed and throbbed, feeling blue balled for too long, as if it was the one, that got tortured and not Rias. Since it was a part of her body, it also had an effect on Akeno as well, so she thought she would give them a little reward.

She ceased her slapping which went on for hours, and drove her hips back a bit, letting her dick slide down over Rias' face, to the top of her breasts, then she applied pressure on top of it to make it stick to Rias' torso before she slid her cock back and forth on Rias' body. Her dick too big and too heavy, therefore pushing aside her breasts, while her cock made its way through the valley of her tits. Akeno just stared in blue-balled awe at Rias' defined abs, a light six-pack visible, hidden under her silky smooth skin, that consists of not too much fat, only there, where it counted.

When Akeno thought about it, Rias wasn't really keen on sports, and that didn't seem to matter at all. It seems as if all her consumed nourishments did only seem to gather on 3 centers: her breasts, her hips, and her rotund juicy bubble butt, (which Akeno didn't even manage to make acquaintance with, since she arrived). These were the only spots that could gather as much fat as possible, without looking bad at someone's body. While Akeno looked like she was in heaven, letting out small grunts here and there, while her balls gave huge throbs, Rias looked at her in disgust. She had enough self-confidence to realize that she had an angels body, but that body was supposed to be only for one guy, and that was her love, Issei. Akeno on the other hand only saw it as her own property now. "uhhh~" she moaned, " this body is out of this world, I wonder how good that pussy of yours will be... or how your mouth feels. You know what... I think it's about time anyway, the next lesson won't be as pleasant for you, as it will be for me. Let me say it like this: the more you suffer, the more pleasure I will probably have uhuhu~"  
"time for what, what are you planning now you-" Rias thought, still not able to speak, until Akeno snapped her fingers "- stupid ugly looking black haired sadist" these last words, came out of her mouth though. She should be happy to speak again, but under those circumstances, and for what Akeno said just seconds ago, she knew her ability to open her mouth again had another value this time.  
"fufufu, I am granting you the ability to speak again, and you just start using it for babbling non-sense?"

Rias ignored her, she finally had the chance to speak up, saying things that she couldn't say since she got ball choked yesterday and hell, she did not waste one second to do so " you stupid little bitch, don't you dare to bring that thing even close to my face, or else-"  
  
"or else what?" she interrupted her while giving her a confident smile and a few teasing slaps on her mouth with the broad underside of her cock-head: "you want to go cry off to issei? punish me? failing by biting it off, like you did with my balls before? it's not just as hot as steel bar-" she said, while grinding it onto Rias' left eye, who closed it in hissing pain: "uhhh- stop it you bitch...",  
"-it is as hard as one, too~" she commented, while giving it a few test-squeezes. She didn't bother talking to Rias any longer. She grinded her hips forward a little, lining her tip up with Rias' divine mouth, and tried to dig in. Before Rias had even a chance to reply to Akeno, she shut her mouth instantly, growling at Akeno and refusing to let that vein-riddled meatstick enter her mouth.

"tsk, tsk" she chirped in annoyance, "why do you have to make everything so difficult..." She rolled her eyes, bend forward, and squeezed Rias nose shut, and waited patiently, a smile plastered on her face, looking eagerly into Rias' eyes, while lining her cock tip up with her lips. Rias' eyes widened in surprise, her face slowly turning from red to pale. She would rather suffocate to death, instead of lowering her standards and take such a disgusting thing inside of her maw. But her body had other plans... When a body stands on the brink of death, it takes its own measurements to survive, ignoring the host's wishes and ideals, and Akenos steady-growing smile indicated that she knew that. Before she felt herself losing consciousness, her mouth opened abruptly to take a deep breath... instead it took a fistful of Akenos mushroom-tip inside.

Well, it tried at least. She only got the half of her tip inside Rias mouth, due to the large size, and Rias' mouth being too small. That was one disadvantage by having an humanly-impossible sized dick, Akeno thought. It was too big to enter human orifices, human anatomy just wasn't made to get drilled by such a huge meat-stick. This wasn't the first girl that Akeno had taken advantage off, though. After a few girls, which she only saw as test-subjects, she found out that rough force was the only way that helped her in those situations. Rias' mouth was opened impossibly wide, her jaw aching. Her eyes wide in discomfort peering down horrified at the cock tip, which was trying to squeeze its way through her mouth. "it is hot", she thought "It really is as hot as fresh-forged iron", she gazed up to Akeno with plea on her face "MHHH! MHHHH!!!" she tried to somehow signal Akeno that her jaw just might break.

Akeno was too busy forcing her way inside though, her smile disappearing, she squinted her eyes, grit her teeth in focus, wiggling her dick in an attempt to loosen the too small hole. Slowly millimeter after millimeter entered, "uhhhh~" she groaned, "I am al...most..." * **SLURP** *, her cock tip barreled in Rias' mouth with such a force, that it hit the back of her throat, straight knocking at her Uvula. A muffled * **glur-rrrk** * came out of Rias' mouth. "...there...." Akeno groaned, swiping sweat of her forehead. "What a tight fit you are" she said relieved, sitting down again, while her dick was still burrowed in Rias' agonizingly wide-opened mouth: "HMMMMHH-MHHHHH!!!" Rias voice was muffled, eyes still wide open, her tongue was smashed flat against the underside of her mouth. Squirming and letting out incomprehensible sounds was the only thing she was able to do with that fat cock-tip in her mouth.

"Congratulations-" Akeno applauded while catching her breath "you did it, I am really proud of you my king, fufufu" now that the overly sized tip overcame its first obstacle, it could carry on with the next step. Akeno waited patiently, staring at Rias with expectation. Both staring at each other's for a few seconds. Akeno smiled, tilted her head to one side, while Rias starred at her wide eyed and protested as much as possible: "MHHH! MHHHH!".  
"hey- come one now, He won't be sucking him by himself." "MHHHH-MH-MHHHH" Rias tried to communicate with her, but Akeno was none the wiser, she took hold of her chin in her hand, and was lost it thoughts. She acted dumb: "hmmmm. could it be, that you're not able to move your tongue, due to my delicious cock tip taking up all the space in your mouth?" Rias did not like, how she stated that, but gave her a "Mhhh..." in confirmation. It was hard to demonstrate what she wanted to say, but Akeno got the message.

Still in thoughts, her sadistic side was overtaking again: "Well, I get your point my queen, but that is not enough attention for my dick. you only managed to fit the tip in, which is like 4 inches, there are 20 inches left to fill you up with... unless you... OHHHH!" she acted like she got a flash of inspiration, and snapped her fingers. Rias felt relieved that Akeno finally showed some empathy for her "- you want me to move on my own?! are you sure?" Akeno asked, acting all perplexed, but still smiling at Rias. "MMMMHHHh! MHHHH!" was the only answer she could muster. Akeno swayed her hips up and down, forcing her cock to follow the motion, as well as Rias' head, which was stuck on its Bell-end. Her head was forced to imitate Akenos cock movements, therefore: nodding up and down. "my-my, you're really eager. But if you insist... I don't reject your decision. you're my king after all...", she chuckled in delight.

She stood up, her dick holstered save inside of Rias' mouth, and bend forward. She took a hold of Rias' head on each side, she tried to lift it upwards towards her, but the bonds were in the way, so she changed her mind. If she wasn't able to use Rias' throat as a masturbation-tool, she just had to fuck her face instead... Rias meanwhile followed her movements with panic in her eyes.

Akeno decided to take a few careful steps forward, (every movement she made looking comical due to her hefty Dick size). Her dick was bending with her movements, instead of inserting itself inside Rias' throat (who was really glad about that fact). Her Hands hooked around Rias' armpits as she took hold of her, picking her up with inhuman strength, and threw her towards the headboard like a toy, until Rias whole back stood straight against the headboard, a 90 degree angle at her groan, as if she was sitting upright on a chair.

Akeno, who was being happy with the outcome and also about Rias' wide eyes filled with anxiousness, stood proud on the bed, taking on a provocative pose: her legs apart, straddling Rias' body. Akenos hands were on her own hips, looking down at Rias like the pathetic, little slave she was now, while Rias looked up at her, with fear rooted deep in her eyes. Every expression she made just ended up looking comically though, because of the huge piece of meat inside her mouth that stretched her mouth. Akeno made a few test-movements, wriggling her hips from side to side, testing the grip her mouth had on her meat. Her cock followed her movements like a snake, same as Rias' head, who was really scared for her life right now, a small piece of her just wished that her jaw would break off, and her misery would end right here, but (sadly) she was in good hands, Akeno was taking good care of her...

After a few wiggles, Akeno was sure Rias' mouth had a tight grip on her cock-tip. She tensed her legs on the shaky bed. Rias' attention was attracted to Akenos thighs now. she took a big * **gulp** *: toned muscles concealed Akenos thighs. If there wasn't so much fat on her thick thighs, you could consider her legs as strong and proportioned as that of a body builder.  
"how did I never noticed these thick, water melon-breaking thighs?!" a shiver went down Rias' spine. possible thoughts about how Akeno got them appeared in her mind:  
A: she just had them forever, Rias just never took notice of them.  
B: she got those thighs while fucking other females, because her huge cock's length required really long thrusts.  
Both A and B were really unlikely, because Rias has seen Akeno naked a lot of times before, and was pretty sure, that they were not there before.  
C, the probably most likely explanation, and the most fearful in Rias' mind: While Akeno was at home the whole last month, she performed a very effective workout session every day in order to be able to fuck Rias non-stop for the next month without getting tired. " _gulp_..."

She averted her eyes from Akenos thighs to Akenos face and her smile, that did well in hiding what she was thinking right now, and what she did the last month alone in home...  
Akeno took a small step forward, her Cock bending with her movement, she took a firm stance on the bed, tilted her hips back, until her throatbreaker was as straight as a spear, directly targeted at Rias' face, and *WHAMS" in a blink off an eye she thrust forward . "MHHH- GLLRRKKHH" a guttural gag coming from the back of Rias' throat. Akeno could feel it literally strangling her cock, but sadly for Rias, and gladly for Akeno, steel is more stable than flesh, therefore her throat bulged obscenely to accommodate the meat (or steel) stick, while it barreled its way forward. She gagged again and again, her throat trying to get rid of the oversized intruder, that was clogging her airway but it wouldn't prevail.

to Akenos regret, her cock didn't make it in with one smooth stroke as she had planned. At the looks of Rias' throat, it only made its way down to her collarbone. She was really upset with herself, as well as with Rias' too tight throat, which didn't manage to take in everything.

She was so busy being upset about her failure, that she didn't realize, that Rias was suffocation on her dick: "GLRKHHH MHHRRKKKK...MHHHHH.....Glurk......." Only when the gagging sounds ceased, she took notice of Rias as her mind was slowly entering heaven. She thought fast, snapped her fingers to cast a spell. She bend forward and gave Rias a few slaps on her cheeks to wake her up.  
To Rias demise she abruptly opened her eyes again: "mnnhhh..? mnnhhHHHH, GLLRRRRK" She still felt as if she would suffocate, her brain calling for air, but she somehow didn't suffocate... She looked around the room in panic, her eyes darting around, until she met Akenos gaze: "my-my, don't just scare me off like that. I really thought I lost you right there" Rias' gagging continued "MHHH-gluuuurk-".

"The good thing is my spell ensured that you cannot suffocate, you won't need oxygen anymore. The bad thing is... your brain still thinks it will need some air into its systems, therefore you might still feel like you will suffocate. I couldn't do anything about that, but all that matters is that you want die, right?" she smiled. Rias' eyes rolled over with a big "GAG" as Akeno was wriggling her dick in discomfort around in Rias throat. Just when her eyes started to focus again, Akeno send another heavy thrust forward "NHGHG-GUUUHHHH~", sending her eyes rolling upwards again, bubbles building up at her nose and mouth, and tears streaming down her face.  
  
Akeno didn't pay attention to her slutty face, she was too concerned trying to fit her dick up to its base into that too tight throat. She again didn't reach the finish line, but it was close. She was at her sternum now, only a few inches left to fill. "Well, all good things come in threes, right?" She smiled down at Rias, now noticing her slutty expression: "so sexy...and all mine to treat and fuck as I wish..." she thought to herself and took a deep breath, her breasts heaving, her legs tensing and with an forceful thrust Akenos crotch kissed Rias' nose and forehead: "Mhhhhh~" Akeno moaned, while Rias reacted with an *gluuuurrrrrkkkhhhhhh~*, she felt full, too full. Akenos dick managed to go all the way down, through the valley of her breasts straight into her Stomach, the outline clearly visible for outsiders. Rias' stomach acid was tickling Akenos cock (who had a new warm and cozy home for now), causing it to throb a few times before getting used to the hot splashes of liquid, that were hitting her dick tip.

She finally did it, her whole Cock was stuffed into Rias' esophagus.  
Her lips were now kissing the base of her cock, Akenos balls were heaving on top of Rias' breasts.  
Even Akeno, the sadist, that (almost) always hold her composure, let herself go a bit, savoring in the feeling of having such a divine cock socket all for her own. "Whoa..." she said, petting Rias head "We finally did it, that's not only a first time for you, huhu, I never managed to fill a girl up to the base before." She wriggled her hips a bit, trying to loosen up Rias' throat to make her next deed easier and smoother. Rias was still losing her mind, her whole esophagus now working over time, convulsing the inner muscles to force that too large cock out. But the only thing it accomplished was tickling every single CM of Akenos 2-feet long bitchbreaker, giving her an experience she never felt before in her life. Most pussies she fucked before couldn't even come up to that feeling. She might even end up coming if this kept up.

"MHHH~, now let's not get to cozy here, don't want you to think of me as a quick shot." "...quick shot?!" Rias thought "she has been neglecting her dick the whole last month, and was teasing it for the last 2 days, how can she call herself a quick shot?". All that didn't matter though when Akeno took a firm hold of Rias head and started to pull her dick out agonizingly slow, savoring every pump in went through its way out. Her dick didn't want to leave the warm comfy stomach yet, but it didn't have any say in this situation. Akeno was the boss after all. But It didn't leave without a small farewell gift.

While the dick contracted out of her comfy stomach, it was being compressed by Rias' esophagus, and therefore squeezing it firmly, causing a small amount of pre-cum (for Akenos standards) to travel through her compressed urethra, down into her dick tip. And before the tip re-entered Rias' esophagus, the thick viscous strand of pre cum lost its hold of the dick tip and said hello to Rias' stomach acid, giving her a sample of what will surely be overflowing her stomach soon enough. Rias felt how the thick appendage slowly contracted out of her body. Akeno took her time though, she looked down onto the place, where her Dick and Rias' airtight-sealed lips met. She watched in awe, as every single vein of her dick slowly withdraw out of her slick throat, coated with her salvia and her throat slime, giving her cock a smooth shine to its appearance, which made it look even more frightening now. "mmmfffff-gluuuurk-cough-cough-GHLURK~" were the only sounds that came out of Rias, while the never-ending shaft kept withdrawing.

Her face was a total mess, Sweat plastered her hair on her face, salvia dripping out of her mouth, her nose running unstoppable, and her eyes narrowed shut, while tears run down her face. When Akenos tip got stuck in the entrance of the throat however she started to panic: "NHHHGGGGHHH-MMMMFFF~", it was positively stuck, Rias was so close to free air, and now that stupidly thick mushroom-tip persists, not wanting to leave.  
Akeno concentrated, she wanted to get out as well. she felt blue-balled and wanted to get out as well: "my-my... if this keeps up, -NHHHGG~- I might blow up, apologize my king, this might hurt a little" She changed her hold on Rias head, now holding onto her forehead, instead of her back and with a firm *PUSH*, she pressed against it with all her force, with one last "gluurrrr-BWWAAAAAAAAHHH!" Rias was finally free. Akeno fell backwards clumsily on the bed. Her Dick standing tall and aiming straight towards the ceiling, bobbing around until Akeno stood back up "uhuhu this was really dangerous. Are you alright my king?"

Rias couldn't answer, to busy taking fresh air into her lungs. Akeno pulled herself together, stood up with a big groan, until she glazed at Rias' slutty face. Her arms still bond against the headboard, her huge tits heaving with every deep breath she made, her crimson hair a total mess, and her face sweaty, her nose running and her eyes tearing up.  
Her Dick throbbed and shoot a big strand of pre cum forward as an response. she was a beauty already, but the slut-suit fitted Rias even better, thought Akeno. She really had to pick things up a notch, she didn't want to waste any of her semen somewhere else, but inside of Rias' body. It was her destiny, to take in every single drop of those eagerly aching balls, thought Akeno in her depraved mind. "Uhhh. please... why do you have to be so sexy my king~" she said while giving her Dick a few squeezes.

Rias looked up to Akeno as well, after being able to catch her breath. She knew everything she would say, ends up turning Akeno on even more. She had no options left therefore didn't dare to talk back to her, her facade didn't look defiant any longer either, not even sad, but not broken as well. It was as if she had accepted her fate, and just let it happen. But Akeno didn't like it to be that easy, there was no fun if the sadist couldn't break her toys properly. She wanted Rias to cling onto hope as long and hard as possible, until she can break it all into shreds, by inserting herself into her pussy. THAT should be the icing on the cake.

"are you also asking yourself what Issei might be doing right now?" Rias picked those words up and looked wondered, what was she planning now? didn't she get all she wanted from her already? "I definitely think that he is thinking about you right now, missing you just as much as you miss him. He's probably on the beach right now, with hot chicks around him, but not daring to give any of them attention, because he only loves you" Rias thought about it, she did not understand why Akeno was doing that, why she would try to ignite Rias' fire back inside of her again, but it worked. Rias put on her usual diva-face, and frowned "-and I will do the same. I will hold onto this misery until he comes back. 28 days left, try your best you bitch, but you will not succeed!". And with that statement Akenos fire ignited up again as well. Hard to see on her face, because she was still smiling as always, but her dick had done the talking by throbbing and pulsing unceasingly, as did her balls. "yes~ that's the Rias that I missed" she thought while pondering on how to proceed.


	3. the much needed RELEASE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akeno couldn't hold it anymore and had to drain her balls... inside of Rias of course

  
Akeno still stood where she landed before, in front of Rias' feet. That would make her next move easier anyways... She spread her legs, bend down, took a grip on both of Rias' lower legs and with a ***tug*** PULLED Rias under her again, until Rias' arm bonds denied her any more movement. She fell with her back onto the bed with a loud plump and an " _ouch_ ", taking on her previous position, in which she were slurping up Akenos orbs. Akeno walked forward, straddling Rias face again, turning around to gaze at Rias' sexy body underneath her.  
  
  
Rias feared, that she would be suffering under Akenos balls again "are you getting out ideas or what? didn't we had the ball-choke session before?" she was acting tough and provocative but deep in her mind she was happy, that her windpipe didn't get blocked again. But sadly for her, that wasn't Akenos intention. "what? I am just taking proper position to fuck your face you fool, my dick did bend downwards painfully before, huhu~". Rias braced herself, cursing herself for always being such a bigmouth. But whatever, complaining won't make the act better. Grit your teeth and get to it!  
  
  
Akeno adopted a squatting position over Rias' face, she tilted her hips back, aimed her cock down, and held onto Rias head. She tilted Rias' head down to make the tunnel straight and smooth (for both involved parties), then she lined her cockhead up with Rias mouth, who was now obedient and opened her mouth in preparation, she knew fighting wouldn't bring her anywhere this month, with an iron-will she just had to wait for Issei and the others to come back.  
  
When her tip kissed Rias' mouth, she tensed her Hips again and RAMMED forward, this time smoothly driving all the way inside "glurrrrrrrrrrrrrk~" until her balls SMACKED into Rias upside-down turned face, forcing her to shut her eyes. "uhhh~, just as tight as before". The dick finally at its beloved home again, pulsing heavily and dropping another strand of pre-cum into her stomach to say hello again. This time it didn't last for long, Akeno reverted her course, pulling her hips back again, letting Rias see light again, before ***smack*** her balls greeted her face again. Not only that, it beat it red and sore. Her balls bigger than water melons right now, and probably heavier than them as well, swinging back and forth, back and forth, as Akeno picked up the pace. The sight was a blur for Rias eyes, the second she opened her eyes, when the balls retreated, they came crashing back again.   
  
  
Akeno was finally, thanks to Rias' throat slime, able to enjoy the crimson-haired bimbo for the first time since the 2 days that she spent here. And she showed her gratitude by power fucking her throat and beating her (oh what a surprise) almost unconscious, this time with her balls though. But after what felt like minutes in Rias brain, the balls retreated before even touching her face, sparing Rias' foggy brain from passing out. But when her face got spared, her poor throat was suffering even more. Akeno was literally thundering down, her current position allowing her to go in and out with quick movements, while she moved Rias' head to accommodate her thrusting, using Rias' esophagus as a flesh-light. Akeno was skull-fucking the living shit out of Rias, who was gagging without pause.  
  
Salvia and throat slime flying everywhere in a 1 meter radius around the 2 engaged couples. Now Rias at least had her answer to her previous question how Akeno got those proportioned thighs. She was obviously training in her free month before, for this exact moment.  
The first dozen minutes Akeno fucked Rias' too tight throat without any problems, her breath stayed slow and calm, her eyes shut in focus, she didn't even look at Rias' sexy body standing right in front of her, missing out how those juicy tits swung back and forth with every movement she made. Her balls ached so much, that she didn't even care about Rias anymore, she wanted give her balls the release they asked for.   
  
But after what felt like an hour of force-feeding her meat into Rias' oxygen-depraved wind-pipe , her breathing got louder and more unsteady, she started groaning and grunting: "uhhhh! UHN! ahhhhh!mhhhhh! yeesssss~! right there Rias, owwwOOOWWWow!~", while Rias throat only kept on gagging and gulping around the intruder "gluuurk, NNNNHHHH!, gulp~, gurk, glurk , g- glurk!". These were the only sounds that came out of their mouths (and throats). Akenos movements were a blur, even **the flash** would be dumbstruck by her high-speed piston thrusts. Her balls pulsed painfully, her dick throbbed inside of Rias throat while every part of it got massaged by her constricting throat. But still, it wasn't enough pleasure. Akeno could feel the familiar feeling of something building up inside of her cock, the well-known orgasm rushing through her brain... but instead of freeing her of that feeling with a relieving orgasm, the strange feeling of building-up kept growing and growing. And it made her lose her mind. She wanted to cum, every part of her wanted to cum, but her balls didn't dare to contract and release her seed inside of Rias, and her cock didn't care to open its urethra. Was that their revenge to Akeno, because she didn't give them any attention the last month?  
  
She didn't know, because she couldn't think straight, every brain cell was focused on cumming, she felt like she was on the brink, but she just couldn't cum (btw. Rias was none the wiser about what was going on with Akeno, she just kept on gagging on it, which made Akenos current situation even worse).  
Every muscle in her body was tensing up, and yet, it didn't work. she gritted her teeth, looked up at the ceiling, losing her facade for good and crying out "UHHH! !UHHHH! Why! Why! Why! why!, why won't you come out. there's a cozy pla- AHHH~ -place waiting for you, only for you alone. pleasseeeee~". It didn't work, every part of Akeno was fighting against her stupid defiant cock and balls, who unfortunately were able to give her the best pleasure possible. She had to go for another tactic.  
  
Within a millisecond, she changed her grip on Rias before her head could even fall down.  
Akeno took hold of her big fat, juicy breasts, and kneaded them in her grip. She hoped the softness of her breasts would distract her mind of the urge to cum, or at least get her stupid cock to cum. She didn't care about Rias' wellbeing though, who internally cried out in pain: "NHHHH!!! gllrmph!", her whole body weight now only supported by Akenos steel-tight grip on her breasts, her knuckles got swallowed up by her tit-flesh. Her hands kept on slipping, the boobs were too smooth and covered with sweat. After a few attempts to get a hold, Akeno had enough, she ceased her power fucking for only a second, spread her palms around the base of each of Rias' tits, and squeezed into them from the side with all her leftover strength. Her grip was so tight, that Rias boobs pooled around over her thumps. It looked like those glitter bead balls; The more she squeezed the base of her breasts, the more tit-flesh pooled around on the top.  
  
  
At least she had her dragon-claw-grip onto her tits now, and could repeat her high-piston trusts. "MNNNNHHHH,MMMMMMMMHHHHHH!!!", Rias lost it, the pleasure on her breasts was too strong, she thought Akeno would rip them off in an instant, her nipples were rock hard and her eyes turned over into a sloppy ahegao as she squirted onto the beds sheets. Her whole body was trembling, her legs twitching, her limbs shaking, her eyes not able to focus, nearly showing the whites, as long as Akeno kept her grip on her poor sensitive breasts. Only on this second, on this situation, Rias cursed herself for being born with such huge jugs.   
  
After about a minute her squirting relented. It's not like the grip on her breasts relented. No, Akeno was just squeezing them so hard that she interrupted the blood flow and caused her breasts to feel numb. She slowly closed her eyes, about to feel like passing out.  
  
Every single brain cell was focused on cumming, just wanting to let this building-up feeling go away.  
She kept fucking and fucking, for hours on end, her balls felt like they would explode, if she didn't get her release, they couldn't plan to let it build up until Akeno was about to past out, would they?  
The problem was, that the intense feeling on her cock denied her to pass out. She could as well just pull out and let the build-up feeling go away on its own, but she couldn't control her body anymore, her hips were moving on their own and wished for release.  
  
She wanted to change her position again. She released Rias' breasts, who gave a low thankful: "mmmnnnhhhh..."   
She fell flat onto the bed, followed by Akeno and her cock, still attached to Rias' throat.  
She had to adjust her position a little bit. Instead of thrusting forward, she was going to thrust downwards now.  
  
She kneeled down on top of Rias' head, her knees straddling Rias shoulder blades, She lifted Rias' head a little to put her feet under her scalp, which made it look like she was sitting on Rias. This was her last chance, and the only position she had left in her mind. In this position she didn't need to use her hands nor her legs, neither could she thrust her dick all-the-way in anymore; she didn't talk, didn't think and let her primal instincts take over, she now had her whole body strength focused on one spot, and that were her hips.  
  
Rias whole head was obscured by Akeno. Her knees and lower-legs obscuring the sides of Rias head, Her thighs obscured the upper body of Rias, and her huge balls obscured her whole head. She was now literally locked in by Akenos body. Akeno trusted slow at first, getting used to the position, but picking up pace in a matter of seconds.  
  
In a few minutes she managed to reach the same pace that she had before, and now she had to concentrate every brain cell to surpass that previous limit. If she were not able to cum in this position, she might as well has to accept her death, or a life without any balls anymore.  
  
Unrelenting of Rias' well being (hell she didn't even care if she would die now, that bimbo bitch was not worth it when her balls ended up exploding), Akeno picked up speed, and it seemed to work, her hips were a blur, and she hit Rias unstoppably with her huge balls "glur-glurk-glurk-glu-glu-glurk-glurk", so fast that Rias gagged without pause.  
Yet she wanted and needed more, the feeling of Rias' throat didn't turn her on enough anymore. She had to think of another way. She ceased her thrusting once again, snapping her fingers with a trembling hand which indicated how weak she was feeling right now, that made Rias' bonds disappear. Her hands were free now, Rias felt her power return as well a small piece of hope, that got cut out shortly after, when Akeno snapped her fingers again, now a magical collar attached to Rias' neck, alas, having the same influence as her bonds before.   
  
  
Just, when Rias was about to come down from her earlier Climax, She heard Akeno shouting out" NHHHH~ knead my balls yo- FUCK!!!!... -you fucking bitch, squeeze them, fast please!" Rias was baffled in her mouth-crammed state "Mnnhhh? NHH-NHH!" she replied defiantly. Of course she would NOT squeeze her balls, Rias thought, why the hell would she listen to someone that was literally raping her right now, and tried to inflate her stomach with her disgusting cum?  
  
Akenos true self took over. The part of her that she tried to hide from everyone, for their own good, was set free in this situation of pure pain: "MHHH~, you fuckin- AHHHH!!!" she took a deep breath " YOU FUCKING BITCH. IF YOU DON'T DO AS I SAY, I WILL TELEPORT ME AND YOU STRAIGHT TO ISSEIS LOCATION AND KILL HIM AND HIS WHOLE FAMIL- IIEEHHHH~ , AND AFTER THA- NGGGHHHH~ AFTER THAT I AM GOING TO LET YOU WATCH ME HOW I FUCK EVERY SINGLE PART OF YOUR FAMILY AND THE WHOLE CLUB, SO GET TO FUCKING WORK- AHHHH~", she managed to shout out in between moans and groans, the message clear to Rias.  
  
  
Rias shuddered, her mind clear again, due to Akenos outburst. She never witnessed Akeno being so mad and reckless and she feared, that all she said was the truth, so she only did the one thing that was smart, putting her palms onto her oversized testicles, and trying to squeeze...  
"I SAID SQUEZZE, NOT FUCKING FONDLE." Akeno collected her last strength to pitch Rias' nipples, who cried out in pain in between the huge cock in her throat "NGGHHHIIIIIHH!!!".  
Rias squeezed again with all her strength, the little swimmers tickling her palms through the skin of her scrotum, that was stretched to its limit "MHHH~ AHHH~ I- I think I am close, NGHHH~ gi- give me all you got you fucking whore, just think about all I have done to you up until now and UHHH~ let it all out!!! "  
it worked wonders: "if she wanted it, then she will get it!" Rias thought and frowned before she took a firm grip, and mustered all her capable strength combined with all her rage that she collected due to all the humiliation she received the past 2 days, and ***squeeeeezed*** . "NHHHHGGG!" Akeno felt something tensing, something rising up, an all too familiar feeling. She still clenched her teeth and shut her eyes.  
  
  
She saw a bright light, she got closer and closer, her hips still moving on their own, while she was in heaven, her balls slowly started to constrict. Through her tight grip on Akenos balls Rias' noticed the little swimmers inside, wriggling their way through her balls in anticipation. Their time was finally coming, her squirming semen visible on the outside as well, bulging her testicles out, every sperm-cell tried to be the first to reach its destination. Rias tore her eyes open in discomfort, noticing the bulge in her esophagus expanding, Akenos 6 inches thick penis expanding to 10 inches, her urethra, which was already well-pronounced before, expanded out as well: the line from base to the tip now 3 inches thick. Lastly her red-turned mushroom tip, throbbing and increasing in size as well, taking an effect on her piss-hole as well, which was now enlarging its previous thumb-sized-hole so wide, that you could literally fit a table-tennis ball inside. Rias knew what was coming, and the only thing that came up into her mind... was Issei. when you're on the brink of death, doesn't pictures of your loved ones appear inside of your mind, she thought? Well, she would accept her fate, at least she died while fighting.  
  
  
Akeno meanwhile still followed the light, she could make out an open gate far behind, she ran towards it, the light shining and almost blinding her, and when she reached the gate, she shut her eyes as the light was too bright. She opened her eyes again, only to find out that she is in the real world again. Her whole body suddenly stood still, her eyes as wide as never before, unfocused, and rolling over in their sockets. When Rias was losing all the feeling in her body before when she hit her orgasm, Akeno did just the same right now. She pushed her cock inside of Rias up to the base, pushing and pressing Rias' head further into the mattress as she tried to get everything inside; her balls churning loudly, if the window wouldn't be closed right now, outsiders might hear it as well. She made 3 last thrusts, slowly pulling her dick out, and putting in back in up to the base. 1 time "MHHHH" 2 times: "finally" 3 times: "releasssseeeeeeee~" she whispered, and with that, she unconsciously grinded her hips from side to side, her balls that were craving the release for a whole month, went into overdrive, trying to produce as many swimmers as possible in fear, that they might not be able to release in another month again. Akenos toes contracted in mind-breaking bliss, she needed some kind of grip, just something to hold onto, so she wouldn't lose her posture.   
  
Others would hold onto a blanket, Akeno saw something better though, 2 beautiful orbs, named Rias' tits. She aimed at them and *squeeeeeezed* them soft and tenderly, the high-speed production of her semen made her orbs now as large as beach balls, mashing onto Rias' face.  
  
And then... silence, the only audible sounds were the pulsing of Akenos balls and her slutskewer. Both waited patiently, when Rias thought that nothing would come and Akeno might just have passed out, Akeno rose her hips slowly, her whole body shaking until she was ass-up and face down, she didn't have enough strength to push it back in, her limbs went numb, her whole upper body collapsing on top of Rias, even the grip on her tits subsided as her strength left her body. Rias squirmed around wide eyed, now that Akeno pulled out all her dick from her throat she could see what affected Akeno so badly. The cock pulsed, the veins were running hot, and her balls, that managed to expand in size in such a short time constricted up and down. Even the rumbling noise wasn't audible any more, everything pointed to the fact, that Akeno... might have died?   
When she tried to move Akeno to the side, by squirming around, the dick reverted its course again.  
Rias stood still, even holding her breath in, her heart pounded in her chest, she shut her eyes, hoping that Akenos hips would come to a halt again.  
  
But they didn't... they kept descending slowly into the perfect cocksleeve, while Rias gave a long " glurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrkkkkkkkkkk~" in the process.   
Rias slowly opened her eyes again, relieved that nothing happened, until she heard a rumbling noise again. Something was squirming and pulsing...  
The sounds came out of her body, she could hear, how the sound was slowly running through her esophagus towards her stomach.  
  
  
It seemed, to her dismay, that even though Akeno passed out, destiny could not be prevented. And therefore... she came.  
The urethra opened up with little swimmers coming its way, traveling down Rias body: into her mouth, down her throat, down her sternum and straight into the opening of her stomach.  
What ever Rias' expected, was an understatement, as nothing could have prepared her for this.  
  
in a matter of **milli** seconds her eyes were torn open in disbelief right before rolling over in their sockets: "GHPFH? glurk-k GLURRRKKK- GULP GULP GLURRK GLUP GLURRPPP", It hit her like a train, a jackhammer, a fist, a slap, everything Akeno has done to her before, just combined and multiplied by 10, tears ran down her face as she was forced to swallow: "GLURP GLUP GLOOP GLOOP SPLUUUURT".  
  
  
Her sight still obscured by Akenos body, but she didn't need to see in order to witness what was going on. Akenos huge cock was spurting out an immense, incessantly stream of cock-milk, the goal set to unload every single sperm cell in her body into Rias' rumbling, protesting stomach, which was transformed into Akenos personal toilet for her swimmers. Rias could even make out the resonating sounds of Akenos piss-slit spurting out its load without a break. "SPUUURT- SPUUUUUUUUURT-SPUUUUURT-SPUUUUUUUUUUUURT~" her stomach filled up in a matter of seconds, she felt like throwing up, but nothing came out. The swelling of Akenos dick making sure everything landed, and stayed, where it belonged to. She couldn't do anything, only witness as her beautiful toned abs, that she took care of for before she even met Issei, bulged out obscenely, her poor beautiful body not standing a chance to survive the onslaught of Akenos orgasm, literally being overran by swimmers after swimmers. Her Semen was so thick, viscous and over all VIRILE, that it had the substance of tar.   
  
  
Even though, that Akeno was unconscious, she still managed to **press** and **squeeze** everything out of her dick, no matter how hard it was, due to the thick substance. Like a porridge, her Semen spurted out of her dick, in an constant stream. Not single spurts, only a clear stream of Semen, that hit Rias in the back of her stomach so hard, that it bulged out in the point of collision. It was so thick, that the new released semen didn't manage to mix up with the rest of the semen that drooped to the bottom of her stomach. It was more like layers over layers, her semen taking a few seconds before melting together into one liquid form. When Rias' stomach reached max capacity (which didn't take longer than a dozen seconds) there was no room left. Rias could still see, that Akenos balls only reduced in size for like 1/20 compared to before. That meant that there was probably 20 more of those loads left, before her outburst would cease down. Her stomach rumbled, crying for help, not getting along with the strange liquid, that was filling it up.   
  
Now that her stomach was full and taking up every CM in Rias' stomach, the rest of the liquid, that barreled through Akenos table-tennis sized piss-hole shot so strong, that it pushed the other sperm-cells aside into the outline of her stomach, before it melted together. Rias could feel the little swimmers squirming around inside her body, making her feel uncomfortable. She didn't know what was supposed to happened now. Her stomach was full, there was no place left for the semen to go, the air-tight seal of her expanded shaft making sure of that and overall Akeno was unconscious, and couldn't pull her cock out.  
With one point she was wrong though, if Akenos superior semen didn't have any place left, they would just make some place, and that was by bulging Rias stomach out, inflating it liter by liter. 1. month 3 months, 6 months, 9 months , her stomach inflated and inflated, now as big as if she was expecting twins, now quadruplets. It kept growing and growing, while Rias could just listen and feel how Akenos semen were barreling through her urethra.  
  
  
But finally Akeno awaked of her coma by something soft and heavy, she opened her eyes, not able to comprehend what happened, until she felt the unmistakable feeling of a climax still running through her whole body, making her cry out in pleasure "NHHHHMMMMM- OWWWWW FUCK! You did it. now take it all you fat titted bitc-" she abruptly stopped her insulting, her WHOLE attention drawn to something else, something heavy and big, which kept growing and growing. She was mesmerized by the view. So that warm, soft liquidly bed was the savior that freed her of her coma.  
  
  
While Rias lost all her hope of getting some kind of mercy, when Akeno woke up, Akeno was busy with something else. Her curiosity was taking over, and she gave the water-bed, that was Rias' stomach, a little push with her finger, causing it to wobble around the point of impact. Rias' reacted with a cringe, it felt strange.   
Akeno was acting like a little kid in amazement, that tried to analyze a new found object. After a few wobbles, everything on her stomach was back to place. She repeated the motion, sinking her finger into the sphere on different spots with sometimes more and sometimes less force. Rias squirmed around uncomfortable, mad at Akeno for playing with her stomach like a toy. The squirming only made her stomach groan and wobble around even more, which forced her to stop, and let Akeno do whatever she wanted. Rias also thought about how strange all of it felt. She always felt so light, strong, fast, and now? several tons focused on one spot over her body, that could crush her flat, but somehow it felt like a part of her now, and she wasn't feeling any pain, just a strange sensation, as her belly kept growing and growing.  
  
  
"All the liquid inside of her heaving stomach is mine alone, I achieved that with _my own_ power." Akeno was totally proud of herself and hugged Rias still growing belly. She was not able to embrace everything, because of how fat the belly already was, but she leaned onto it, carefully placed her right cheek onto the surface (which as a result groaned and rumbled) and listened to it getting filled up. Rias' skin tight belly, that kept on tensing and tensing, getting firm and red, reduced the border-distance of Akenos cheeks and her little babies inside to mere millimeters. Her little swimmers noticed their master and squirmed around in happiness, that plastered a smile on Akenos face.  
  
  
While she was still tensing, and trying to squeeze all the semen out of her balls, a wave of pride was filling her heart. She rested for a few seconds, seeking relief on the belly, while still concentrating on emptying her nuts: "Is that what people call a mother's love?" (nop, that's definitely not what people call a mother's love, but Akeno already set her mind) "mhhh~ . yes that must be it. What feeling could be more pride-filling that filling up other bellies full of your progeny" she thought. She didn't really consider, that all those semen will die eventually, because they didn't have any eggs to invade, but that wasn't getting through Akenos depraved sadist-mind.  
  
She had a whole different understanding of many things, especially what _love_ means. She didn't get a proper education, since her mother died when she was just a kid and her father didn't pay much attention to her, so she had to _educate_ herself. That didn't go well though, she had different moral values. If you like something, but it doesn't like you, then just ensure, that it likes you. Simple and easy, thought Akeno. No matter if its humans, angels, fallen angels... or devils. That's what Akeno thought.  
love is, when you feel sexually and romantically attracted to someone and have strong feelings towards another person. Others would usually try to reach that by taking care of another, or showing them with kind of acts, that they like someone.  
Akeno however thinks that instead of trying to win someone's heart with kind acts of passion, you could just break peoples mind with your huge monster cock and make them love you that way.   
Akeno thought, that this would be much easier, for her, for others, and especially for women who would usually run away, when they saw Akenos bitchbreaker.  
  
But after some good fuck sessions Akeno convinced them of the opposite: they ended up feeling so attracted to Akeno, that their pupils turned into hearts, she made them feel so good that they couldn't move and twitched on the bed for many hours after Akeno seeded them, and over all things, they always said things about:  
\- how much they loved her **cock** ,  
\- how good her **cock** made them feel,   
\- how much better her **cock** is compared to their husbands  
\- that they would never ever want to leave her side, because they couldn't live without her **cock** any longer  
and **overall** : they always cried for more.   
There was no way, that people could call Akeno stupid or a liar, when she managed to win so many people's hearts with _**her kind of love**_ (even though everyone was a woman, and somehow they always said, that they loved her cock, and not Akeno herself) If that wasn't love, what then? hatred? manipulation? mind break? NO!  
Rias and Issei? ***Tsk***. He can't even manage to make a move on Rias, and also he did never say that he loved Rias, Akeno did, so maybe he doesn't even love her? Who knows... and Rias? yes, she said she loved Issei, but her opinion doesn't matter either, she is just a bimbo slut toy, and toys can't talk!  
  
All of that made no sense of course. Either Akeno was just stupid, **or**... she was the devil in person and knew exactly, that she was wrong, but she couldn't think of another way to whitewash her plan, so she had no other options left but to talk her act good, since her need to fuck the devil-crimson-haired beauty silly and make her her property, was taking a toll on her.  
  
With all that bullshit set inside of Akenos mind, she also believed, that her trillions upon trillions of potential Childs were not going to waste inside of Rias stomach, no, her depraved mind convinced her that Rias' digestive system would absorb all of Akenos outlet into every part of Rias' body. Therefore the 2 women could be even more close together than before.  
  
  
They both shared a moment together in the quiet atmosphere, both focused on their own minds. Rias trying to get comfortable with the strange feeling of her fat belly, which was really hard, because it was still growing, while Akeno still focused and tried to get every last drop out of her balls. After a few minutes her belly grew so large, that it overlapped over her waist, it still maintained the shape of a round sphere (if you don't consider Akenos head resting on it, which was causing her stomach to dent a little around her head). 30 minutes of relentless sperm-spurting later, Akeno felt her balls getting empty. Even Rias saw, that her previously beach-ball sized testicles, did now shrank to the size of tennis balls (which was still big for human standards), the veins were losing size, and the squirming of her balls was growing quieter and quieter until it fell silent. Akeno pulled herself together with a long groan, her jet-stream was starting to cease into few dozen single spurts, which were each still bigger, than normal men' whole ejaculations.  
  
Her belly looked comically large, in odds with the tender body underneath that was being concealed by the whole mass of her stomach. It was heaving with every breath she took, sagging down to her calf's, also able to cover Rias' head, if there wasn't a black haired nymph still attached to her throat. her usual 60 CM-sized mouth watering waist was covered up as well, nearly reaching the edge of the 200 CM wide King sized bed. Rias was still daydreaming, until Akeno hit her firmly onto the stomach "GLRK...MHHHH~...." she mustered, feeling sick and full beyond capacity " my-my... This is... the best day of my life." she breathed, giving shallow thrusts into Rias' mouth, until every last drop escaped her sack "...until the day comes I fuck your pussy of course. That day will go down history, at least for both of us. This session took up all my capable strength, but don't you worry, I still have a few tricks up my sleeves that can increase my strength many times over, uhuhu, also, there is still a special trick I didn't manage to show you yet, it-... how should I say. it describes my natural form much better" she grinned, while grinding her hips to and fro on Rias face.  
  
Rias eyes were half lidded, she didn't want to care anymore, didn't want to react to Akenos provoking statements, but her curiosity got the better of her. She was wondering what exactly Akeno meant by that. It send another shudder of too many today down her spine. "But, we should not lose the sight of our schedule now, we are long overdue. Only because my stupid partner here- " she said, while wiggling her cock inside of Rias throat, forcing it to throb defiantly, and letting another heavy drop out of its piss-channel "-thought it was a good idea to protest by refusing to opening up its stupid pisshole. I think I will need to teach it some manners, when I am done with you" she scowled.   
  
  
"Well, I think I talked enough now, how did you enjoy your protein shake my king?" she wickedly asked while giving her another slap onto her heaving stomach, which rumbled in protest   
"NHMMM!!! MNNNHH... GLRK~ GLUP-GLUP!" her throat desperately trying to swallow the appendage down for the thousands time today, still not realizing, that it's not just some leftover food that got stuck in her throat. "Hmmm. interesting, great story. Well, as you can see, its starting to get dark outside-"   
  
"see? I can't see shit the second you suffocated me under your own body weight you stupid sadist-bitch" Rias thought..   
  
"and since we both had 2 days without any sleep, and we did such a good job together, we owned us some rest, don't you agree?" Rias couldn't believe it, her hatred quickly disappearing as she thought that Akeno was finally giving her time to rest after all this torture- "MHHH!MHHH!" she replied eagerly, "Alrighty then~" she withdraw her cock slowly out of Rias throat, who was waiting with eager hope, salvia and throat slime raining down onto Rias face, while she still gave a few gags here and there.  
When she reached the half way mark, she grunted "NGHHh-fuck" and reverted her course again, slowly inserted herself inside of Rias throat again. Rias widened her eyes in confusion: "mngghhh? nmHhMnNN- GLLLLUUURRRKK MNNNHHH?!" wasn't she being let free now?  
  
  
"MHH. I- I am Sorry. but now that I think about it... my cock feels so comfy inside of your warm throat, we wouldn't want it to catch a cold, right? and with your smooth and pillow-like stomach-bed I just can't let this chance go to waste. Plus... Who knows, maybe you would try to escape while I was in deep sleep. AHHHHH~" she moaned, when reaching her base again, she changed her kneeling position, and stretched her legs behind Rias Head, her thick, strong thighs (result of her 1 month work out) engulfed and crushed Rias head between its muscles. She let her upper body fall and be engulfed by Rias water-bed turned stomach. Rias' hope turned out to be an illusion, more like a nightmare. She trashed about, trying to notify Akeno, that she couldn't rest with a cock holstered deep in her stomach and her strong thighs nearly crushing her skull, but her squirming only made her stomach wobble to Akenos favor, giving her a chill feeling of warmth and motherly security. With the knowledge of finally being so close to her goal of breaking Rias and thinking back of the hard way, that she had to go through: 1 month without a fuck, 1 week without sleep, and one utterly hard workout session, that resulted in her currently soft wobbling pillow, all that swarmed in her mind, when she closed her eyes in relief... and fell asleep.  
  
Rias stared blankly to the headboard, her throat was getting used as a "fucking cocksocket", she thought. The dick seemed to notice her compliment and gave a few throbs of recognition, before falling asleep like the sadist above. Seconds... minutes... hours passed, Rias was slowly, but at least finally getting used to her awkward predicament and started to close her eyes, until a harsh thrust of above tore her out of her peaceful dreaming state: "glurrk~" . "Mhhh~ yes, ohhh~ that's the spot Rias~. See~, I told you, you would love it, after I am done with you". "OF COURSE!!!" Rias complained. Akeno was having a wet dream, talking in her slumbering sleep, her hips moving on their own accord, rising up and down, up and down, her dick starting to pulse up again, her balls churning, all workers reading up the load for tomorrow.  
  
  
"Is this * **glurk** -" the reason she felt tens- * **glurk** * tensed up all the time?" Rias thought while gagging due to the shallow movements of Akenos hips "Did Akenos balls really produce her " **glurrrk** " payload each night when she was sleepin- * **glurk** *?". Her only way to find out was to wait until tomorrow, or (since the thrust-motions made resting impossible) just by observing her balls throughout the night, and witnessing how much they would swell up until Akeno wakes up.  
  
The only sounds that came out of the two woman this night were Akenos sleep-talking and moaning, and Rias' unstoppable gagging sounds, that was result of another harsh thrust of Akenos hips.  
  
*  
  
"Nghhh~" *glurk~* "Ohhhh~" *glurk* "right there~" *glurrrrk~~*   
  
  
*  
  
A beautiful morning. The sun was shining into the room onto the 2 beauties (one of them at least) sleeping comfortable on the bed.   
"glurk glurk glurk glurk" sounds resonated and gave Akeno a chill feeling. In her dreams Rias' was deepthroating herself on her cock, or at least she tried, with what little she managed to fit inside of her throat. But she looked at her in adoration, petting her pet, like the obedient slave she was. She was half sleeping now, and doing the same movements outside her dream as well: gently caressing Rias still bloated stomach, which was only giving a few light rumbles there and here, almost getting used the full feeling of Akenos warm sperm invading her insides. the gagging sounds got louder and louder for Akeno, Rias' withdraw the cock out of her throat, and licked the underside of it with her supple tongue, yet the gagging sounds kept getting louder and louder.  
  
Akeno opened her eyes, regretting the fact, that she was torn out of her beautiful dream, which she had often the last few weeks. The misery didn't last for long though, when she felt a strange feeling at her crotch. Still sleepy, she was trying to adjust to her surroundings, the gagging sounds got louder and faster: "GLU-RK GLURK GLURRRK", when trying to stand up, she noticed that her body wasn't obeying her any longer. Her hips moving on its own accord, thrusting in and out of Rias' tight throat.  
she felt a familiar feeling inside of her balls, who seemed to have grown to the sides of footballs throughout the night, they constricted and were about to shot out another load inside of Rias' body.  
  
Akeno couldn't believe it, this was the second time her dick was rebelling now. Yesterday, by refusing to cum, and today, by taking control of her body while she was sleeping, and fucking Rias' throat again, acting like a teenager that was in the phase of defiance, not caring what their parents (in this case, Akeno) had to say. Her Hip movements were a blur, still sleepy and with difficulties Akeno tried to tense up her constrictor, like her cock had done yesterday, but she wasn't so strong willed and resilient as her dick was. She could only hold onto it for a few seconds, before the floodgates opened. Her thick over-night produced sperm was now on their way through the urethra.  
  
  
Akeno wouldn't really mind filling Rias up "a little" more, but this was not about Rias here. If Akeno lost this battle against her cock, it would only keep on going and going, knowing too well, that nothing would be able to control it... just think of all the women getting filled up with baby-bellies if this inhuman demon abomination would be set free...  
  
But Akeno endured it like a pro, she looked at her crotch region, trying to find the perfect moment, in which her cock extracted out of Rias' mouth as it constantly thrust inside of her throat, before ***SQUEEEZE*** **Akeno managed to** hold onto the base of her dick with a tight grip, like she did with Rias' breasts yesterday. She kept onto it, her hip movement slowing down, her cock throbbing in protest, as if getting choked right now, until the throbbing deceased and the pulsing of her balls fell silence.  
  
  
Akeno let go of her dick, finally having control over her body again while Rias' was in deep thoughts this whole time, and asking herself what the actual fuck was wrong with Akeno, and if the fact, that her dick had a mind on its own, was just a funny act of her, to provoke Rias even more.  
  
  
Akeno felt relieved, she was still holding onto her dick a few more moments just to be sure, that her cock and balls came down of their high, and slowly withdraw her dick out Rias' throat, hoping that her dick would finally know it's place.  
When she withdraw her dick about half way, Rias stomach started to rumble again:" MHhHhH?! Glurrk~" the little swimmers inside of her stomach that were disposed yesterday followed Akenos dick through her esophagus, not wanting, but being forced to leave their comfy home because of the lack of space. Akeno realized that and with an "Ops~", she forced her dick all the way inside again "GLURRRRRK" Rias protested, when all the swimmers reverted their course once again.   
  
She snapped her fingers, creating a magical seal at the connection point of her esophagus and stomach, and withdraw her cock once again, while her sperm cells managed to stay inside.  
a long "gluuuuurrrrk" came out of Rias' throat while her eyes were half-lidded watching into nothingness, due not having one ounce of sleep the last 2 nights.  
When Akeno finally managed to pull her dick-tip out of her throat (this time much easier, due to being loosed up over the whole night) she wriggled her dick tip a little bit inside of her mouth, her grip still on the base of her cock, and gave it a long ***squuuueze*** from the very base of her cock, all the way up its 2-feet length, forcing her left over sperm out of her piss slit, straight onto Rias' tongue. Rias was none the wiser as she was just waiting with blurring eyes for Akeno to retreat the rest of her cock. But this was the first time in the last 2 days that Akenos cum made contact with Rias' taste buds, and it felt like a thunder hit her very brain. Her eyes opened wide, the taste so intense, spicy, sweet and salty at the same time, making her pussy drip once again.  
  
"This has got to be some kind of magic" she thought panic-struck "the- there's no way that something can taste so fucking divine".   
"my-my are you enjoying the taste my king?~" Akeno let her dick tip rest on Rias' tongue a few more seconds, letting the well known-influence of her sperm take effect in Rias' mind.   
"NHGGGG! MNNNHHHH! she replied in protest.  
"yes-yes of course, let's see how long your able to withstand your needs. If you want more, just make a signal by licking my cock-tip" she said while standing still.  
Rias tried to hold on, but Akeno was right, her brain felt more clouded than it was with the cock musk... The taste was still in her taste-buds and she couldn't ignore of fucking good it made her feel. Mere seconds passed before she couldn't take it anymore and eagerly squinted down towards the dick, holstered in her mouth, and licked the dick tip. Akeno just smiled down, waiting for the exact moment as she withdraw her cock out of her mouth.   
Rias raised her head, and tried to follow the cock, giving it a few last licks, before it went out of her sight.  
  
  
Akeno stood up, before giving Rias' huge belly one last slap, she took one stop back, tilted her head to the side, due to her huge dick obscuring her view, and looked down at Rias' face, which was not giving her any attention, her gaze was only focused on the cock tip with awe, which was still leaking a few strands of cum, that she desired. But it fell to waste, landing somewhere on the big surface of her stomach. Rias was sad and winced audible, until she saw the familiar face in the corner of her eyes, who had all its attention directed at her, smiling reassuringly at her: "good morningggg~". Rias blushed "Wh- what kind of spell did you ***burp~*** " she came to a abrupt stop, letting out a involuntary burp, as her stomach writhed in overfilled distress. the little burp-outbursts made her feel more ashamed of herself, it felt so primitive and not-feminine but she couldn't control it, her stomach was aching and rumbling non-stop " cast over me to manipulate my mind?!" she asked with a pretended dismayed voice.   
"my-my... If you call ***that*** a spell" she took hold of her huge cock and waved it in the air "then it's name would probably be pleasure and seduction, fufufu"  
Rias knew it, somewhere in the corner of her brain, she knew, that it was just her own brain starting to betray her once again.   
  
Rias' mind was giving up on her, begging to just give in and worship that huge meat stick, that was making her pussy drip wet for the last 2 days now. But her love to Issei was too strong, to give in to some primal needs... not yet at least.  
Akeno pondered on how to proceed, the several tons heavy cum-filled belly was almost consuming all the place of the bed. Even she would have problems lifting Rias up right now, not even knowing where to grab onto that huge mass. Meanwhile Rias was just starring at her, wondering what her next plan for her would be, there was not much she could do anyways. If she tried to squirm or protest, her whole belly wobbled about and rumbled, understandable, it was trying its best to digest all that input after all, since it couldn't eject it.  
  
  
With a flash of light and a devil smile on her face, that didn't say anything good about Rias next session, Akeno stepped down of the bed, getting out her sight, behind Rias' huge belly.  
She was trembling in fear, not seeing what she was doing now, "was she going to take on my pussy this time?!" she thought.   
Akeno however just went over the table, checking the time "Hmmm. We still have a few hours left,  
is there anything you have in mind?" she asked, while leaning her elbows onto Rias' huge belly and staring at her with expectation. She blushed "how about you help me- ***burp*** -help me out with this fucking belly, that you're using as a rest" she said while frowning. Akeno was perplexed, there was nothing she could do about it, except using some magic of course, but that was out of question.  
"uhuhu, I might not be able to speed up the process, but at least I can make your life a little more entertaining, while your stomach works on digesting all my little swimmers inside" she smirked.  
  
  
With that she disappeared out of Rias view again: "He- HEY, what do you mean by that", suddenly Rias felt a heavy weight on her stomach pressing onto it by its side: "Ouch, what are you doi-. STOP" She shouted, but Akeno was too busy pressing onto Rias Stomach with both her hands, trying to shift it, her hands were encompassed fully by the huge belly, but she didn't prevail, she kept on pressing and pressing until Rias stomach tilted to the side, her body following, she rolled over 1 time, before lying on the edge of the bed. Rias feared, that her stomach might not survive the impact with the floor... or the floor might not survive it. Akeno changed position, now on the other side of the bed, this time taking a hold of Rias stomach flesh, and **pulllllinnnggg** it with all her might: "Ake- AKENO, stop, tha- that's not a good idea." "NHHHGGG- shut up you fat titted slut, don't order me. let me focus" Rias slowly toppled over not before Akeno took a few steps back of course. And with a heavy *thump* she landed on the ground, her stomach jiggling, until it came to a hold. She felt humiliated, being treated like a exercise-ball, that people use while doing yoga. But Akeno was not done yet, with much struggles, she rolled Rias around, until she was promoted 3 feet high on her heavy stomach, with her head facing the bed side.  
  
  
Akeno took a deep breath, after her little workout-session and took a seat on the bed side. She spread her legs to let her huge balls dangle freely down between her knees, her cock was on top of Rias' head. "heavy..." Rias thought... while Akeno snapped her fingers to cast another spell.  
"Nothing happened...", Rias pondered, "did she fail the spell?" Akeno just waited patiently, smiling at her toy, and giving her cock a few strokes until it started taking effect, it took it's time, but when it came, then it did so as a wrecking ball: "NNGGGGHHHH~" Akeno groaned, and took hold of her balls, kneading them with expert movements. The veins got more pronounced over time, and Rias made out a light rumble noise that got louder and louder, her balls getting bigger and bigger, while her scrotum stretched around it painfully again, her cock pulsed and throbbed in protest.  
  
  
"Uhhh~ that's the spot... MHHH~ you can't trick me Rias, I noticed that you fell in love my dick-milk with the way you sucked it up earlier and looked at it as if it was the only thing that you adored. NGGHHH~ so I thought I would speed up the production by a few dozen times, so you could have as much as you desired. But- NHHHG~ I think I overdid it a little. It's really aching right now" .  
Rias could feel a few drops of pre cum flowing down her back, while the cock rested on her head still. "Th- the only one I love is Issei!" she replied, unknowingly licking her lips in anticipation. Akeno only gave a little chuckle to that "yes, yes sure, Issei, of course." she rolled her eyes in annoyance, "Then it probably means that if I do this~" she aimed her fist sized cock-head at Rias' face, and smeared it up and down her sleek features "your pussy _**doesn't**_ start dripping wet right now?".  
"NGHHH- NO! I would never enjoy getting humiliated like that. Only Issei is able to make me wet!" "well, then" Akeno teasingly rose up to stand up "why don't we take a look at yo-".  
"W- WAIT-" Rias cried, her face blushing red, too ashamed to look into Akenos eyes, and Akeno came to a well-known stop: "mhh... your right..." , she whispered. Akeno smirked holding a hand to her ear: "What? did you say something", Rias blushed even more, still whispering: "you are right...". Akeno still acted dumbstruck, took a hold of her dick and gave Rias a few teasing slaps on her face " I- Can't- hear-you-you-slutty-cock addicted-bimbo". Rias blushed but danger was welling inside of her by Akenos insults. She locked eyes with her and shouted "YES, YOU ARE RIGHT, I SAID".  
"my-my, why do you have to raise your voice like that, I am not deaf, you know. So you want to taste it now or what?" Rias took a deep *gulp* as a response.  
  
Her body was feeling hot, her brain really wanted to have a taste of that divine liquid again, as it was melting on her tongue, but still somehow viscous enough to bite onto it. She looked up at the Cock towering over her head, every vein beautifully pronounced, the piss slit so big, her urethra so wide...  
divine, she thought... something like that deserves worship until it was satisfied.  
these thoughts were floating around in her fuck-addled mind: "yes..." she whispered blushing.  
Akeno thought she could act all deaf again, but her sadistic side was satisfied already. She let her cock rest in front of Rias' face, who looked cross-eyed at the fat cock-slit under her nose that would deliver all her beloved nourishments.  
  
"Only a matter of time..." thought Akeno. Her cock-milk always had that effect on girls.  
When Rias finally withdraw her tongue, preparing for a lick on that thick dick-tip Akeno just couldn't hold herself back and lifted her cock up, to tease Rias a little bit, who tried to follow her cock tip with her too small tongue, her dog-begging eyes following the cock head as she blushed again: "MNHHHH~, why are you doing this to me" she winced. Akeno snickered, the sight too good to be true, Her big cock was casting a shadow over Rias Head, who tried to tilt her head up, in order to caress that beautiful cock, to no avail though, her heavy stomach was ensuring that she couldn't move. Rias was left speculating, switching between being mad at the humiliation, or just giving in and worshiping that cock.  
  
  
That gave her a perfect slutty expression, that Akeno relished in for a few seconds.   
Akeno didn't answer her, and just slowly descended her cock down again, smearing it around Rias' mouth. She was eagerly looking at it with wide eyes, like a dog, waiting for its treat.  
Rias finally managed to lick the dick tip and closed her eyes while making out with it, trying to hide her slutty-self, feeling to uncomfortable with Akeno starring at her all the time.  
Akeno relished in the feeling though, she closed her eyes as well, she lowered her back a little and supported her weight with two hands on the bed as she faced the ceiling, feeling relieved, that she finally didn't have to do all the work like she did the last 2 days. This would give her the time to collect herself for the real fucking that she had planned for Rias.  
  
  
It felt like a really intimate moment for Rias, showing a side of herself, that she is usually really shy to show off: the slutty, needy side that she took good care of before, to not drag her family name in the mud. But Akenos monster cock was just too tempting.  
Akeno did not really know that side before, but it aroused her even more.   
She licked around the tip, even invading her Piss-slit without any problems: "lick-lick-lick-slurp-slurp-lick". It felt like someone was tickling her cock with a feather, making it throb lightly with each touch, of Rias' divine tongue, or maybe her cock was just too fat, and a little tongue-action wasn't enough attention for it. "Mhhh~ finally being honest with yourself you little slut-" Rias briefly stopped her tongue-movements in shame and growled a bit "NMMHHHRRR", but kept going after a few seconds, her mouth was watering for that pillar of meet. "Try taking it deeper, it needs more attention than that." Rias withdraw the cock and replied: "then move your hips, how am I supposed to move with that excess weight on my stomach you stup- MHHHH,GLRRKh" before she could insult her, she was stopped by her huge cock trying to fit inside her mouth.  
  
Now that half of her tip was inside, Rias had better leverage to make out with the huge cock, and since Akeno didn't see her slutty, sloppy movements, due to the fat cock stuffing her mouth, she didn't hold back, finally able to worship it's fat tip, while her hands hang limp at her stuffed stomach "slurp-slurp-slurrrp" came out of her muffled mouth: "MHHH~ that's it" she moaned "try using your hands, too" Rias did as ordered, and tenderly put her smooth hands onto Akenos dick, stroking it, admiring every single vein of it.  
Everything was formed the perfect way, that it could rise up with all its heavy glory, when the veins started pumping full with blood. She even caressed her urethra on the bottom, admiring how big and thick it was. Now she understood how it managed to fill her up so fast, it was a literal gate for Akenos thick sperm.  
  
She reached as far behind as she could, with about 4 inches left to the crotch, not able to reach that part with her outstretched arms. She took a firm hold with both hands at the end, that made Akeno groan in approval, and started stroking it hard and firm to the tip at her glans. When she reached it, she felt a big drop of precum falling onto her tongue, which she tenderly twirled around in her mouth before with a heavy ***gulp*** swallowed it down. It was flowing slowly inside of her stomach, too heavy to flow like watery liquid. She was eager for more, and repeated the process, holding her near the base, and slowly stroking it forward again. She fell addicted to the taste, it kept coming and coming. It seemed like Akenos balls relented and gave her a few treads for being able to stuff all the cum inside her stomach the last day. Akeno only moaned and groaned, when Rias finally gave her dick proper attention, not that little caressing that she did before. The firm, tender stroking had effect on Akeno and her Dick, which started to throb again, awaking of its slumber, that Akeno put it through, by choking it this morning.  
  
  
But Akeno was just waiting for this exact moment. She did not forget, what her Dick tried earlier. It was time for its house arrest, no more playing around with other girls and orifices. She snapped her fingers, and a tall purple-lighting cock-ring with spikes appeared on the base of her dick. Rias peeked up, swallowing hard, afraid of why she needed a cock-ring, and overall, why it had to be adorned with spikes. She averted her thoughts, trying to enjoy the current situation, instead of being afraid for the next session. This was definitely a better session than the earlier ones, she thought. (the other lessons might have been more entertaining as well, if Rias gave in earlier, but unfortunately she could taste the divine sperm of Akeno only after 2 days).  
  
  
Akeno put her hands next to her body at the bad side, feeling relived. "When they want to have a mind on their own, they should also feel pain on their own" she thought while smirking internally. Her awful dick not able to comprehend, what Akeno had planned for it.  
To her dismiss, her plan had one disadvantage as well: she didn't feel anything anymore, not able to feel Rias' tender hands on her cock. The cock-ring attached on Akenos base was shutting down the connection of her cock and balls with her nervous-system. She took a deep breath, trying to focus, while her Dick was none the wiser, her cock not caring if Akeno could feel Rias' divine touches.   
This thought soon enough be its doom though, it didn't understand it yet. Rias kept on tenderly stroking Akenos shaft, which gave throbs of approval here and there. It went on for half an hour, until...  
  
"This slut is too gentle" Akeno thought, "if she keeps this up she would put this bad guy to sleep"  
she chipped off Rias' hands and gave her cock a solid squeeze at its base which throbbed hard.  
With expert movements (a result of years of practice and experience), she gave herself the best possible hand job that her dick could dream off. It accepted that sudden attention with pleasure, as well as Rias who was rewarded with faster and bigger leaking strands of pre cum. She kept going, smiling all the while, not having to bother with the building-up feeling of cumming, until only after a few minutes her cock throbbed, her balls constricted and Rias took a big gulp, squinting her eyes, preparing herself for another huge load of cock-milk. That was the moment Akeno was waiting for, her smile widened as she looked down at her throbbing cock "oh wow, I am really good at this is it seems" It's cock felt that the release was knocking on the door, it prepared itself, growing in size, expanding its urethra and cock tip, which made Rias mouth protest.   
  
And with a last big throb, it opened its floodgates, but... it didn't come out...  
"It didn't come out...?" Rias thought, while opening her eyes again, a little sad, that she wasn't getting more of Akenos delicious honey. "my-my, what's wrong big boy?" she teasingly asked, while still stroking her cock. The cock ring shined strong, the magic denying the semen to enter the urethra and deny her cock the release that it lusted for. Her cock throbbed in protest, but Akeno didn't prevail, she kept jerking herself off.. for many hours.  
Rias was mad at first, that she didn't get a better taste of Akenos cock milk- but calmed down since the pre-cum flow didn't stop, so she had her share and was fine with that. she was now making out with the tick dip, licking every place she could reach, inserting her tongue as deep as possible into the piss slit, not wanting to miss one single drop.  
That only made the cock ache more. Akeno had no problems with all that though, she was strong, and the experience she collected from the very first time she made her cock cum up until now, made her endure a jerking off session for days without breaks.  
But she wouldn't dare to put her cock through all that pain, right?  
  
  
Wrong.  
  
  
**************  
  
  
4 days passed that Akeno would have loved to spend with Rias. But her dick had to know it's place first. She did not had even one single drop of sweat on her naked body. She didn't even pay attention to the ringing timer, that told her that another session should be starting.  
She even took a few hours of sleep there and here, after using a magic spell, that created many transparent hands, that caressed and stroked every part of her cock, and even fondled her balls, to keep on building up more swimmers that were denied their release. Rias' mind meanwhile was transformed to nothing but a cock-milk loving slut, she blushed, salvia was running down her chin, she was not even bothering to hide her slutty side anymore, the once noble Gremory lady, that was supposed to become the leader, was now hatched out of her previous self and worshipped Akenos cock with care and affection. Her leaking salvia was creating a big spot on the floor and staining it. She learned to only breath with her nose the last few days, and controlled it like a pro. Her eyes were closed, her hands were dangling limb on her side, every brain cells only focused on licking and swallowing the addictive love-nectar.  
  
  
She was so focused, that she did not even realize, that her stomach had shrank down to its normal size, surprisingly the skin wasn't hanging low. Maybe because of the many proteins inside of Akenos load, that her body absorbed? Now that her stomach wasn't a soft pillow for the rest of her body anymore, she unconsciously adopted a kneeling position, her thighs glued together, her feet under her ass, and hew knees directed forward. Akeno just wanted to make sure, that she didn't try to escape, and created a rope, securing it on Rias' collar connected with Akenos cock-ring, making the sight even sluttier than before.  
  
  
Her body even felt smoother than before, and her tits, hips and her ass grew in size:" my-my, we complement each other so well, it seems the body of a devil has more advantages than just looking like a slut. You managed to digest every single one of my swimmers in only 4 days, and it seemed to have a magnificent effect on your body as well..."  
her usual double-D breasts were now size H, they still looked full, and surprisingly still defied gravity.  
her hips now perfect for child-bearing, and her ass... When you thought, that an ass can't be more perfect, Rias' development convinced you from the opposite. It was rounder, thicker, bubbling around with every movement, but not too fat! just perfect, Issei would definitely love them  
"Issei..." she thought, while making out with the shaft in front of her. Her mind in odds with her current cock-worshiping. She loved him really much, she thought, but this dick is making her feel so good. "would he be mad, if I enjoyed myself a bit? after all he had fun with Akeno many times, too" she convinced herself, and went back to eagerly licking Akenos cock-tip.  
  
And now to Akenos cock and balls: It might sound comical and unreal, but her balls were now resting on the ground, rumbling, while the little swimmers were squirming visible on the outside, so big and full, like 2 yoga balls, her poor scrotum having to suffer again, because the stupid cock had to disobey their master again. She had to spread her legs to their limit, to make place for the huge orbs.  
Her cock... looked just as expected after 4 days of torture, grown for about 8 inches, hard as steel, throbbing and pulsing faster than someone's heart that just finished his 10-miles marathon run. Her veins spreading out, the blood literally raging through them, and the urethra expanding painfully wide and still wondering why no sperm was barreling its way through it. the color of her dick was tarnished blue, the result of being suffocated for 4 whole days now. Little cum bubbles formed on the top of her dick, which Rias slurped up with pleasure.   
  
  
Her cock would probably do ANYTHING to be free again, to be able to cum, but Akeno thought she still needed to tease it more. She hooked her fingers under the cock-ring, which was now tensing and hurting her cock even more, because it was not made to fit onto such an oversized cock.  
She pulled the cock-ring forward and the cum instantly rose through her urethra to the point of the cock-ring, a huge bulge visible at the anchor point of the cock-ring, a gathering point for her little swimmers, who all tried to push to the front, wanting to be the first to leave... until Akeno pulled the cock ring back again. Not sure if the anatomy would even allow that, but magic had no limits, and with an audible " GLRRRRKh" the semen were forced back into her huge balls. her cock ached, not able to hold onto its life due to the torture. Was it even possible to break a cock, by suffocating it? Akeno probably knew, because she carelessly continued the movements, sometimes pulling the cockring further, sometimes shorter, one time she even pulled it all the way up to the tip, but then again, forced everything back in her balls again by pulling the cum in her urethra back into them. She enjoyed the way her cock was squirming and throbbing, knowing too well, that it will be obedient after she was done with her punishment. just to be sure, she just kept going for a few more hours, until her dick suddenly stopped throbbing: "oh my, is it death?" she was a little worried and deactivated her cock ring, the purple glow vanishing, and wanted to see if it was still working or not.  
...  
"SPUUUUURT~" Rias instantly ripped her eyes open in an Ahegao, her mouth imitating hamster cheeks, that were surely too full, not one second later high pressure jet streams of cum flew out of her nose, and her Stomach started rumbling. The deactivation of her cock ring made Akeno feel all the tensing of her 4 last days of teasing as well, hitting her like a wrecking ball: "NGHHHHHHH~" she tried to clench her teeth, but couldn't: "HIIIIIAAAAAAAA~" she cried out at the top of her lungs, her cock was spurting its cum out like a jet, she couldn't hold it anymore, and the pleasure made her eyes roll over in her skull as well, it kept going and going. She didn't want to fill Rias' stomach up again though, all the work of the last 4 days would have been in vain. She focused herself, holding onto that last small piece of consciousness and RIPPED her cock out of Rias throat, who was now being flooded with all of Akenos cum on her body.  
  
Her face was covered in off-white gravy in a second, some did shot up her nose that made her cough. The stream kept going, her dick squirming back and forth, hitting every part of Rias' body, the outburst so strong and heavy, that her boobs wobbled on impact. It even flowed down to her pussy, but Akeno couldn't do anything about that, she just couldn't move anymore. If she got pregnant now, then it would be destiny. the thick layer on her face got replaced with another one, over and over again. the spot on the floor growing and growing until they were swimming in a literal pool of 5 inch deep sperm. Rias' mouth was wide open, with cock-milk leaking out of it. She rose her head, closed her mouth, and swallowed down: "gulp, gulp, gulp", about 10 times until her mouth was fairly empty, she opened her mouth again, indicating how empty it was with a few portions of left-over cum between her teeth, while her tongue stuck out. That was the icing on the cake, finally a completed slutty ahegao on her face. Her whole body started to twitch, the taste of Akenos **real** cum was thicker and 10 times tastier than the pre-cum, hitting her deep in the brain like nothing had ever done before, she felt like she was in heaven and came: "IiiiIIiiHhHHHhhaaAaaAAAa!" she was knocked out cold and collapsed on the sperm covered floor with a wet "splash", while Akenos sperm was still raining down on her twitching body.  
  
  
At some point, with all her strength that she had left, Akeno activated the cock ring again, about a quarter of her balls were emptied out in that relentless high-pressure shot.  
she fall back on the bed, trying to catch her breath for a few seconds, at least her cock didn't die as she feared. Rias was barely seen under the cum pool, her whole body camouflaged with the off-white pool on the ground, only her crimson hair was showing where she was exactly.  
"huuuu~...my-my, you both are real problem Childs, I tell you that".  
Akeno couldn't wait anymore, when being presented by a sight like this, her balls felt a little lighter now, still touching the floor though, Rias body was sexier than ever now, and her stomach was finally smooth again.   
  
She stood up and went over to the table (as good as possible, considering her huge balls grinding on the floor) Rias who was still trying to come down of her climax was dragged along the floor behind Akeno, her cock bending a little, while Rias' collar was still connected to the cock-ring, Akeno not even considering to let Rias free. She stepped onto Rias' head who was still unconscious, treating her like the toy she was, but Rias couldn't comprehend that, the taste of semen fucked her brain too hard: "hello slut? can you hear me?"  
"MNNHHH, more please~" she replied in her dazed mind, licking her lips for some left over cum, "guess that's a yes" she replied and watched the time: "7 am in the morning, enough time left before its time to sleep I guess". Akeno walked towards the bed again with a "few" difficulties, she put a few pillows onto the headboard and made herself comfortable by leaning her head against it, laying on her back. Her cock was standing proud (and probably with deep respect now) like the meat pillar it was.  
Rias comically lay half-way on the bed, and half-way on the floor. Akeno rolled her eyes at the sight, starting to get annoyed that she was still blacked out. She didn't even fuck her pussy yet, and she acts like her brain turned to mash already. She turned to the side with a deep growl, took a hold of Rias, and with a heave, pulled her onto the bed, mashing her face in the valley of Akenos tits, and holding her head in a protective pose: "That's how she does it to Issei all the time, right? maybe that's her way of showing love" she thought, and unexpectedly let Rias rest and come down of her high, instead of getting right back to the next session. She was still twitching on top of Akenos body, the aftermath of her great orgasm: "how long would it take for her brain to get used to my sperm" Akeno thought.  
  
****  
  
"Mhhhh, so soft and comfy" Rias said, when she opened her eyes. she raised her head, and looked into Akeno, who was smiling down at her: "welcome back my love~".   
Rias' was secured between her breasts and felt like she had a headache, the last few days were a blur in her mind.  
She had no time to adjust to her surroundings though, when Akeno spoke up: "now that your among the living again, it would be the perfect time to get to some real stretching-out sessions down there, don't you think?" she said while firmly squeezing Rias' left ass cheek.  
Rias looked at her, fear once again overtaking her mind, she was still puzzled of what happened to her, and Akeno wanted to go for her ass already?  
"before we get to it though, I need to know what you prefer. Hard and raw, or slow and soft? decide wisely, because this will determine how you are getting treated the next weeks. uhuhu~"  
Rias blushed at her question, she didn't want to decide how she was getting _raped._ _  
  
_  
"how about you just let me free, and we talk about all the problems that go through your mind?" Rias asked, trying to give her a smile. Akeno smiled back at her as a response, her eyes closed reassuringly, and Rias thought she might be doing just that, until she lunged forward and ***SMACK*** slapped Rias straight on her ass-cheek causing Rias to flinch: "OUCH", leaving a red handprint on the impact-spot :"MHHHH, I preferred the hard variant anyways, because now I don't have to go easy on you anymore, and in particular: I can finally show you my real meat, uhuhu" she laughed.  
Rias panicked with fear: "I WANT IT SLOW, I WANT IT SLOW AND SOF-"  
Akeno canceled her talking again by holding a firm grip on each of Rias' cheeks and pressed down, forcing her to look like fish, her cheeks hallowed out, and her mouth open, a sexy slutty look on Rias' features: "NGHOA, p- pleasssee Ake-", she pressed harder, making Rias squeal  
"you already set your mind...toy. Don't worry, my true-self will make the experience... much more special~" she smirked.  
Akeno snapped her fingers, her other hand still firmly griping Rias' head, and Rias could feel "something" rising, pulsing, squirming and changing between her thighs.  
That "something" would soon become the cause of her downfall.  
"....... ***gulp***......"  
  
Sweat was forming on her face, she was forced to look into Akenos violet eyes due to her tight grip on her cheeks. Her face changed its expressions throughout her transformation, her smile swapping pace with a focused gaze: "NGHHHHH~ UHHHH~", she groaned and moaned, squirming around in concentration until she took a long breath: "AHHHHH~ It's done..." Everything seemed to be the same, except the suppressing aura that Rias felt between her thighs: "Have a look on your own and witness my whole glory, the same form, that it had when I was born" with that statement, she let Rias' head go, who turned her head around in trembling fear.  
  
When she saw it she was staggered, baffled, her mouth wide open and her eyes wide open in disbelief. She understood now, why Akeno kept calling her shaft a beast. It was hiding its true appearance behind a stupid imitation of a cock. It felt like a mix of a human...a horse...and a demon cock.  
Her balls were still the same, but the cock ring and the rope, that connected Rias' choker disappeared. To be precise: It melted together with Akenos dick and adorned her cock base now with a few fleshy spikes. She rose her eyes up the never-stopping pillar of destruction, small ridges adorning the cock, growing longer and longer up to the tip. Midway on the dick seemed to be some kind of medial ring, that bulged out a little.  
And the tip, compared to earlier, was now flat, taking on the appearance of a horse cock, as well as a few smaller spikes adorning the outline of it. These were the most inhuman changes her dick has taken.  
But what made things even worse, was the fact that the cock was now also 3 feet long, instead of the 2-feet length before, probably able to go all the way through her body, if Akeno desired to. And the veins... The previous dick had very well pronounced veins already, that complemented it well.  
This time however the vein-web seemed to be going to and fro into all directions, overlapping with another vein at some parts, so pronounced, that Rias would probably be able to feel the blood rushing through them, when it was inside of her.  
This dick didn't belong to angels, it belonged to devils...  
Now Rias was really fearing for her life. This was not a cock anymore, she thought. It would destroy and rearrange her insides, fucking up every organ inside of her body. Akeno would never do that to her would she...?  
  
"uhuhu, I know what you're thinking right now, but don't forget, when anything breaks inside of you, I still have a few magic tricks left, so just get to it without fear"  
"Was she serious?" Rias thought, "was Akeno so far gone now, that she would make her suffer so much. How far does her sadistic side even go?!"  
But she knew she should not try to piss her off now with insulting her, instead she swallowed her pride and begged for her life: "Akeno plea- please, I will give you anything you want, do anything you want, just please don't insert this...thing... inside of me, it won't fit. let's just go back to the other form, and keep going where we stopped."  
 ***TSK TSK*** , she shook her head in intolerance: "you had your chance. you placed your bets. You either go hard with me, or you have to deal with the consequences. Now get up and ride me with your ass like the slut you are... and don't you dare trying something. don't destroy this moment for me". Rias took a big gulp, tears running down her face as she felt compelled to obey.   
Trembling and fearful, she stood up of Akenos body, and took a few steps back, trying to line the cock up with her anus: " turn around slut, I have seen your fat tits enough for today, show me your ass"  
  
  
And with that she turned around and tried to line it up again... but she couldn't reach it, she even tried to stay on her toes to line it up but it didn't work: "your something else..." Akeno said inpatient: "just try to bend it downwards"  
" O- Okay..." Rias answered and took a hold of the fat tip, that she couldn't embrace fully. Her tender touch made it throb and a small drop of pre-cum formed on it.  
She finally managed to line up the too fat tip with her too small hole.  
Rias looked up to the ceiling, hoping that god could get her out of this misery. But god wouldn't listen to devils...  
the cock throbbed, eager to insert itself.  
  
"uhhhh~ this side is godlike" her bubble butt and her sexy curves now clearly visible in this position  
"just imagine what Issei would do to get a glimpse at that..."  
Rias ceased her movement: "Issei......" she thought and looked at the door right in front of her eyes. She looked back at Akeno, who was still waiting patiently for Rias to dig in. Her smile was long gone in the second she decided she would go for the hard and raw variant, now replaced with need and desire only.  
"I might be able to reach it. If I get outside of the club house, Akeno might let me go if too many humans are gathered."  
She considered her chances and took a deep breath... and tried to make a run, the dick was bending painfully with Rias' sudden movements, forcing Akeno to let out a small moan.  
She jumped down of the bed, ran towards the door... and slipped on the cum-pool on the floor. The second, that she fell down passed by like eternity for her, in which she cursed herself for forgetting about the stupid cum-pool and for trying to escape.  
Akenos swimmers still helped that sadist out, even though she dumped them on the floor like trash.  
  
It was not over yet, thought Rias as she tried to get back up again, she got up on her knees and elbows and * **thump** * was forced to hit the floor again, her face splashing into the cum-pool as Akeno tackled her from behind, now laying on top of her, Rias closed one eye, not wanting the cum to get into her eye: "cough- Akeno please, let's... let's talk abo- MNNGHHHH, GLLRRHHHH".  
air bubbles pooled up on the surface as Akeno drowned Rias in the cum-pool: "you fat titted slut, I told you that you should not try stupid thinks, the first second I release the leash, you try to make a run. it seems like you still need more of that addictive milk, that you were slurping up eagerly before"  
Rias squirmed around, her limbs winding around, asking for air.  
But Akeno did not prevail, she set her mind on drowning this bimbo to unconsciousness.  
"NGGGHHHH! GRRRLLGHHHH! MmMnMnhHh. mhhh....." her writhing and the cum bubbles ceased down.  
Akeno slowly rose Rias' head up, she placed her own head on Rias' shoulder and had a look. Cum was all over and dropping down her face, her nose was running, and her tongue was out. "seemed like that slut really tried to chug it all...".  
She had to think about how to proceed now, she couldn't thrust Rias anymore. She would need some kind of pressure to make her listen.  
  
After speculating on what to do, Akeno stood up, happy to see that her balls were still unharmed by running after Rias. She snapped her fingers and in an instant the whole cum pool, Rias' covered face and overall her huge dick disappeared. She snapped again and put Rias and herself some clothes on.  
Then she tried to mimic the best possible worried expression that she could think off and raised both hands to create a big magical circle, that was showing off another room on the other side, a woman sitting on a chair in front of a table, drinking some tea and reading a newspaper  
" MISS VENELANA, SOMETHING TERRIBLE HAPPENeD"  
the woman was confused, looked around the room until she could make out the same circle, showing off Akeno and Rias who was laying flat on the floor.  
She stood up out of her chair, letting her tea-cup fall onto the table, pushing the chair behind and rushed towards the circle: "Ake- Akeno, what is wrong, what happened?" she asked worried"  
  
"I do now know, I just came in into Rias' room and found her laying on the floor, I think she's unconscious. please come here as fast as possible" Akeno said, not giving the worried mother time to reply and closed the magical portal.  
In a matter of seconds Rias' mother teleported into the room, kneeling down in front of Rias and placing Rias' head on her own thighs. "Rias, my child, wake up. what happened"  
Rias started to open her eyes, receiving a hearty welcome by the sight of her mother:" mo- mother... what are you doing here, where is Akeno, she- she lost her-". Rias came to a halt, looking at Akeno wide eyed, who was having a devil grin on her face. "What Rias? what did you say? What about Akeno?"  
  
 ***snap*** another collar appeared, this time around the neck of the big titted mother and head of the Gremory clan, suppressing her powers of destruction.  
She turned her head around, looking up at Akeno who was casting down a shadow to the 2 sexy bombshells: "my-my, you Gremory sluts are all sooo~ stupid. This will be much more fun than I anticipated" she licked her lips, smiling down at her 2 new slaves, and pondering on how to advance now  
  
" **fufufufu~"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Did you prefer chapter 1 or 2+3? please tell me in the comments.
> 
> After writing chapter 2 and 3 i start to relaize how hard it is to write a story. I do really have much more respect for some artists and their works.
> 
> I wanted both parts to be 6 k words long together, and now one part alone has more than 6k words.
> 
> I need some advices, to improve my work. I still feel like I am writing to much bullshit, beating around the bush and not getting to the point. What do you think?
> 
> ________________________________
> 
> will also take a month break, gotta learn for exams


	4. PUNISHMENT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akeno fucks Rias' mother silly as a punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't really learn for my exams, had too much ideas in my head for this chapter, so I thought I would write it first, this will be the last one for a month tho!!!

  
"Now I understand where your slut of a daughter got that defiant look from..." Akeno said, while starring down to Venelana Gremory with glimmering anticipation in her eyes. Even though she was a grandmother already, she looked still as young and beautiful as her daughter Rias, almost as if they were sisters. She had no wrinkles on her face, beautiful flaxen-blonde hair, violet eyes like Akeno and overall: huge fat tits, that did even outclass Rias' breasts. The low-cut-neckline making sure, that her huge jugs could not escape Akenos glare: "...and where she got those huge milk-tanks from..."  
  
  
"This is what you turned into?" she finally opened her mouth, looking at Akeno with nothing but disgust and... a hint of disappointment: "You were like a child for me, I taught you different kinds of knowledge, gave you studies, and especially: I showed you the way a lady should act. What did set you on this path of mischief?" she asked.  
  
  
Instead of feeling some king of empathy, Akeno nearly lost it. How stupid can she be to ask her why? but she tried to hold her composure for the sake of Venelana, who also was like a mother for her: "A lady you say? how am I supposed to act like a proper lady when you and your slutty daughter always show off your sexy bodies in front of me, with clothes that should conceal your womanly-trades, but instead show them off more. you can't imagine how long I tried to hold my desires down, instead of just bending you over and fucking your brains out of your head."  
"Mo- Mother, she's not what you thin-" Akeno gave Rias a sinister look, putting 1 finger on her mouth and gesticulating her too be quiet: "Don't spoil the surprise for your mother you egoistic slut..."  
Akeno looked back to Venelana who felt a little uneasy about everything, what did her daughter wanted to say, and especially what does Akeno mean with _**"fuck"**_? She wanted to know but she thought she would find out soon enough anyways.   
  
With a snap 2 leashes appeared, one end on both collars, and the other end in Akenos hand  
"come on" she pulled, forcing the 2 women to crawl behind her, not giving them time to stand up: "I have many plans for the both of you, fufufu~"  
While Rias blushed defiantly, feeling humiliated being treated like that, her mother still stayed focused, determined that she will get both of them out of here.  
Once Akeno sat down on the edge of the bed, both her pets were now sitting down under her on the ground as well, one of them still wondering, what would happen now: "So... who wants to do the first round with me?"  
Before Rias had even a chance to say anything, her mother set her mind: "I will! what do you want me to do? lick you off, make out with you?"  
  
  
Akeno snickered: "alrighty then. Since I am so kind and want to give you a chance, we are going to do it like this: We swap turns every 30 minutes in which one has to try his best to make the other person cum with all available means. And since I am so kind, I will let you start"  
Venelara giggled internally, already aware of her win: "Does she think my husband is the only one I had intercourse with? I had many make-out sessions with girls before that, as well"  
She turned her head to Rias who was not looking as resolved as her mother was, putting her own hand onto hers in an act of security, giving her an reassuring smile: "don't you worry my child. I will show her at first-hand what the Gremory-clan is capable of and once I am done, we will go back to our estate and think about what we will do to that traitor" she said with a motherly care in her voice. Rias really thought she might be able to win this battle... until she remembered that Akeno did not show her true side yet.  
  
  
Her face turned into determination again, once she turned to Akeno again. If looks could kill, Akeno would have been death by now. Akeno on the other hand still smiled down at her: "Alrighty then~, one second please~" she said, standing up and binding Rias' leash with the headboard of the bed, "we would not want you to escape again, right my king?" she smirked. Rias meanwhile was only able to witness the fight between her mother and Akeno.  
  
Both women started taking off their clothes, showing off their sexy ripe bodies to each others.  
Once they were done, Akeno sat down on the edge of the bed again, spreading her legs, with Venelana kneeling in front of her, who was about to bow forward and make out with Akenos pussy, before Akeno pushed her on her fore-head away.  
  
  
"my-my, I forgot something, this will only take a moment" Rias knew what Akeno meant, but her mother was none the wiser. She looked up at Akeno, confusion on her face, while Akeno was suddenly starting to squirm around, moaning and growling at the same time. She hold her gaze, until she saw something writhing and rising in the bottom-corner of her eyes. When she realized what it was, her mouth hang open, her eyes contracted, focused on the tip, that (to her dismay) kept rising, growing and widening... and changing appearance as well... When it ended its growth-spurt, her neck was bent almost straight upwards, it was casting a shadow over Venelana and the tip was in the perfect position to show off Akenos smirking face behind it. the word "cock" got a much more different meaning to her now.  
She gulped as her usual calmness was _"suddenly"_ gone. She kept starring as if the time stood still, until Akeno woke her up from her reverie: "29 minutes left~, you better get to it, or else..."  
  
  
She focused her eyes again, starting to regret what she got herself into. If she didn't manage to make her cum in 29 minutes, her mind will probably be gone for good when Akeno gets her turn.  
"Do- Don't you think you can intimidate me, my husband was big, too! Furthermore... you're not the only one that got weapons!" And with that, she took a hold of her jugs and started giving Akeno the best tit-job she could muster.  
  
*  
29 minutes later  
*  
  
"Wow, those huge tits are a waste on your body. My dick is not impressed at all"  
Venelana couldn't believe it. People would _kill_ to get a tit-job with those huge breasts. Her tits even made her husband cum in just a few minutes and yet, Akeno didn't even seem affected. She tried to encompass the whole 3-feet length with up and down strokes, She squashed her breasts with her hands to give it the best cock-sleeve feeling possible, she was sweating all over her body, that's how hard she tried. And yet... the only thing the dick gave her were a few throbs of affection.  
  
  
While she was still lost in her disbelieving thoughts, Akeno spoke up: "Well, at least I can say that I respect your efforts... I will give you _**one-last-chance-"**_ she punctuated the last 3 words with a light smack of her face with her dick "I will only _lick_ your pussy for the 30 minutes. If you persevere you will get another chance in round 2 so don't disappoint me!" "You think I will need your sympathy!? I will show you how much I can endure!"  
"yes-yes, sure" she rolled her eyes and gave a few beats with her hand on the bed: "get on here, lay down and spread your legs"  
"O- Okay" she mumbled and lay down. Her legs were still closed, a shy-side opening up from her usual defiant composure.  
  
  
When she still didn't open her legs up, Akeno did it instead, holding onto both of her thick thighs and pulling them apart, showing of her beautiful hairless pussy. Venelana blushed even more, hiding her face behind her hands in discomfort.  
"my-my, it still looks like you're a virgin, hard to imagine 2 children went through that passage"   
"ple- please stop starring" she wished the bed sheets would just open up and swallow her down.  
not only didn't she like it if someone stared at her pussy, not even with her husband, but now her Child was witnessing everything a few meters next to her."  
Akeno ignored her, placing her head in front of her pussy, licking her lips to wet them up and started making out with the Gremory-queen.  
  
***  
  
"AHHHHH!, MMMNNHHHHH" Venelana mumbled and moaned around, she tried to suppress her feelings by biting onto her lip, but Akeno was just too god-like in making out with her, and she knew it, too. Venelana would just be another one of thousand pussies that she made cum.  
She was experienced enough already, that she exactly knew were the weak points are in matter of seconds.  
"my-my. I am only 10 minutes in and your pussy starts leaking like a broken faucet. When did you had sex the last time with your husband?" she asked while hitting her tongue deep into Venelanas weak-spot, forcing her to let out another involuntary throaty moan "mmmmnnnnnhhhhhh...a...a few days ago" she breathed heavily.  
"WHAT?! and you're so wet already? my-my...He can't satisfy you, can he?"  
"HE CAN!" she replied with not much conviction behind it. Akeno smirked at that outburst, and quickened her licks, noticing that her pussy throbbed, just about to cum, before she pulled her tongue out, and swapped to caressing her outer labia with a few light licks, that made Venelana squirm around, but still not strong enough, to make her cum.  
  
  
She should be feeling relief that she didn't cum, but a deep part inside of her wasn't. _That part_ was longing for Akenos tongue, but she couldn't show it, still hiding her expression behind her hands.  
Akeno kept doing exactly that for the next 20 minutes, letting her reach the terminus of her climax, before letting it build down again. She was squirming, moaning and crying around, until 30 minutes passed. (Rias could do nothing but watch, witness how her own mother was getting tortured in front of her eyes)  
  
  
"MNHHH~" she licked her lips clean of the left over fluids: "you did well" she said sarcastically, well aware that she could have made her cum more than a few dozen times in that time-span "come, it's your turn again, I hope you're not planning to use this bad excuse of a tit-job again" she smirked.  
Venelana was still breathing heavily, trying to stand up and showing Akeno her blush and fragile self.   
  
  
"...No...This time I will make you cum for sure" her determination returned, which made Akenos smile even wider. "lay down" Venelana ordered and Akeno did as she was told and let her long piece of meat stand proud up in the air while she made herself comfortable, waiting in joy of what lady-Gremory had in store this time, until she felt a tender appendage licking her balls. They were so large, that it would probably take the entire 30 minutes to spit shine every last bit of them. So instead she placed her tongue to the connection point in the center of her balls with the cock, and took a agonizingly slow lick upwards on the underside of her 3-feet long cock, right on the bulge of her urethra: Akeno let out a long moan, which got Venelanas attention: "at least there is one thing your good at" she provoked, forcing Venelana to let out a throaty growl, before she focused her eyes on the big appendage again. her face not only showing defiance and determination any longer, but also some kind of... desire.   
  
  
It was the longest piece of meat that she had in her long life and the slut inside of her just couldn't keep her from not staring at it, without giving it the respect it deserved. She admired every little vein, bump, and barb that she went through.  
She did not bother trying to hide that slutty side anymore though, making Akeno curious and smile.  
  
Once she reached the tip, she gave it a few licks as well, forcing her tongue into the wide piss-slit, before digging into the tip and sucking on it: "UHHNNNN~, you're better than I thought"  
  
***  
  
in the span of the 30 minutes, her defiant eyes changed to a glare that showed nothing but eagerness and devotion, they were wide open and squinting down onto the beast that she was worshiping right now. At some point she even started to use her hands, stroking it and giving it the attention it deserved, until Akeno took a hold of her forehead, and pushed it away.  
  
Venelana looked baffled, why would she rob her of her beloved treat?  
  
  
Akeno just starred at her and waited for Venelana to come to her senses... she loved it, when girls lost their minds on her dick, but what she loved the most, was when they came back to their senses and realize, what they just have done. But Venelana didn't, she was to focused on trying to get another taste of Akenos cock until Akeno spoke up... hitting Venelana exactly where it would hurt: "Do you see that Rias? your mother is just a slut for my cock, no wonder that you gave in so fast earlier when you had a taste of my cock-milk, it seems that you have inherited her slutty genes."  
Rias just couldn't process it, shocked that her beloved mother would fall so low: MO- MOTHER, COME BACK TO YOUR SENSES PLEASE!"  
  
  
And with that Venelana woke up of her misery, her eyes started to focus again, and her brain cells worked again: "wh- what did I just do? such a sinful act..." she blamed herself.  
"No, you just showed your true side, and what's wrong with that? If your husband can't satisfy your needs and show you the love that a fat titted bimbo bitch like you needs, then I take on that task with pleasure"  
"NO, I don't want that, I still love him after all!"  
"your time is sadly up already, and do you remember what I told you before?" Venelana took a big gulp... yes, she knew exactly what Akeno would do, when she didn't manage to make her cum in round 2  
"Can't you... Can't you give me one last chance?" she pleaded while Akeno only ignored her, instead she went over to the headboard, undoing Rias' leash and pulling on it.  
  
  
"Come here Rias, lay down on your back and spread your legs, like your mother did before"  
Rias blushed, but committed.  
"She has got nothing to do with that! You didn't make me cum yet after all!" Venelana protested.  
"yes-yes I know..." she replied annoyed "just get on top of her, mash your boobs together and look her straight in the eyes"  
Rias growled, not happy with the way Akeno treated both Gremory ladies: "What are you planning this time you bitch?! Why are you forcing us to do that"  
" _ ***sigh***_ It should have been a surprise, but if you're so eager to know... I am going to fuck your mother silly, and make you watch every last second of it" the smile on her face reappearing.  
  
  
Rias and her mother blushed, and looked onto each other for a second, before Akeno gave another tug on the pull, prompting them to adapt their scheduled position.  
"Now both Gremory sluts united again, a sight to behold..." she clapped her hands, while both, mother and daughter looked at each other, humiliated and forced to lay onto each other naked: "Don't worry my child, I will get us out of here" "ye- yes mother, I know you will" both encouraging each others.  
  
Akeno meanwhile had the best sight in front of her, that she could have never dreamed off.  
"Now that I think back, I am really happy that you tried to escape, I wouldn't be able to enjoy this as much as I thought." both bodies were sandwiched together, so soft and **thick,** and their pussies looked so ripe too, the perfect time to reap, Akeno thought. Her dick ached, it was about a week now, and finally she would be able to fill a pussy up. Even if her dick came before already, it knew that this here would be the real deal.  
  
Both women started to let out squeals alternately, when Akeno rubbed her dick up and down on the 2 pussies, while one was wetter than the other thanks to her earlier warm-up.  
  
When Akeno came to a halt, both women knew what was about to happen: Rias, because the dick wasn't touching her pussy any longer and _Venelana_ , because Akenos dick was throbbing and lined up at her pussy.  
She took an audible ***gulp*** and braced herself for what was to come. Akeno lined her dick up, which was currently concealing her whole pussy and was lost in focus, longing for that juicy pussy.  
  
  
"I will sit this through" Venelana thought to herself, not wanting Rias to see her doubtful self "I am her mother after all!!! STRONG, RESILIENT" she twitched, when she felt the too large tip of Akenos horse cock trying to stretch her pussy lips out to make way "brave...fearless..." they stretched painfully wide, until the dick slowly pushed its way through thanks to her wetness and finally with a ***PLOP*** ... the tip was inside: "NGHHHH~" Akeno moaned, biting onto her lip: "What a tight fit"  
Venelana in the meantime was ripping her eyes wide open and unfocused in disbelief "impossible..." she thought. The dick was stretching her pussy to its limits, the slut inside of her made her pussy constrict though, to welcome it inside of the warm home.  
  
  
"You see everything clearly Rias? Remember all that comes now, because this will be the face that you are going to make once I am done with her" and without further ado, she forced her dick further inside, inches after agonizing inches, relentlessly ripping her pussy open.  
"MNNNNHHHH... HIIAAAAA" Venelana cried out, squirting onto Rias' pussy and on Akenos balls just by Akeno pushing her cock inside her tight tunnel.  
Rias was perplexed, there was nothing she could do to help her mother: "please hold on mother, I am sure it won't last long."   
"Of course it will last long you stupid slut, I only fit 6 inches inside yet, more than 20 to go" she said. Suddenly Venelana started to tremble and trash about with her hands and legs: "AHHHH! STOP PLEASE IT HURTS THERE~"   
"UHHH~ it's getting tighter around here, could it be that this was the limit of your husband? that's adorable, uhuhu~"  
She clenched her teeth:" NGGHHHHH, FUCK YOU, MY HUSBAND IS BETTER THAN YOU COULD EVER DREAM OFF"  
"my-my, did he manage to make you squirt just by putting a few inches inside as well? Well, if that didn't convince you, this definitely will" she said while slowly kept pushing inside, ignoring and barreling through the resisting pussy, just like she was barreling through every single sane brain-cell of her until she reached the cervix. The hit on her womb-opening took away Venelanas breath.  
  
Rias looked at her with concern, but Venelana just stared death at her while her mind got blank: " I am so full... she filled me up the brim, it feels like someone just plugged a whole log inside of me". For many seconds Akeno just hold her position, closing her eyes and savoring the feeling of the too tight pussy encompassing and massaging her shaft. When she got used to the divine feeling, she started wiggling her hips from side to side, returning the favor her pussy gave with rubbing her tip on her womb-opening. Venelana couldn't hold her cry inside anymore and let out a long guttural moan. She was freed, when Akeno slowly withdrew her cock, forcing 6 inches out until only her tip remained inside.  
  
  
Now that the big log of meat didn't prevent her from breathing, she started gasping for air, strong enough to make Rias smell the odor of Akenos dick-taste that she sucked earlier. She wanted to hide the influence, that Akenos dick had on her, from Rias, but under those circumstances she had to take action or else her beloved daughter would see a side of her, that would make her feel embarrassed for the rest of her life whenever she faced Rias: "Ake- Akeno... please... please, just go slow, I can't take that much.. I will break"  
  
  
Akeno giggled, leaned forward as much as she could with the 3 feet long dick secured inside of Venelanas pussy and took a hold of her hips "Oh my... Miss Venelana. you're so adorable. _The whole point of this is to break you, you_ ** _little slut_** "  
Before she had any time to buckle up, it hit her like a train: "NGGGGHHHHHH-IIIAAAAAAAA!!!" The cock crashed into her cervix, prompting it to open the gates into her holy chamber, but they wouldn't prevail. Akenos hips came to a halt, but she didn't give up yet this time, she still hold onto her hips and slowly but firmly fought against the resisting barrier, bending it painfully wide while she pushed inside, the cervix opening up more and more, fully taking Venelanas breath away and making her cry out: "IT WON'T FIT, STOP- IHHHHHH. STOP IT, YOU WILL DAMAGE MY PUSSY FOREVER. AKENO PLEEEASE!"  
But Akeno was too focused to listen, she was getting upset that she couldn't push inside of Venelanas womb. She pulled her Dick out fully this time, making Venelana squeal with relief: "tha... Thank you..." .  
  
  
Her pussy tried to close up after being stretched so inhumanly wide, but sadly it wasn't fast enough, Akeno didn't listen to Venelana, she just had to take a run-up to push through the last barrier: she cleared her mind, focused her breath and *RIIIPPPP* broke through her pussy and Cervix in a matter of milliseconds, hitting the back of her womb.   
Venelanas body couldn't do anything to prevent it and instead made her bend her spine painfully wide, on the brink of snapping, her head faced the ceiling and her tongue struck out of her open mouth trying to scream in order to cover up all the pain and pleasure she was feeling, but no sounds came out, her voice was lost when she came her brains out.   
Instead of crying up her whole body started to tremble and twitch around, making Rias feel really concerned about her mother.  
"Akeno stop it! I think my mother is having a seizure"  
"NGHHH. don't be stupid, all women... -uh, her womb is strangling by dicktip- ...all women act like that when I hit their womb. Give her a few minutes and she will moan around like you have never heard her do before."  
  
  
Rias was not sure about that, her mother really looked... death...  
"HEY-" Akeno grumbled "I said you should look into her eyes you cock-loving slut" she took a hold of Venelanas head, not really caring that her dick was churning up her insides due to her movements, and bend it forwards, so Rias could see her face.  
"Thi- This is my mother?" Rias starred wide-eyed. Her tongue struck out so nastily, and salvia was falling down onto Rias face uncontrollably.  
  
  
"hehe, see. She likes the treatment" she smirked and pulled her dick out again.  
Or at least she tried to, her womb had an iron grip on her glans. But Akeno pulled anyways, trying to get free. She didn't like it when her sluts were too attentive. She pulled her womb out with her Dick forcing it to shift its usual position for a few inches, but now even Akeno feared that she might take serious damage if she kept this up, Venelana was still out of it, her eyes dilated and her tongue struck out still. Since she couldn't pull _**out**_ , she had to try another attempt, doing what was best in this situation (at least for Akeno), and forced her whole dick and the womb a few inches back again, tearing Venelana out of her slumber and making her eyes roll over into an sloppy ahegao, as well as giving her ability to speak back: "NGGGHHH?! NGH?! ...OHHHHH!... OHHHHHHHH! ♥♥♥, What... What is this... AHIIII" she cried out again, when Akeno pulled back again, she kept repeating that process, using Her womb as a sandbag for her cock, churning her insides as well as her brain around, making her cum without break, one climax didn't even manage to subside, before the other one already arrived. At some point the juices just kept running down without pause.  
  
This is not the sex that she used to have, hell, this wasn't even sex anymore, this was utter domination, but we all know Akeno and her strange moral values. "THIS... IS _**LOVE**_ "  
  
  
When 30 minutes passed Akeno ceased her movements, still not one drop of sweat on her body. She slowly pulled her dick out without problems now: not because Akeno managed to fit her too fat dick through the too small orifice. No, she just fucked the womb so hard, that it was now permanently opened and stretched beyond its limits, taking on the shape of Akenos dick. another pussy was conquered and the possession of Akeno:" HUUU~ it seems that my 30 minutes are over, do you want to try again?"   
  
Akeno already won and she knew that. She made her cum more than a few dozen times already but felt like teasing her, or more especially teasing Rias: "Nghhh. w-what...? NO.. STOP! DON'T PULL OUTI will make you cum, I will make you cum with my pussy. Just don't pull out please..." she winced like a dog, which made Akeno laugh when she restarted her thrusts: "you heard her Rias, she wants more, you are my witness in case something happens to her brain, although, it probably is broken already, uhuhu~"  
  
  
Rias didn't listen anymore, her whole mind was focused on the sloppy face that her own mother was making, her head shaking up and down in unison with Akenos thrusts. she felt hatred towards Akeno but guilt as well. After all, her escape try caused all of this. Her mother was now a toy to Akeno for probably the rest of her life. No... she couldn't just watch Akeno corrupting her mother's brain second after second, she had to take actions!  
  
  
"MOTHER. PLEASE COME BACK TO YOUR SENSES. WHAT ABOUT THE GREMORY CLAN? YOUR' FAMILY? YOUR' HUSBAND? FATHER IS PROBABLY WORRIED ALREADY WERE YOU ARE. AND MILLICAS... YOUR' GRANDCHILD? HE PROBABLY MISSES YOU ALREADY!"  
Akeno just smirked with Rias' attempt to get her mother back, but it nearly worked, Venelana tried to recover herself: "MNNHHHH Millicas... my poor little boy"   
Akeno noticed Venelanas struggle, a thought crossed her mind: "Ok then, if she still has a few pieces of sanity left... I will give you one last chance since your such a cute little couple. I am going to fill your mother up right now Rias, Full of my little swimmers, which will definitely make her pregnant, uhuhu~ If she then decides to come with you to the estate I will let her go and give you special anti-baby-pills for my sperm... but If she doesn't... I will keep her as my property and make her give birth to my children every single year, you can try to convince her as much as you want, but in the end it should be her own decision." She smirked, but also took the chance serious. She was 100% sure that she would win, but if there was still a small piece of the old Venelana left, then she would have to shred it away until nothing more but a ejecting-baby-factory would be left of her, and her cum would make sure of that...  
  
  
Akeno narrowed her eyes, her Climax was about to cum, but she hold it in as long as possible, letting her Balls produce as many swimmers as possible before she would let them all out. After a few minutes she couldn't hold it anymore, she gave Venelana one last thrust into her womb and pulled backwards until she hit the back of her womb with her glans to secure that her womb was sealed shut, so every swimmer would stay inside, and invade all available eggs which had no way to escape...  
  
  
A strange feeling was running over Venelanas body, she could feel the dick inside of her pussy expanding and made out a light churning and rumbling sound, before hot lava hit the back of her womb like a truck and made her cry out in utter bliss:" OHHHHHH!!! ♥♥♥ ITS CUMMING ITS CUMMMMMMMINNNNGGG~"  
"MOTHER, DON'T LET HER TAKE OVER YOUR MIND, YOU ARE STRONG YOU ARE A GREMORY!!!"  
both parties kept fighting over Venelanas consciousness, while one of them was treating her like a toy. Sadly the toy-one had the upper hand. Her cum blast kept going and going, making her stomach bulge out, but since it was squashed between Rias' own stomach, it instead inflated around her waist reaching the sides of the bed. Akenos expanded tip and tight seal around her cervix made sure, that not one single drop escaped.  
  
  
"NHHGGG RIAS... CUM.... RIAS.... CUM..." Venelana was racking her brain, not able to decide who she should pick until one moment decided it all. It should not be possible for any living creature in this world to feel, but Akenos cock made the impossible possible: she felt how Akenos sperm invaded her fallopian tubes, crashing up against her ovaries and forced them to release their eggs.  
this was it, it hit her like a racking ball and shredding the last sane brain cells apart:  
"I...sorry... Rias... but... BUT HER CUM FEELS TOOOOOO GOOOOOOOOOOOOOD ♥♥♥"  
Akeno only smirked: "you heard her, I will keep her then, uhuhu"  
Rias couldn't believe it... her own mother gave up all of her past, all her family, just to live a life as Akenos broodmare...  
tears starting building around her eyes and her mother witnessed that. Her brain gone and her decision set, but she still loved her child.  
  
  
"UHHHH~ Rias my child... don't cry... I can visit you sometimes, if Aken-"   
Akeno gave her a sudden harsh thrust into her womb again, even though she was still filling her up, making Venelana howl out in pleasure   
"you will call me master from now, understood slut?"  
"ye-... yes master Akeno... if master Akeno allows it I could still visit you, and also don't you like to have a new brother or sister, or under those circumstances maybe even twins?" she asked in her mind-fucked state, trying to reassure Rias that everything would be ok. But all it did made her sadder and more mad...  
"Twins you say? HA! I tell quintuplets or more" she said while giving her heavy stomach a solid squeeze: "uhhh- that's it... I am empty, good job holding everything inside slut, Might had to fill you up again, if you didn't keep it in." She took a deep breath that made her breasts heave and took a hold of Venelanas hair, tugged onto it until she was with her back on Akenos body, ignoring her outcries of pain. She then picked her up on her heavy stomach and leaned back against the headboard of the bed, her dick still secured inside of Venelanas womb, her swimmers still swimming around, trying to find some left over eggs since most got taken already.  
  
  
"Since I am feeling a little exhausted, and my little swimmers are still on the lookout for your little eggs, I think we should just rest a little before I pull out. We want to make sure that you get many healthy children, don't you think slut?"  
"Yes master..." she replied her pupils turned to hearts as she looked down at her inflated belly, she leaned on it, embraced her heavy stomach and her future children in her arms: "I hope they will be as beautiful and strong as their daddy" she said while glimpsing up onto Akeno, who in return gave her a reassuring smile and a hip-thrust upwards, churning the batter inside her womb around, making her stomach rumble, relieving in the feeling of all her little swimmers stroking and tickling her. When Akeno didn't fit all of her dick up to the base before, now gravity would take on the task, as well as Venelanas inflated stomach.  
  
Akeno gave her a few upward- thrusts here and there, forcing Venelana to let out moans and whimpers as she felt how she slowly fell down into the full length of her dick, her womb shifted a few inches up in her body.  
When her body finally reached Akenos base, she could see a small bulge forming on top of her inflated stomach, showing exactly how deep her dick was right now, near the valley of Venelanas breasts. Akenos curiosity got the better of her and she took hold of it and gave it a squeeze, making both woman moan as a result, Akeno from squeezing her cockhead, and Venelana from getting her womb squeezed from the outside.  
  
Now that her glans wasn't sealing down her womb you could make out small dribbles of Cum flowing out between the cock base and her pussy-opening: "All those little swimmers gone to waste. how sad" Venelana sobbed. Akeno was happy about the change of her attitude, she preferred this Venelana much more than the old one: "don't worry pet, I increased my cum production 10 fold, if one swimmer leaves I will replace it with five others, I make sure your belly stays as big and heavy as it is right now" she smirked and looked over to Rias, who was witnessing everything in utter shock and sadness:" The next load, my little pet, will sadly be for someone else though, uhuhu"  
  
  
The proud strong gremory queen Venelana was now turned to nothing more than Akenos property. Resting on her lap with her huge cock still inside of her womb.  
  
And it would not take long until Rias would share the same fate  
  
"Don't look so depressed Rias, it won't take long until you share the same fate is your mother here. Do not forget though. Raping her mind stupid was only your _**PUNISHMENT**_ , UHUHU~"


	5. breaking Rias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After many, many thousand words, Akeno finally starts fucking Rias.

...hours passed in which Rias just watched how her own mothers' inflated stomach was full with Akenos viscous and virile cum and also still impaled and stretched out by her huge 3 feet long demon-cock embedded deep inside of her womb, so far inside that Akeno could feel how her own warm sperm cells that swam inside of Venelanas huge cum-belly tingled and caressed her cock from the inside, as they squirmed around in her womb in search for some more eggs to fertilize.  
  
At first she was mad... Mad that her own childhood friend, with whom she had experienced so many years together, had turned into such an evil woman... or rather showed her true self and her true nature which fitted the name "fallen angel" much better...  
  
This madness however turned into grief as hours passed. Her own childhood friend was balls deep inside of her own mothers pussy and had filled her up with so much sperm, that she wouldn't even be surprised if she got at least twins in a few months. What made things even worse - something that made Rias feel totally useless - was the fact that both women ignored her presence; Venelanas whole attention was directed at her cum filled belly - expanded far enough to conceal her own knees - that she embraced with her own arms like she would do with her own child, or how she did with Rias when she was younger, as she closed her eyes in a feeling of security and leaned her head on the surface of her cum-belly, losing herself in thoughts and anticipation that she was going to be a mother of many-many children to come.  
  
Akeno was not much different, her eyes half closed and a satisfied smile on her face as she also embraced that huge inflated belly from behind with her own two hands and adorned her newly acquired fuck pet. Both women looked almost similar, except that Akeno had much worse thoughts in her mind than the calm Venelana. The only thing she asked herself in her depraved mind was how many children this high quality breeding stock would add to her collection. Considering her own hyper-fertile genes she was sure it would at least be 50.  
She might not be able to live long enough to give birth 50 times, but Akeno knew if she got a little more serious she could knock that bitch up with up to quadruplets, and with luck - "luck" in this case meant how long Akeno would let her balls fill up with cum, before she let everything loose - she might even get the Gremory milf to give birth to octuplets, hell she might even be able to set on a new world-record if she wanted to. But the danger of losing one of her breeding-stocks was too risky for her. And considering the facts that Venelana would give her many half-breed angels and devils, and also that there were probably already walking more than 1000 of her offspring around the world, it didn't really interest her anyways.  
  
Rias was lost in thoughts as she pondered on how the life of the 3 women would go on from this point on and how it all came to that conclusion. She was having a normal life just a few days ago, and suddenly her best friend jumps in, rapes Rias and her mother with an inhuman 3 feet long demon-cock which could be mistaken for a third leg, and conquers her mother with one climax that put a few dozen horses to shame. However...considering the fact, that that one of Akenos orgasm was larger than 10000 human orgasms combined should make that fact less harder to get over it, but not for Rias...  
  
  
Sooner or later Akeno would seal Rias' fate just like she did to her mother. And that fate got clearer and nearer over the past few hours as she witnessed how Akenos huge balls prepared another load to fill up her pussy as they rumbled and grew in size with each passing minute, straining that sack to its limits as the huge 2 orbs within expanded without a care in the world.  
  
"my-my, what a beautiful sight, isn't it, Rias?" Akeno turned her attention to Rias as she mocked the girl with her sly grin while her own mother was still sitting on her lap with that massive cock inside, isolated to her surroundings and therefore with the way her new master was mocking her own daughter.  
  
Rias kept starring and thinking, too lost in thoughts how all of this could happen, but after a few seconds her mind came back from her thoughts and her eyes started to focus on Akeno once again, her sad expression turning to anger as she faced the one person that took away her own mother. But at the end, this was all she could do, just starring and starring as the girl, that used to be her subordinate took whatever she wanted. With such a dick, with the amount of cum she had packed in her balls and how fast they were able to reproduce her cum plus her inhuman stamina, she just had the necessary qualities to do just that though. All combined together in addition with Akenos strange anatomy: her increased testosterone levels that seemed to increase day after day, fuck after fuck, and most importantly the strange structure of Akenos endorphins, which allowed her to feel a sense of pleasure whenever she came, but for some reason didn't make her feel tired or sleepy. All of that allowed her to keep fucking whoever she wanted for how long she wanted. (does that make sense biologically? I didn't study that subject, so just let your imagination accept it.)  
  
"well, it has been days already, so I guess we should take a little drinking-break" she broke the tense silence before she shifted in her place, taking a hold of Venelana in between her armpits and lifted her up of her cock, treating her like a little child.  
Considering the huge inflated belly and that humungous cock that slowly but surely slipped out of her too small pussy, made it clear that she was definitely not a little child. This was in odds however with the way she whimpered full of disappointment as that thick meaty cock left her pussy. An empty feeling overcame her as inches after inches of Akenos cock appeared in the open again, not without wet slick squelching noises that were cause of Venelanas still leaking pussy juices that adorned Akenos monster cock in a second layer of shining skin.  
  
To Akenos regret she reached her limit after pulling about 2 feet of meat out of her pussy, her arms stretched as far up as possible. Venelana was still too busy crying about the emptiness in her pussy.  
Akenos pondering mind turned into a smile as she got a great idea how to get this greedy bitch off her cock... With little trouble she managed to stand up high on the bed, her fat balls hanging between her knees and 2 feet of her cock still standing proud and erect free to see for Rias, shining and glistening with their combined juices while Venelana was hovering 2 feet over Akenos cock. Without further ado, Akeno let go of Venelana unceremoniously, which lead to the poor mind-fucked Milf to fall down... straight back into that long demon cock as it pierced through her womb once again and went as deep as possible in a split-second.  
  
gravity and her own weight, which was a few hundred pounds heavier due to the amount of cum in her belly, turned out to be an dreadful combination that allowed more centimeters of Akenos cock to reach deep inside her core, pancaking her ass against Akenos crotch who smiled deviously.  
This came out of nowhere for Venelana however, visible on her face that went from crying in disappointment into a confused expression with an open mouth and then into a grimacing, slutty smile with an high-pitched outcry when it hit her hard... and especially visible her squirting pussy, that rained down on the bed and on Rias.  
  
  
The teenage girl was baffled as it all happened in a span of one single second. Venelana didn't last long on Akenos mast as gravity started to make the poor overfilled woman sink down, her skewered body slowly but surely sank down, forcing Akenos cock to bend inside of her new toy from directing-upwards to hanging-low until it was drooping down. Venelana fell face-first on the bed while Akenos monster cock left that pussy inches after inches, until with an loud *PLOP* it popped free, dangling up and down in the open air, different kind of fluids flying around in all directions with every single pendulum-like swing until it ceased down, only light, steady throbs making it bob up and down in the air. Her 3 feet long cock was now standing straight and proud, but the huge weight of it caused it to curve down the further it went, the fat flared cock head dropping down and leaking a steady stream of pre-cum, signaling that her balls were ready for another round.  
  
But not yet...  
  
  
she slowly jumped down of the bed, her huge cock dangling around like a swim-noodle with every single step she took, making every single movement nerve-wrecking. No wonder that Akeno hided that huge shaft in her life before. She was glad that her testicles hang low enough, that she could just clip them behind her thick thighs.  
considering the almost comical way Akenos cock bobbed in all directions in a 3-feet radius, there was no strained expression on her face as she walked around proudly and without a care in the world. And that was only because she finally had not only one day, not only one week, but one whole month - or at least she let Rias think that she would be let free after only one month - to fuck and break the girl she dreamed off for many, many years.  
  
And this girl was sitting right in front of her on the bed, looking up at her with nothing but madness and disgust... that surely turned to fear whenever Akenos cock throbbed a few inches high in the air and met her vision.  
  
She smirked down at her beloved prey before she gripped her ankles and yanked them towards her in between her hips, her movement so quick that even Rias got surprised and shrieked when she was suddenly laying flat on her back in a matter of seconds. Akeno changed her hold onto Rias' hips and pulled her towards her, forcing Rias' thighs to spread further until her pelvis all most hit Akenos own. Her demoncock almost reached all the way up right under Rias chin, the huge weight of the thigh-thick mast brushing her huge tits aside as it lay threateningly in the valley of the 2 tear-drop shaped breasts, throbbing and pulsing like it was a living thing on its own.  
Fear took over Rias' mind. She thought that Akeno would rape her right here and now from the way the black-haired woman smiled down at her with a thrill of need and lust, her cock twitching mightily as she detected Rias' fear:" he- HEY, I- I thought... you wanted t-... to drink something first..." she tried to act calm and chill, but the drops of sweat on her face and her stuttering voice were evidence enough for Akeno to realize how Rias was feeling right now. And that realization intensified the throbbing of her cock that wished to defile another victim and reduce it to nothing more than its slave. Especially someone that tried to escape her before.  
  
Akeno chuckled in a smile with closed eyes and took a hold of the base of her huge demon shaft before she flexed her hand and caused the 3 feet long cock to swing and smack against Rias' breasts in all different spots: "huhuhuhu, and what if I changed my mind?" her smirk widening, "what would you do about it when I forced it allll~ the way up- "she lifted her cock one last time, higher than before, and smacked it in the valley of her breasts again " ** _here_** ~" her voice was silent and low, but yet firm as iron. Rias flinched as that huge mass of flesh hit her breasts, leaving big red imprints where ever it hit, until Akeno stopped using her as a punch-bag. She took a deep gulp at Akenos statement before she rose her head and looked down on that threateningly fat demon cock, laying proud on her torso. She imagined how fucking gone she would be if that thing entered her tight pussy. She played with 6 inches dildos before, and she always thought that it filled her up pretty good. So how should a 36 inches cock like this fit? Especially the bumps and barbs, hell even the thump-thick veins would render her pussy useless for everyone else in her life.  
  
  
Akeno noticed Rias' inner struggle, instead of letting her off the hook she teased her more by smacking her cock on Rias breasts again, heavy * ** _thumps_** * echoing in the room as Rias winced in pain while Akeno smiled down at her calmly: "what would you do, huh? what would you do? what would you do Rias?" she smirked as she humiliated her former king.  
  
  
"you could fuck me again instead" came a devoted, eager voice from behind, Venelana had enough time to come down from her high when that monster cock pierced her womb before, and rested on the headboard of the bed to support all the weight her huge inflated belly had to deal with.  
Akenos expression changed immediately into a sinister face, not happy that the moment she had been waiting for, for so many years was getting interrupted by one of her broken sluts. She turned around, looking death-serious into Venelanas eager eyes: "you only talk when I order you to do so, you're nothing more than a broodmare that will only fuck whenever **_I SAY_** , understood?" her gaze pierced through Venelanas own, fear wheeled up in her mind as she starred into her eyes, but the lust still overpowered everything in her being. She bite her lip in anticipation, imagining what Akeno would do to her, when she pissed her off. The chances were high that she would hurt her, yet she also hoped that she would get another intense fuck-session, that would leave her a broken climaxing mess, like before. In the end however she decided to not push her over the edge and gave her new mistress a nod in response.  
Her sinister expression changed into a smile just as quick as it started, happy that she would not get interrupted again as she directed her attention towards the scared teenage girl captivated under her fat cock again.  
  
  
"now back to you my king~, yes I was going to get me something to drink, BUT" she paused as she fixed her grip from Rias' legs onto her butt, snaking her hands between her ass and the bed as she took a firm hold of her buttocks and grasped it knuckle deep in her fingers, a shrill cry escaping Rias mouth at the harsh touch. When Akeno thought she had a firm-enough grip she tugged the girl with surprising strength onto her lap in a split-second, while still keeping her smile on her face. "HIAAHH- WHA-" Rias had not much leverage when Akeno pulled her up on her lap, so before she fell backwards she took a hold of the first thing that she could find, and it happened to be Akenos back. Without even noticing it, the redhead encompassed the woman in her arms; the same woman that raped her mother just a few hours ago. Akeno took it all with joy as she held onto the ass of her new conquest in her hands, holding and supporting the busty, thick redhead with 2 hands alone and that without much struggle. Their position resembled 2 lovers, both looked into each others' eyes with less than 1 foot distance.  
  
  
A calm malicious smile with half lidded eyes were plastered on the smug provocative sadist as she looked onto her prey, Rias was embarrassed and tried to return the gaze with a defiant look on her own, yet the slight blush and the sweat drops on her face that showed how uneasy and uncomfortable she was feeling right now, was not missed out by Akeno. Mere seconds she looked Rias in the eyes that pierced through her very being, analyzing that cute, yet well shaped face with its blue eyes and the messy hair, a consequence of her week long capture in her own room. All of that and the mere imagination of how beautiful the children would look when the bombshell would give birth to them, made Akenos cock throb and twitch in between the 2 girls' firm bellies, sandwiched with 4 orbs of tit-flesh. An endless line of pre-cum flew out of the tip, trailing down it's glans and making contact with Rias' sternum, a light wince escaped her mouth at that hot burning touch of the slimy fluid.  
  
Rias was left totally embarrassed as she was forced into such an humiliating position and face to face with her own subordinate that treated her like a puppet.  
  
"you wanna kiss?" Akeno asked her out of nowhere with a smirk, trying to humiliate and provoke her little pet a little more.  
"Wha- N-...NO.... OF COURSE NOT!" Rias responded, her face getting redder and redder over the seconds at Akenos inappropriate question.  
  
Akeno just kept looking on her without moving an inch, her question and Rias' answer not even in her mind anymore as every small movement of that little defiant redhead was giving her cock more sensation, than most fucks that she had in her previous years managed to do. Her smug smile changed into an expression of need, as she bit on her bottom lip to suppress the urge to fuck her right on the spot. She wasn't often so close to Rias and therefore she was really taking notice of all the small details of her pristine, cute and especially fuckable face that made the redhead really look like an angel.  
  
Rias was starting to feel confused and uneasy at the way Akeno looked at her, as if a predator was preparing to leap onto a bunny. But she couldn't and would never understand what Akeno had to go through to reach her goal. Every little answer, every little particle on Rias, even every small little strand of hair on the confident and proud Gremory girl made Akenos arousal rise to unimaginable levels. She branded that moment, that cute little face into her brain, since this was the day in which she would finally be able to break the girl of her dreams.  
  
"H- Hey! what exactly is your plan now? keep me on your lap until you die of dehydration or get moving already?" the minute long waiting allowed her to collect some of her cocky-pride back as she spoke up with well-known arrogant, bigheaded words..  
  
But it worked... The well known persona of Rias that reminded Akeno of the days they had together; the times in which her busty, large tits reflected her big self-esteem. Whenever she worked around like a diva, acting as if she was better than anyone else, whenever she spoke up like a true Gremory-bitch like she did right now, pierced Akenos ears and her mind and made her feel sooooo~ good.  
With a throaty moan and an upwards flex with her hips, she gave her cock a little more attention as the tip hit Rias' chin, making her squeal in disgust.  
"my King..." Akeno quietly spoke up with a strained voice "nghhhh~... if you keep talking with that silly, slutty, high-pitched voice of yours, I always get the urge to impale you right here in this instant. so just shut your stupid bimbo-mouth for your own sake" she wasn't angry, nor was she sad about what Rias said. Her voice was full with restrained lust and need.  
  
Yet Rias opened her mouth in shock with the way Akeno talked to her. just as she was about to speak up and tell her who the fuck this girl thought she was, she looked deep into Akenos half-lidded eyes, and realized that she was death-serious. Rias didn't seem to understand how hot and sexy her bombshell body was and how much Akeno loved every single detail of her, but Akenos gaze made her realize all of that in a split second. Not one word left her open mouth, instead she sighed shakily and closed her eyes in acceptance.  
  
  
Even that little act made Akenos cock throb, it was asking, **_crying_** for some kind of attention or it might get loose again and take over the control as it did days before. Akeno knew time was running short, so she did what she could do best in this situation and turned around, walked towards the door and with every single step she flexed her hips upwards, so the backside always rubbed against Rias' silky smooth skin, giving her cock enough attention to cool it down, yet not enough to not get over the edge. She could fuck Rias right here and now, but she wanted to be on 100% strength when she fucked Rias. The way the girl tried to escape previously, made Akeno realize that she has to give her best to fuck Rias, and some water in her system should do the work. She might also just cast a bottle of water with a snap of her fingers, but the devious smile on her face indicated that she had another plan.  
  
The walk towards the kitchen wasn't easy for Akeno... when your whole vision is concealed by a hot redhead teenage girl that makes your cock well up with need and harder than iron; as well as 2 beach-ball sized nuts that hung between your knees, everyone would have problems walking around without staggering. Especially the stairs were hell for Rias as every unsteady step made Akenos fat flared cock head thump heavily against her chin, knocking her head up whenever it hit her straight on the chin, or making her flinch when hot iron-bar slid up to the sides and rubbed against her blushing cheek.  
  
When they finally arrived at the kitchen after a few dozen unsteady steps, Akenos cock throbbed even harder and faster, her breath got unsteady, hot steam left her lips with every exhale as her over-sensitive body burned up from inside out, desiring attention. Taking Rias with her, and especially in such a vulnerable position on her lap, was having an worse effect on her than she expected.  
  
Without a care in the world she let Rias go without a warning, causing the poor girl to fall on the floor with an " ** _OUCH!_** ". When she tried to stand up, Akeno tugged on the leash connected to her collar and looked down at her pet dismissively: "you stay down there, we don't want you to drown in cum again after a failed escape-attempt, do we?"  
Rias only blushed at that statement, especially since that was exactly was she had to experience before, but she couldn't ignore the fact that her sore throat needed some fresh water.  
"at least give me some water! I didn't drink anything in days! just like you!" she complained as Akeno trotted towards the refrigerator, her cock bouncing comically with every step, until she looked down over her shoulder, her tense expression once again changed into a smug smile, however not as prominent as before. Her lust and desire, caused by that hyper cock that desired a hole to fuck almost every single hour, took a toll on her, and that was visible on her set-up smile.  
But when the chances to humiliate her pet were there... then she had to take it, no matter the cost.  
And that's what she did: "didn't you just have a few gallons of " ** _milk_** " before? how thirsty can you be?" she asked her ironically.  
  
Rias only blushed and pouted at her, she crossed her arms in a defiant post, unintentionally squishing her soft boobs in between her slender arms that made Akenos cock twitch and caused a huge strand of pre cum to burst out: "YOU KNOW THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT! PLEASE! just give me something to drink. Even just water is fine!"  
Akeno turned around and sighed loud enough for Rias to hear.  
"I guess if there is no choice..." she spoke up with an annoyed voice, but internally she smiled mischievously. A great idea overcame her mind, the thought to give Rias' poor thirsty and sore throat **_something_** to drink was suddenly much more reasonable to her.  
  
  
After pouring some water into her own cup and drinking it empty, she placed it on the floor right in front of her. Her back faced Rias, so the girl couldn't see what she had planned. She took a tight-enough grip on the base of her cock with 2 hands that made her groan in pleasure, nearly encompassing the full length with her 2 hands, and slowly stroked it all the way downwards. Her hands so firm on the cock that she even squeezed it a few centimeters inwards. And it was also angling perfectly downwards due to its heavy weight. The wide piss-slit was on perfect level with the cup on the ground. She milked her own cock with one smooth, hard motion, squeezing every barb and vein in her way while you could almost hear her cum being pushed further down her piss-pipe with lewd *splorch* noises. She was groaning and moaning all the while, especially when she passed some of her sensitive barbs, until even Rias picked it up, and wondered what Akeno was doing exactly. She shifted in her place, turned her head to the right and to the left in an attempt to see what she was doing, but unfortunately she couldn't get a glimpse as Akenos thick thighs and hips were obscuring everything. But she was also scared to not move more than allowed. If Akeno picked it up, she might get punished again. And well... Rias did not want to drown in cum once again. That experience taught her enough to be more obedient.  
  
However, the squelching and slick noises that came from Akenos direction, and the strange way that Akeno bend forward in order to reach the last few inches of her huge mast, managed to give Rias a hint of what she was supposed to drink soon.  
  
One smooth stroke from base to the tip of that 3 feet long demon cock was enough to fill three quarters of the cup with her hot, viscous, boiling left-over cum and pre-cum from her last fuck... and something else, that would leave Rias a little more dizzy... When she reached the tip, she squeezed down extra-hard in an attempt to let every single cum that she pushed forward in her urethra, flow out of her slit. The last remnants being the heaviest, and most viscous in texture. Thick globs left her piss-slit and drooped heavily into the cup with * **sploorch** * noises, the consistency so thick and viscous that all single drops laid atop of each other at first. It took a few moments until it all mixed together into one single porridge.  
  
The obscene sight showing off how inhuman Akeno really was, as cum bubbles appeared on the surface due to the high temperature of Akenos virile cum. But Akeno wasn't even a human anyways, so that should make it more reasonable. A few little strands leaked at corners of the beaker. her own incompetence to give her fellow pet a drink, driving her mad for a second, but considering the fact that her cockhead was more than twice as thick than the width of the beaker, it was still a good job.  
  
To top it all off, Akeno reached her hand forwards over the cup. All the liquids of her mothers' pussy juices that were still glued to her cock were now in Akenos hand and dripped down onto the viscous fluid in the beaker, the transparent fluid acting like a delicious topping for her off-white cum. Such an disgusting and malicious act... made Akeno forget almost all about the urge in her cock to fuck Rias senseless. Her sadistic side showing off once again as she pondered on how Rias would react.  
With a silly grin on her face she took a hold of the beacon, turning around, but still hiding her hands behind her back. She took a few steps forwards towards Rias, the dumbstruck kneeling redhead raising her head higher with every step she took, until Akeno was standing right in front of her, her cock all most brushing against her belly.  
With a reassuring smile she leaned down and showed Rias the beacon that she had hidden behind her back as if she was giving her a present: "TADAA! fresh and hot, right off the bat! drink it as long as its fresh and hot" she smiled down with closed eyes, trying to look as kind as possible, before she couldn't control herself and started to chuckle.  
  
Rias looked at her, uncertain and angry at the same time. She looked down at the offered beacon, admiring the boiling cum of Akeno and her own mother as it bubbled on the surface. She could even fucking see the steam rising from it.  
  
She knew exactly what it was.  
"EWWWWW! Get this disgusting thing away from me! I would rather drink nothing instead of your stupid cum again!" she complained and turned her head to the side in refusal.  
*tsk,tsk* Akeno shook her head, her smile changing into a dismissive expression at Rias' rejection. "you wanted to drink, and now you will have to drink! every. last. drop." she emphasized the last tree word as she took a hold of Rias chin and forced her to look up into Akenos eyes. Her own chilling gaze met Rias' own that was frowning at her.  
"GET THIS THING AWAY FROM ME, I TOLD YOU I WILL NOT DRINK IT!" she shouted out in anger and reverted her gaze to the side.  
"my-my!" Akeno placed a hand on her mouth, acting shocked and surprised at Rias' outburst.  
  
"HMMMMM~........ let me think..." she thought for a few seconds, ignoring Rias' still stubborn persona "AH YES!... I think... **_Grayfia Lucifuge_** would be great. I never had a maid before, uhuhuhu" she chuckled. Rias' gaze instantly changed to confusion, and then shock: "what do you mean by that now?! you can't mean to..."  
Akeno only looked down at Rias, not answering her question and instead offering her the cum filled cup again. She tilted her head to the side, closed her eyes and showed the redhead a cute smile again: "When did I ever joke, huh?" still having that insane smile on her face which was in odds with her bad and devil intentions: "will you drink it or should I......?" she didn't finish her sentence, instead letting Rias puzzle together what she was talking about.  
  
Rias only blushed and sweat droops appeared on her face again. Akeno really had Rias in her hands... She wanted to deny it, deep in her heart she wanted to tell Akeno what she thinks about her, but she also knew what happened to her mother. She swallowed her pride down like she always did the last few days and with a deep * **gulp** * took a hold of the cup with shaking hands and directed it towards her lips, her eyes squinting down to the thick boiling off-white liquid, the well-known odor invading her senses once again as she felt how her body got hotter and hotter over the seconds. Strange thoughts in her minds appeared that drinking that stuff down wouldn't be so bad at all... She looked up at Akeno one last time, who only looked at her patiently with that typical cocky smile plastered on her face.  
Rias exhaled, took a deep, shaky breath and slowly opened her mouth as she tilted the cup and placed it on her bottom-lip.  
  
She was confused at first that nothing came out, only to find out seconds later what the reason was. The heavy porridge like substance flowed out of the cup in an agonizingly slow pace, like some kind of honey, until it finally managed to make contact with her tongue. Electric waves shot through her tongue straight into every cell of her body, as Akenos magical (or cursed) cum started to corrupt her mind. Thoughts of how Akenos cum was suddenly becoming so much more viscous crossed her mind. Either the girl had magically enchanted it before she gave the cup to Rias, or the transformation of her cock did not only change the appearance but also the virility of Akeno...  
  
She suddenly started to feel light headed, her resilient thoughts in her mind disappearing one after another until it all felt empty in her head. Akeno only watched the show, a perfect sight for her sadistic persona to see Rias struggling to drink her nectar from the cup.  
  
  
Rias had planned to drink everything in one deep swallow, but under those circumstances, that was an impossible task. The cum was so heavy and thick, that she actually had to bite it down from the rest of the tar-like cum in the beacon, involuntarily swirling the viscous fluid around in her mouth in an attempt to crunch it into little pieces. But everything was for nothing; even biting down didn't help as it stuck lewdly to her teeth like glue, instantly hitching onto her pearl-white teeth.  
  
After a few seconds of fruitless biting and swirling she pulled the beacon away of her mouth, still half of it filled with Akenos cum - focusing on that part in her mouth first before she dared to swallow the rest.  
  
But to her demise, she found out that even that was a hard task, the cum was slimy and sticky like bubble-gum. She ate it noisily; slurping, champing the liquid inside of her mouth second after second but without any success. She opened her eyes in disbelief, her face grimacing in disgust and helplessness as she looked up at Akeno, trying to signalize, that this task was impossible. Only to find out that Akeno decided to stroke her demon cock while still keeping her smile on her face, savoring Rias' struggle to drink, or eat, her cum instead of feeling pity for her: "every last drop~" she smirked as a response while her cock throbbed and pulsed in her hand.  
  
  
Rias immediately shut her eyes close again, not trying to bother with her former queen who took a liking to her suffering. She focused herself and decided to go for all or nothing as she swallowed it down end this misery once and for all "GLU-RKKKK~" only to choke and gag, as that viscous cum glazed and trailed down her throat in an agonizingly slow pace and clogging up her wind pipe. The thick substance clung to her throat like glue. With multiple swallows that caused her throat muscles to flex and ripple, Rias tried to force the substance down until it drooped into her stomach heavily.  
  
  
She refused to look at Akeno while she struggled to take her thick cum into her body, not trying to give her captivator more pleasure from her suffering.  
But her body tensed up and her face got redder over the seconds due to the influence Akenos cum had on her body, yet she stayed still and held her eyes closed in an pointless attempt to hide her own horniness. She also couldn't see Akeno who was picking up the pace, stroking her fat cock furiously, savoring Rias' struggles and capturing every second of it with her predatory gaze like a wild Puma that was preparing to hunt down its prey.  
  
When Rias managed to swallow the first load down, she placed the beaker onto her lips again and took another big load of it in her mouth while still not daring to open her eyes and look up at her captivator. Surprisingly this time however Akeno had a feeling that Rias was enjoying the second load much more than the previous one. She still twirled it around in her tongue, chewing it audibly into little pieces until the second load was done as well, though much faster... and more eager than last time. The last load, that rested heavily on the bottom of the cup got swallowed down much faster than the previous ones. Once Rias was done she was left a heavy breathing mess. The strange effect of Akenos cum taking a toll on her body as she started to sweat and shiver in her kneeling position.  
  
What made Akeno certain about her theory however was the way Rias acted after she emptied the cup. As if she was all to herself, isolated from her surroundings, she placed her hand on the bottom of the beaker and licked all around the edge, almost making out with it as her mind desired the strangely substance that was suddenly so delicious. All doubts or thoughts about Akeno disappeared as she pondered on whether this should either be called her most favorite drink or food. She just couldn't decide whether this thick tar-like substance should be called liquid or food. Once she was done and licked the cup clean of every single cum, except the few left-over drops deep in the bottom, that she tried to eagerly reach with her tongue, she threw the beacon away and licked her fingers clean as if she had just savored a good meal.  
Once she was done, her whole body was shaking. She placed both her hands on her knees, unintentionally pressing her 2 tear-shaped boobs together and opened her mouth as she took deep, unsteady breaths of fresh air, her inhales labored like that of a dog and her exhales emitting steam due to the hot feeling in her body that Akenos cum had caused over her.  
  
Rias' body knew, she was horny and needed a fuck, but her mind would not prevail to a person that was trying to rape her, especially when that person was your childhood friend and also your subordinate.  
  
While still trying to steady her breath she slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Akeno. That lewd dizzy expression of Rias alone, created a small gap on Akenos usual composure. That needy look in Rias' glazy and dilated eyes and her struggle to swallow down the last remains of mind-corrupting precum, that was still stuck in between her white-shining teeth was enough for Akenos cock to twitch mightily and cause a huge wad of precum to burst out of the tip onto Rias' naked form, a long line of off-white liquid from hips to cheek on her pristine body.  
Not even aware of the lewd display that she showed Akeno right now, nor the lava-hot strand of precum lingering on her body - so gone and clouded was her mind - she started speaking up in a hoarse and shaky voice: "s- see..." she breathed heavily, "I- I drunk it a- all down like you wanted, are you happy now?" she asked as resilient as possible in her current condition.  
"mnhhh~" she moaned as she bit onto her lip "yes... I can definitely see that you are done..."  
  
When Rias' still defiant expression and statement tried to hide her horniness, her eyes failed her miserably. In addition to her ragged breath and her blushed face, a pair of glazy eyes with dilated pupils looked Akeno right in her eyes in an half-lidded stare, begging her to fuck her stupid and silly, begging her to lift that strange burden from her shoulders by filling her pussy up to the brim with that huge demon cock. She couldn't control her pussy juices that leaked down on the ground, causing Akeno to let out a lusty groan as her balls churned her load even faster due to that sexy redheads expression. The thought of giving Rias a bukkake or more like covering every single part of her body in a second layer of shining cum was suddenly coming up in her mind.  
But she bit her lip - hard enough to let blood flow out- in an attempt to stifle her desire to pick Rias up, place her onto the countertop of the kitchen and rape her senseless right here and now before this cocky divas corrupted mind would get back to its senses again.  
  
Her cock already felt like she was on the edge just by watching Rias' lewd display, the veins throbbing and pulsing with blood, ready to blow a load. But Akeno didn't want it to end it this fast yet. In order to come down from her high and the light-headed feeling that the stroking caused, she let go of her cock, which throbbed in protest. She tugged on Rias' leash as she walked past her up to the bedroom again. She didn't even risk to put her onto her lap again, because her smooth fit stomach rubbing her cock could be enough to make her climax. With an iron will, she walked upstairs towards the bedroom, taking a quick break at the bathroom to let her bladder loose, standing 2 feet in front of the toilet and comically placing the underside of her cock onto the seat, causing her cockhead to droop down 2/3 of its way and letting it all go with an relieved exhale, it took a time, but after about 1 minute her thump-stick piss-slit let out a surge of liquid into the toilet that allowed her cock to finally let go of all that pressure.  
  
  
Once she was done she tugged on the leash once again, waking Rias up from her daydreams, in which she imagined if Akeno always went to the toilet like this. There was not much of a choice for her with a 3 feet long monster cock jutting out from her lap, so she simply answered her own question with a yes.  
When they reached the bedroom again, the door fell open with a creaking noise, Venelana was still sitting on the bed the same way when they left the room. The possibility to escape not even in her fucked-stupid mind while she still encompassed her huge inflated stomach in her hands, propping her ear onto the surface to hear Akenos little swimmers squirming around inside.  
  
Akeno only chuckled when she saw Venelana on the bed.  
But the sight of her proud mother, that always took care of her and loved her with every single cell of her being, tore Rias away of her cum-addled mind. The effect of Akenos cum slowly disappearing as her stomach acid digested the thick liquid inside. She mulled over all the things that Akeno had done to her and her mother over the past few days in order to refocus her mind to the real task, and that was not giving in to her base desires by letting Akeno fuck her every hole and corrupt her very mind like she did to her mother.  
  
Akeno Witnessed Rias' old self coming back, but she didn't care about it. Rias would end up as her cock-loving slut anyways after she was done with her. She picked Rias up with a harsh grip on her lovely crimson-red hair, handling her like a toy, as she threw her on the bed, emitting a squeak of pain. Before she had even a chance to protest, Akeno came down right after her and hauled Rias over to her back. She took a hold of her thick thighs and pulled them outwards as she for herself adopted a kneeling position right in between Rias' wide-spread legs (as much as possible with her huge inflated balls in between both women).  
A loud * **SMACK** * sealed the deal and shut Rias up for good as something very familiar rested comfortably all over her torso and right under Rias' chin.  
Her predatory grin made Rias cower in fright. That look in Akenos chill, half-lidded eyes had so much lust and desire behind it and Rias knew that girl long enough to realize what she was thinking right now.  
  
"This thing only stands in my way" Akeno dismissed as she threw the leash that was connected to Rias' collar over to Venelana "make sure that she doesn't escape, and I will fill your pussy with twice the size of that cum" Akeno lazily told her before paying all her attention to Rias again, well aware that her new toy would do _anything_ to get another fuck with her addictive demon cock. And that was clearly visible in Venelanas shining, wide open eyes. With a lot of struggle due to the huge yoga-ball sized cum-filled stomach in her way she leaned over, groaning as her huge inflated belly churned and rumbled in protest before she managed to reach the leash and immediately leaned back again with another groan, her huge belly wobbling and churning around until it came to a halt. Her eyes still bright with insatiable lust as she whirled the leash with one hand around the other arm about 3 times before taking a firm hold of it. Under those circumstances it wasn't really necessary to be so careful, but her fuck-addled mind just wanted to show Akeno how much she loves and obeys her.  
  
But Akeno already averted her gaze to the real deal of the week long fuck-session: the sweet crimson-haired teen with almost snow-white skin that was ripe and ready for giving birth to her many-many children: "Uhhh~ I can't wait to fill your womb with my progeny Rias. what would be better for two lovers than the good old missionary position, don't you think my king? uhuhuhu, look here" she said as she lifted and smacked her cock on Rias' torso, forcing the girls attention down onto the meaty mast resting on her body: "this is how deep you will take me, **_isn't that great_**?" she asked her sarcastically, her grin growing wider in anticipation.  
Fear overtook Rias' mind as all of it went faster than she expected. In a matter of seconds Akeno hauled her into a position, and not much later she would fuck her still virgin pussy?  
"HE- HEY WAIT! NOT MY PUSSY! PLEASE!" she knew deep down that complaining would not change her mind at all. But what else could she do? She knew what Akeno has done to her mother, and she was sure that she would live up to the same fate, if Akeno inserted that cock of hers inside of her virgin pussy. "No can do my king. I wanted to go easy on you before, but you broke the rules" she said in a dismissed tone "now you have to take responsibility"  
"...yo- YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!..." she spoke up desperately as her hope started to fade away more and more "...at... at least put on protection, please!" she begged her.  
Akeno looked down at her with confusion in her face, before a great idea overcame her mind.  
She acted all empathic for Rias, trying her best to hide that sinister grin in her mind.  
"well, if there's no way around it..." she complained and rolled her eyes around in her sockets in annoyance.  
Rias' fearful expression turned to somewhat appreciation, forcing a smile on her face in that miserable position as at least a bit of mercy was coming her way.  
With a snap of her fingers, Akeno created a single condom in her hand.  
And when Rias eyed that condom in her hand, her relief quickly turned into fear again, her expression changing just as quick as Akenos sinister grin, that she just couldn't hold back anymore  
"here, this is the biggest sized condom that humans created. Since I can't really reach all the way down, I will let you take on the task to put it on." she spoke up before throwing the condom on Rias' face.  
The redhead picked it up with one hand, and placed the palm of the her other hand to the underside of the fat cock-head to lift it up.  
  
  
"you... you can't be serious...." she uttered when she compared both objects in her hand in size, one of them about 5 times smaller than the other, and considering Rias' frightful look, it should be clear what exactly was the smaller one.  
"what?" Akeno asked ironically with a sadistic grin "that's the biggest one that exists"  
Rias looked her in the eyes sternly, well aware that Akeno was able to create any size possible with her magic, but she already knew that Akeno did it on purpose and therefore didn't talk back any longer.  
Akenos expression didn't flinch an inches, unimpressed, uncaring. Instead she thought she could piss Rias off even more: "well, if you don't hurry now, I will go in raw. can't you see how fucking full my balls are? get to it or I might let this bad boy loose on you, slut!" she said as she rubbed her palm over her length, which gave her eager throbs and pulses as a reaction.  
  
  
Rias only growled at that insult, but took actions quickly. Akeno tried to hold back a laugh, as she witnessed how Rias tried to miserably fit that too-small condom on her fat flared cock head.  
But she stayed calm and watched in interest, since her cock got at least some kind of attention.  
Rias however was starting to sweat and shake when she realized that her attempt to fit that condom on her cockhead was becoming futile.  
After about a minute, she at least managed to fit that tight rubber over Akenos cock... not sure if you could call it successful though.  
  
Rias only managed to wrap it over Akenos cock head; meaning that more than 2 feet of cock were bare in the open. The rubber was strained and tensed so far over the cock head, that it almost looked like a second shining skin over her cock, the color of the rubber disappeared almost fully into transparency with the way it had to spread over that too fat cockhead. What made things even worse was, that the rubber got a few holes in it over the process of pulling it over her cock, exactly on that spots, in which Akenos demon-like barbs on her cock jutted out: "hey! pl- please give me another one, it won't hold!"  
  
  
"MNGHHH~ no can do, my king. this was the last one I had" Akeno excused herself in the most stupid non-sense way, since she was able to get as many as she wanted. But she simply didn't want to. And she got the power to do exactly that. She started groaning and moaning as that tight rubber around her cockhead send light sensations coursing through her body, making the cock throb and pulse. Rias had to witness in utter shock as every single pulse of her fat cock was forcing the holes in the rubber to increase in size. The sensation was even enough to emit an endless stream of pre-cum from her piss slit, expanding the tip of the tight condom, and straining it even more second after second as a small bubble expanded on the tip of the rubber.  
"my-my," she placed a hand on her mouth and chuckled as she watched the lewd display, as that impossible tight condom tried to hold up against her massive cock: "let's hope it holds all my cum in there, fufufu"  
of course it wouldn't hold it.  
  
At this point it was pretty certain that it would break off before she even reached her climax, but both women wouldn't be able to find out, because Akeno was already shifting back on her place, her hot cock rubbing and trailing down Rias' torso, until she lined it up with her tight, wet pussy.  
"looks like you're ready to go already. just as eager as me, right my king?"  
"o- of course not!" Rias protested, her face blushing and her mind trying to prepare itself for the onslaught that Akenos cock would force her to go through "I am not a slut!"  
"my-my..." she smiled "...your pussy is telling me the exact opposite though, fufufu. just look how wet and ready it is for me" she said as she reached forward and opened it up with her finger, savoring the clear-pink color in the inside that would definitely turn a pitch darker, once she was done with her. She took a hold of her cock and rubbed her too-huge cockhead against Rias' too-small pussy to lubricate her cock with some of Rias' dripping pussy juices. Rias rose her head high enough to look up over her huge tits, watching in disbelief how Akeno was seriously trying to fit that immense shaft inside her tight slit. She shivered and feared about what it could do to her pussy. Her mind was clouded with thoughts, whether she would end up enjoying it, or if the size of that thing that was about 20x thicker than the usual dildo that she used to get herself off, meant that it would also be 20 times more stimulating.  
Stupid, innocent Rias didn't know that those barbs, the thick veins and that hot metal-rod would be much worse than she expected in the first place. 20 times was an understatement, and almost an insult in face of Akenos bitchbreaker. That staff would breach her cervix, stretch her pussy out to dimension unaware of Rias and give her more pleasure than she ever thought would be possible.  
"s- STOP!" she shrieked as she tried to reach forward and cover her own slit with her palm in an attempt to stop Akeno from fucking her: "PLEASE! IT WON'T FI- GLRRRKKK", a sudden hard pull on her neck forced her head to crash all the way down on the bed again, firm enough to not let her interrupt Akeno from doing her job.  
  
"M- MOM?!" her eyes rolled up to lock at her already pregnant mother behind her, only to be greeted with an disappointed, angry expression: "stop it Rias! can't you see that master is trying to help you? I can't remember raising such a disobedient daughter!"  
Rias was left dumbstruck of what her mother was saying right now, while Akeno only chuckled at the mother-and-daughter relationship before she didn't waste any time and focused on that tight slit in front of her first.  
  
When she finally thought that her cock had enough lubrication, she held her hand on top of her cock, so it wouldn't slide up as she slowly pushed onto Rias' tight slit, straining Rias' pedals and making her outer labia stretch and strain around Akenos demon cock-head as she slowly but surely opened it up, or more like forced it to stretch open.  
It looked comically; her cockhead that was almost as thick as her own thigh, pushed that small little slit to the side with brute force to make room for its immense width, straining her outer labia till it spread wide around the fat tip in a round O-shape. Rias couldn't even think about arguing with her mother as she shook her head from side to side, clenching her teeth and her eyes shut in an attempt to stifle the well known rising sensation that Akenos cock caused on her body. She didn't want and couldn't let her body give in, but even if her heart was 100% dead certain, her body and mind that got corrupted by Akeno over the last few days couldn't reject how good it actually felt when Akeno used and manhandled her with that 3 feet long demon cock. Even the little barbs on the tip, that she thought would hurt her, only added up to the carnal pleasure inside of her, as they scratched and rubbed on her labia.  
  
"Nghhh- fuck you! I will never give in!" she cried out in a strained voice, the audible struggle in her voice making Akeno chuckle: "uhuhuhu, **_fucking_** ~..." she elongated that word in a seductive manner "... is what I am going to do right now my king... And you didn't forget what we made up together before, right?" a sinister grin appearing on her face "I mean **_before_** you silly slut tried to run away and ended up passing out on my cum as a consequence"  
Rias still squirmed around with her head, the sensation on her outer labia still straining her body, her inner walls betrayed her and constricted around that divine cockhead. Her pussy just couldn't deny what Rias was so stubbornly trying to hide, that Akenos fat cock was making her feel so fucking good.  
But soon enough said pussy will find out, that Akenos cock is not something that should be desired. It should be feared. While her pussy tried to embrace that cock like a long lost lover, it only thought of Rias as another conquest to its undeniable pleasure-inducing size, that added up to the other 100 or 1000 women, that Akeno fucked silly before.  
  
Exactly 3 things woke Rias up of her struggling self however.  
1\. her brain started to stick together what Akeno meant with what she just said.  
2\. Akenos sudden firm grip on her tender fleshy thighs that would definitely leave imprints - that's how strong she hold onto her - ceased her whimpering and made her look up in fear.  
3\. Akenos wild grin and her needy eyes, which indicated the years long pent-up desires that she had to keep secret, only to let go right here and now.  
All of it made Rias realize how (literally) **_fucked_** she was right now.  
  
  
Akeno stared down in anticipation while Rias only looked; too scared to speak up against Akenos terrifying, tremendous aura. A silent voice broke the silence, yet loud enough for Rias to hear: " ** _hard and raw~_** ".  
without any mercy, without any restraint or care for Rias' well being, she dove in just as she promised. The firm grip on Rias' fleshy, juicy thighs allowed her to pull the poor girls pussy into her cock. And her own thrust that send her hips a few inches forward turned out to be a deathly pussy-demolishing combination, that caused Akeno to infiltrate and dominate about 8 inches of Rias' pussy for herself. A wet * _squelching_ * resonated throughout the room as Rias' inner pussy juices served as a perfect lubrication that allowed Akeno to bash and ram her oversized bitch-breaker deep inside of Rias' depths. That thrust alone send her cock deeper than Rias actually ever managed to reach before. Her poor tiny pussy expanded and made place for the battering ram of a cock, a clear outline of her depth visible on Rias' former slim abs as it bulged her belly out. The shaft with its spikes and thick veins rubbing and scratching on her strained pussy walls managed to give Rias the most intense and best sensation in her life in just a split-second. That thrust alone outclassed all of her previous little masturbation sessions combined together. fuck, she couldn't even call the other sessions pleasurable if she had to compare it with Akenos cock that was currently setting all her walls aflame, her fat width touching and rubbing every single nock and cranny of her pussy walls, and even further beyond: stretching her far enough than possible to stimulate places that should have been unreachable. Not to mention the fact, that Akenos throbbing cock was constantly pulsing and rubbing against her g-spot.  
  
The poor redhead body stood death-still, short-circuiting due to all the alien-like pressure that assaulted her brain.  
  
Rias was just about to cry out when Akeno entered her pussy, but that 8 inches of flesh that pierced through her pussy was having an worse effect than she expected. Akenos thrust was faster than Rias' voice. Just when she opened her mouth, all her nerves were set aflame, the over-stimulation caused her mouth to stay wide agape as well as her eyes, that starred into the nothingness in utter shock. Her whole body stood still as her brain wasn't even thinking about trying to control her body anymore, as it tried to keep up with the huge intruder that was literally trying to break her mind. Not even air left or entered her system due to all the shock.  
  
But to her demise Akeno was far from done: With only letting out a deep grunt due to the tight fit of Rias' pussy, she tensed her grip on Rias' thighs once again, and caused the girls' body to shift another few inches towards Akenos pelvis. This time however it was a different kind of barrier that denied Akeno access, not just the tight pussy-walls that were forced to split apart, this time it was something that brushed against her cockhead.  
And that strange sensation was something entirely new to Rias. As if getting hit by thunder, electricity coursed through her body as that immense cockhead bashed against her tiny cervix. Like on instinct her whole body trembled and her spine bend upwards in an U-shape while her head pressed onto the bed-sheets. Her face was now directed towards her mother, her eyes eying the eager, carefree eyes of her mother.  
  
  
Yet at the same time Rias could not see her. At this very moment she couldn't see anything because her nerve-system gave up every available sense or process in her body in order to deal with that overpowering sensation that was slowly but surely corrupting her mind. Her eyes were distant and her mouth wide agape in disbelief for a few seconds until all those feelings and sensations were set free in an explosion of bliss.  
As she came to realize what just happened, her whole brain was overloaded and forced her to draw her toes together and grip on the bed sheets beside her, even shutting her mouth shut and clenching her teeth, grinding them together in order to find purchase, but with the width of that long demon cock currently rearranging her insides, any hopes for stability turned out to be useless: "NGHHHHHH~" a stifled moan was emitted between her shut teeth as her mind tried to get accommodated to that fat cockhead that was still ruthlessly resting inside of her pussy and kissing her womb, sending new sensations through her body with every pulse alone.  
  
All the mind-bending struggle on Rias that was almost knocking her out, was in odds with the other girl named Akeno who merely remarked her joy on that girl with a simple "my-my, what a tight fit your pussy is my king, uhuhuhu" still able to hold her composure and even able to chuckle while her cock brutally rearranged Rias' insides and corrupted her mind, unaware, or more like uncaring that the thrust alone would render her pussy useless for every other fucks that Rias hoped to get in her future life. She Stretched her walls apart so far until no one else would be able to satisfy her. After a few seconds of silence in which Akeno savored Rias' struggling, pleasure-suppressing self with a calm and patient expression, Rias was trying to hold onto her sanity with all her capable strength.  
  
  
At some point she managed to steady her breath, her back slowly starting to lay flat on the bed again, as it got used to the full-feeling of Akenos cock. She tried to raise her head to show Akeno that she wouldn't be able to break her resistance this easily... But that quickly backfired as her head was forced to shot back once again when Akeno shifted her hips from side to side, the movement followed by her cock in waves inside of Rias' clenching pussy before it reached the tip and mercilessly rubbed her fat cockhead on Rias' hyper-sensitive cervix from side to side, twirling, pressing and moving her cockhead around that barrier in utter, teasing joy.  
  
The poor girl thought she had everything under control. As long as she would stay strong and get accommodated to the feeling inside, she would be fine. But Akeno should not be underestimated. She was just playing with Rias; making her think that she was fine, only to steal away the hope from her by starting to move again. She didn't relent, and with a constantly put-on smirk and a few gaps in her composure, which consisted of a few grunts or moans here and there whenever the sensation inside of her cock got the better of her, she shifted and wiggled her hips in expert movements, that reached all the way to the tip of her 3 feet long cock embedded inside of Rias' pussy, and rubbed on her cervix without relent. different kinds electric waves shot through every cell of her body straight to her brain due to Akenos unrelenting torture.  
  
Rias tried to cry out for help, mercy or something that would make Akeno stop, but her whole body was left twitching and tensing, gripping on _everything_ with _everything_ she could reach in order to get some kind of balance due to the invading alien-like feeling inside of her. Like a fish on the hook her midsection rose and fell, rose and fell multiple times, light moans and strained grunts leaving her mouth. Her body convulsing, shaking, trembling, shuddering, **_breaking_** , all the while Akeno put-on a calm smile on her face and watched Rias' break with eagerness. Her sadistic side taking over, making her feel better and better over time, the sensation of seeing her struggling fuck toy alone made her cock twitch and pulse more intense than most fucks, that she had in her life, managed to do.  
  
Akeno didn't even bother to speak up, she was well aware that **nothing** would reach Rias' over-stimulated mind right now, except the constant pleasure that she was giving her. The only thing she _could_ and _would_ do was shifting in her position to rub her fat cockhead on Rias' cervix to make her torture the worst possible experience ever. If this was a battle of stamina, then it would be clear who would win it. And the outcome got clearer over every passing second in which Rias tried to hold everything in her body, not daring to let all the mind-corrupting sensation and stimulation inside of her body go in an obscene never-before experienced orgasm, that would definitely help Akenos corrupted mind: "NGHHH. NGHHH. pl- PLEASE- HIIII" she finally managed to speak up: "IF- AHHHH- IF YU KEP GUING I WILL....I WILL..." she cried out again, not able to keep going under the pressure in her brain. A firm low voice replied "tell me what you will slut." she said as she twirled her hips extra hard "tell me and show me how my cock made you cum, how good it made you feel. tell me how much better I am than issei, tell me my _king_ ~" she told her eagerly.  
  
"Issei..." Rias thought. The mention of her crush only managed to rekindle the flame inside of her and with a strained voice she managed to burst out: "NGHHH... FUCK YOU!" and kept on fighting against Akenos assault.  
  
Akeno got mad at first, so close to make Rias admit the sensations coursing through her body.  
But she took a deep breath and put-on her usual smile again. There was no reason for her to get mad when she had so much power right now: "Well... I guess that's enough teasing then..." she dismissed, before pulling her hips back less than one inches, and bashed against Rias' cervix, causing the girl to let out another cry of bliss due to the harsh shock that her body had to deal with. If Rias had the mental capabilities to compare the sensation that Akenos harsh thrust had on her body, then she would probably do it this way: When the tender rubbing on her cervix felt like electric waves coursing through her body, then the hard impact on her cervix would be similar to a thunder-bolt striking right deep inside her core. Compared to that, the light rubbing on her womb felt like nothing more than a feather stroking her skin. But Akeno wasn't done with that one strike alone, not even one second after she thrust in, she dragged her hips back just a bit, leaving Rias' cervix, before bashing her wide cockhead onto that small barrier again. Less than an inches space was left between her immense cockhead and Rias' cervix before she bashed it in again. Like a machine, she rapid fired Rias' womb with immense skill. This was the first time in her life that she felt glad that she had so much experience in Sex as she faced a girl that didn't break the second she thrust her cock inside of her.  
  
All the past fucks were just the appetizer for what Akeno had planned for her real goal, and she would let all that frustration and her obtained skills out on that poor girl until nothing more than a fucked-stupid, brainless shell was left. Almost 3 hits per seconds hit Rias' womb, setting her mind in overdrive, frying her brain, no, more like burning it up until after only 3 seconds of womb-shuttering action, Rias let out the loudest, shrilled cry that Akeno had ever heard from her. All that tension, stress and pressure was set free with a mind-shattering orgasm of Rias as her eyes rolled over to show the whites, her body twitched and trembled from head to toe, and caused Rias to feel the best, most intense and first squirting orgasm of her life  
"NOOOuuUOOOOooOOoooUUU- CU- CU- CUMMMIIINNNNNNGGGGG!!!!"  
  
Akeno groaned and moaned around Rias' orgasm, as her pussy clenched around her cock like a vice; pulsing, constricting, completely milking her cock for all its worth. Akeno wasn't sure if it was due to Rias' demon genes or something else, but the way her pussy clenched around her cock made her fear for a second that it would literally crush her huge demon-cock in its grip. But that fear got overtaken by carnal pressure as her cock got the best possible massage it ever had, the combined sensation of finally being able fuck the love of her life and the physical stimulation that her tight clenching pussy had on not even half of her cock made her fear that she would blow her huge load right away.  
  
But she couldn't let this happen. She just wouldn't allow herself to cum and breed Rias before she crammed every single centimeter of her 3 feet long cock inside of Rias' tight pussy up to the base and packed as much cum as possible in her balls. So she had to take measures and changed her grip on the tender, fleshy thighs of Rias from top to bottom. Instead of pulling, she pushed her thighs away, and with them, Rias' body.  
  
Her tight, clenching, and especially still sensitive pussy walls, which tried to hold onto the intruder with all her might, in order to let her poor over-stimulated owner come down from her high, got overpowered once again by Akenos fat demon cock, as it slowly but surely made its way back, retracting course, nearly prolapsing her pussy as it refused to let go of the vice-tight grip at the fear of what could happen to Rias if Akeno would stimulate her even more in her current hyper-sensitive state. Before something worse like prolapsing would happen, and Akenos cock still retreated backwards without relent, Rias' body gave in and let go of its tight hold, causing the fat shaft with all its amazing veins and barbs to rub all over her hyper-sensitive pussy walls again, causing Rias' cry to reach an ever higher pitch, before it dropped out of her pussy with a *plop*. Akenos cock had stretched her pussy so far, that it was still left open a few seconds. Rias' still orgasming pussy just showed how hard her walls constricted around Akenos cock in waves; tensing and twitching in an useless attempt to close down from the hyper-cock stretching it out more than should be humanly possible. The hole was so big, that Akeno would be able to fit her whole arm in their if she wanted. But as if it was a miracle, or maybe just her inhuman devil-genes, it slowly but surely tightened down again, not to its former tightness, but still an impressive amount considering the fact that a log-fat mast of flesh was inside of it just a few seconds ago.  
  
Rias just laid on the place, breathing heavily and unsteady, as if she just ran a marathon, gasping and panting for air like chugging water down her throat while her juicy tits heaved up and down with every breath she took. "NGHHHH!" she wailed as Akeno smacked her fat, twitching, pulsing and overall still not satisfied cock on Rias' body, hitting her sensitive clit with its broad underside before speaking up with a calm steady voice like nothing happened, as if she didn't just nearly break a girls mind and gave her the best (or worse?) orgasm of her life: "my-my. I did not know that you had such a slut hidden inside of you all the time, fufufu" she chuckled, "just look at what your eager pussy did to my cock". With much struggle Rias' rose her shivering head up and looked down onto the big abomination laying on her torso. Her blurry eyes went wide, her face turning red in shame as she opened her mouth in a shameful gasp at the lewd display of Akenos cock that showed how truly eager her body really was. The previous dry vein-riddled monster cock was now covered in a second layer of creamy white and transparent fluid all the way to the place where Akeno filled her up. Her pussy discharge showing the honesty of her body and how good Akenos fat cock truly made her feel. Even though it almost knocked her out cold due to the nerve wracking pleasure that it caused, the slick shiny sight of Akenos monster cock covered in her own juices made her pussy even more eager, her body temperature rising to much higher degrees, begging for something to cool it down; just something to let all that tension and pretence of a proud woman fall down to a cock-loving and cum-begging mess to fulfill her fate of being bred by Akenos fat, superior demon cock. But Rias' mind was still set, and she knew (or thought) that she will get out of this misery in one piece and live her usual life with Issei by her side.  
  
Yet she couldn't deny the fact that she got nervous when she looked up at Akenos condom covered cockhead, or rather to the small pieces that were still left covered. Not even one minute inside of her pussy and the condoms' scratches and cracks increased in width and number, it actually showed of more skin, than rubber at this point. The little cum bubble on her piss slit did not break yet, but the amount of pre-cum that forced its way out of Akenos fat cock made the small bubble expand even more. Rias was left in a fearful state once again as she thought about the risk of the condom breaking and Akeno managing to impregnate her. Poor Rias' fuck-addled mind was still too clouded to realize, that even if the condom would stay intact, there was no way that it would hold Akenos monstrous load inside of it without popping.  
  
She was torn out of her nightmares as Akenos seductive voice resonated inside her brain:  
"uhuhu, let's hope it stays in one piece once I am done, but I will have to warn you my king, I won't cum, nor will I stop fucking you until I fit every single inches of my cock inside of your pussy. you only managed to take a little more than 1/3 of it inside. so I am glad to tell you that there is even more than a half to go~" she smiled down at her and shifted backwards once again in order to line her cock up with Rias' still sensitive pussy a second time...  
the small overstretched hole that was once a pristine tight slit, was still no match for Akenos oversized cockhead as she lined it up once again. With little struggle, yet much less than before, she slowly pushed the fat tip inside until it plopped in, causing her to let out a light groan of delight while Rias only started squirming in order to stifle the returning pleasurable feeling of her needy pussy, bringing both girls into the same position as before.  
  
Rias however was not prepared for what Akeno had in store for her this time. Akenos own face went blush at the mere imagination in her mind; she looked straight down on Rias' squirming head to catch her shocked expression when she was about to fill her up with more cock that Rias could ever imagine. She took a hold of her tender fleshy thighs and rammed her cock all the way in and bashed her womb in one single thrust. Rias was helpless and powerless against the assault on her womb, her head shoot back again towards her mother on instinct as a thunderbolt hit her body, she clenched and grinded her teeth to stifle her outcry, though her pussy instantly caressed that fat cock once it entered her sacred place in convulsing and rippling motions, trying to show its affection towards it.  
  
But this time Akeno didn't relent or teased her with twirling motions against her cervix, instead she pulled her cock all the way out again until her fat cock popped wetly out of Rias' pussy, the redhead gasped as she clenched her teeth and eyes in an futile attempt to stifle the pleasure of Akenos cock scratching her walls on its retreat. Akenos demoncock was wide enough to reach her g-spot just by inserting it inside, whenever Akeno pushed inside, Rias could feel how her whole pussy was pushed aside and strained as the plate-thick cockhead slid inside, but on the retreat was just as nerve-wrecking because Akenos barbs were angled backwards, so that they perfectly hooked themselves on Rias' walls whenever she retreated, giving the girl more pleasure especially when Akeno pulled far enough away to hit her g-spot with those brutal barbs. fresh new fluids covered the upper half of her cock that she just inserted inside of Rias. The sight of the lewd fluids dropping down from the underside of her cock was too tempting for Akeno as she licked her lips in hunger. She pulled one hand away from her firm hold on Rias' thighs and brushed her palm all over the surface of her dick before moving her wet, juice-covered hand towards her own mouth: "my-my, fresh, ripe Gremory juices... I wonder how they taste, uhuhu" she chuckled before she drew her tongue out in an lewd manner and licked one finger clean.  
  
A sweat and salty taste invaded Akenos taste-buds, yet there was also something else to it, a strange unfamiliar taste on its own and Akeno **_loved_** it. Like a possessed beast, she licked every single finger clean as she savored her ripe pussy juices like an expansive wine. However, once she twirled it inside of her tongue to savor the taste, she swallowed it down with a deep * **gulp** * and let it flow down into her stomach, her eyes went wide. Strange strength flew through her body as if she just drank a magic potion, instead of some horny girl's pussy nectar. It also had a visible effect on her cock: it pulsed and twitched rapidly, the veins filling up with blood as Rias' devil-juices made her testosterone-levels rise to never-before levels. Her huge cock flexed and pulsed in need, causing her already log-fat cock to increase in width, growing more monstrous and inhuman as it already was.  
Like an addict, she eagerly rubbed her hand over all her cock again, picking up the lewd fluids and literally making out with her own fingers as she tried to lavish every single milliliter of those delicious juices until her cock was just as clean as it was before. Her cock pulsed uncontrollably, the strange liquid taking a toll on her cock as it yearned for a warm place to defile and fuck.  
  
Akeno came to notice that Rias' fluids alone caused her breath to turn unsteady and shaky and she was suddenly feeling light-headed. She couldn't process why exactly her body yearned for that nectar, whether it was actually really something about Rias' devil genes, or just her own imagination, but either way: She knew she wanted more. Without even realizing it, Akenos smile disappeared into a strained grimace of lust and need, her usual half lidded eyes turning dazed and foggy, her cheeks turned red and steamy breath left her mouth as she felt how her own body temperature rose, similar to Rias' own. You could almost tell, that both women were in the same position right now, however when Akeno took a hold of Rias' legs again, and rammed her cock inside in one single thrust, beating against her cervix and pulling it out in a split second, it was clear who was in charge here, the sensation that her cock got on one single stroke was nothing compared to the onslaught of pleasure that Rias' pussy and womb had to endure. Ignorant to Rias' squirming and struggling, Akeno once again lapped up all juices on her cock and swallowed them down eagerly as if she didn't drink anything for **_months.  
  
_**"AHHH! AKENO! WH- WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? YOU'RE BEEING TO ROUGH! M- MY PUSSY MIGH- NGHHHHHH!!!" Isolating her surroundings, even her own needy cock, and her poor victim she mercilessly rammed her cock into her tight pussy until she hit her womb and backed down again, not allowing Rias to wake her up of her addictive state as she repeated that process multiple times as her mind yearned for those juices like an drug-addict. Minutes passed and Akenos pace got faster and more unsteady, her cock pulsed and twitched in protest, every ounce of that magical liquid made her cock more needy and fill up with lust, but Akenos concentration was only directed to the addictive taste. Her real goal disappeared into the depths of her mind as she used her own cock and Rias' pussy just like a tool to squeeze out more liquid for her addictive brain.  
  
Her breath came out unsteady and shaky as the addictive feeling inside of her brain didn't come to a stop, quite the opposite, the more she drunk the more she wanted it. She did not even realize that Rias was cumming her brains out multiple times when she mercilessly raped and bashed her womb red and sore. Even the vice-tight grip of Rias' pussy on Akenos cock didn't stop her as the drunken nectar made her cock so hard and hot to that degree that she felt like it was on fire. She tugged her cock back, not even considering the risk of prolapsing Rias' pussy as the fat cockheads' spikes rubbed and scratched Rias' sensitive pussy-walls on every thrust and pull.  
  
Poor Rias had no clue what was going on with Akeno as her head was forced straight back every time Akeno pierced her pussy with that god-cock of hers. Over the minutes her brain was so far gone due to the constant orgasms that her eyes rolled back in her head and she nearly passed out. Not even one minute into the onslaught of Akenos pussy-wrecking passed and she was already forced to open her mouth and let out all different kinds of wails, moans and high-pitched cries as orgasms after orgasms rocketed her body without break, her resistance to keep her moans in her mouth was gone and Akeno didn't even notice it in her needy brain.  
  
Half an hour passed and the old Akeno was already gone. The past few weeks she tried her best to hold onto her composure: blowjobs, titjobs, not even Rias' mothers divine pussy could make her lose her tempter, yet some pussy juices made the impossible possible.  
  
Her tender, calm smile disappeared and the only thing left was a strained needy blushing mess. But she didn't care, no matter how pathetic she looked, the only thing that mattered right now was drinking more and more of those juices. She didn't want to stop thrusting, nor did she want to stop sucking those sweat juices down, but at some point her brain was so far gone, that she couldn't even breath properly, her inhales and exhales were so unsteady that she felt like she would suffocate. the years long experience of sex and training were nothing against the juices of her long loved friend. Sweat glistened all over her body and her brain started to struggle with all the tension in her cock, it almost felt like it was ready to burst. Her mind reached the state, that her thrusts went unsteady, in a lewd display her dick didn't even hit the mark, and instead brushed all over Rias' torso and smacked her stomach in all kind of places. But even when she didn't invade her pussy, Rias was not spared as the fat vein-riddled underside, and the spikes brushing on her clit, were enough to make her orgasm again.  
  
Long last her brain couldn't proceed anymore, it didn't know what was left and right or what the actual hell it was doing here.  
The tension and lust inside of her cock reached its apex and at long-last Akeno lost even the ability to sit upright. Slowly and shakily she fell forward onto Rias' sweat-shining abs, the last thrust did not hit her mark and left her cock resting on Rias' torso with Akeno falling right beside it, where she could even feel the heat emitting out of her shaft. With her last strength Akeno turned her head to the side and rested her cheek on that tender fleshy heavy-heaving stomach of Rias, the poor trembling girl was still trying to calm down from the few dozen orgasms that she just had to endure. Akeno had a comfy position on her long-loved friend's abs, and she used it to steady her labored breath. Her mind still yearned for those juices and her cock also yearned for a fuck. Even though she was half-laying and half-sitting. her hips started to thrust back and forward on its own, trying to stimulate itself, but all for non since it only brushed over Rias' body. A comical sight for an outsider, but it just showed how much attention Akenos cock really needed. Half an hour Akeno let it rise and fill up with lust, increasing her testosterone levels second after second, yet she didn't give it any proper attention or sensation...  
  
And Akeno would soon realize, that she will be in much more trouble once she finds out how bad it was to neglect her cock over the past 30 minutes. As she slowly started to prop herself up, she saw with blurry eyes what her cock had gone through. Blood raced visibly through the veins, making them expand in waves and more pronounced, clearly showing where exactly the blood-flow went through. It twitched, pulsed and literally vibrated with the amount of blood and lust that rose inside of it. It also turned to a pale color, almost as if it was blue-balled.  
  
  
The sensation on her cock and the blueballness turned out to be too much for her, she could feel the pain rushing into her brain with every passing second, regret filling her mind at the mere sight of her cock trying in vain to cum. It rose and rose, but without any stimulation it couldn't do anything, until suddenly Akeno felt nothing anymore.  
Her cock felt literally numb due to being strained to its limit over the past half an hour, she reached one shaky hand towards her tower of meat and hissed at the mere touch, a sudden rush of pain getting into her brain as the light touch alone felt like a kick to the balls. She had no single clue what was going on, since she never experienced something like this before. She feared that she might have really broken her cock, yet she didn't know yet what it desired.  
  
In addition to that numb feeling, it also felt as if a pipe broke down. A faint gurgling noise resonated around the room, coming straight from Akenos balls and cock as a torrent of pre-cum rushed through her cock like a broken faucet. Another indicator that her cock needed attention. The small bubble on her cock tip expanded the condom strained it to its limit and beyond, until it reached the size of an large balloon, the color of the condom fainted more and more as it took over the color of Akenos off-white precum, and long lastly it exploded. Just when Rias tried to prop her head up and look what actually was going on, the intense explosion shot the cum in every 1 feet direction and hitting Rias right on her curious face.  
  
"*sniff sniff*.. OHHHHhhhHHoooOOO... fuuuccckkkkkk~" Rias moaned out as the stench hit her like a wrecking ball and made her cum on the spot. Even Rias was left perplexed as she would soon realize, that Akenos increased testosterone levels also increased her virility, cum-production and especially the mind-numbing musk of her cockmilk.  
  
The thick, viscous liquid rolled slowly down all over her body, trailing down her tits, her sides, a small amount of that slimy cum collecting in her belly button, the bed sheets were soaked wet immediately due to the huge amount of liquid that kept flowing out of Akenos piss-slit, leaving Rias' whole upper body masked with a second glue-like skin of off-white cum.  
The smell, that was sealed in between the tight condom before exploded in tandem with the condom and emitted a foggy cloud of pure musk that hit Rias like a truck. the musk-corrupted air invaded her senses with every panting breath she took and made her feel even more light-headed than before.  
She slowly rose her head up weakly and looked down to the mess in between the valley of her tits, her mouth wide agape as she turned her gaze towards Akenos fat, bare cock-tip, the enlarged slit still leaking endless amounts of pre-cum onto her body left the redhead dumbstruck.  
  
That broken pipe-feeling and all the tension in her cock made Akeno come back to her senses however. She lost herself over the last thirty minutes, but all the blueballness on her cock and balls hit her like a truck as she started to realize, that it all build up while she was drinking down Rias' juices previously. Her whole body ignited. Just when she managed to come down from her addictive juice-drinking high and got used to the numb feeling of her cock, another mind-corrupting feeling caused her to groan and moan uncontrollably. Her breath got shaky and unsteady again, yet it felt even worse than before. The numbness disappeared as Waves of pain and pleasure coursed through her nerves; all coming straight from her painfully pulsing dick, right into her brain.  
The lust in her cock overpowered the need to drink more of Rias' addictive nectar and when she looked down on her cock once again with a clearer mind this time around, she started to realize what the actual fuck has happened. Never in her life has she seen her own cock taking on such a monstrous size and color. The veins got more pronounced, the color got paler and even her cock expanded in size, making it fit much better to the name "demon-cock", but the third leg also looked even more unfitting for Akenos sexy, slim frame that would make any person doubt that it belonged to the calm black-haired sadist. But she would always prove them wrong once she started fucking.  
"I... I can't wait anymore... I need to fuck you right now..."


	6. impregnating Rias :o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title says all. A good filling of Rias small, well-proportioned abs

"I... I can't wait anymore, I need to fuck you right now..." she let out in between grunts and shaky breaths,  
Rias was still left dumbstruck, the size of her cock and immense amount of cum that poured out made her ask herself how exactly her balls managed to produce so much cum so fast and how Akeno actually managed to stay sane with such a monstrous cock between her legs. However, when Akeno slowly shifted backwards, and the even-thicker cock trailed its way back on Rias' torso, she came back to her senses. The fear of getting pregnant not in her mind anymore. Condom or not, the only thing left was the fear of getting her pussy broken for real if that fat thing would enter her: "WA- WAIT AKENO! YOU CAN'T! YOU WILL KILL ME IF YOU PUT THAT THING INSIDE ME!"  
  
"MNHHH!" Akeno let out a moan in between her grinding teeth "I don't care anymore, this is all your fault, only because of your stupid Gremory genes my body is acting like this right now. Shut up, and live with the responsibility you slut" she claimed in a strained voice as she tried to line her engorged cockhead up with Rias' tight slit, yet before she could prop it up, Rias' hands shot forward and protected her bare, sore pussy with both hands: "NO! YOU ARE INSANE IF YOU THINK I WILL THAT THAT THING INSIDE ME!" she protested.  
  
"Nghhh, don't you care about Grayfias wellbeing? I told you what I would do to her if-"  
"I DONT CARE!" Rias interrupted. "YOU CAN'T BE FOR REAL! THIS IS NOT YOU AKENO! PLEASE STOP IT"  
  
Rias' protests were only short-lived however when Akeno let out another grunt of lust: "NGHH! you stupid, selfish slut" she said in a strained, iron-hard voice before reaching forwards and taking a hold of Rias' wrists, overpowering the redheads strength easily as she pulled on her arms with surprising strength, making the redhead cry out in pain as she feared that Akeno would tear her arms off. Just when she was about to rise her upper body to stifle the pain of her arms, Venelana pulled on the leash on her neck with a grin, allowing her master Akeno to tear and pull on Rias' arms however she desired.  
  
Both of her arms were spread straight towards Akeno, causing her upper arms to press against her juicy tear-drop shaped boobs and squish them together in a lewd display.  
Rias still wailed and tried to hinder Akeno from inserting that huge cock inside by kicking her legs, her hips and body to all directions, which made Akeno speak up again in a treating voice "don't test my patience Rias~ I will fuck you no matter what you do", yet that statement only made Rias' squirm around even more, making it impossible for Akeno to calm her painfully throbbing dick down in embedding it balls deep in Rias' pussy. Whenever she tried to push it inside, it slid clumsily upwards and smacked on her torso.  
  
Rias thought that she would actually manage to prevent her fate, but Akeno only let out a growl of annoyance after a dozen attempts - her cock burning painfully hot - as she placed both of Rias' hands on top of each other, holding her arms with one hand, and using the other hand to help her oversized cockhead to line up with Rias' twat without letting it slip up again. Sweat shined on both women's bodies as they struggled and tried their best to win the fight.  
  
But for the sake of this story only one could win.  
Akeno held as much of her cockhead that she could fit in her tender hand and lined it up with Rias' small slit. She pressed her palm on the top of her cock-head so it wouldn't slip up again before she slowly pushed it forward.  
Centimeter after centimeter forced its way towards that tight slit, but instead of entering Rias, her fat cockhead caused Rias' tight pussy to reverse inwards, there was just no possible way that the even wider cockhead could force its way inside... but after a few centimeters there was no place to run for her anymore, the still leaking cock made a wet mess all around Akenos cock-head and Rias' labia, but also giving her enough lubrication to slip inside.  
And it did, slowly but surely it immerged inside, **_forcing_** Rias' poor labia to step aside, stretching it beyond its limits, further than before due to the few extra inches in width. A normal humans pussy would probably not have been able to handle that, but Rias was unique. How lucky (or unlucky) she was, that being a magical being made the impossible possible.  
  
  
Both women let out sync. voices: Akeno a light grunt, and Rias a sharp gasp, both felt the connection that would result when Akenos cockhead spread Rias' pussy lips wide and tight.  
"NGHH! NO! YOU CAN'T! STOP PLEE-AHHHHHH!"  
A lewd, loud squelching noise resonated in the room when Akenos fat cockhead finally managed to *POP* inside of Rias as her pussy engulfed that cock. Only about 5 inches were inside, but the bulge on Rias' abdomen was clearly visible as the skin stretched red around Akenos monster cock, the bulge taller and thicker than before...  
  
Rias shock her head from side to side as Akeno grunted and lifted her face up to the sky in relief that her raw cockhead made contact with Rias' bare pussy walls; no stupid rubber was in the way and Akeno was clearly enjoying the new sensation. Her cock was literally burning before. It felt as someone had just set it on fire, she was still suffering from the odd consequences of drinking Rias' pussy juices. However, the 5 inches that entered Rias' pussy were not burning anymore, just as if someone had poured a bucket of cold water on that small portion of her 36 inches rod. The comfy, warm tight fit of her beloved pussy felt like heaven to her, a godsend rescuer that would free her of that burning pain. Can't say the same to Rias however, as it felt like a hot-steaming metal bar was being impaled into her cunt. It was thicker, wider and even hotter than before, which made the experience much more painful but also pleasurable.  
But to her demise, there were still many inches left to cool Akenos dick down, and the sadist was sure to not miss one single inches.  
  
She hold still for a second, loosening the grip on Rias' arms and savoring the moment as her pre-cum filled Rias' channel up; an endless torrent of liquid flowing inside, and leaking out all around the seal of her cock and Rias' tight pussy in dribbles. The wet liquid filling Rias up made her feel strange, but to her luck, or demise, the fat cockhead currently lingering in her vaginal opening overpowered these sensations.  
Even more would sooner or later when Akeno decided to push in more of her cock.  
  
  
When the pain started to overpower her again, she didn't waste any time. She steadily pushed forward and similarly pulled on Rias' wrists, shooting the pre-cum in her pussy forward in waves to make place for the battering ram of a cock. Akeno was certain that this alone could make the girl pregnant, but there was nothing she could do against it when faced with so much pain in her crotch. Every single inches that disappeared in Rias' pussy and set more of her nerves aflame, lifted a burden from Akenos shoulders. She felt every single part of her cock calming down from the burning feeling as it entered her divine pussy.  
A lewd long-drawn out squelching noise was audible, as Akeno didn't stop her insertion, setting more and more parts of Rias' pussy walls a flame, igniting her nerve-endings without relent as that god-cock touched and rubbed on every single square-millimeter of Rias' pussy.  
  
She felt useless, helpless and pathetic as the pleasure rose up. She tried to resist, tried to hold down, but that divine feeling of being filled up forced her to cry out in pleasure of how good Akenos cock made her feel.  
  
"NGHHHHH- IAAAAA" she cried out in a high-pitched voice and let all the tension go as her body betrayed her once again, making her orgasm on the spot.  
  
Her pussy tightened up, but the pain in Akenos cock overpowered every single stimulation in her cock. She didn't even used her pussy to lure out pleasure any longer. It was just an instrument to free her of this unbearable pain. She did not even know that she was killing two birds with one stone right now, cooling her cock down, and breaking Rias at the same time:" AHHH- AKENO STOP! YOU WILL BREAK ME! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!!" she managed to cry out, but Akenos head was still directed towards the ceiling, and nothing reached her ears. Relentlessly and without care for her surroundings she kept pushing and pushing, unintentionally not allowing Rias to come down from her orgasming high, even pushing her over her limits, until she met the well-know resisting barrier once again. But even that didn't manage to stop her. Her iron-hard cockhead pushed forward in a steady, slow and firm motion. The outline of her cock now visible on Rias' belly button as it slowly grew and reached further, taking on more and more place on the surface of Rias' torso as Akeno pushed inside with a steady rhythm. The small spongy barrier didn't stand a chance as it was forced to bend backwards. An never-ending electric wave hit Rias, not stopping as Akeno kept applying pressure on her cervix, the pain and pleasure actually kept rising over the seconds as Akeno applied pressure and pushed and stretched it further back. Her squirming grew stronger as she tried to escape her fate, her whole body shifted on the bed, her legs kicked around wildly around Akenos body as she cried and shrilled for help and mercy while her cervix was forced to stretch further and further, almost straining to its limits: "AKENO YOU CAN'T! THAT'S MY WOMB! PLEASE STO-"  
Before she could end her outcry, her womb gave in, or more like: it was forced to rip open as Akenos unceasingly cock-press made her fat cockhead burst inside, piercing that small slit of her cervix open with her broad horse-cock-head.  
  
  
Rias stopped mid-sentence, her mouth was still open, her eyes shot open and the only thing that left her throat was a gasp. Akeno has literally broken her pussy now, her fat cockhead invaded her womb, and Rias felt **_everything_**. She also _felt_ how Akeno didn't stop her retreat yet... she _felt_ how Akeno kept pushing and she _felt_ how Akeno bashed against the back of her womb. The depths that Akeno has reached were completely new for Rias; something that she didn't know would be possible. The hits on her cervix send strange electric waves through her body. But the sensation that rose through every single cell of her body as the inside of her womb was struck by Akenos monster cock was something that Rias would have never imagined could be "pleasurable". But it was in its own way. It felt like her womb was the apex or root of all her pleasure, and it was clearly visible on her dumbstruck face. Her eyes dilated in disbelief, not even breath entered or left her lungs as her brain tried to comprehend the feeling of Akenos cock in her most sacred place.  
  
But Akeno **_still_** didn't care a shit about Rias as about half of her cock was still burning due to the effect of Rias' stupid nectar.  
"you have to take responsibility..." she murmured silently "this is all your fault...".  
  
Before Rias could even react or answer to that stupid accusation of hers, which was 100% not her fault, she felt how Akeno pressed on.  
Without stop and without even lifting back to get more momentum, she kept pushing forward, her cock bending Rias' womb to its limits, and Akeno felt for the first time while being in Rias' pussy that she encountered a resistance that was not breakable as she hit the roof of her baby-chamber. But in her fuck-addled mind she remembered, that even Venelana managed to take all of her cock inside. Even if it was just at the very end, it didn't matter. She knew it would fit, and that's why she went on without care.  
  
With the last sane brain-cells left in Rias' mind, that were not busy trying to deal with Akenos monster cock currently fucking her way through her body like a skewer, she started to ask herself when Akeno would actually reach her base. It kept coming and coming, filling her up more and more, she surely thought that there would not be much left anymore... Poor Rias did now know that Akeno was just half-way inside of her. Inches after inches she shoved her cock in her pussy and parted her insides to squeeze that monstrous cock in her body. It penetrated her steady without pause; she felt her body getting fuller bit by bit as Akenos fat cock carelessly shoved her insides apart to make place for its ridiculous size. A firm and steady pressure on her walls forced inches after inches inside, which caused Rias to wail her head in disbelief.  
  
  
Even Venelana was left dumbstruck at the deed in front of her eyes. She had the perfect view to see what she couldn't do for herself when she got fucked. Such a pillar of flesh that was almost as thick as her own thigh disappeared in the depths of her pussy, stretching her labia obscenely wide around its mass. Yet still it was unable to hide from Venelanas peering eyes as that fat bulge on Rias' former slim, fit belly trailed up her torso and showed her just how far it went inside and mercilessly reamed and invaded her insides without giving any attention to the former virgins' well-being... and it still kept going.  
  
  
As Rias womb stretched to its limits, she felt something terrible come her way. As her anatomy did not allow her womb to bend further, "some special kind of fat flesh" kept on applying pressure on it. Without even giving her time to get used to the feeling of a cock inside of her most sacred place, she started to realize with shock, that her whole womb was forced backwards in her body, pushing all her organs to the side as Akenos thick cock-pressure bashed forward, forcing her whole insides to make place for Akenos bitch-breaker.  
  
"AKEN- WAIT!!! MY WOMB!! YOU'RE BREAKING M-" The inhuman feeling, that conflicts with all rules of common physics, was enough for Rias' mind to black out. Her whole body trembled and shook in disbelief. Her eyes rolled over in their sockets, only showing the whites. Her mouth shut down in an ugly grimace. Her clenched teeth gnashing together in an last attempt to stifle the pain loosened up as salvia dribbled out of her mouth and down her chin, before her brain long lastly decided that this was all too much shit going on, so it said "see ya, I am out" and freed Rias of her pleasurable pain, or painful pleasure. Her sanity slipped away, her whole body relaxed and her high-in-the-air back and head fell down on the comfortable bed sheets.  
  
You could almost tell she fell asleep peacefully like an angle with the way her whole body rested calm on the bed, her pristine skin, her beautiful face and her voluptuous body chilling and resting on the bed... but considering the fat demon-cock that bulged her stomach out beyond her belly button, her messy red hair all over the bed, some single strands glued on her sweat-shined face, her still grimacing face and her rolled over eyes, it didn't look much like an angle. The display could only be described as the special outcome whenever Akeno decided to fuck the too tight holes of pure, innocent girls with her gifted, packing 3 feet long demon-cock.  
  
  
One of the two voices shut down for now, but the other voice still grunted and moaned about in the room as she pushed inside, not even aware of the fact that Rias passed out since her cock still burned painfully and cried for relief.  
  
Akenos straining face clearly showed how hard it was too put more of her cock inside of Rias' already stuffed womb, but still, her determination and the leverage on Rias' wrists, which she combined with her own thrusts, allowed her to keep going.  
She didn't use shallow thrusts to bash forward, she just used a steady and firm rhythm, her cockhead forcing Rias' poor womb to shift upwards in her body without relent, the bulge on her stomach clearly increasing in length, passing rip after rip so slowly and skillfully and with so much concentration that it didn't even made Rias' fat, firm tits bounce in place.  
  
"NGHHH- I can all most feel it, not... much left..." she groaned in delight as only the last few inches of her cock itched and burned. The more pain subsided the less pre-cum flew out of her piss slit: "just... a little... bit... more" Akeno let out in a strained voice as she tried to force feed Rias' stretched womb with the last few inches of her cock, shifting and straining Rias' insides even further. Just a few more inches left to fill up and then she would get freed of that unsustainable pain in her crotch. The imagination alone was making her drool all over herself. She already hit the bottom of Rias' sternum but kept going, the red-colored, strained skin that got bulged out by Akenos cock slowly made its way upwards in between the valley of Rias tits. The immense width of her cock shifting her 2 boobs to the side before at last Akeno cried out in bliss at the warm and comfy feeling of Rias' insides that were warming her 3-feet-long cock from base to tip, as well as the soft and tender white skin of Rias' thighs that made contact with Akenos own. The most prominent feeling that rose inside of Akeno however was relief. The aching feeling in her cock that was caused by her own addiction to Rias' pussy-juices died down. It seemed as her cock was finally happy and satisfied that it got some kind of attention. The numb, burning feeling on her 3 feet long rod slowly ceasing down as the stimulation started to kick in again. But it was clearly not entirely finished yet, visible and kind of audible with the way it throbbed and pulsed inside of Rias' pussy. The bulging skin of Rias' belly was heaving in sync with the throbs of Akenos fat monster cock. But the stimulation that Akeno felt right now was nothing compared to the pain she had to deal with before.  
  
"Ahhhhhhh~" Akeno sighed as she let go of Rias' wrists, still not noticing that the poor girl has long since passed out with the way her arms fell down limply to her sides "I know you could do it my king, fufufufu" her former sadistic persona returned immediately with a sly smile on her face the second after the pain subsided. The sudden swap in persona almost making you disbelieve that the girl was crying out in pain just a few seconds ago. With the tension gone Akeno finally managed to focus her attention to her (passed-out) toy again, her gaze on the ceiling shifted down to Rias' body as she swiped the sweat from her face with the back of her arm before clearly focusing on Rias again.  
  
  
  
Akenos mimic didn't shift one millimeter - she was so dumbstruck as she looked at Rias' body, or more like on the outline of her demon-cock that skewered Rias' from her pussy all the way up in between the valley of her divine tear-shaped tits, almost knocking on her chin.  
  
Akeno didn't and wasn't able to talk as she savored the beautiful sight that was presented to her; the fact that she did all of it made her feel even more proud of herself.  
Silence consumed the room before a rumbling sound came from her huge testicles, her huge cock throbbed visibly on Rias' belly, signalizing Akeno that it was ready, or more like in need to fill Rias up with cum.  
The sadist was still left watching and losing herself in thoughts at the imagination of that fit belly being inflated with her seed...  
At the first look it seemed as if there was just no way to hold anything more inside that strained body. But Akeno knew, that she was capable of making place however she desired; Like she did to Rias' mother as she sealed her cervix with her horse-cock-head in order to not let one single drop of her cum escape. But Akeno would probably not do that to her beloved long-loved childhood friend... or would she?  
  
Considering Akenos returned sadistic grin after a few seconds of being dumbstruck at the mere imagination of Rias' fit belly turning into an dumpster for many dozen gallons or tons of her cum, you could tell that she would actually do that.  
  
"my-my, what have I done..." she tried to act concerned, but bit on her bottom lip in lust at the same time as she witnessed the wonderful sight.  
"what a bad lady I have turned into..." she blamed herself but rotated her hips from side to side at the same time, her huge cock wriggling and churning Rias' insides around as the bulge on Rias torso shifted in the same pattern as her cock. She couldn't hold down a groan as she watched how her immense cockhead played around with Rias' insides and her skin. It shifted left to right as if trying to experiment the elasticity of Rias' skin... maybe to prepare itself for how much the girl would take once Akeno let all the cum in her balls go...  
  
Akeno had a constant grin on her face as she played with Rias' insides like a cock-sleeve, feeling delight at humiliating Rias... but something was wrong, she thought. For **_SOME REASON_** Rias was not responding. Her head was still turned backwards and faced her mother, therefore she couldn't really see Rias' fucked-silly expression.  
  
Even though the limpness of Rias' body and her pussy walls, that were not constricting around her cock anymore, Akeno still didn't get the point.  
"my-my, is there still a spark of hope in you left? are you still fighting back my king? well... I expected nothing less..." she complimented before pulling her hips back a few inches "but how can you handle..." She took a hold of Rias' limp, **_NOT STRUGGLING,_** wrists and " _THIS_ " shouted out before crashing into Rias' womb back again, the cock's weight and strength an unstoppable force which Rias' poor former-virgin pussy couldn't even think to fight back against.  
Akeno noticed that still no sounds came out of Rias, so she pulled back again and thrust back in " _OR THIS_ " she shouted again, before pulling back and thrusting in again. She repeated that process multiple times, laughing maniacally as malicious joy overcame her body.  
  
But her laughing died down just a few seconds later and was replaced with pissed-off anger as a well-known, not-welcomed voice spoke up again: "ehmmm... Master Akeno... Rias passed out a few minutes ago" she explained her without any thoughts or sympathy for her own daughter, so fucked was her mind. Akeno would have punished Venelana for speaking up without her permission, but at this point, she welcomed it. Her face turned into a affectionately smile, her eyes glistening with joy as she placed her palm on her face in surprise : "oh my, oh my... Was I too rough to her? fufufufu" she wondered in her smiling elegant persona before leaning forward (now finally able to reach Rias easily since 3 feet of cock-flesh weren't standing in her way anymore), taking a hold of Rias scalp and tilting it forward, looking directly into those white eyes as Rias' pupils were still up in their sockets "my-my, I really gave it to her, didn't I? I totally forgot that I had that effect on most girls..." she chuckled amused, lost in self-love "but we don't have any time to sleep my king. We only have about 2 weeks left and I want to enjoy **_every_** single second of it" she claimed before lightly slapping Rias' cheek with her palm: "my kinngggggg~" she elongated the word as she started to hit her firmer with every passing second "if you don't wake up, I might have to fuck your mom again~" she let out in an provocative, yet seductive tone as her smile widened.  
  
Venelanas eyes shot open in glee and anticipation when her ears picked up what Akeno just said: "She wants to fuck me, although I am this full already?" she was lost in thoughts as she looked down and rubbed her huge inflated stomach. She bit her lip in anticipation and lust at the mere thought of Akeno using her without any care for her wellbeing; handling her like a toy and filling her up more and more, stretching her former-fit belly into a literal water-bed in which she would be able to lean against whenever she wanted, the slight blush on her cheeks revealing how much she would actually love to fuck Akeno again. At this point she wished that Rias would just stay knocked out, so she could have another turn with the black-haired studs demon cock.  
  
And it seemed as luck was coming her way when Akeno let out a sigh of disappointment and spoke up: " * _SIGH_ * ... Whatever... I still have 2 weeks left I guess" she shrugged before taking a hold of Rias' thighs and pushed them away while pulling herself away at the same time to retract that 3 feet long cock out of her pussy. Wet noises filled the room with every single inches that left Rias' pussy. Mixed juices that were stuck in Rias' pussy due to Akenos cock-seal flowed out of Rias' pussy, even sticking to Akenos cock and dripping down of her underside as she ruthlessly pulled her cock out of Rias' insides. The bulge falling back on her whole body, steadily reaching her belly button as Akeno shifted her hips backwards.  
  
While Akeno retreated, her cockhead slit back from the back of Rias' rearranged womb that was currently sitting in the valley of her tits. Her cockhead bashed against the tight outer opening of her cervix and was stuck there. But since Akeno didn't bother with things like other peoples safety, she kept pulling, the huge heft of her cock mercilessly pulled the womb all the way back like an useless, meaningless object before it reached its ordinary position under Rias' belly button. Akeno frowned as her fat horse-cockhead struggled to pull through her cervix. With much force it slowly curved inwards, contracting itself a little before it popped out of her womb and made its way down her vaginal-canal.  
  
A faint groan escaped Rias' mouth as the cock popped out of her womb, Akenos ears picking the silent voice up in an instant and caused her to stop her retreat, she stayed still for a moment and left about 6 inches of her cock still embedded deep in Rias' pussy. She was so silent and focused that the only noises audible were the droplets of pre-cum and pussy juices that dripped down onto the bed sheets from Akenos monster cock as she waited patiently to see whether she just imagined that groan or if Rias did really just awake.  
  
A smile crept back up her face as she felt how Rias' body started to awake from its slumber. Like a machine, all her body features started to function again. The first thing that Akeno noticed with pleasure was Rias' pussy walls, that slowly started to contract around her cock again.  
The second thing that caused Akeno to change her grip on Rias' thighs from bottom to top again, were the light groans that left Rias' dizzy and fogged mind. Her feelings returned, and so did the pleasure and pain as her eyes started to roll back to show her sky-blue eyes.  
  
She felt totally strange, as if something really odd happened to her body. The effects of Akenos huge cockhead piercing her womb all the way up in between the valley of her tits were still taking a toll on her body even though she for herself was still unaware of what had happened and what Akeno did to her pristine body after she passed out. But what made her feel uncomfortable the most were the 6 inches of Akenos fat demon-cock that were currently straining and stretching her pussy open. Not one second after waking up and she was already greeted with shocks and waves of pleasure that coursed through her still dizzy and fogged brain "nghhh..." she mumbled as she woke up and tried to rise her head to examine the strange feeling in her abdomen "wh... what is this? it feels s- IAAAAHH" Akeno didn't give Rias any chance to collect her thoughts as she rammed her cock all the way up against Rias' cervix again - chuckling by doing so - causing Rias' head to shot back again, waking the girl up in an instant as she cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure as every nock and cranny of her pussy walls got set aflame when they made contact and got stretched around Akenos bulbous cock. It invaded her insides and strained her pussy so much that she could literally tell every single barb and vein on Akenos cock as it made contact with her sensitive pussy-walls, forcing her still dizzy mind to deal with all the stimulation right at the start.  
  
Akeno only chuckled and kneaded Rias' fleshy, thick thighs in joy "fufufu, seems like your body didn't want me to leave you **_my king_** ~".  
"that voice... my mother..." she asked herself as she was greeted with the huge inflated stomach of her mother... right before everything crept back into her mind. She tried to raise her head again to look up at the girl that was currently embedded deep in her pussy.  
  
Akeno could have teased her more, could bash her pussy with her pillar of meat the second Rias rose her head and make her cry out in pleasure and pain, but instead she just decided to greet the awaken girl with a calm and peaceful smile that was in odds with the demon cock currently stretching Rias' insides.  
  
The expression of Rias was more than she could have asked for.  
The mixture of dizziness, fear and pleasure combined together into an expression that fueled Akenos sadistic side and made her cock throb eagerly. Her smile changed into an strained lustful expression as she felt her lust rise up in her loans: "NGHHH, you slut. look at me while I fuck your needy pussy. I can't get enough of this sexy face of yours. Let me see every single shrug and twitch of your expression as I-" she griped firmly on Rias' thighs, the soft flesh enveloping her knuckles before she rammed her cock through her cervix and hit the back of her womb "UHHHH~ ... as I rip your pussy open Rias!"  
  
But Rias couldn't oblige. Her body reacted on its own as pleasure raced through her cells and into her brain; her head shot backwards on pure instinct and she bend her spine upwards at that alien like feeling of her womb getting invaded again. Her mouth hang open as she tried to hold her outcry back, but failed miserably: "NNNGHHH- IAAAAAAAAHHHHH~". This was the second time that Akeno pierced her womb with that godcock of hers today, and Rias feared that she might never get used to it.  
  
But to her demise this was the last thing she should worry about as Akeno kept pushing forward without relent and mercy, shifting her womb once again backwards to make place for her fat demon cock as she pulled Rias' body closer and closer to her: "NGHHHHH- STOOOOOPPPPPPP! PLEASSSSSEEEEEEE~" she begged and cried at the same time, her head shooting from side to side in disbelief as she clawed and pulled the bed sheets, close to passing out again, before suddenly Akeno did really came to a halt. Rias breathed heavily, her tits heaving with every inhale, and drooping with every exhale. Yet every single inhale caused her to gasp in pain and pleasure, as that piece of meat in her body shifted her womb, in sync with her breaths.  
  
She thought Akenos halt was a sign of mercy, but Akeno had a much different intention. She just wanted thrust forward so she could get close enough to grasp Rias' head. She leaned forward as Rias looked at the ceiling and tried to calm herself down before a hand hovered over her face and went right past it. Akeno grasped a few strands of Rias' hair that were laying all over the bed and tied it together in her hand before tugging on without a care of Rias: "AHHHHHH! STOP IT! IT HURTS!!!" Rias cried out, her eyes shut close in pain as Akeno pulled her towards her own face. Rias reached her arms upwards and tried to peel Akenos hand off, but her hold on Rias' messy hair was as firm as iron. She wasn't impressed at all, ignoring Rias' fruitless attempts as she reached her other hand forward on Rias' face, pressing down on her cheeks in an dominative move that hollowed them out and forced Rias' mouth wide open. Rias opened her eyes and was meet with a calm, yet stern expression; Akenos razor sharp eyes looking deep in Rias' own as if trying to, or even being able to, analyze everything that Rias was feeling right now. Akeno held her firm hold and stern gaze on her for a few seconds, until Rias chilled out.  
  
When Rias came down Akeno closed her eyes slowly, letting out a sigh before opening them up again and greeting Rias with that all well known seductive smile.  
  
Rias was only able to look into Akenos chilling expression with confusion; not aware what the black-haired girl wanted to achieve. But she was shocked with a precise shot of spit that landed right in her open mouth. Rias shot her eyes open again as the sudden action surprised her. She tried to cough that disgusting spit out of her mouth, but Akeno was faster and immediately swapped her grip on her face, and pressed firmly up on her chin in order to close her mouth.  
  
Rias didn't dare to swallow down and started squirming around again, trying to get her hair and her mouth free from that sadistic bitch, before Akenos unimpressed, tender, piercing voice caught her attention: "... I said... look at me while I fuck your **_stupid_**... **_slutty_**... **_needy..._** " she drew that last 3 words out lazily before retching and spitting straight on Rias face again, causing the poor Gremory-lady to shut her left eye as the spit hit it directly and slowly trailed down her face.  
  
Rias was disgusted. There was no other word that could describe how she was feeling right now, she was fucking **_disgusted_**. But Akenos tone, and the power she wielded, which mainly consists of her 3 feet long demon cock, made her swallow that disgust down.  
  
" ** _pussy_** " she smiled at Rias dominantly.  
  
  
"did I make myself clear... **_my king_**?" she asked her once again, loosening her grip on her cheeks enough to let Rias move her head to answer her. She nodded her head slowly and shakily in agreement before Akeno let out a light chuckle : " _good_ ~..." she remarked as she let go of her hair as well and wrapped her arms around Rias' body: "now swallow it!" she commanded her in a daring tone "I probably don't have to tell you what happens if you piss me off, do I?"  
  
Fear overtook Rias' mind again at the razor sharp words from Akeno, her former childhood-friend... She instinctively gulped down in fear, unintentionally swallowing Akenos salvia as her mind was overtaken by anxiety. The * _gulp_ * broke the tensed silence between the two girls and caused Akeno to smile with malicious intent: "good girl... that should help your tiny bimbo brain out to not pass out when I fuck your weak pussy..." she took a quick pause "...or so I guess..." she added.  
  
"or so I guess?" Rias thought "... I can feel it's disgusting tip all the way up in my sternum" she complained in her mind. She was too afraid to speak up her worries, but at the same time she was physically unable to do so. The second Akeno let go of her cheek, she instantly started to let out shallow breaths again as every single ounce of air that entered her lungs made her body heave and caused that monster cock inside to shift about and stimulate her even more.  
  
"Nghh... you now what? I would rather see your face close up" Akeno declared before leaning back again, this time however she took hold of Rias' curvaceous waist and pulled the girl up and towards her until Akeno was sitting upright on the bed, Rias' own body hovered a few inches up in the sky, only supported by Akenos hold.  
  
Rias shivered and groaned out in protest as the movements caused the cock inside of her to shift her pussy and womb from left to right, forcing the inferior cock-holster to move in tandem with the superior demon-cock.  
  
"my-my, I am so proud of you my king. you managed to take it deeper than you did earlier before passing out. But now comes the hard part, fufufu" she teased Rias as she held her body up in the air with surprising strength without any struggle. The huge cock was pointing straight upwards as Rias' body was lifted a few inches up into the sky, forcing Akeno to crane her neck upwards in order to catch Rias' expression when she forced the rest of her demon cock inside of her body "and... go!" she shouted out in joy just when Rias felt how Akenos hold on her waist started to weaken... she wouldn't just let her....?  
"AKENO WAIT! YOU CAN'T! GO SLOW PLEAS-" Rias fell silence with a gasp, the air got kicked out of her lungs as Akenos cockhead pierced her womb further upwards and smashed against her insides in a fraction of a second.  
  
She really wanted to hold herself together. She was just a few inches in front of Akenos own face as her thick body crashed onto Akenos lap, the only thing she had to do was look straight forward so Akeno wouldn't get pissed if she broke eye-contact again. She tried her best, but the pain and pleasure that rushed into her brain in electric waves seemed to overpower her; Akenos cock stretched her pussy to inhuman proportions, rearranging every square meter of her pussy to please her godcock. Regret filled up inside of Rias for the first time of her life at the fact that her demon genes made her body more durable than normal human beings. Yet even if she was more durable, it was certain that that durability was not an excuse to impale her with a 3-feet-long demon cock. Akenos groan of delight however begged to differ.  
  
The wave of pleasure turned out to be too much for Rias, her whole body started to spasm and shiver, she needed support this instant, and therefore instinctively grabbed on the first thing that was in her reach, which turned out to be Akenos back; embracing and pulling herself onto Akeno as she flexed her muscles and pressed both bodies firmly against each other, their breasts mashing together until they pancaked flat. She used her sharp claws to grip against Akenos back, leaving scratch marks on it, that Akeno welcomed with masochistic delight:  
"oh my, you're an eager slut, aren't you? fufufu" Akeno played around, unimpressed with the light tingles of sensations that radiated from her cock. The stimulation of one thrust that embedded her whole cock inside of Rias was nothing compared to the onslaught of pleasure that Rias had to endure. She held Akeno tightly and shut her eyes in concentration; her whole body stood still as a rock, only light trembles caused her limbs to move an inch as she tried to use every single second that she had to get used to the full feeling of Akenos cock, not even Akenos insults managed to get her attention. She knew exactly how deep it was, because the bulge on her torso reached the valley of her breasts, and squeezed against them. Akeno only smiled at Rias' face that was only a few inches in front of her, savoring the expression of her childhood-friend with sadistic glee, but Akeno wanted more...  
  
And she knew about Rias' mental state in this exact moment; how hard she tried to calm herself down in order to get accommodated to the pillar of flesh inside of her body. Rias isolated herself from her surroundings, she was deep in her mind and tried to balance her thoughts, one single shift would be enough to break everything apart and let it all the pressure go. But that concentration meant her fragile mind was not prepared for what Akeno had planned next. She knew that and chuckled inwardly.   
  
She moved her hips back (as much as possible in this position), 1 single inches enough to archive her goal, and then she thrust sharply back inside, crashing against her womb and breaking Rias' thoughts and concentration with one single thrust that set her nerves aflame. Her eyes shot open in disbelief, starring straight through Akeno into the nothingness, the pleading stare begging the girl to stop it this instant. She grit her teeth and gnashed them together. Akeno only chuckled, shifted her hips 1 inches back and thrust in another time, playing around with Rias like she was a toy, and Rias was powerless against all of it.  
  
2 short, yet sharp thrusts send an endless wave of pleasure through her cells and up to her brain, forcing Rias' to let go of the tension in her body, and make every muscle relax. her grip on Akenos back faltered as an orgasm send her to cloud nine, her pussy squirted her juices onto Akenos pelvis as her labia was stretched obscenely around Akenos monster cock. When her body used to pass out at the immense pleasure before, it now had to deal with it and Rias' expression clearly showed how unfitting and impossible it was... Every muscle in her body that was not related to the climax that wrecked her body, gave up as the effects of the mind-shattering orgasm pierced marrow and bone, even her tensed face started to calm down, her clenched teeth opening up with her mouth, her tongue sticking out while her shocked eyes got dilated and made her pupils roll up in their sockets, showcasing an vulgar ahegao in front of Akeno:  
  
  
"OHHHoooOOhhHHHooOhHH" Rias moaned out in glee as she lost the control of her body. pure, primitive instincts kicked in, the only rational solution when facing the biggest cock that she has and would ever see and feel in her life. Akeno relished in Rias' true side and leaned forward eagerly before she lapped all over Rias' face from bottom to top all over her rolled-over eye in an dominative act: "MNGHHHH~ The sweet taste of a broken bitch... fufufu" she said pleased as she savored the sight of Rias' euphoric-driven expression, "No time to rest Rias, this was only the beginning" Akeno warned, before she placed her hand on Rias' waist again and lifted the girl up with ease, extracting her cock that was right on top of Rias' sternum and rubbing it mercilessly on her over-sensitive pussy walls as she managed to pull her cock out of the vice-like grip of her pussy with brute force. Rias' mind already reached the apex of pleasure, and was unable to comprehend the sensation that raced through her body as Akeno pulled back without relent, sending constant waves of pleasure in her brain, that she couldn't stuff into her already short-circuited brain. Yet the pleasure kept rising, sending her brain into overdrive and frying it. The way her barbs clawed onto her clenching pussy almost made it prolapse. There were just too many processes going on inside of her, that her poor mind couldn't deal with. Her body and face was already as relaxed as possible; it gave up on every single muscle to comprehend the sensation that Akenos horse-cock caused. Rias' body, eyes and tongue twitched here and there as if she was suffering a seizure. Akeno meanwhile almost reached the half way mark of her retreat, pussy-juices trailed down the bared cock onto her testicles until they dissolved in the bed sheets in a wet patch.  
  
Rias whole body reacted only on instinct now; her own mind was too far gone, suffering from the effect of Akenos spittle that denied her to pass out and rest in peace.  
She was lost in pleasure and it all reached an higher level, an level of pleasure that was not supposed to be reached. When Akeno reached the base of her womb right under her navel and tried to pull the fat flared cock-head out of her cervix, she managed, or more like was forced to cry out as her body just couldn't take it anymore: "NOooOOOoooOOOOOOoooooOO!!!" Rias' wailed as her cervix was forced to stretch obscenely around Akenos immense cock-head, helpless to its brute strength and hefty size.  
Akeno groaned in delight, deaf to Rias' cries of mercy, as she felt how her fat cockhead got stuck inside Rias' tight clenching womb. The girl was still cumming her brains out, and it seemed as if her body refused to let any more pleasure overcome her mind, so it clamped down as firmly as possible to not let Akenos cock pierce out of her cervix.  
  
What a big mistake...  
  
"NGHHH~" she groaned "If that doesn't work, then- UHHHH~ then you will leave me no choice" she remarked before pulling Rias all the way down to the base of her cock again, not letting gravity alone take on the task this time around as she helped out with her own strength, a wet squelching noise was audible as Rias' insides got shifted apart to make place for Akenos dick once again until her thighs slammed against Akenos own, causing Rias to wail out into the heavens like a whore" OHHHHhhhhHHoooOOOOooOOOO", her mouth wide open in an O-shape as she couldn't belief what the actual hell Akeno did to her own body. Rias' labia was stuck firmly against the base of Akenos cock, protesting in convulsing waves all around the 3 feet-long monster cock that raped her brain.  
  
Incoherent moans and groans left Rias' still gasping mouth, spittle flowing down of her open mouth and down her tongue as Akenos cock made her brain malfunction. Akeno only chuckled in delight as she thought about the 180 degree turn that Rias' mind and body made after just 1 or 2 thrusts of her cock. She lifted Rias' body once again, retracting her cock all the way until she hit her cervix again, but instead of retrying to pull all the way out, she * **SMASHED** * her body down, using Rias poor inexperienced pussy as toy for her own pleasure. She kept going for many minutes without pause, her chuckles of delight turning to groans of pleasure with every passing second as the sensation in her cock reached new highs.  
  
But she was still far from done, and even if she felt like she needed to cum, she would hold back as much as possible. Her long-loved friend would deserve the best possible climax that Akeno could ever muster to create. And she somehow knew, that the spell that she used to increase her cum-production, as well as Rias' pussy juices that increased her testosterone levels tenfold, would allow Akeno to create the biggest cumshot, that she for herself with a 3-feet-long monster cock, couldn't even imagine.  
  
Akeno picked up the pace over time, the long thrusts with pauses in between speeded up, until Akeno was getting into a rhythm; lifting Rias' body always after she hilted her cock deep inside of Rias' pussy without break; her long thrusts kept going as deep as always, yet her speed increased, and so did the pleasure inside of Rias' brain as she was forced to deal with orgasm after orgasm every time Akenos cock hilted deep in between her breasts. At some point she couldn't even differ one climax from the other, they all raced through her brain and messed up her already muddled thoughts until she was left a gibbering mess that couldn't put 1+1 together anymore. Lost in the ocean of pleasure, the "sanity"-called island escaping her vision and mind further and further with every single thrust of Akenos behemoth, until she was completely lost: "OHHHOOOOO PLEASH SHTOPPPPPP! YOUR BREAKING MEEEEEE~ ♥♥♥" she wailed out in fuck-induced pleasure as her head went totally blank "I DON'T WANT THISH! PLEASHHE LET ME GO!" she cried out as Akeno drilled her pussy without break, unimpressed of her words, quite the opposite, she was a little mad that Rias was still able to talk back to her, but the lust in her voice was also unmistakable. It won't take long anymore to dig deep into her brain and mess up her long-term memory.  
  
Many minutes in the hardcore-fuck session Rias' body was sweat-shined and her hair glued lewdly to her face, Akeno had just a few sweat drops on her forehead as she stayed still in her position and let Rias drop and rise on her tower of a cock without pause, her breasts shook up and down with every thrust, her waist-long red hair flew in all directions as she was fucked without relent: "NGHHHHH~, AIIHHH~ NGHHHH~ OHHHH~" all kind of vulgar moans escaped Rias' mouth as her womb was used like a sleeve. Akenos own groans taking on a higher pitch as she felt the well known pleasure rise in her cock as it started to expand in size. She was close to cumming, but she would stay true to her words. Even if her balls rumbled and groaned in protest, Akeno would let it build up.  
  
As if new strength coursed true her body due to the wish to fulfill her promise, she managed to yank Rias up and forcefully yank her over-sized cockhead out of her cervix, emitting a cry of pleasure from Rias' wide agape mouth: "NGHHIIIIHHHIIIIIIHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAA~", before Akenos expanded cockhead popped out of Rias' pussy.  
  
Rias thought she was free for now, but her pussy was still left wide agape, dripping juices on Akenos lap and constricting and convulsing around an invisible cock, as her brain still needed a few seconds to comprehend the fact that the invading monster-cock was gone for now. She was left panting like a dog and also groaning in protest as the empty feeling in her pussy felt almost unreal to her. Akeno fucked her cute, tiny pussy to that degree, that it might already accept the monster as a part of her body. Sooner or later it will know its place though. Akenos cock belonged to no one, it would give the needy pussies of its conquests the pleasure they begged for **only** when it (or its owner) longed for it.  
  
  
"AHhhhh... AHHhhhh... AHhhh... " Rias' gasps and pants resonated all around the room, her heart pounded in her chest, her eyes slowly started to focus again as her whole body was left trembling in the after effects of more orgasms than she could ever dream off. Akeno placed Rias down on her lap, when she managed to pull out, sandwiching her 3-feet-long demon cock in between her and Rias' body.  
It throbbed in protest, not happy about the fact that it was getting teased again. Akeno felt it too. She needed to calm down and that was an impossible task when being faced with Rias' panting bewildered face, that was not able to decide whether it should just let the slut inside of her out or still keep fighting. The knowledge that she did this to Rias; that she fucked her pussy so hard and good that she was left a shivering, babbling mess combined with the blueballness in her testicles would be enough for Akeno to cum right here and now. But she tensed her butt cheeks, and tried to hold it in.  
  
In an last attempt to isolate herself from the sensation in her dick, she did the one thing that she always dreamed off in her life. An classic act of love and dedication that sealed the love between men and women, or in this case woman and woman.  
  
"AHHH... AHHH... HA-" Rias panting came to a halt when Akeno surprised her with a deep French kiss while she was still trying to calm down, her inhales were shut down by Akenos mouth as her tongue invaded Rias' mouth, twirling around lewdly as salvia trickled down in between the two mouths that were currently making out with each other. Akeno lapped up against Rias' own tongue, kissing, swirling her own against hers as Rias' took deep hoarse breaths from her nose in order to get some air in her over-stimulated system. She was left dumbstruck and speechless, her surprised and confused eyes one inches away from Akenos own lust-filled, piercing gaze. Yet Rias didn't flinch away. She let Akeno have her way with her. Her mind was confused and dizzy, yet her body welcomed the intimate kiss eagerly. The outline of Akenos malicious smile was still clearly visible even though she was busy invading Rias' senses with her kiss alone. Akeno felt her cock throb as it rested comfortably against both girls, but she still tried to focus her mind on the kiss alone, and after a few minutes of non-stop kissing it seemed to work. Her cock started to come down, the expanded flesh decreased in size until it held still like a slumbering animal. The sensation in her cock build down, yet her testicles didn't stop producing an endless supply of sperm-cells that were destined for Rias alone. Kissing or not, her increased testosterone levels could not hold down the production of sperm inside her balls, making them grow so much, that Rias' could already sit on **them** , instead of Akenos thighs. They rumbled and groaned, the sperm inside audibly being produced and strained the scrotum to new levels until Akeno felt how her current position was getting more uncomfortable with every passing second, as they inflated with her jizz.  
  
And as luck would have it, Rias started to come to her senses fully now. After a few minutes of making out with Akeno she managed to collect her mind, her breath got steady now... only to find out shockingly that Akeno was currently stealing her first ever kiss of her life, that was destined to be with her TRUE love.  
Akeno was too busy enjoying dominating Rias in her kiss, that she didn't notice her returned sanity. Rias let out a throaty rumble of anger, she frowned and closed her mouth, biting hard into Akenos tongue, which caused her to widen her eyes :" NGHHHHH!" she groaned as best as she could with her tongue stuck firm in between Rias' white teeth. Her pleasure was gone, and so was her smile as she was caught off guard by Rias. She looked into Rias' eyes that ignited back to life. After she let out a throaty rumble of anger herself, she shot her hand upwards in a split-second and clenched Rias' cheeks like she did before, forcing Rias' mouth wide open in order to retract her blood-dribbling tongue from her mouth. She clenched those cheeks, making Rias squeal in pain with fear of getting her cheek-bones broken (is it even possible to break cheek-bones? I don't know)  
  
She hissed and growled at Rias as she looked at her with anger: "you stupid bitch! I can't believe that you're still struggling. is that how you want to play? do you want me to fuck your bitching brain out of your head for the rest of your life? fine by me. once I am done with you, you will be gone more than your fat-titted mother you slut." all the devotion and love gone in an instant, the only thing left was a determined girl to break and rape her prey senseless... thanks to Rias' cocky attitude...  
  
without further ado, and without giving poor Rias a chance to apologize for what a bad girl she was, Akeno changed her grip on Rias' cheeks and seized her throat, lifting her up with one hand (darth vader-choking-style. I loved the series.) Rias grabbed Akenos arms to peel her off, but without success. Akeno handled her like an object, all the while shifting from her current position on the bed as she turned herself and Rias around.  
  
Once she was done adopting a new position, Akeno sat on the edge of the bed, Venelana now facing the back of Akeno with disappointment in her eyes as she couldn't see her beloved cock any longer.  
Akeno exhaled in relief at the feeling of her over-sized testicles hanging low at the edge of the bed, looming down as she spread her legs to make place for them. They dangled down like two obscene yoga balls, drooping down so far that they nearly touched the ground right in between Akenos feet. Rias was still lifted upwards mercilessly, nearly suffocating in Akenos iron hard grip.  
"I don't need to see your slutty face any longer. the only thing it would do is well up my anger even more" she remarked in disgust before she turned Rias around so that her back was turned to Akeno. Her sadistic smile changed, as only concentration and will was left inside of her. She didn't want to play around anymore. She had her fun and would have loved to have some more, but Rias' persona pissed her off too much, it was fun at first, but now it only pissed her off. The only thing she wished to do now was breaking Rias' body and mind once and for all.  
  
Akeno set her on her thighs and let go of Rias, who literally swallowed air down her lungs as her airways got freed.  
Akeno didn't give her time though, as she took a hold of Rias' ass and rose her up. Rias' feared that she might lose her balance, she had no place or reach to keep herself steady, but she didn't need to as she was about to get skewered on Akenos cock just one second later. Akeno placed Rias down, so that her pussy was hovering a few inches over her thick cock before she started to lower her down until the cock head started to squeeze its way inside. And just when she thought that the line-up was enough, so that her insertion inside of Rias' slit would be inevitable, she let go...  
  
Rias was still breathing heavily due to the earlier chokehold, but just when she was about to cry out for mercy and tell Akeno how sorry she was for biting her tongue, the voice got stuck in her throat.  
Not only did Akeno let go of her ass, no. The second, Rias' shoulders were in reach, she reached upwards and placed both her hands on them and * ** _TUGGED_** * the girl down onto her crotch. In an instant all 3 feet of cock were shoved through her body, pushing aside her pussy-walls, barreling through her womb and rearranging her insides until her cockhead settled deep above Rias' sternum again. The combination of pleasure that coursed through her body when Akenos cock pierced her pussy and womb in a split second with the way it touched and rubbed against every single sensitive place in an instant was just too much. Her brain couldn't process the sensation this fast, so Rias was left staring into the nothingness in disbelief, her mouth and eyes wide agape as her pussy squirted forward on the ground. And yet Akeno was just giving Rias a sample of what was about to come because of her stupid, reliant protests.  
  
While Rias was busy cumming her brains out in utter shock, Akeno reached her arms down and hooked them around Rias' numb thighs - right under her knee - before she lifted them up until Rias' knees were in line with her shoulders. The last thing Akeno had to do was connect her hands right behind Rias' scalp and take a firm hold on her head. Rias was a about 5 centimeters taller than Akeno, and that difference caused her head to bend forward and down a little to allow Akeno a good hold onto her scalp that would allow her to nail Rias' pussy in her newly adapted full-nelson position. Her impaled pussy was on full display, her spread labia showing off how much it had to strain and stretch around the base of Akenos godcock. Her legs were rendered useless, unable to move or protest an inch under Akenos grip while her arms dropped limply at her sides. And the forceful press on her head forced Rias to look straight down and witness how Akenos monster cock bulged her stomach all the way up to her tits.  
  
Rias wanted to protest, she wanted to cry out to get some mercy coming her way, but she knew too well that Akeno wouldn't show her any mercy. The lewd, malicious smile plastered on her face, that Rias couldn't even see, yet dead-certain feel due to Akenos threatening aura, was evidence enough of how literally fucked she was. Also, she wouldn't be adopting such a lewd position that made struggling useless in the first place, if she had any mercy left in her fuck-hungry brain.  
The sad thing for Rias was, that all those accusing things, that she had about Akeno, were right. The masochist had enough of Rias' struggles and decided to end it once and for all with a position that allowed her to rail Rias on her own: not dropping her down, not letting her ride her. no, just pure brute thrusts from Akeno in which **_she_** could decide the pace and force.  
  
With an last effort to secure Rias in her grip, she tensed her arms and hands that folded Rias' body even further together; almost making her look like a human pretzel with the way she strained Rias' legs until they ware parallel to her torso. She hold onto her scalp tightly, pulling her head even further down as pain started to come together with the pleasure of Akenos cock in her pussy.  
  
Akeno was left facing Rias' crimson-red hair in this position, which made her feel very disappointment. since she wouldn't be able to see the face of Rias that was full of regret: "prepare yourself you slut of a king. I won't be going easy on you anymore" Akeno whispered behind Rias' head in an iron-hard voice. What she wouldn't give to be able to see how silly Rias would get fucked right now... But the disappointment only made her even more determined to fuck her hard enough to emit as many cries of the girl as possible.  
She didn't even give Rias a chance to come down from her orgasming high, or open her mouth to protest and ask Akeno what exactly she meant with not going easy on her anymore, considering the fact that she passed out earlier with how hard she got fucked. Akeno just had one thing in her mind, and that's what she did. She started fucking her. No, fucking was an understatement for what Akeno had planned for her.  
  
The second she secured her grip on Rias' body she literally railed her pussy, bombarding her poor sensitive mind with brain-wrecking orgasms as Akeno flexed her hips and drilled her cock inside of Rias as if she was a bunny in heat. In a matter of seconds she turned from a chilling, still standing girl into an hyperactive breeding spree that made her huge testicles fly up and down. The impact on Rias' crotch even managed to send the poor girl a few inches higher, only to get pulled down again in Akenos tight grip to make her take every last inches of her demoncock.  
  
Rias' screams grew louder as she was forced to bounce on Akenos crotch like a toy. She got overwhelmed with the amounts of orgasms that rocket her body and cried out in an high-pitched voice, her voice full of pleasure as Akenos high-speed thrusts wiped out every ounce of resilience and set every nerve-ending of her pussy ablaze:" HIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~ STOP!! STOP!!! AKENO!!!~" she wailed her name with her last strength before her mouth was standing open without any sound coming out. Silent screams and gasps left her throat as she watched how the bulge in her stomach appeared and disappeared in the fraction of a second. Her head shock up whenever Akeno loosened her grip to pull out, and then it shot back down when she tensed her grip and thrust back in, forcing Rias to watch how that bulge crashed up in her body just a few inches in front of her face. Even in this compromised position Akeno made use of every possible way that allowed her to rail Rias' pussy harder and faster, so she decided to push down on Rias' head every time she thrust inside in order to shove every last square-inches of her cock inside and fill up every nock and cranny of Rias' insides with her behemoth of a cock. Instead of going all the way in and out, she used shallow and fast thrusts in order to set every single nerve ending of Rias' pussy ablaze. Not even retracting more than 5 inches before she thrust back in. Rias' womb was just played around with; it shifted up and down, up and down with every thrust and pull, forced to follow Akenos fat cockhead as it was stuck in her womb due to her tight-clenching cervix. Her womb was rattling in her insides. Rias' sensitive holy chamber was being treated like a ping-pong ball that was powerless against the behemoth that forced its way inside with brute force.  
  
The usual calm and silent girl even ended up panting and groaning as she mustered up all her capable strength to give Rias the fuck of a life time. A fuck that Akeno would make sure, Rias would never forget. however she was certain that Rias' sanity will be gone for 101% after this fuck-session, so proving a point was meaningless.  
"NGHHH~ UHHH~" she groaned as she pushed Rias' insides aside with every thrust, not giving her poor pussy chance to get accommodated to the cock as it rubbed back and forth in a matter of seconds, filling and railing her snatch with 3 feet of cock that sent her whole body shaking and trembling. As if a flame got kindled inside of her, she received new strength and especially determination that would allow her not to blow her load too soon...  
***  
Not even one minute in the constant fucking, hence the mind-shattering orgasms that Rias had to endure, her body showed how powerless it was in face of Akenos superior demoncock. Her eyes rolled back in her head and her tongue struck out lewdly, jumping up and down limply in sync with the movement of her head. "STUP ET... YUR GUIN TU BREK MI PUSI!!! (stop it, you're going to break my pussy!)" Rias cried out incoherently with an open mouth, her mind currently in heaven and unable to form any words or single thoughts as her pussy got fucked to oblivion. Even Venelana, who was blind to all that happened before her, was left dumbstruck as she heard her own daughter cry out in a way that she had never heard before. The only evidence of the hate-fuck that Rias had to endure were her cries, Akenos groans, and especially the lewd slick noises of a 3-feet-long appendage currently raiding a (previously) 6-inches tight hole.  
  
  
Akeno tensed her hold even firmer on Rias, almost breaking her neck at this point as Rias' mind-fucked outcry strengthened her even more. But not in the way people would think. She let out a throaty growl that only some feral animal would utter, as anger welled up inside when she heard that there was still some life left in her bitch's brain.  
  
"you fucking bimbo slut-" she readied herself as she shifted her hips down and pulled Rias' up as much as possible, trying to retract as much cock as possible to get loose of Rias' sensitive womb... with success... Her cockhead that was stuck firmly in her womb squeezed its way out with a pop due to Akenos brute force and uncaring of Rias' wellbeing: "NUUOOOOoooOOOOOooo!!!" Rias cervix instantly tried to close down in order to prevent the monster cock to deal any more damage, which turned out to be totally meaningless.  
  
If an inexperienced, cocky teenage boy would fight a heavy weight boxer, it wouldn't even make it pass the first round. It would probably not even survive one **fist** from the broad and strong fist of a experienced boxer.  
Akenos cock was that fist, and Rias' poor cervix would be the light, tender cheek what would get hit and knocked out.  
  
" **FUCKING BREAK ALREADY!"** Akeno growled out as she slammed all 2 feet of her cock through Rias' cervix until her hips smashed against Rias' ass, the force leaving a red imprint on Rias' cheek and even lifting her huge sack up before it dropped down again.  
  
She retreated her cock again, popping it out of Rias' bruised womb before *SLAM* " ** _YOU_** " *SLAM* " ** _STUPID_** " *SLAM* " ** _FUCKING_** " *SLAM* " ** _COCKY_** " *SLAM* " ** _STACKED-UP"_** *SLAM* " ** _GREMORY_** " *SLAM* " ** _SLUT_** ", the 3 feet long length of her cock forced Akeno to move Rias' whole body up and down as her hips alone were not able to extract 3 feet of cock from Rias' pussy. Yet she still did with skill and no effort at all. The hyper-fertile godness had enough practice and experience to make it possible. Her natural resilience literally allowed her to keep going for ever. But that wasn't necessary...  
Calling her a stupid slut and wrecking her womb with 2 thrusts should have been enough considering the fact, that Rias' brain got fried for real now, but repeating the process with 7 instead of 2 thrusts turned out to be too much for Rias. Drinking Akenos spittle or not, not even magic would be able to let Rias stay sane in the face of a 3 feet long monster cock cruelly and especially **_purposely_** smashing her snatch open.  
  
The first thrust made her squirt in another mind-shattering orgasm  
The second thrust prompted her pussy walls to clamp down hard against the invading cock, trying in vain to stop the constant bashing against her pussy.  
The third thrust battered through her clamping pussy like butter, causing Rias to babble out words of disbelief as her body shock and convulsed with the effects of her increasingly mind-shattering orgasm rocking through her body.  
the fourth thrust shut her up, her mouth hang open and let out a silent scream, as the brain-power to speak was taken away due to Akenos cock occupying every single brain-cell as it pumped unimaginable sensations up Rias' nerves.  
the fifth thrust caused Rias' muscles to give up, leaving all her limps still and lifeless like a doll.  
The sixth thrust send Rias' pupils up to her skull and left her tongue hanging limp in the air.  
and then the last thrust... Akeno had ripped that cervix open to that degree, that she couldn't even tell anymore whether she entered her womb or not. It was just another torn-open hole for her monster cock to fuck as she pleased. The first time that demon-cockhead made contact with Rias' cervix, made her body realize that her cervix stood no chance and would break in. It took some time, but now it was just another hole for Akenos cock to fuck into with every thrusts that send her cock further than 1 foot, using her sacred place that was meant for baby-making as another erogenous zone to lure out more pleasure and moans from Rias.  
  
The last time she thrust her hips upwards, she grinded them against Rias' butt, flattening her ass-flesh with her own thighs as she tried to get every last fucking inches of her bitch-breaker inside of Rias' body while the cockhead grinded against the top of her womb, the bulge in between her tits clearly shifting left to right in sync with Akenos movements until it reached newer depths, ending up popping out on top of the two orbs of flesh that were Rias' tits, close to touching her chin.  
  
  
And that was the moment Rias lost her mind, and passed out again, her arms hanging limply down as her mind said good bye the second time of the day, magical salvia or not, nothing held her onto this world any longer after those harsh thrusts.  
  
This time Akeno didn't stop however. She felt that the last little area of flesh of her cock was greeted with Rias' warm, comfy sleeve of a pussy. Her base grinded against Rias' labia and strained that hole to unimaginable dimensions, causing her to groan out in victory as she managed to fit more than was actually necessary inside of Rias. After a few seconds of savoring the warm hole all around her cock ( even though its tight contractions slowly started to die down in tandem with Rias' sanity), she retreated her pillar of meat a few inches, only to turn back to her former short and fast thrusts in which she only left 5 inches before she shoved her cock back inside her new conquered cock-sleeve.  
Now that Rias passed out and probably broke for real now, she didn't have to waste her time with trying to destroy her body. The only thing left to do was stimulating her dick with that new cock-toy in order to breed Rias like she had intended for years.  
  
One voice faded over the course of many continuing hours as Akenos groans and moans echoed around the room.  
She wanted to build that immense flood of cum in her balls up to its limits. Over the next few hours the churning of her balls got loader and loader, the place in her testicles literally to narrow as every little swimmer tried to fight for release. Her testicles send signals in form of pulses and twitches into her cock, signaling Akeno that if she kept that silly idea in her mind, they might burst for real. But Akeno didn't give a shit; her heart pounded in her chest. People might think that she might damage herself for ever if she kept going: her whole body color turned a pitch lighter since all the blood in her body flowed down to support the heaving and still growing balls that finally managed to slump to the ground. Her body was covered with a second layer of sweat, her breath turned to pants as steam left her mouth. Her eyes turned unfocused and even gave up on watching Rias' sexy body in front of her in order to focus all the possible attention in her mind to one single thing: not cumming too soon.  
  
  
the meaning of "too soon" was kind of subjective in this situation, since every other living being would have bust a load already, but Akenos steel hard mind didn't relent. Her cock was evidence enough, that she wasn't like any other living thing on this planet, or even universe. She was the definition of superiority and virility, and she tried to prove it.  
At some point she was even grateful that Rias passed out on her. She thanked the heavens for that, since she would have definitely cum her brains out already if Rias came back to her senses and started to clamp down on her cock like a vice. It was currently lifeless, the warm unresponsive hole only serving as a masturbation toy, which Akeno used to penetrate with her 3 feet long demon cock; and whenever Akeno felt the divine feeling of small tickles of pleasure coursing up her cock and brain that indicated she was about to cum... she just stood still, grinded her teeth, shut her eyes close and leaned her face against Rias' crimson-hair to suppress the urge to thrust just one more time to let all the tension go with a climax. Her cock burned and pulsed in protest as another possible ejaculation of too many this day got hindered. Akeno stood still and tried to keep her mind together, she was on knifes edge: one wrong movement and everything would break apart in her mind. When the twitches of her cock started to relax, and the ascending pleasure in her brain started to calm down, she moved her hips again. She kept going and going for hours, keeping her on edge multiple times until she couldn't even tell anymore what time it was. The sun and moon that shined through the window was her only evidence to find out what actual day time it was. But Akeno kept going, kept fighting, kept **_fucking_** , kept her balls expanding as she fought the hardest battle of her life.  
  
...  
  
Without even realizing it, 3 days have passed. Akeno decided at some point that the full-nelson position required too much effort for her exhausted self. At some point even she, who showed a massive amount of strength over the past few days, was starting to get weaker as she just collapsed on the ground in front of her: "NGHHH~ feels too good... can't... pull out" she said weakly as she decided to stay on the ground, her body laying flat on Rias' own as Rias' left cheek was pressed firmly against the ground, her open mouth and her tongue sticking out lewdly and leaking a steady stream of salvia onto the ground. Her boobs squeezed out from the sides of her body as Akenos weight pressed her down. Akeno couldn't even muster up the strength to fuck Rias hard any longer. The more her balls churned and grew, the more strength faded from Akeno. Her limps felt weak, and even moving her hips up and down turned out to take a toll on her. She was even forced to spread her legs behind her as her fat sack rested and expanded in between them, rising even higher than Akenos butt. Each round orb that was filled to the brim with jizz was representing the size of Venelanas inflated stomach at this point, and Akeno could feel it.  
  
  
She felt everything in her inflated balls: the blood flowing through the bulging veins, the jizz that her fertile balls kept on creating and the swimmers rushing through her balls in protest. The place was so full and narrow that her scrotum-skin showed the outline of them as they squirmed around in a display of rippling waves. And her poor overstrained scrotum had to stretch out more than she thought was actually possible, thanks to Rias' divine juices. Her mind was only directed at those fat, plump balloons filled with hyper-fertile sperm-cells that were destined to stretch Rias' womb to its limits. Every single pulse and swimmer inside of them taking over Akenos attention, as her brain just couldn't think about anything else.  
  
When ever she felt like cumming she couldn't even muster the strength anymore to hold still when she was in the midst of pulling out. Trying to hold her hips still in mid-air was an impossible task for her weakened self, so she just let her body fall down, and impaled Rias' snatch with her fat cock with the help of gravity and took in the risk that that small thrust alone could force her floodgates open. She was lucky however that it didn't come to that outcome yet. She made the most of every small pause that she got. Even if she wished to just lay on her fleshy pillow, fall asleep and stop all this pain that she had to endure when she kept herself on edge, she was determined to not give up this easily. But that didn't hinder her to take a small break here and there when she held back her climax. She held still to rest her body comfortably on Rias' own, using it like a pillow as Akeno hooked her chin on Rias' left shoulder and inhaled the divine odor of her crimson-red hair, murmuring incoherent praises of how sexy the girl was and what Akeno would do to her after she broke her in. She knew that the girl passed out already, but those words only fueled her own determination as it always reminded her of how cocky Rias acted the last few years (that's what Akeno thought. The girl was actually innocent) and especially the few days after she started her breaking-in-session.  
  
She shifted her shaking hands on both sides of Rias' out-squeezed tits and kneaded them lightly, relishing in the feeling of the tender soft flesh and trying to distract her mind further from her current pain with thoughts of the future: of Rias' begging Akeno to fuck her. of Rias cooking her food while only wearing an too-revealing apron and especially of Rias bearing her many, many children... "An half demon and half fallen angel child... how would it look and how strong would it be..." Akeno pondered in her mind, yet the thoughts alone made her cock more eager than actually managing to calm it down.  
  
  
Her cock would get all the attention it wanted in just a few days. It could fuck, rape, brutalize and use Rias whenever it pleased. So why the fuck did it protest so much, Akeno thought to herself as she kept going with her deed after her quick break and continued her shallow and weak thrusts inside of Rias; building her orgasm up until the firework-like prickles in her brain reached the apex and right before she could cum... she stopped moving again. Again, again, again and again she kept going for hours and days. Her balls already managed to rise higher than the height of the bed, two huge leathery balls taking on all the attention in the room to its immense seize. At some point at one of many nights the rumbling even started to overpower Akenos groans and moans.  
  
  
The bright-blue moonshine gleamed through the window and eclipsed both women laying on the ground in bright-blue light. The window was still closed from their throat-fuck session a few days ago and Akeno was left a sweating mess, as all her sweat dribbled down her body and on Rias' own, until it trailed down the floor. The aroma of sex, a combination of pussy juices, sweat, cum and especially Akenos musk turned the whole room foggy. At some point it even had an effect on Venelana as it started to hit her sinuses. She wanted to fuck, but she also needed to be obedient to not get punished. Instead of asking Akeno to fuck her, she decided to play with her pussy while Akeno railed her own passed-out daughter.  
  
The musk also had an heavy effect on Akenos own mind and body, setting her sperm-production aflame and speeding up the process to fill those two tanks to its limit, rumbling, boiling, brewing, sloshing, all kind of sounds resonated throughout the room as the produced more and more. At some point she wondered how exactly she was able to find out if her balls were filled to full capacity. _Bursting_ would definitely not be a great hint on that, she thought. But she would find it out soon enough.  
  
her mind was at the verge of passing out as well. Always building her orgasm up to the highest point and setting it down again, for more than 100 times already was taking a toll on her mind. It couldn't withstand being played around with, so Akeno was left being in an constant state of deliriousness and dizziness.  
  
She kept going and going: fucking, stopping, resting, fucking, stopping, resting, multiple times until as luck would have it, cum started rolling down her urethra and leaking out lazily inside of Rias' womb.  
She was certain that her cock wasn't just taking control again or decided to cum from itself. The pleasure of cumming her brains out was definitely different compared to this strange sensation of cum slowly rolling down her urethra. Yet the churning of her balls and the tingling feeling of all the swimmers whirling around visibly on the surface of her testicles made her realize that the time has come. She thanked the heavens that her balls didn't actually burst, and instead it just trailed down the only possible opening as her balls were now filled to the brim and strained with 101% fertile, tar-thick baby-batter. 2 humungous orbs, filled with fertile cum and more than 2 times bigger than Venelanas inflated belly were rumbling and churning their seed; her veins bulging and the squirming swimmers visible on the surface of her scrotum in rippling waves. Even if the leaking cum contradicts the anatomy of any living things body, she was still thankful about it, since every outcome was better than a pair of 2 huge balloons bursting, and probably killing her. What made her even more happy was the fact that she actually managed to build so much cum up. She would have never expected, or actually didn't believe that her Balls could stretch and strain so much. Before, when she throated Rias, she could only let her balls inflate to 2 huge water melons before the urge to cum got the better of her. But it seemed as her own increased cum-production, and Rias' strangely addictive pussy-juices were a perfect combination to increase Akenos sperm-capacity and her elasticity to unimaginable highs.  
  
The thought, that the leaking cum inside of Rias could already make her pregnant were out of her mind as the goal in her mind was clear now. She groaned in delight as she prepared to let it all rise up again, this time however she would be granted to keep going until all the tension in her brain would explode into the well-known pleasure of a climax.  
  
However, just when she was about to start she hissed once she realized that Rias' was still knocked out cold. She couldn't let the mother of her children be unconscious at the intimate moment of impregnation. And she also didn't want to miss her mind-broken moans when she filled that stomach up with more cum than she did with her mother. What also disturbed her was the fact that some cum might spill out due to the weight of Rias' and Akenos' body. She didn't like the idea of changing positions, especially not when her brain and strength were gone to that degree that she couldn't put 1+1 together, but she insisted on giving Rias' belly enough place to stretch and fill up with her seed, every single cell of cum in her huge inflated balls should be disposed inside of her womb.  
  
At first she tried to wake Rias up by lightly slapping her sticking-out cheek. When that didn't work she slapped her harder but that didn't seem to stick as well, so she got harsher and started to pinch her nipples or tug on her hair, but Rias' was still slumbering like an angel. Akeno was not surprised however, considering the fact that she slept firmly for more than 3 days already.  
She mustered up some strength to stand up shakily of Rias' slumbering form, her tits and stomach sticking to Rias' back like glue due to all the sweat that combined both women. Strands of it still connecting the two bodies as Akeno started to rise up, placing her hands on Rias' back to push her upper body off until she made contact with another disturbance that would make her life harder than it already was: her huge inflated balls that were currently resting on the ground behind her. She tried to stand up and balance herself over and behind them. But even that seemed to be not possible, since they already reached higher than Akenos navel when she stood straight.  
  
  
Now here she was, standing upright on shaky legs, her huge inflated balls that were at odds with her small, sexy body resting and rumbling behind her. Her arms were rendered useless as well since she had to hold Rias' hips so she wouldn't slip off her cock. Rias' poor body had no support so her upper body and legs was hanging towards the ground limply, only her juicy hips and ass were glued to Akenos crotch.  
  
  
Fat balls behind her, an unconscious girl in front of her, and an eager fat cock that relished in every small sensation when it rubbed against Rias' pussy walls with every small movement of Akeno.  
"ahhhhhh..." she breathed out in exhaustion "what people wouldn't do in order to breed such a sexy demon girl...".  
She looked all around the room, and pondered in her dizzy brain on how to get a better position, until her eyes lit up with an idea. She was a magician after all... so she snapped her fingers, and suddenly started to float around in the room. Her hands were still secured on Rias as her small frame flew over her huge testicles and behind them until she rested clumsily on the bed edge again. Now her balls were resting right in front of her, so huge and fat that she could actually manage to let Rias sleep on them. She slipped her feet carefully between the bed and her balls, creating a small gap as her leg disappeared in between the flesh until she felt solid ground on her feet, every inches of her legs disappearing in the flesh of her balls caused her to emit a moan of pleasure at the touch alone. She chirped in delight at the tingling feeling of her little swimmers at the surface of her balls, tingling her legs. She finally managed to adopt a good position to cum inside of Rias... last thing left was to wake her bitch up.  
  
Considering the rumbling of her balls and the constant sensation of her cock with every light movement, time was running short. Akeno could feel the pleasure rising up again, her cock still oozing out cum inside of Rias' womb was like the calm before the storm...  
  
Akenos whole body trembled and she feared she might pass out any second if she didn't cum inside of her new toy right now. With her last capable strength she lifted Rias up from her cock, pulling the girl all the way out with lewd squelching noises. Rias' pussy got railed so hard and long, that the cock got out without any problems, her cervix long before giving up on holding it in. Akenos trembling arms were high in the air, holding Rias' whole weight with only 2 shivering hands. Her cock stood tall and throbbing, the veins pulsing with blood. The oozing cum trailed all the way down the 3 feet appendage until it dribbled over the rotund surface of her balls and down on the ground. She looked down at the small pool of cum on the floor as sorrow overcame her mind since she actually didn't manage to fill Rias up with every last single sperm-cell as she intended to do.  
  
That grief however turned to anger when she remembered how defiant Rias' acted over the last few days. In her fucked-up brain she blamed Rias for everything that happened. Was it really that hard to just accept her new life as Akenos new breeding stock and throw away all of her stupid, meaningless past as a Gremory-lady? it seems so.  
  
The hate that fueled her actions left no mercy or empathy for Rias for what she was about to do. She directed her gaze upwards again, and looked right at her target: Rias' tight pucker.  
  
If that didn't manage to wake Rias up then nothing would, Akeno thought, as she lowered her hands slowly until her wet cum-oozing cockhead was lined up with Rias' ass. She knew it was impossible at this point to insert her plate-thick cockhead inside of that small hole without any foreplay or stretching. But she was still determined enough that the pain would be able to wake Rias up from her coma.  
There was no time left to go slow, so Akeno lowered Rias' ass down towards her pillar of meat, until it made contact. Like readying up a hammer to hit a nail, she slowly lifted Rias up again as high as possible. And with all her strength, she * **TUGGED** * the girl down, trying to ease her way inside of Rias with brute strength alone. Her cockhead smacked against that pucker and shifted it backwards, but It still didn't manage to find its way inside.  
  
" **IIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~** "  
But the shrill, painful cry of the woman on top made Akeno grunt in relief.  
Without thinking, Akeno lifted Rias up again, emitting another cry of panic from the just-awoken girl on top, who found out that her whole body was currently being balanced by 2 hands alone.  
Before giving Rias any time to process what was going on or give her time to prepare her mind for the single shove with which she intended to embed all threatening 3 foot of cock inside of her pussy, Akeno flexed her arms with the last possible strength she could muster and pierced Rias' womb on her cock in an instant: Rias was bewildered at first, but her confusion quickly turned to shock and then instantly into an stupid grimace when her mind started to process what happened: speaking of a few dozen pounds of flesh skewering her snatch.  
  
"Huh?.... Wha?.... OHhhhh!!!.... OOOOooooOOOooOOOOO!!!!!" she moaned out as her whole face contorted into a stupid ahegao in a fraction of a second as the pleasure coursed through her body.  
  
Akeno gasped and grunted about as Rias' pussy worked her cock like a machine, contracting and convulsing all around her cock like a vice in an attempt to milk every last drop of that cock into her fertile womb.  
  
Akeno was powerless against the assault of pleasure that attacked her so suddenly. That pussy felt more like a socket for the last few days, and the mind-numbing pleasure made her already forget that things would be much more different when Rias was awake.  
She hissed loudly, multiple times, gnashing her teeth together as steamy breath slit through her clenched teeth, she closed her eyes in concentration as she felt how her balls churned with her payload. She could tell every single inches of her urethra expanding thicker as her cum barreled its way through the 3 feet long demon cock. Hell, even Rias felt how the underside of Akenos cock bulged her snatch further out a few inches as it got filled to the brim with cum. Akeno felt how the swimmers in her balls squirmed forward, trying to be the first to escape that day-long prison as it entered her base, racing through her medial ring and then thundering down her cockhead. Akeno could feel how her urethra filled up with cum, she could literally feel how every small nock and cranny of that 3 feet long pipe got filled up with her baby-batter and even made it expand to fill up with more and more cum. Every little millimeter that her swimmers reached, sent even more pleasure through her body and straight into her brain. The prickling feeling in her shaft that she had to deny so many times the last few days finally reached its apex as the pleasure in her brain exploded like fireworks, setting every single brain-cell in action to live out and enjoy the sensation of cumming and letting all that tension in her body go.  
  
She embraced Rias as she leaned forward, shivering in orgasming high, and mashed her own tits against her back. She snaked her arms in between Rias' armpits and around her tits before she pulled the girl further into her embrace, Rias' soft titflesh squeezing out from top to bottom next to Akenos warms in the middle that concealed her nipples. Akeno pulled her so far to her that they both fell backwards and down onto the bed.  
  
Akeno was in heaven... Her love of her life embraced in her grip on top of her, her cock embedded deep in her snatch, her brain on cloud 9, and especially her fucking cock... She had to hiss, moan, groan, suffer the last few days in order to hold herself together. Letting all that tension go was beyond imaginable for her.  
  
With an deep, throaty and satisfying sigh, Akeno didn't just breath out in peace...no, that exhale alone let go of all the tension and suffering that she had to go through the last 3 days and all the previous years of waiting for the perfect time to fuck Rias silly. She let everything go as her body trembled and a shiver ran down her spine as her floodgates opened.  
 ** _"time to become a mommy Rias... ahhhhhhhhhhhh~~~......."  
_** rumbling and growling noises emitted from her balls as the cum in them bubbled up as loud as a witch-brew... until it suddenly stopped. All the sound in the sex-fogged room came to a halt for the first time after 3 days:  
...  
...  
...  
* ** _SPURRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTT_** ~~~*  
  
Her cum shot out of her expanded piss-hole in an constant high-pressure spray. Her balls were so full and strained that it didn't even come out in multiple waves, just one single constant spray of hyper-fertile cum. The pressure was so high, that it all just burst out without stop. The pressure so strong that Rias could actually feel in her cock-filled pussy, how the underside of it expanded to allow more cum flowing through, tickling the places of her pussy that were in touch with the underside of Akenos cock. Akenos urethra was not giving any chance of pause or relief as it got constantly pumped full with sperm, therefore sending endless waves of pleasure through Akenos brain with every single sperm cell that barreled through her cock. She could clearly make out the pleasurable feeling of every last swimmer escaping her balls. The spray was so strong and firm that it even managed to bulge Rias' flesh out; about 5 inches further away than Akenos fat cock head managed, as if trying to break its way through her flesh. "UUUHHHHH~" Even the mind-broken Rias had to let out a groan as the huge cum-spray felt like a literal punch into her gut. Even worse was the temperature of Akenos hot-boiling cum that even outclassed Rias' normal 98 degree body-temperature and made it feel like lava was currently being poured into her womb, the output hotter and denser than before when she poured it down her throat. The spraying bulge right over her tits was forced to remain until Akenos cum would ebb out and lose strength, yet considering the fact that her huge inflated balls did not seem to shrink, it might take a while. And just to be sure that Rias would get every single sperm-cell in her womb, Akeno was making sure of it as well by giving Rias constant shallow and light thrusts, stimulating her cock by rubbing it against Rias' tight walls in order to not let the cum flow slow down until her balls were empty.. The * **SPURTING** * sounds on that exact spot even managed to penetrate through the fleshy wall of Rias' body and emitted lewd noises as the spray crashed against Rias' inner walls. It was audible for both women, but especially Rias, who if her eyes were not rolled back in their sockets in a lewd ahegao, could see the bulge right in front of her very eyes. Watch and witness how the spray of cum filled her up with more and more jizz without end and made her a mother...  
  
  
Akeno stood still as she let everything go, the love of her life secured deeply in her embrace as she nuzzled her head on top of Rias' shoulder. That huge pool of cum inside of Rias' womb trailed its way down as more and more jizz forced its way inside the tightly packed womb, making the place tighter and tighter as more cum flooded her womb until only a after about 5 seconds of cumming it got overfilled. Yet the expanded meaty barrier of flesh that was Akenos cock strained and stretched her cervix to that degree that it functioned as a seal to not let any cum escape. As the flood kept coming and the cum found no way to escape, Rias' belly started to bulge out around the huge ocean of sperm inside of her womb, inflating her belly around her belly button, making it rotund and plump as the constant expanding of Rias belly slowly but surely started overshadow the bulge around Akenos 3 feet long cock with every passing second.  
Rias moaned and groaned around, babbling incoherent words as she felt how literally every single sperm-cell of Akeno rubbed and tingled the walls of her womb. This was totally different, more like incomparable to the filling of her stomach before. Her whole womb, the apex of her stimulation was set on fire. The biggest problem turned out to be the temperature of that cum, her own womb was already feeling hot enough, yet Akenos demon-sperm was so dense and fertile that it felt like magma was being injected straight in her womb. Rias came instantly and endlessly as drool leaked out of her mouth while the pressure rose and rose. To her demise, the sensation in her womb didn't go down at all. The more cum invaded her womb, the more it inflated and expanded her poor chamber. And the more her womb was forced to expand, the more places got touched, rubbed and stimulated with Akenos squirming swimmers. The constant inflation of her womb turned out to be an endless cycle of increasing pleasure, she was forced to feel the endless supply of stimulation coursing through her brain as her orgasm reached an even higher pitch with every passing second, whenever her brain thought that there was no way that she could feel more stimulation, her expanding womb probed her wrong. Akenos cum was frying her brain more than was necessary at this point, and Akeno didn't even reach the half-way mark of her orgasms, probably not even 1/10.  
  
But not 1 minute in and Rias was left a broken mess. Akenos rough mind-numbing thrusts that made her cum the previous days were nothing compared to the warm and filling feeling of sperm cells invading her womb. Female instincts allowed Rias to feel the most pleasurable and fulfilling orgasms of her life as the task that she was intended to fulfill one day or another after being born into this world got completed. And that was the fertilization of her eggs. They literally got _raped_ by Akenos superior sperm-cells. Rias could feel how they pierced through her eggs, giving her chills and an heart-warming feeling since she knew she was about to become a mother. Her moans took on color and even causing Akeno to smile in delight when she heard Rias' moans and wails:" UHOOOOOO~ HO... HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?!! ♥♥♥ YOU'RE FILLING MY WOOOOOOOOOOOMB~ ♥♥♥♥ *NGHHHHH* IT'S NOT STOPINNNNNNGGGGGG~" she cried out as the constant pleasure of her womb being filled and Akenos shallow thrusts ignited her pussy and womb at the same time.  
  
  
she shocked her head from side to side, and clenched her fists together as much as possible in Akenos grasp, wailing around like a whore as her belly inflated more and more, the crying mind-broken girl on top in odds with the calm sadist on bottom that was too busy to waste her thoughts on Rias as she struggled to elongate her orgasm until all the sperm in her balls were secured save in Rias' womb. And it was already good on its way: The light bump on Rias' belly expanded as if she lived up a 9-month long pregnancy in only 2 minutes. Yet there was more cum to dispose inside of her womb, and it forced her belly to bulge outwards until it looked like she was ready to give birth to twins, triplets; more and more filled her up until all of a sudden her womb was so strained and stretched that cum sprayed out around the tight seal of her cervix: "NGHHH~ TOO FUULLLLLLL. I CAN'T TAKE ANYMORREEEEEEEE~"  
  
Ignoring her protests, Akeno felt how her own hot cum trailed down between Rias' canal and her still lightly thrusting cock. She knew what she had to do and signalized it with a groan: "gosh... already too full?" she asked in a strained voice while Rias still cried out in womb-filled bliss, wailing her head and body in utter disbelief as her body tried its best to stop the onslaught of cum getting injected in her womb to prevent serious damage. Akenos years long experience somehow allowed her to speak while feeling the mind-numbing feeling of cumming: "I didn't- NGHHH~... I didn't even filled you with half of my cum you slut" Akeno protested as she was forced to stop her shallow thrusts and retreat her cock back from the bulge in between Rias' tits, her fat cock slowly retracting backwards in the ocean of cum until her cockhead snuck up on Rias' cervix; but she didn't stop there and still pulled that broken wall down an inch more, just to make sure, that her fat-flared horse glans sealed the opening to her womb tightly. She knew she had success when she didn't feel any cum trailing down on her cock anymore... and also Rias' higher-pitched cries of mind-broken pleasure: "NOOOOOooOOOOooo, NO MORE WILL FIIIITTTTTTT!!! ♥♥♥ "  
  
Once again ignoring her toy's wails, she thought that Rias' inefficient womb-elasticity meant that she had to be even more careful now because she didn't want any more cum to escape her womb. Since she was not allowed to move freely anymore she forced herself to (or she just insists on) giving her cock as much stimulation as necessary in order to not let her constant cum-spray ebb out, resulting in one high-speed thrust up and down every 10 seconds or so, in order to stimulate her cock. Even the small dribbles of cum that managed to escape with every light-speed thrust made sorrow well up in Akenos heart at the incapability of seeding Rias' with every last single cum that she had packed up in her balls only for her alone in the last few days.  
  
"th- AHHH~ this is only your fault..." Akeno groaned out as she flexed her arms around Rias and pulled her closer to her as if in the grasp of a snake, pulling her crying head downwards and lightly rising her hips a few inches off the bed, which pronounced the huge rotund belly on top of the 2 girls even better as it rose and rose with every passing second.  
When her belly reached the size of that of her mother's however, the pleasure that shot up Rias' spine was mixed up with pain as she felt how her belly sloshed and rumbled in overfilled protest, the pale skin of Rias' pristine body lightly turning red in color as it was forced to expand more than should be possible:  
"UHHHHHHHHHH~ PLLEEEEASSSEEEE! NO MORE WILL FIT! NO MORE WILL- GGRRRRKKKHHH!" "SHUT UP AND TAKE IT! YOU SHOULD MOAN, NOT CRY YOU SLUT!"  
Akeno interrupted her as she trailed her arms' embrace upwards towards Rias' neck and shut her begging up as she choked her with the strength of her arms, letting Rias wail in her grasp as she held her chokehold for a few seconds. She choked the poor girl so hard, that Rias' couldn't even utter out any words, only breathless gasps of protest escaped her mouth as she couldn't get any air in her system. Her face turned red, then pale, her eyes fluttered, indicating that she might pass out any second. Yet the shutdown of her windpipe and therefore the lack of air made Rias clench down on Akenos cock even harder than it did before. SO hard that Akeno thought she might be able to break her cock with that demon-pussy of hers. However, it resulted in more stimulation and therefore an even denser spray of cum flew out of Akenos urethra. What made things even better was that Rias was cumming her brains out while being used as a toy, or maybe it was just the increased pleasure that her suffocated brain had to deal with as it slowly turned into mush with no oxygen helping out. Akeno could not see a bit, but the constant spray of squirting girl cum hitting her balls was evidence enough. Her chokehold blurred Rias' thoughts and memories further and would definitely damage Rias' mind for ever.  
  
Akenos half-lidded pleasure-induced eyes lit up to life as a great idea overcome her mind, that would leave both women satisfied, or so she thought.  
She let go of Rias' throat and allowed the redhead to come down, which turned out to be a hard task for Rias as she was forced to gasp, exhale, inhale and moan at the same time due to the multiple and constant tasks that her brain had to take care of in its' mind-broken state, causing Rias' to nearly suffocate as she tried to moan and breath at the same time: "AHHH! I AM SORRY! I AM SORRY! PLEASE DON'T CHOKE ME ANYM- GRKKHH-".  
Akeno shut her eyes and groaned in pleasure as her cock was grasped around a vice when she choked Rias' again in between her biceps and triceps, using the noble Gremory-lady as an object for her pleasure and raping her silly as she ignored her begs and cries. The great (selfish) idea was to use the choking as a replacement stimulation. She didn't have to stimulate her cock with thrusts anymore since the convulsing of Rias' constant orgasming pussy mixed together with the vice-tight grasp on her cock whenever she choked her, turned out to be enough, or even more than Akeno asked for. So she was happy to keep her cockhead snuck firmly on Rias' cervix so not single drop of the many, many tons of cum would escape the air-tight seal.  
  
Everything happened right before Venelanas very eyes; her half-lidded lust-filled eyes, as she still fingered her own pussy. Her expression was a mixture of multiple feelings: Pride, that her own daughter would join her soon, but also jealousy that she would get a much pleasurable feeling than herself. She bit her lip in anticipation as she watched how Rias' belly already overshadowed her own inflated stomach, resting clumsily on the sides of her body and on the bed as rumbles and sloshing sounds resonated from the inside of Rias' inflated belly with every passing second as it grew bigger and rounder, an literal ocean of hyper-fertile sperm swimming inside of her already fertilized womb to seek out new eggs.  
  
...  
  
a few dozen minutes of mind-shattering pleasure and nearly suffocating to death multiple times left nothing more than a shell of Rias. Her mind was corrupted and manipulated by Akenos endless stream of cum and the constant choking that left her in the brink of passing out, and yet she was not done. The more Akenos balls deflated, the more Rias' own belly inflated, and the current state of Akenos balls seemed far more empty than before. The previously leathery balls that rested on the ground lifted off the floor and hang on the side of the bed, still as round as 2 yoga balls, but at least some progress was visible. Rias' red and strained belly already encompassed her feet, the huge ball of flesh reaching half the height of the room, definitely able to pick up the attention of every one that would come inside, onto the huge liquid-filled mass of flesh. Rias' belly button popped out at some point when her belly surpassed the size of her mother's own, as her body needed all the place for the non-stop cum that was forced in her body without letting anything drop. No time or place for disturbance as the belly kicked everything out and aside, that wasn't Akenos cum. Still unable to move in Akenos snake-like embrace, Rias' stopped begging Akeno to stop choking her at some point through the whole fuck-session. Quite the opposite happened and surprised Akeno when Rias' suddenly started to cry out and pleaded Akeno to choke her more: "Nghhh. I CAN FEEL EVERYTHING! PLEASE FUCK ME MORE! CUM IN ME MORE! CHOKE ME MORE!"  
  
  
"fufufuf- NGHHHHH!" She ceased her laughing as even that turned out to be too much while still in orgasming pleasure "that's it... that's how I like you more Rias. Can you even imagine how much I jerked off while thinking about railing your hot bimbo body? always imagining how you would cry for more and scream my name as I drill and fill your slutty pussy and fuck that cocky attitude out of your brain?" she said in a seductive tone before loosening her hold on Rias' throat and letting her get some air in her lungs: "AHHH~ YES PLEASSSSSSE! I UNDERSTAND NOW!!! JUST PLEASE FILL ME MORREEEEE! GIVE ME MORE OF YOUR CUM PLEASSSEEEE!" she wailed and moaned about.  
  
every high-pitched cry and pleasure-filled moan was like music to Akenos ears. It filled her with pride and relief that she finally managed to break Rias for good, and that the girl was praising and begging her for more: "ahhhh~" Akeno moaned "as you wish my king" she said in a seductive tone, the strain in her voice nearly gone since she managed to get accommodated to the pleasure in her mind that she had to endure for almost one and a half hours now while cumming non-stop, Rias' stomach was already tipping over her toes and hanging clumsily down at the edge of the bed, nearing the ground with every passing second as her belly inflated like a balloon.  
  
After about one hour later of non-stop cumming, Akenos constant cum-spray seemed to lose its force, until it subsided into light trickles. She groaned in relief at the emptier feeling of her balls, almost completely empty, yet each orb was still respectively big as a melon. they drew closer towards Akenos crotch, until they finally tipped over the bed-edge and managed to rest on the bed, another groan of relief escaping Akenos mouth when they finally didn't hung down at the bed edge under their own weight.  
Akeno furrowed her brow, closed her eyes shut in concentration and gave Rias one last hefty choking squeeze, using her as an object to milk out the very last drop of sperm from the vice-like grip on her cock. Akeno felt how the pressure on her urethra slowly subsided, and with it, the pleasure that assaulted her brain non-stop: "ahhhhhhhhhh~" she chirped out in an voice as sweet as honey until at long last of about 1 hour of filling Rias' up her balls, silences down from the constant rumbling and growling as she managed to dispose every last single sperm-cell in her balls inside of Rias' womb.  
Her empty sack was still as big as 2 basketballs, indicating that the increase of virility due to drinking all off Rias' pussy juices had a permanent effect on Akeno.  
  
As Akenos high subsided, Rias was still left groaning and moaning about as her stomach took over the task of rumbling and growling like Akenos balls did previously, as it was forced to stretch around the ocean of cum secured in her womb. Calling the display obscene would have been an understatement. The way it reached high into the air, heaving with every light movement or breath of Rias, and also encompassing her legs, arms and even drooping down the bed, onto the floor was evidence enough of how hard Akeno tried to build that load up for her. It even left Venelana sad and mad at the same time as she compared both their bellies, only to find out that Rias had about 4 times more cum inside of her womb, than Venelana. Akeno let her whole body fell limp for a minute, basking in the aftermath of the hugest and best orgasm that she had ever experienced. After that cum-shot a normal humans brain would definitely need weeks, or even months to come down from that high, but Akenos inhuman demon genes that boiled with virility and lust to fuck and breed didn't need more than 1 minute to come down, but that didn't stop her treating herself to a break after what she managed to accomplish.  
  
  
Akeno found delight at the sounds coming from Rias' stomach. Since she couldn't see anything under Rias' own form, she sure as hell could feel the few 1000 pounds that were currently weighing her down, and the protesting sounds of Rias' stomach only verified her assumption.  
She quickly came down from her high and put on her usual silly smile on her face as she trailed her hands from Rias' throat further down to the huge bump of flesh and squeezed down on it, testing the consistency of her stomach, which was just like thick jelly. Akenos thick, viscous cum probably already mixed together into one single, immense porridge-like substance and she could swear her hand was feeling hot at the touch due to the high temperature of her cum, prompting a groan and moan from Rias' at the way Akeno was playing with her belly and overstretched womb at the same time, speaking up while carelessly groping the cum-filled stomach: "and..." she took a small pause "how are you feeling now?" she asked her in a seductive tone. Rias only kept moaning due to her belly being played with like a squeezing-toy, but a hefty squeeze on her womb that resulted in an guttural growl from her stomach made her cry out before answering Akeno: "so much cum... ♥♥♥ I can feel my stomach touching the floor..PLEASE MORE! ♥♥♥" she begged and pleaded in her mind-broken state, making Akeno chuckle in delight. The huge mass of flesh that was filled with tons of cum was in odds with Rias' tender body on bottom. Rias didn't have the mental capabilities to think about whether it was a save day or not, while Akeno didn't actually care about that. She never did whenever she filled her toys up, since she knew that her hyper-fertile cum would always force her girls to ovulate when she filled them up. She never had a devil-girl before, yet she somehow was sure that it won't be much different with Rias. With her task finally done Akeno yawned in exhaustion, she plastered one last loving kiss onto Rias' back that sent shivers down her spine, and considering the immense weight on top of her and her beloved toy broken-in as well, she drifted into sleep in a matter of seconds.  
  
Rias kept moaning and groaning around, poking her own stomach with a finger in her mind-broken state that emitted a rumbling noise from it. Akenos cock was still deep in her womb: For Akeno it was a warm comfy socket for her cock that helped her drift into sleep easily, but Rias didn't have that much lock however. The impaling shaft deep in her core made resting impossible, and it didn't even allow her brain to come down from its high at all, forcing her shattered mind to experience pleasure as long as Akeno was embedded deep inside of her. Every breath she took added pain and discomfort to the pleasure as her belly heaved with every inhale and exhale of air. Moans and groans that were music to Akenos ears helped her falling into sleep, leaving Rias' impaled on her cock and sending her brain waves of pleasure over the next 24 hours in which Akeno slept like a stone, the exhaustion and mental exertion that build up the last weeks allowing her to sleep longer than she ever had before in her life.  
  
Rias voice only came out croaked and hoarse as she was forced to cry out the pleasure of being stimulated non-stop for many hours without end.  
  
The long wait for Akeno to wake up slowly managed to make Rias' mind clearer however. And for the sake of this story, that should keep going for a few more thousand words, she managed to come back from her bimbofied self... to deny Akenos superiority for one more brutal fuck-session to come... in the next chapter.


	7. breaking Rias for real now!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title says it all again. Akeno had enough of Rias silly attitude. How stupid can this girl be to cling to her life and sanity instead of just giving in and accepting a new life as Akenos breeding stock?
> 
> girls these days....

As Rias started to think back of what happened, she hated herself for giving in to the pleasure. She was moaning and crying for more of Akenos stupid, disgusting cock like a slut, and she was well aware that she isn't one! She was always trying to be kind, helpful and respectful to others, always maintaining her own dignity and pride like a true Gremory-woman. Just like her mother, that was currently waiting for Akeno to defile and fuck her more, taught her! She felt helpless as the pleasure and pain assaulted her thoughts, not allowing her to find any rest with the Akenos thick demon cock inside. She even tried to stand up in order to pull Akenos cock out; But just when she was lifting her head a few inches up, she immediately got pulled back in to the slumbering girls embrace as Akeno held onto Rias like a teddy-bear, not allowing her to move an inch as her tight pussy was stroking all around her cock like a warm bed.  
  
When Akeno slowly opened her eyes at whatever daytime after the best sleep she had in her life, she was greeted with incoherent, hoarse whimpers and groans from above:" UNNGHHHHH... PLEASEEEEEEE...WAKE UP... PLEASEEE... I CAN'T THINK STRAIGHT ANYMORE... LET ME REST PLEASSSEEEE". Akeno wasn't sure of how long Rias' was protesting while she was asleep, but that didn't really matter to her anyways: "What's wrong my king? Do you need some rest?"  
Rias made out Akenos voice in her dizzy mind, her pupils that turned dilated and lifeless over the last few hours due to the helplessness she felt, shined back to life as she spoke up:" y... yes please... my brain is feeling so strange..." she mumbled.  
"I see... so you want me to pull out?" Akeno asked her in an put-on empathic tone with which Rias only replied with a simple "yes...".  
  
"TSK,TSK,TSK,TSK" Akeno shocked her head in rejection "NO-CAN-DO, my king" she spoke up while her brain started to wake up from its day-long slumber. Rias' hope died down to despair at Akenos outburst" But... but... the others might arrive soon..." she said with a strained voice, it felt like a blockade in her brain was trying to hinder her from thinking about anything. It was telling her to give in and let pleasure consume her mind for the rest of her life "... if they find us here, what will we do?..."  
"my-my" Akeno said in surprise "you are right..." she took a quick pause to give Rias time for her hope to return... only to shutter it into pieces with her next words: "well, I have to disappoint you my king... I might have not told you the entire truth, fufufufu" she chuckled and took on a sinister smile before snapping her hands. In the fraction of a second, Rias found herself in a completely different environment. The king-sized bed of her own room swapped to a much smaller bed, which caused her inflated stomach to even hang down all 3 sides of the tinier bed. Her own mother crashed awkwardly on the ground with a cry as the seed in her belly sloshed in protest as the bed was too small for her too rest on.  
  
Rias shock her head from side to side as much as possible in Akenos grasp, examining her surroundings in utter shock as she realized that the previously well decorated room turned into a small apartment with nothing more than a bed, a TV and a table at the corner. What made her gulp down in fear the most however was the sudden change of light that eclipsed the room. Just one second ago the blue-bright light of the moon shined in the room, now however it was the morning sunshine that eclipsed the room in bright-yellow colors.  
  
The puzzle pieces in her shattered mind were put together slowly but surely before Rias burst out:" yo... YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS?! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU BRING ME?!" Rias shouted out in fear.  
"To a place that I take all my bitches of course, fufufu" she chuckled, "a place in a _faaaaaaar_ -away city in a _faaaaaaar_ -away country in a _faaaaaar_ -away continent" Akeno chirped in delight, playing around with the words as she savored the utter shock and despair that consumed Rias mind: "AND WHAT DO YOU PLAN NOW?! THE OTHERS WILL FIND ME ONE WAY OR ANA-"  
"no they won't" Akeno grinned "The magical barrier that I put around this house will make sure that no magical energy escapes... or comes in. We will be non-existent for them. And you know what's even better?" she pulled Rias' head towards her own by flexing her arms around her throat so that her own mouth was close to Rias' ear as she spoke up in an low, deep tone: "I fucked **allllll** my bitches in here, making them cry, moan and break them day and night so often, that every other inhabitant in this house left. This means we have **allll** ~ the time we need to breed you and your cock-hungry mother as much as I want- ..."  
  
her amused smile turned darker and angrier in an instance: "... until you finally accept your role as my pet and cum-dumpster for the rest of your fucking life you bitch." Akeno growled at her own last sentence. Madness quickly overwhelmed her that Rias' stupid bimbo brain was still trying to defy her superiority even after she almost broke her own mind by building all that cum up. All her plans were for none, the planned schedule broken, only because the girl tried to struggle and therefore "forced" Akeno to get Venelana into the game. But Akeno would lie if she said that this was all because her time-schedule was broken. She for herself did, and would have never expected Rias to be so stubborn and resilient. One good dicking and cum-filling always sealed the deal for ALL the girls she fucked and used, but Rias seemed to be different... This was tougher than she expected it to be...  
  
But Akeno tried to calm down as much as possible. The thought and imagination that Rias would regret every disobedient act up to this day, once Akeno broke her mind, was rising her mood a bit. And to her luck she had all the time she wanted. No more expanded cum-filling was needed. She would rail that pussy non-stop, days, weeks, months, or even years if necessary to break her in. And there was nothing Rias could do against it... After all she had all the time she needed now to educate and manipulate her very thoughts with the help of her fat demoncock...  
  
Rias' was left dumbstruck as anxiety build up. She knew Akeno was death serious, the tone in her voice was clear as day, and she also knew Akeno long enough to realize that her magic was capable of isolating them from the others. What made her even more sad, was that Issei would not know where she had gone, that he might search her for the rest of his life to find her... This thought welled up some leftover strength inside of her, making her frown her brows and speaking up against Akeno: "I WILL NEVER LOSE AGAINST YOU! I AM SURE ISSEI AND THE OTHERS WILL FIND ME ONE DAY!" She shouted out in protest, emitting a challenging smile from Akeno at her outburst:  
  
"We will see..." she said amused before pulling and thrusting her cock inside of Rias' pussy and instantly eliciting moans from the redhead; the 24 hour-pause managed to renew her strength and build enough cum up again as well, luring out reserved groans and moans from Rias' as the thrusts send her inflated belly jump up and down in rumbling protest. She would reach her goal one way or another, no girl managed to withstand the pleasure that her cock gave them, and Rias would fall at some point too.  
  
...  
  
2 weeks passed and surprisingly Rias' stomach was as flat as it was before, except of course the huge vein-riddled demon cock bulging it out from pussy to sternum. Akeno adopted a new position and laid on top of Rias. She thrust her hips up and down between Rias' spread legs, that allowed that thick cock limitless entrance to her tight slit, straining it obscenely around it's mass while they both faced each other in an 1 foot distance. Actually, it was more likely that Akeno was starring deathly and serious at Rias, her razor-sharp eyes concentrated and focused directly on Rias' expression as her hips rocketed up and down while her pelvis crashed against Rias' own.  
  
She didn't stop, her pace quickened which made Rias lose herself in pleasure. Rias tried to keep herself together the first day... or more like the first few minutes after Akeno started... She couldn't even get some fresh air into her lungs as every sharp breath got stuck in her throat when Akeno gave her another thrust deep into her womb that bashed her lung aside. She was just powerless and she even felt stupid that she thought she might be able to keep up with Akenos 3 feet long bitch-breaker rearranging her insides.  
  
Rias didn't even try to cling to her will anymore. Her pride or life as the club-king and Gremory-lady, all pretence and resistance gone and forgotten as she tried to survive the onslaught of pleasure that Akenos cock forcefully drilled into her as the width of it pushed all her insides aside and overloaded her brain with endless waves of stimulation. It just took 5 minutes after they started. The once frowning and challenging girl was the victim of her own constant orgasms. Her eyes squinted and her pupils rolled up their sockets, only showing half of the sky-blue color as her tongue struck out, panting like a dog due to Akenos constant assault on her womb.  
  
Akeno didn't even need skill or aim to lure out pleasure from Rias. that 3 feet long, plate-thick abomination of a cock wasn't made for that stuff. Luring out moans by trying to hit g-spots or weak points was not necessary, since Akeno managed to reach _everything_. While other living things used their tool to lure out pleasure, she only used it to ravish and brutally break her girls until their whole minds extinguished and they would exist only for one thing: worshiping Akeno and her bitch-breaker. As insane as it sounds - as said in a previous chapter - Akeno only thought of it as a simple act of love. Losing herself in pleasure alongside breaking a girl here and there was normal, wasn't it?  
  
Looking at Akeno however, pleasure and enjoyment was not the case right now. In the end, the "act of love" that Akeno tried so hard to justify was probably just another lie to hide her real intention; an intention hidden deep inside of her sadistic persona that longed to see pain, mischief and confusion on the girls that she picked to defile. Or maybe Akeno was just insane and she really thought it was love? We will never know the answer to that question, but what we know is, that Rias' reluctance managed to take away Akenos smile and fun. trying to break the girl with one hell of a cum-shot was all for none. She wasn't just mad that she didn't manage to break her as planned. The worst thing was, that she was the one looking stupid, as she couldn't keep her promise. It made her look weak, and Akeno KNEW, that she isn't weak!  
  
So with great anger and annoyance she took on the task to seriously break the girl until all the life in her eyes was gone. There should be nothing left in Rias anymore that could prove Akenos incapability of keeping her words and promises. The previous challenge that she accepted eagerly with joy now turned to a one-sided bombardment of pleasure for the weaker girl on bottom. Akeno even removed her ribbon, her usual pony-tail tied hair scattered wildly all over her back, most of it plastered all over the bed and a few strand dropped down at the sides of her face in a curtain of black strands that did well in hiding both the girls' faces from onlookers and as well keeping Akeno and Rias focused on the one thing in front of them as she started to get serious. Humiliating Rias a little more couldn't hurt, so she decided to use her ribbon, instead of throwing it away, and wrapped it in one smooth circle around Rias' boobs before she tugged on both ends. The plumpness of Rias tits didn't make it slip out on top, and instead it squeezed both her tits lewdly together, bulging plenty of her tit-flesh out as the string of her ribbon disappeared in Rias' plump tit-flesh, Akeno tipped it all off by tying the ribbon into a neat tie. The slutty sight definitely aided in building up more lust inside of her.  
  
One hand was pressing down on Rias' cheeks, hollowing them out like she did so many times before in order to give her an even sluttier look. Akeno loved that sight, it always showed her how much power she wielded and how superior she was compared to her toys. She kept her grip for many days already, assuring that Rias' sore jaw will take a few weeks until it felt normal again. Her other hand, that was the only support to balance her whole body while hovering on top of Rias, was currently squeezing on Rias' tit, pushing one of her huge orbs down as plenty of it bulged out in between her palm, almost swallowing Akenos tender fingers with its immense size. While grasping her plump tit-flesh in her grip, Akeno of course didn't shy away and gave her many, many squeezes to send more pleasure down Rias' spine in an attempt to break her faster.  
To answer the question how exactly Rias managed to stay sane after a 2 week long non-stop bunny-heated breeding session... it was Akenos salvia. She did not just spit in her mouth one time however. She learned from her mistakes and instead of giving her a few milliliters of her magical spittle, she trailed her tongue out of her mouth, using it as a bridge to let her salvia leak down lazily into Rias' own mouth. The iron-hard grip on Rias' cheeks did not only held her head steady, but also kept her mouth wide open like a fish on the hook so it all landed inside of her. And whenever an especially hard thrust sent both girls' bodies shaking on the bed which led to her salvia not hitting her mark, it still gave Rias an even sloopier look as her salvia was all over her face. But that wasn't often the case. Akenos experience allowed her to nail Rias' womb with precise hammering motions of her hips that left her whole upper body still. A thin, transparent line of salvia constantly leaked out of her mouth into Rias' own. The girl literally choked on it, when it all pooled up, but her poorly fucked brain couldn't process what it was, so it just decided to instinctively swallow it down, unintentionally aiding the host to fall further and further into the pit of insanity, instead of helping it out. Rias might have passed out a few dozen times already, but Akenos salvia was good on its way and helped her out to break Rias' mind further and quicker. She wouldn't even be surprised if the amount of spittle that ran down her tongue and into Rias' stomach would actually render her body incapable of passing out for the rest of her life. But she would enjoy it one way or another.  
  
She promised herself to keep Rias inflated with her seed until every single cell in her womb died down or invaded her eggs, but Rias' cocky pride got the better of her. She filled her up so much that Rias' inflated stomach was hindering Akeno to fuck her hard and firm at some point. And in order to break Rias for real, she had to give up on one precious thing, only to focus herself more on another thing. Akeno had impregnated her already anyways, so it was more like a win-win situation for her. And fucking Rias' non-stop instead of filling her up with her seed had a much better effect on breaking Rias' mind anyways. If one fast, intense session wouldn't work to break her, Akeno just had to fuck her long enough without any second of break to get her pussy and brain used and addicted to her demon-cock. She did not even care about holding back her cum. She just filled her womb to the brim and beyond, inflating her multiple times, only to snap her fingers and make her belly go back to normal in the fraction of a second.  
  
Of course playing around with Rias' body mechanics with magic, like she was an object, had taken a serious effect on the poor girls sanity, too. But it would result in the same outcome that Akeno had in mind. So she drilled Rias non-stop, trying to win the challenge and showing Rias that not even hope and will can take on her demon cock.  
  
Rias gave up already though. Her defiant persona turned into a begging, pleading mess over the course of the 2 weeks, she already raised the white flag and cried out for Akeno to stop as much as possible while her cheeks got pressed together in Akenos grip:" PLEASHE SSHTOP! AI GIF UP! I GIF UP! I GIF UP! I GIF UPPPPPPPP!!!" she cried out in a lewd ahegao face, the same sentence playing over and over again like a broken record as if she had no other idea in her mind left to stop Akenos assault on her mind. The cock was tearing up her insides, and even though she knew that no other cock could even get close to the pleasure that Akenos third leg gave her, she still tried her best to get out of this miserable situation, as she would surely be nothing more than a fuck-sow for Akeno. But to her demise, the only thing her outcry did was fueling Akenos lust even more: "shut up you slut." she snarled as she firmly squeezed Rias' tit in her grip, the titflesh encompassing her fingers like jelly "this would have been much easier, if your stupid, silly brain hadn't been so fucking stubborn. You're going to take it while I fuck you until the only thing you can remember are the bumps and veins on my cock you slut" she remarked in a pissed voice while not losing her rhythm, more like increasing it as her own words reminded her of Rias' resilient mind. The more the poor overfucked girl begged, the harder Akeno would rail her snatch.  
  
  
One party giving up was not part of the rules in this challenge. There can only be 2 outcomes, either Akeno would give up, or Rias would break.  
And considering Akenos endless supply of testosterone levels that she increased every now and then, it was hard to believe that the outcome would be Akeno giving up. She could literally fuck Rias for _years_ if she wanted to. Whenever she felt a little spent, she pulled her cock out, lapped up some of Rias' constantly leaking pussy juices and drank them down eagerly to ignite her body with the magic fluid.  
  
...  
  
3 weeks passed and Rias was taking on the role that she had when Akeno filled her up with cum the first time: "FUUCKKK~..... MORE! FUCK ME MORE FOR FUCKS SAKE!" she shouted out into the heavens like a whore. She didn't know what was going on anymore, her earlier life clouded and not reachable in her current state. The only thing that she and her brain were capable of understanding right now was how good Akenos cock felt as it sawed through her once-tight pussy. multiple dozen climaxes of Rias didn't slow Akeno down as she thrust her hips with the same unexhausted rhythm like a week before. Her cock unimpressed by Rias' tightly clenching pussy walls as it unintentionally dragged her orgasms out and make Rias scream her lungs out as her brain shattered, yet still leaving Akeno unsatisfied and unimpressed. Sweat covered both bodies as she still locked eyes with Rias, looking deep into her soul as if looking for something deep in her blurry and unresponsive eyes. Rias' foggy mind was starting to ask itself why she was looking so focused onto her, that thought however got quickly swiped away as Akeno hammered harder into her with that 3-feet long pillar of flesh: "there is still some life left in you..." Akeno commented in a meek voice as she saw that the faint light of hope was still hidden deep in Rias' eyes, and Akeno needed to fuck her so stupid, that nothing of it was left. She also knew that Rias could regain her sanity like she did before, so she had to go one mind-fucking level higher and see what the next stage of depravity would do to Rias. So she savored the cries that asked for more from Rias with delight for one more week while still fucking and breaking her pussy in.  
  
...  
  
1 month passed and Akenos constant stern expression turned to a smile at some point.  
Quick math-class:  
Rias was cumming and orgasming non-stop about 100 times until Akeno hit her own climax.  
And Akeno came about 20 times a day inside of Rias (ignoring the fact that her cum-shot had about 10000 times more cum than a normal orgasm), which leads to 2000 orgasms a day for Rias.  
Now considering that Akeno fucked Rias for a whole month which equals 30 days, Akeno came inside of her for about 600 times. 600 x 100 equals 60.000 orgasms from Rias, in which a single one alone was able to shred her mind to little pieces. Is that even possible to have so many orgasms in one month? probably not. But this story doesn't make sense anyways, so Rias was forced to endure the impossible and that had a clear effect on her mind:  
  
"AHHHH, AHHHH PLEASE MASTER! I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOUR COCK ANYMORE!!! FUCKING FUCK ME! DON'T STOP PLEASSEEEEEE!!!!!!!"  
Rias cried out incoherent phrases of lust and praise, throwing words like god, master or mistress at Akeno as drool leaked down her struck-out tongue, her stomach filled to the brim with gallons of Akenos salvia. Rias' once prideful and self-confident eyes closed lightly into an half-lidded gaze, glazed-over and dilated while staring into the nothingness as Rias gave up on everything... But most importantly for Akeno they showed one thing that she sought the most: No life behind them. Just a lifeless, pleasure-induced stare. That mind-broken girl was nothing compared to Akeno who was just as fit as always. The exhaustion and tension of building her cum up like she did a month ago was not necessary anymore. No stress, no pain, just simple bitch-breaking fucking.  
Without even losing her rhythm she spoke up: "my-my... even if that means you won't see your beloved Issei anymore?"  
"I DON'T CARE! JUST PLEASE!!! PLEASE DONT STOP FUCKING ME! IT SEELS SO- HIAAAAAA"" Akeno couldn't withstand the temptation and thrust extra deep inside of Rias to tease her "...sooo gooooOOOooooOOOooodddddd~~~ ♥ ♥ ♥" she moaned out as the thrust sent another orgasm into her brain.  
  
  
She fucked Rias for longer than a month, the whole room was clouded with the aroma of sex and sweat. Akeno was still careful however and decided to fuck her pet for 1 more full week, before giving her a rest. A few hundred more orgasms were added to Rias' already broken mind to make sure that the redhead was gone for good.  
  
During her last week of the taming-session she thought about how hard she tried to break Rias before, and how annoyed she was when she failed. So to give it her best for the last week she resolved herself to fuck her even harder for the next seven days. Without extracting her cock from her hole, she pulled Rias' body - that was glued to the bed due to the all the sweat and different fluids of their matting-session - off the bed and turned her over to her stomach, not bothering with removing the ribbon of her tits until the girl laid on her back, motionless only with a few twitches here and there and constant praises for Akeno leaving her mouth.  
  
She took a hold of the girls thighs and closed them together, emitting a moan of pleasure from Rias as the new position made her pussy clamp harder down on the cock. Akeno clumsily adopted a kneeling position on top of Rias with her knees straddling Rias' closed thighs. Then she leaned forward, firstly lowering her head and licking all over Rias' shoulder-blades in an act of domination, which sent a shiver down Rias' spine, before she picked up Rias' limp arms and pulled them both towards her as she leaned back again, using Rias' limp arms as reigns to fuck her harder. As she sat straight, she took a glimpse of Rias' ass that was even more tempting than before; With the way her legs were closed together, they showed the lovely swell of her juicy, plump heart-shaped rump that was squeezing her butt cheeks together. It turned out to be so tempting for Akeno that she placed both of Rias' wrists atop of each other, allowing her to hold onto them with one hand so she could use her free one to * ** _SLAP_** * "HIIIAAAAAAAAA!" the red plump cheek of Rias' butt. The red imprint of her palm was left on the surface, as her cheek bubbled and wobbled about, taking a few seconds until it stood still on place. Akeno just watched in awe how it wobbled in place like jelly.  
  
Rias turned her head around, to look at what Akeno took so long, her face still blushing and her tongue still out in a lewd display: "hey mashter..." she pouted in disappointment and lust: "my pushy is aching... pleashe fuck mi alre- * ** _SLAP_** * HIIIAAAAAAA~" another harsh hit with the palm of her hand sent her cheek wobbling and made her shut up. "shut your mouth slut. I fuck you only when I want to..." she replied without care, her mind already gone and directed to her next treat. She bit her lip in anticipation once she lowered her gaze towards Rias' thick thighs, that were currently squeezed out by her plate-thick demon cock that was still embedded inside of Rias' snatch. The sight was so obscene and lewd; the way Rias' thick, fleshy thighs encompassed her girth, shaped like a cylinder around her veiny cock, was just too divine for Akeno. She just couldn't control it and again * ** _SLAP_** * sent Rias' butt ripple in waves again. But not only that:  
  
"ohhhoooHHHhhhhOOOoooOOOO~ ♥ ♥"  
"NGhhh~" Akeno moaned about as she felt Rias' pussy clamp down around her cock, a fresh wave of juices covering her length "did you just cum you slut...!?" Akeno was perplexed and asked her in a dismissive tone "I... I... I AM SHORY MASHTER" she wailed out in pleasure as she was left in a lewd ahegao face, trying her best to ask for forgiveness for being such an disobedient slave: "PLEASHE DON'T PUNISH- HIAAAAAAAA ♥ ♥" *SLAP-SLAP-SLAP-SLAP* multiple strikes thundered down on the same cheek over and over again, every impact sending ripples through her pussy that made her clench down harder onto the rod, only thing it achieved was feeling more stimulation from it and cumming her brains out again. "YOU STUPID SLUT!" Akeno shouted out as she kept on thundering down with the palm of her hand, leaving imprints of her hand on different spots "HOW FUCKING NEEDY IS YOUR PUSSY?! YOU CAN'T EVEN WAIT A FEW MINUTES TO GET FUCKED?!" she asked Rias, her ceased slaps prompting Rias to answer:" I... I DON'T KNOW! I AM SHORY! I AM SHO- NGHHHHH~" she shut up once again, but this time for a different reason as Akeno used both hands again to pick up Rias' wrists and TUGGED on them.  
  
"If your slutty pussy wants to fuck, then I am more than ready to oblige..." she let out in a throaty growl.  
She unceremoniously pulled Rias' arms _up_ , _towards_ _her_ , and even _behind_ _her_ own back at her sides until she found it fit. Rias' limp upper body was instantly rising and bending until her head was staring at the wall and her tits were in the open air, showing onlookers (which consisted of one, and that was her mom) the lewd, broken face of Rias, the once proud Gremory-Lady, as her tongue stuck out and her eyes starred into the nothingness, while her tits were still squeezed together in Akenos ribbon, indicating who she belonged to. Her abs were still plastered on the bed, her whole hip-region plastered on the bed for Akeno to defile and fuck her more.  
  
  
"this could be me..." Venelana pondered in her mind as she looked up into Rias' death eyes, not even considering the fact that her daughter got broken and fucked silly, just pure envy in her mind that Rias' got fucked to that degree, that pleasure was the only thing left that she could feel...  
  
  
And that sight would fuel even more envy inside of her once Akeno would really start fucking her. And that's what she did. Without even considering going slow on Rias' sensitive snatch, **SLAM** after **SLAM** her cock bashed into Rias' womb, faster and firmer than before as Akeno tried to reach the depths of Rias' broken mind to get the last memories out of her system once and for all. wet * **SLICK** * noises came out with every thrust, Rias' thick thighs that encompassed the width of her cock functioned as another great tool to stimulate Akenos cock as, in not more than 1 minute, they were covered in Rias' juices; Akenos cock did a good job on taking them with her as she left Rias' wet, non-stop leaking pussy, leaving the fold of her underbutt and her thighs in a transparent, shiny layer of her pussy juices, whenever Akenos cock roughly took them with her when she left her slit.  
  
Concentration and focus was written on Akenos forehead, groans and grunts leaving her panting mouth as she tried to fuck her snatch as hard and good as possible. Rias on the other hand was just gone. Even crying turned out to be too much for her hoarse voice and broken mind as every thrust managed to emit a lifeless moan of her: "AH! AH! AH! AH! AH!" almost like a panting dog, she was left moaning with the force of every thrust, Akeno nailed her pussy so precisely that she almost choked on her moans when another thrust came crashing by. Her wet, slick thighs even aided Akeno to slip her fat demon cock inside her snatch faster and harder. Her thick bimbo-body was left bouncing on the spot with every thrust, her tits and head lolling up and down in sync as her mind was getting assaulted with pleasure. Akeno was clenching her teeth shut in concentration, steamy breath escaping her clenched teeth like that of a bull to punctuate and make every hit into her womb more devastating than the previous one:" NGHHH FUCK! TAKE IT YOU FUCKING SLUT! CAN YOU- NGHHH CAN YU EVEN IMAGINE HOW MUCH I WANTED TO RAPE THIS SILLY, COCKY ATTITUDE OUT OF YOUR BRAIN!?  
EVERY FUCKING WORD * ** _SLAM_** *  
EVERY FUCKING MIMIC **_*SLAM*  
_** EVERY FUCKING STEP THAT MADE YOUR ASS WOBBLE IN YOUR TOO TIGHT SKIRT ** _*SLAM-SLAM*_**  
IT ALL MADE ME FUCKING HOT AND STIFF FOR FUCKING YEARS! **_*SLAM-SLAM-SLAM-SLAM*_** "  
She bombarded Rias with the last strength she had, giving it her best and letting all the collected pain and pressure from the last years out with the might of her cock. It was just leaving her unsatisfied that Rias wasn't giving in already. Every girl, even Rias' mother gave up after one single fuck. And here she was, the love her life trying to hold onto her sanity for a boy that only had eyes for her tits and sexy bimbo body? Things would sooner or later change, since Akeno had **_all~_** the time she needed. Her poor pussy had no idea what to do. Slick noises of every thrust and slurping noises of every retreat echoed out in the room as her cock barreled back and forth without pause, not even giving her time to close down as it rushed through like a knife through butter. 3 feet and a few dozen pounds of pure, fleshy, vein-riddled, bitch-breaking cock shot through her tight slit and up her spine multiple times a second. So devastating and brutal that Rias' own pussy was starting to feel pity for her underequipped brain, as it was forced to sent endless waves of pleasure into it. Like a dog trying to help its owner, her whole body forced her pussy to clench, spasm and convulse around Akenos cock in vain, trying to make her cock cum as fast as possible to give Rias those small pauses of relief from her endless orgasms, but not even the vice-like grip could hold the beast steady, even more though, when Akeno felt Rias' pussy was clenching down, she barreled through even faster and firmer at the thought that this bitch still tried to resist, which had an even stronger effect on Rias' stimulation as it rubbed without pause against her clenching, and sensitive pussy walls. Overloading and frying her brain relentlessly. Rias' whole body already knew, that Rias' proud, innocent self would not be the same for the rest of her long life after Akeno was done with her. Rias was so far gone in another world, galaxy or dimension that not even the few gallons of Akenos salvia embedded in her stomach could keep the girl from passing out. And since Akeno couldn't give her more of that supply, which resulted in more and more being digested, it allowed or cursed Rias to pass out more often over the week. The thrusts of Akenos bitchbreaker were so hard for the poor exhausted redhead, that some special thrusts even managed to pull her out of her fuck-coma due to a high-pressured wave of stimulation assaulting her brain. For example whenever Akeno took lightly to just barrel her way through Rias' clenching cervix that tried to deny her access. Or the way it tried to clench down when Akeno tried to retreat, resulting in pulling her womb with the help of her thick cockhead and her barbs a few inches down her body. Or also when Akeno decided that a shallow thrust wasn't enough and ended up pulling all her dick out with a *pop* out of her labia and smashing it all the way in again with one single mighty thrust.  
  
There she was... left panting, moaning, grunting, crying, begging, cumming and especially passing out multiple times a week, making the redhead feel like her whole existence was useless, unimportant and especially property of Akeno to use, defile, fuck, rape and break as much as she desired.  
  
When the week was finally over after a few hundred orgasms and a few dozen commas, Akeno unceremoniously dropped Rias' arms and caused the girl to fall forward onto the bed, her whole body was twitching and trembling like a fish on the hook, eyes rolled up, so fucked was her brain that she wasn't even able to roll them down again due to the aftermath of the intense fuck, her tongue stuck out lewdly and leaked a constant line of salvia and her mind was unable to process what was going on.  
  
The only thing it managed to feel thanks to Akenos 37 day long fuck-session, was the decaying pleasure as Akeno stopped fucking her addicted pussy. "nnghhh..... why... why did you shtop mashter...." she said in between panting, exhausting breaths, her whole body so fucked that she wasn't even able to turn her head and look up at her master like a real good pet should do: "I... I still need mor- UHHHH" she was interrupted as Akeno fell forward and rested her body on Rias' own, her huge tits squishing to the side due the weight as Akeno panted like a dog while occasionally plastering tender kisses on Rias' scalp, shoulders or shoulder-blades as she purred like a feral cat that was happy and satisfied after fucking its bride. The thought of extracting her cock from Rias' warm and comfy pussy not in her mind as she used Rias' body to rest a few minutes. "ha...ha....ha... what's wrong with you all of a sudden, huh?" she breathed heavily and spoke up in a mocking tone"... what happened to your strength and pride? don't you care about Issei anymore?"  
  
  
"bu... but master... I only love you" she tried to sound sympathetic "please... only you can satisfy me..." Akenos ruthless hammering that nailed through her very mind gave Rias a whole new definition of Sex. She never thought that Sex like this was even possible. When she wasn't fucked by Akeno, she always thought that a slow, tender, devoted sex was the real deal. But Akenos reckless, ruthless and cruel hammering, that indicated Rias that she didn't even give a fuck about her sex-partners well-being, corrupted her brain to that degree, that she thought that this was the real definition of mating. Nothing felt more perfect than being stupid, trembling, and silly after a good fuck that left your whole body limp and your brain in cloud 9.  
  
  
That phrase set a smile on Akenos face. Not even bothering to answer her new pet, she started to collect her strength again since she was not done yet...  
Once Akeno came down, she slowly started prop herself up, then took a hold of Rias' 2 thick butt cheeks to withdrew her cock from Rias' leaking pussy, strands of cum from both girls connecting the fat demon cock with Rias' labia until they parted the strands and dripped down on the wet bed below. Her cock squelched out of her pussy with the lewdest and obscene sound that she had ever heard in her many years of sex. The sound was drawn out long as Akenos whole 3 feet of cock took a while to retreat from right above her sternum. Rias' pussy was trying in vain to keep the hot godcock inside, she already accepted it as a part of the family, so the retreat made Rias whimper and tears of sorrow trail down her face, as she felt how the cock that fit so perfectly inside of body, just as if it was a part of her slowly retreated its way out of her insides: "maaaaaaaster... whhhhyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy. I want moooooore pleassseeee! more coooooock!" she begged the black haired girl that went further and further away, taking one clumsy step after another as she had to move backwards in order to slip that 3 feet long cock out, just before it slipped out with a lewd * ** _SQUEELCHHH_** * sound. The fat cock immediately bounced up into the air as the lewd juices shot forward all over Rias' back and scattered hair.  
  
Akeno let out a light whimper of sadness and pain as her cock that was secured deeply inside of Rias' comfy, warm hole for more than 1 month was now out in the open air. She looked down at her tall-standing pillar of cock, it was throbbing and twitching in need as her balls growled and produced another ocean-bright load of cum. She hissed and groaned at the obscene sight in front of her and feared that she might have drunken too much of Rias' juices. At this point it might never go back to normal... But that wasn't so bad, Akeno thought. Fucking and cumming for the rest of her life inside of the love of her life, and sometimes even into her mother when she felt like she needed a different pocket-pussy, didn't seem to be such a bad idea after all.  
  
She shock her head and kicked those thoughts away however as she shoved Rias' thighs to the side again and spread them up, then she placed a hand on the base of her cock and bend it to the side to look at the real deal. There was a reason, she didn't pull out of Rias over the last month, and that was clearly visible on her joyful smile as she lowered her head down and looked deep into the aftermath of her 1 month long fuck: Rias' wide agape pussy: "NGHHH. FUCK!" she grunted as a huge strand of cum shot out of her cock at the sight, landing all over Rias' back "now you can try to fuck with Issei if you want to, fufufu" she couldn't hold back a joke as she looked into the few-inches wide hole. The pristine, virgin pink color of her pussy walls turned a shade darker and resembled how hard Akeno fucked her. She could see every little bump of her pussy contracting inside, the gap reaching all the way down to her cervix that tried in vain to close down, but without success. At this point Akeno wasn't even sure, if the pussy was just left wide agape due to being impaled with a plate-thick meatstick over the last month, or if it tried in vain to stay open since it wanted Akeno back inside to accept it as a part of its body. One way or another Akeno was left dumbstruck in utter joy. Seeing all those pronounced walls that made her cock feel so good sent a shiver down her spine. Rias really was a slut, she thought... Looking down at the hole welled up one more thought inside of her mind that outclassed all the other thoughts. And that was the knowledge that Rias' pussy was rendered and molded useless to that degree, that it would always remember the shape of Akenos cock. More so, she was well aware that Sex would never ever be the same for Rias, if it wasn't her 3 feet long demon cock that would rearrange her insides.


	8. aftermath & the end :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rias' new life :)

She was so astonished at the sight of Rias' wide open pussy, that she didn't even realize how long she was looking inside of that tempting hole. It gave Rias enough time to come down from her mind-broken state. Even though the wide open pussy felt strange and completely new to her, she was determined to do one special thing: She rose her upper body and turned around to face Akeno, the black-haired girl was left confused and alerted for what the redhead had planned... only to calm down again in a chilling smile when she looked deep into Rias' still lifeless half-lidded eyes. It got even better when she saw were Rias' dizzy eyes were directed at.  
  
Without further ado Rias crawled forward on the bed, her pace clumsy as she was still suffering under the constant fucking, her pussy and legs twitching and shaking. But she was determined and managed to reach her goal. Just as she leaned her head forward towards Akenos juice-covered cock, closed her eyes to enjoy the meal presented to her, and retracted her tongue to lap that fat cockhead up in affection, she was suddenly interrupted.  
  
Akeno dodged immediately by shifting her hips to the side, the cock following her hips as it swayed from left to right like a pendulum "TSK TSK TSK, NO NO NO!" Akeno rebuked as she held one finger up in front of Rias face like you would do to a dog when they act disobedient. Rias only looked up at Akenos face in patience but also with pleading look, the sides of mouth angling down into a sad expression as salvia leaked out of it, resembling nothing more than a dog-pet that waited for its treat: "but why...." she asked in an sorrow voice "I just wanted to clean masters cock..." she sobbed.  
  
"This is your last test! For now I will go and fuck your mother for **_1 WHOLE WEEK_** " she accentuated the last 3 words and left a small pause in between them for Rias' fucked brain to process what she just said "and if you manage to stay obedient and quiet in _that_ corner..." she directed her finger to said corner "....while I fuck your mother on the bed, I will fuck you for the rest of your life" she talked to her with a cheering tone, as if giving her a present if she would obey. Venelana picked her words up, she was watching closely over the last month, waiting for Akeno to keep her promise of fucking her when she held onto the collar connected to Rias' neck. When she heard those words however, her eyes instantly shined up.  
  
Without even thinking, Rias immediately crawled out of the bed without a sound, stumbling towards said corner as her mind swam with thoughts of sex and cum, before kneeling down and leaning onto the wall. Akeno watched patiently and retracted her gaze away once Rias was sitting still. When she was pleased with Rias, she looked dismissively towards Venelana. She wanted to fuck Rias for _years_. This was her only goal in the long fuck session. She finally managed to capture her and break her in, but was now forced to take a break for the sake of Rias' obedience in the future. This last session should just test Rias' obedience. She just needed to make sure that even after a week, Rias wouldn't come back to her stupid, old persona. Even if being faced with a bombshell like Venelana with bigger tits than her daughter, Akeno was still a bit mad and unsatisfied that she had to take a break of Rias for a whole week.  
  
But she would let all those feelings of anger out on Venelana with the might of her cock by fucking her silly and stupid.  
  
"NGHHHH~ FUCK ME MORE PLEASE! ♥ MASTER I LOVE YOU!!! ♥ PLEASE DON'T STOP!!! ♥ "  
Not one hour in and Rias already felt an aching in her groan. It felt hot, but most importantly odd, as if something was missing. Looking at Akeno currently wrecking her mom with her demon cock made her realize that that huge piece of meat could fill that gap that she was yearning to close. She pondered on whether she should ask Akeno or not, to humiliate herself with such primal desires and at first she thought she could withstand, however the aching didn't stop. Her pussy was dripping wet and therefore she decided to throw her dignity as a noble woman away: "Ake... Mistress Akeno... could I please..." too ashamed to complete the sentence or to put such lewd words in her mouth, she tried to signal Akeno what her intention was with dog-begging eyes, by opening her legs and showing her mistress her own dripping pussy.  
Akeno immediately stopped fucking Venelana as she heard Rias, turning her face towards the younger girl as if she was tending to her favorite pet. She only chuckled at Rias' depraved display: "sure, sure, BUT" she put a smile on her face and lifted one finger up "you can only use _one_ _finger_ ".  
  
Rias was glad and lowered her hand down eagerly towards her own dripping snatch, and slowly inserted one finger inside... only to start sobbing at the unpleasing feeling of one finger in her pussy. Her expression turned confused and sad as she tried her best to reach all different kind of spots with her finger. Even the g-spot didn't work and made her realize that her finger alone was nothing compared to Akenos cock.  
  
She gulped down as she was lost in thoughts... one finger used to be enough all the time... But experiencing sex with Akenos fat bitch-breaker has raised her standards to unimaginable levels. She went faster and faster, fingering her pussy in all kind of angles, only to be left feeling no stimulation at all. The feeling when Akeno pierced her womb all the way up to the level of her tits was not comparable to that one single finger that didn't even manage to reach up her navel. Akenos expression clearly showed that this was her plan from the very start. Her face was full of glee and malicious joy, whenever she stopped fucking Venelana here and there to get a glimpse of Rias' squirming and whimpering body that was yearning for her cock. Her neglection of Venelana left her breathing heavily in her doggy-style position. She tried to lift her head up and look at Akeno with confusion whenever she stopped fucking her all the time, this was her treat after all and she didn't like it when the prickling pleasure started to cease down... but that turned out to be a mistake (or more like a reward) as a sudden hand grabbed her scalp and pushed her head down on the bed, leaving her ass up and upper body down. Akeno leaned forward, her tits gracing Venelanas back as her cock unintentionally dug deeper inside due to the motion, before she spoke up: "what are you looking at you stupid slut?" Akeno asked her, Venelana left whimpers of pain and pleasure as her ass was glued to Akenos balls-deep crotch :" NGHHH~ I... I just want you to fuck me..." she let out in a sad and needy tone.  
"of course you want it, I can tell by your slutty pussy clamping down in my rod you bitch. But mark my words... If you piss me off one more time because of your greedy, addictive pussy, you can watch how I fuck your daughter and neglect your pussy for 1 fucking year. Is that what you want?"  
She asked as she leaned back again to prop herself up, lifting her foot up and over Venelanas ass to set it up on the back of head, rendering the girl useless as she was forced to stay in this exposed position with her ass up high in the sky  
"NO!!!" she cried out in the most begging, whimpering tone she could muster "ANYTHING BUT THAT PLEASE MASTER! I WILL STOP PISSING YOU OFF, just... JUST DON'T STOP FUCKING ME!!!" she cried out, emitting a chuckle from Akeno as she kept pounding her snatch in the new found position, applying more and more pressure on her head that was close to being devoured by the bed sheets, faint moans and cries emitting from her obscured mouth while Akeno fucked her in the pace she desired, showing off her inexhaustible skill and capability to fuck and use the Gremory-milf, that was old enough to be, and actually was like a mother to Akeno, for one whole week without break.  
  
***  
  
1 week passed like a hour for Akeno as she still had the enjoyment of fucking another high-class Gremory pussy, but for Rias this one week was utter torture and pain. One second passing away was like a minute for her cock-craving mind, leaving her whimpering and crying like a little child up into the heavens as she desperately tried to feel some pleasure, her breath coming out in panting breaths as her body temperature rose up with the need of a good fuck. The sight made Akeno realize, how well and successful she had trained Rias' body with her cock.  
  
As if she was some kind of disposable masturbation tool, she filled Venelana up with one more wave of a battery, thick ocean of cum, inflating her stomach again as the position forced her belly to expand downwards, slipping and encompassing her two thighs as it kept growing and rising. Once she was finished, she lifted her foot up from Venelanas head, which was still laying limply in the bed sheets just like the rest of her over-sensitive body, at this point it even looked as if she passed out already a few days ago. But Akeno didn't care as she took a few steps back, sliding her dick out of that tight clenching snatch with * _SLURPING_ * noises, before it popped free. Not one single cum-cell escaping her depths as her cervix instantly clenched shut to not let anything go to waste. The thick, viscous baby-batter secured save in her womb as its consistency didn't manage to slip through that tight hole of her baby-chamber.  
  
Once Akeno came down from her orgasm after not more than a few seconds, she threw the panting, fucked-stupid Venelana from the bed and sat herself on the edge of the bed that was directed towards the corner in which Rias was lingering right now. She slowly spread her legs wide open to emit her steamy musk into the air as she showed off the mouthwatering sight of her huge balls hanging low near the ground and her 3 feet long demon cock drooping down under its own weight, the curve going down more and more, the further it was from her crotch; her cock reaching all the way forward so that her tip touched the ground and leaked a constant stream of cum onto the carpet. The constant leak of cum that resembled a broken pipe was evidence of how fucked her system got over the last few weeks due to the amounts of juices she drank down from Rias' addictive pussy. Not even empting her balls 1 minute ago managed to do anything against Rias' magical juices. Her cock twitched mightily, the veins bulging with every pulse as it awaited Rias, who was still chilling in the corner.  
  
Rias did not notice that 1 week was over, her head still directed up at the ceiling as she still tried to lure out some stimulation from fingering her pussy, her arm felt sore and limp, but she kept going, only the wish to feel carnal pressure was keeping her going. Yet the smell of Akenos juice-covered cock, the constant leaking cum and especially the musk that emitted from it grew much stronger, allowing Rias to focus her mind and lower her head down towards the source of the heavenly smell, only to find out that Akeno was patiently waiting for her, her legs spread wide while her cockhead lifted up from the ground a few inches before dropping down again with every twitch. The whole package presented to her like a gift...  
  
Akeno had a smile plastered on her face as she locked eyes with Rias, placing her right elbow onto her thigh and propping her head up by placing her palm on her chin, the other hand was resting on the other thigh. The whole display showed off her chilling and calm persona that was in odds with the beast of a cock twitching and pulsing right beneath her.  
  
When Rias focused her attention on her, Akeno closed her eyes in joy and chuckled: "fufufu, come here and show me how much you want this cock~".  
Rias more than rushed towards Akeno, removing her finger of her pussy with a squelch and crawling to the head of her cock, sniffing the musk into her brain as it grew stronger and stronger the closer she got towards her goal. Her expression was full of happiness and relief like she was the luckiest person on earth. Akeno only watched, lost in thoughts as she was sure, that this part of the month-long fucking-session would always remain in her brain. It was the part, that showed her the aftermath of her breaking-sessions. All her previous girls managed to show different kinds of affections to Akeno, always surprising the cock-wielding girl with the depraved acts and display of their cock-worshiping. But Akeno would soon find out that the bombshell-redhead was a totally different caliber.  
  
Once Rias reached her goal, she slowly lifted Akenos fat cock up, using 2 hands to support the immense pillar of flesh until she let it hover over her head, astonishing the huge pillar of meat like it was a god for a few seconds before she shifted forward clumsily. She bent her head backwards until she was facing the sky. Rias bit her lip in anticipation before she let the cock go and made it slam against her up-turned face with a heavy *THUMP*, surprisingly not emitting a moan from Akeno, but rather from herself as a wave of pussy juices sprayed out of her snatch. She let that huge pillar of meat rest on her face, relishing in the pure superiority of that god-cock as it obscured both of her eyes. She savored every throb it made from the bottom of her heart until she lifted it up again and let it *SMACK* on her face again, eliciting another moan and a fresh wave of fluids from her pussy.  
  
  
She licked her lips in anticipation as she lifted it up and let the middle-ring of it rest on her shoulder, handling the log of a cock just like a real log while using one hand to stroke the top half behind her, and the other hand to stroke the bottom half in front of her. She turned her neck halfway towards the dick, lapping it up and giving it affectionate kisses as she locked eyes with Akeno at the same time, showing her mistress how devoted she was to her and her godcock. The sight and the multiple stimulations from her mouth and her two hands cracked Akenos persona for a second as she emitted a hiss, contracting her face in pleasure before she smiled down at Rias again with the same affection in her eyes that Rias was giving her right now. Rias chuckled like a whore at Akenos hiss:" hehehe, sooooo long and big~" she praised.  
Akeno just couldn't take it and balled her fist together. It was like heaven for her to see the girl that was always showing her mad, angry, or cocky expressions before, now so succumbed to her and her cock, such devoted eyes belonged to an angel, Akeno thought... Whenever the girl was acting mad, pissed or worried in the past, Akeno just played along with her, acting all empathic and sympathetic while her mind was always lost in thoughts to break this girl and her persona in. All the moments in life that disturbed Rias could have been easily prevented if she lived as Akenos fuck-toy; madness, anger, fright or worry would all be gone and replaced with pleasure. And looking at her deep in the eyes, she knew she achieved her goal.  
  
Rias didn't disappoint one bit as she didn't even retract her eyes from Akeno while she slowly licked her way down the cock, her small tongue not even able to lap up 1/10 of the thick cock as her pupils rolled up the more she moved towards Akenos crotch, not breaking eye-contact with Akeno while her tongue traced on multiple veins. Her heart beat faster in her chest at the mere imagination of what a god-sent cock Akeno was granted with: the inhuman barbs and the mouthwatering net of veins that pumped so much blood to that monster cock and yet the mass of this fleshy thing was still weighing it down. Rias let out a slutty moan as she trailed her tongue towards an extra thick vein, which she could swear was thicker than 2 of her fingers combined.  
  
When she reached the base, she lifted both arms behind herself and took a hold of Akenos cock, lifting it up and resting it on her head - not before giving her crotch a few affectionate kisses - as she moved her head down and started to make out with Akenos cum-filled balls. She threw away her humanity as she was so close to the source of her most favorite meal of her life, and probably the only meal that she will ever eat for the rest of her life. Akeno only hissed and groaned when Rias' small tender hands hauled onto her fat basketball sized balls, like small needles poking her sack, yet still so divine. Rias just looked at those humungous balls, a silly idea overcame her mind that made her bite her lip as she pondered on whether she should or not: "... it can't be possible, can it...?" she asked herself before she tilted her head to the side and placed one ear at the surface of one leathery orb.  
  
Her heart pounded in her chest and her eyes shot open as she heard the seed swimming inside of the orb, yet what made her heart well up with lust was that sloshing and boiling sound that indicated how much cum was currently being produced... only for her... She suddenly felt a warmth consuming her heart, overshadowing all the feelings that she had ever felt in her life, even outclassing the feeling she had when she saw Issei for the first time. Like on instinct and a demon-possessed, she started to make out with Akenos balls. She tilted her head forward again, placing it in the valley, in between the 2 balls and snaked her arms around Akenos sack till they met at the other end before she embraced Akenos whole sack in her arms, pulling them towards her head and nearly managing to encompass her head as it reached her ears on both sides. She sniffed and stuck out her tongue to lap up all the musk and aroma that the huge sack emitted, letting the stench of Akenos masculinity corrupt her mind and soul. Her pussy started to drip like a water fall. The more she licked the hotter her whole body got and the needier her pussy became. Without even realizing it a strange desire welled up inside of Rias. A pure-primitive desire to breed.  
  
When she had enough of the aroma in her brain, she took one deep sniff and quickly focused her attention on one orb alone, lapping its wide surface up with her small tender tongue, placing her mouth on one of them and trying to suck it inside, even hallowing her cheeks out with the suction as she tilted her head back, the strong hold of her sucking mouth strong enough to make the basketball sized orb follow, leaving the other orb behind until she let it * ** _POP_** * out and hover back next to the other orb again. Whenever she was busy making out with one orb, she took a hold of the other and fondled and squeezed it in her grip, trying her best not to neglect one of them. She even tried to lift them up, testing the weight, only to let out a throaty moan as she felt how hard she struggled to pick them up. She repeated the process, making all kind of lewd slurping and kissing noises and acts as she tried to show Akeno how much she loved her... how much she loved her and her cock, it's veins, its barbs, her 2 fat balls and _allllll_ its seed that rested inside.  
  
  
Half an hour of light groans and grunts, due to Rias' masterful ball-sucking, passed, before Akeno had enough, Rias slobbered all over her balls to that degree, that her whole scrotum was covered in a second layer of salvia as it literally dripped down multiple drops at the very bottom of her sack. More so, her balls rumbled in satisfaction at Rias' dedicated sucking and caressing, yet her cock didn't get much attention at all, leaving Akeno with a burning feeling, that she could no longer ignore, as every twitch and pulse emitted cum from its tip. She took a hold of Rias' scalp and a bundle of hair before she pulled her back from her balls. Rias immediately started to whimper, though the reason was much more different to the whimper a few weeks ago. Not because of Akenos harsh grasp that threatened to pull her hair out of her scalp, more like because she got pulled away from her delicate treat. The thick-cock was still obscuring her vision, so Akeno rotated her hips to the side, shifting her cock that bobbed back and forth, and analyzed Rias' face. Her fucked-silly face.  
  
Her mouth hang open and her tongue stuck out with build-up salvia leaking out and on the ground beneath her as she panted like a dog. Her whole face was blushing in lust and need as her pussy juices run down her kneeling legs. The tight seal of her 2 thick pressed-together legs created a small pool of her juices. Her eyes glazed, giving it a shimmering glassy tone, and her eye-sockets were half-open, half-closed with dilated pupils to match, giving her a lifeless, sleepy expression while she looked up at her owner with confusion and need.  
Akeno was left dumbstruck at that expression for a few seconds, biting her lip at the sight as she couldn't hinder her cock from spraying a huge wave of cum from its piss-slit. She held her lip snuck in between her teeth, trying to stifle the temptation and need to rail Rias this instant, as she rotated her hips forward again until the thick broadside of her cock collided with Rias' cheek, smacking the girls head a few inches to the left due to the impact of that heavy monster-cock even though it wasn't even Akenos real intention.  
  
Rias would usually feel ashamed and her cheeks would turn bright-red from the humiliation that she received, but the only thing that she did right now, was turning her face into an joyful smile and starting to chuckle in joy like a sex-crazed slut at the way Akeno was manhandling her by smacking her beloved cock on her cheek, the pure hotness emitting from that pillar of flesh setting her nerves aflame.  
  
"you like this cock, don't you?" Akeno asked her in a strained voice as she still bit onto her lip, trying to stifle the pleasure coursing up her mind by looking at Rias' eyes, leaving her cock pulsing and throbbing on Rias' cheek like a hot metal bar, as she waited for her answer.  
  
Before giving her an answer, Rias placed both hands on the cock, pulling it further towards her cheek and started rubbing her own face forwards and backwards on the cock as if it was a cushion or scratch tree for a cat, nuzzling herself onto the warm pillar of flesh as she gazed up at Akeno with her dilated eyes: "I **_love_** it~"  
  
Akeno left out a groan from listening to Rias' love-filled voice, holding back a groan as she spoke up again: "you want this cock, don't you?" she said as she shifted her hips a little to aid Rias by rubbing her cock back- and forward on her cheek "you want me to ravish that slutty pussy of yours, make you cum multiple times a second until you can't think straight anymore. isn't that what you want?"  
  
Rias only shivered at the thought of it and emitted a groan, one hand rushing down to her pussy on instinct as she fruitlessly tried to calm her burning pussy down:" y...yes. please! Please give me just the same treatment as before!"  
  
Akeno smirked: "well then..." she uttered as she tilted her hips away from Rias' cheek again before reverting course, this time however with the intention of really bashing onto Rias' cheek with force and a heavy * ** _SMACK_** *; the broadside of that huge pillar of meat smashed against Rias' cheek, the speed and heavy weight made her topple over from her sitting position as she landed on the ground with an "OUFFF". Her brain was rattling in her skull, yet like an obedient dog she immediately propped herself up into her previous position while Akeno continued talking amused: "if you really want it, then show me your affection by throating it alllllll~ the way down here" she said as she pointed towards the wide base of her demon-cock.  
Without further ado Rias instantly crawled backwards until she was kneeling right in front of Akenos cockhead that was still drooping down to the floor. She took it in both her hands and lifted it up with struggle due to its weight until she was face to face to its glans and the huge expanded slit, looking right onto the slit that connected Akenos balls and Rias' pussy. This was the moment, Rias started to understand. Understand how that fat cock managed to fill her up so fast and so damn well. That huge cock and her massive balls had an equally wide piss slit to match the outburst of cum. She started to realize that this wide slit that was almost 3 times bigger than a water pipe managed to keep up with the immense flood of cum that was currently resting in Akenos balls. It just reminded her how well endowed the black-haired girl was. It was like yin and yang: The wide slit could fill up with all the ocean of cum in her balls without a problem, yet her balls could also produce as much cum as they wanted, since the wide slit would allow it. They were matched perfectly together...  
  
Rias knew that everything that jutted out of Akenos crotch was not made to fuck or impregnate inferior beings like herself or humans. That thick abomination of a cock was more like a tool to fuck 10 times taller giants. That cum-vein proved it. But Akeno didn't care... Even with the knowledge that every single girl on this planet will not be the same after she fucked or drilled them with her giant cock, Akeno just simply didn't care. Controlled by her libido she used her cock without any second thoughts of her victims to break and enslave them to its immense size, leaving them hooked onto the pillar of meat for the rest of their life. Rias was lost in those thoughts, amazed by Akenos careless self that even managed to break her own cocky persona down to a cock-hungry slut. As if she was hypnotized by the constant leaking stream of pre-cum that trailed down it's glans and dripped down on the ground with wet splotching sounds, she stared and thought...  
  
Rias was confident at first, but the longer she eyed that fat inhuman cock the more she realized what her job was... and it made her gulp down in fear and doubt... She totally forgot that Akenos cock had gone through a " _small_ " transformation, which meant she had to take down this cock that was much thicker, wider, 1 foot longer, and over all looking much more threatening with the barbs and the many veins that laid on top of each other.  
  
While the redhead was busy doubting herself, Akeno propped her head up with her hand again by resting her elbow on her thigh, but the longer she had to wait, the more impatient she got at watching Rias' mind struggling instead of just diving in like a good pet. She twitched her cock, causing the 3-feet-long mass to bend upwards in the middle, but the thick head was still firmly directed towards Rias' face as the girl held onto it and just watched... a huge wave of precum barreled through the 3-feet-long tunnel before her piss slit suddenly expanded, not even giving Rias any time to prepare or even flinch as a huge wave of cum splashed on her face, smearing her nose, mouth and one eye in an thick layer of cum that had more volume than 5 normal human's ejaculations combined. That mere twitch alone showed how much control Akeno had over herself: " if you don't hurry, I might go and fuck your mom again..." Akeno threatened, not serious for one bit as she thought she would rather fuck Rias' throat instead of Venelanas needy pussy. She still managed to emit a moan from Venelana, who was still exhausted and laid on the ground from the hate-fuck that she received before, her mind still needy enough to pick up Akenos words.  
  
But Rias was determined. She did not want to suffocate herself on a meaty cock, but the wish to fuck was much greater than the fear of throating it, and the musky addictive cum on her face that invaded her senses encouraged her even more. So without even smearing the cum from her face, she welcomed it with greedy sniffs as she tilted her head forward and spread her mouth around the fat cock-head, stretching it as wide as possible until she reached her limit by 3/5 of the way, her eyes straining as her jaw felt sore, looking up at Akeno with wide open eyes full of struggle and helplessness as she couldn't spread her maw any wider.  
  
Akeno only sighed and directed her face away from Rias towards Venelana: "well... guess you will have to wait then before I-" * **pop** * and down it went...  
the fear of not getting this cock alone blew up the limits of Rias' maw as Akenos fat cockhead plopped into her mouth, taking over all space as she looked up at Akeno and let out needy, muffled whimpers to get her attention back to her:" oh wow. you did it... see...? with a strong will you can achieve everything. I think I proved that already, fufufu" she chuckled in amusement while Rias struggled with the tip alone which was stretching her maw painfully wide. But she needed that cock. Every thought of protest or incapability to throat her cock, got washed away with every twitch of her aching pussy. The thought of her reward after managing to take it to the base was inspiring her more and more. Not even that, she even tried to speed things up a notch. Instead of going slow and allowing her mouth to get accommodated to the filling piece of meat, she tilted her head forward, and forced the huge cock-head to enter her slick throat, making her tender tunnel bugle out obscenely as the cock curved downwards into Rias' insides. Her eyes fluttered and she gagged uncontrollably but kept going anyways, the cock bending down in her insides and trailing down her esophagus with slick * _splorching_ * sounds along with gags and chokes of Rias, until it popped inside of her stomach, leaving Rias with only 1 foot left as the other 2 feet lingered inside of her throat. This was how far she took it before...  
  
Yet the hardest part was still to come. She looked forward onto the leftover meat that thickened and grew wider around the base, her gaze directed towards the very roots of Akenos cock, that managed to fill this monster cock up with blood in the first place. Rias tried to push forward with her face, but she couldn't muster up any strength. The lack of air and her stretched maw hindered her from going deeper. After a few seconds of fruitless attempts, her straining eyes shot upwards to meet Akenos face, which was surprisingly still as calm as ever even though her cock was currently being stroked by Rias' convulsing throat-muscles. After a few seconds of being astonished at Akenos calmness, she reached her hands forward with begging puppy eyes:" mnghhhhhhh!! mnhhhgggggg!!" she let out muffled sounds, trying to send a message towards Akeno.  
"oh my? are you stuck already? you want me to help you?" "MNGhHH..." Rias answered (which was a yes).  
" * _SIGH_ * but only this once, because you were so determined... Don't you dare to regret it afterwards!" Akeno said in an lecturing tone before she leaned forward, ignoring Rias' outstretched arms and skipping them, leaving the redhead confused at first until Akeno singe-mindedly reached forward to take her own leash into her hands, the one that she preferred the most, which was the back of Rias' scalp. Rias' heart beat in her chest as she shut her eyes and prepared for the worst. Sadly there was nothing that could prepare her for what Akeno did next..."here you..." she tensed up her hold before... " **GO**!". Rias' eyes shot open as Akeno flexed her arms and pulled Rias all the way down in a fraction of a second, her cockhead bashing against the bottom of her stomach as it bulged her belly out a few inches off her body right under her navel: "GLRRRRKKKKKHHHHHH~" * **THUMP** *, the speed so fast that Rias literally slammed against Akenos crotch as 12 inches of cock got engulfed in her maw, sending her brain flying around in her skull with the force of Akenos tug, leaving Rias dumbstruck and dizzy for a moment:" fufufu, I warned you" she chirped at the feeling of her cock being encompassed in a warm and comfy hole.  
  
When Rias came back from the brain-rattling thrust, she found out that she couldn't move an inch, her lips to strained and spread that she couldn't even move them, if she wanted to. Even worse was that Akenos cock was secured deeply in her throat as the strong girl above didn't relent her hold and still held firmly on her scalp. Rias protested, her eyes fluttering and tears building up as she hit Akenos thighs with her fists, which was nothing more than a light stroke for the black-haired girl. Salvia leaked out through the tight seal of her mouth as she kept on swallowing on instinct "gulp-gulp-gulp-gulp..." her body not knowing what was currently having a hard time leaving it's wind-pipe as it didn't realize that it was Akenos cock that pierced Rias open from mouth to stomach. Her throat-muscles stroked the cock unintentionally; trying to force it out but only giving Akeno more pleasure. She cried out muffled chokes and sounds as her face started to turn pale due to the lack of oxygen. Akeno didn't care and lingered at the tight hole around her cock, the tight tunnel tightening its grip on her cock with every passing second in that Rias' vision turned more dark and black. The vice-like grip allowed her to emit a moan of pleasure and instead of pulling the girl back for some oxygen, she mindlessly started to twirl Rias' head on her cock from left to right, the movement stimulating her cock even better while Rias' struggles started to die down until her arms laid limply at her sides, her fluttering eyes calmed down and turned dilated as her body gave up fighting back. Akeno waited patiently a few more seconds, ignoring Rias' limp form as she elongated that pleasure as much as possible, before she slowly pulled Rias back from her cock, a long line of throat-juices and salvia glued on her cock as she extracted it slowly and steady:  
  
  
"bluuuuuurrkkkkkkhhhhhhhhh~" a faint, stretched throaty noise escaping Rias' mouth as her dilated and died down eyes looked up at Akeno, the sky-blue color turned a shade darker as nothing was left inside of them. The sight alone of Rias' lifeless stare fueled Akenos sadistic side and caused her to stop her retreat at the half-way mark on her cock: "MNGHHH~ FUCK!" she moaned as she looked at Rias with need "JUST ONE MORE TIME!" she apologized (though her voice had nothing more than lust behind it) before she pulled Rias all the way down to her cock in a split-second, causing her brain to rattle inside her scalp again as she was secured deeply in her crotch:  
  
"glurrrrrkkkkkkkkk~"  
"AHHHHHHHHH~"  
one faint gurgle and one moan of pleasure echoed in sync in the room when Akeno slammed Rias' head onto her crotch again, relishing a few more seconds at the tight feeling of Rias' throat, not only that... a smile crept into Akenos face as a great idea overcame her mind... It was actually more than a month ago than she let her bladder loose, and Rias would probably not mind it, or would she?  
Well, there was no time to think, with much pressure Akeno managed to sent her urine through her piss-hole even while keeping the hard-on active. It was a hard, and painful deed, but she was sure she would feel relief when she emptied herself inside of her freshly turned toilet.  
As it all rose through her expanding urethra, Rias' blurry eyes turned confused... was she really cumming already?  
... but that confusion got quickly wiped away of her mind as her eyes shot open the second she could feel a different, warm, and especially more-liquid-like fluid into her stomach. She was shocked and tried to master up some strength to punch against Akenos thigh with one weak fist, but that quickly died down in sync with her shocked eyes. They quickly turned to their former blurry look again, as Rias again started to let it all happen and let Akeno use her stomach as a toilet.  
  
Akeno only chuckled and sighed when after not more than 30 seconds she felt empty, she was amused by Rias' short-lived protests, but she was especially proud, that the girl started to learn her place faster than before.  
  
After lingering a few more dozen seconds in Rias' tight esophagus, she finally decided to let go of Rias' head, the poor girl so far gone that she couldn't even pull out on her own and was left sliding down with a lewd, drawn-out gurgling sound from her throat, the 3 feet of cock slowly sliding out of Rias' overstretched esophagus before the cockhead popped out of her mouth and dangled up and down on top of Rias' head, shooting the glued salvia and throat-slime forward onto and over Rias' frame.  
  
Rias' vision swam as she staggered in her kneeling position, on the verge of falling down as she drank down air in her system, her brain still hurt from the 2 harsh pulls from Akeno, her eyes still left dilated and distant as she looked up at Akeno through the throbbing pillar of meat. her vision so lost that it was hard to tell whether she eyed that monster cock or the girl behind it. And especially new to Rias was the full feeling of her stomach that was warm to the touch...  
  
Akeno smirked: "my-my, are you still in there, Rias? or did I fuck the last ounce of sanity out of your brain? fufufu~" Akeno asked her before teasing Rias even more by rubbing her salvia-covered cockhead along Rias' features, smearing the plate-thick head onto her face and almost obscuring it fully.  
  
"I... Can... Can we fuck now plea-" * **BASH** *, Akeno ceased her murmuring words with her cock, giving her a few slaps with her cockhead, causing the long pillar of meat to dangle in every direction and hitting her everywhere: on her face, her cheeks, her hair, as she wielded it in her hands like a whip, knocking Rias' head comically into every direction, making her dizzy as her brain rattled in her scalp and the musk hit her harder than ever with every single slap.  
  
Yet Rias took it like a whore, the second she lost her balance after an heavy *SMASH* she immediately stabilized herself with her hands and adopted her kneeling position to receive those cock-slaps with the might of a slut. "huh? did you say something?" Akeno asked her ironically as she used Rias as a sand-back for her cock "if you want something you have to speak up my pet~"  
  
Rias tried to collect her words but was interrupted every time with another heavy slap on her face, the heavy cock knocking the air out of her system, her mind turning more dizzy over the seconds as Akeno kept bashing her relentlessly. She could literally feel how her sanity slipped away and her vision got blurry, yet before the worst could happen, her aching pussy allowed Rias to muster up some leftover strength: she dampened another slap with the palm of her hand, and held the cock firmly, squeezing it in her grip, pushing the veins and the fat flesh about 1 inches inwards that caused Akeno to emit a groan of pleasure. She immediately put her other hand on the other side of the pillar, finally managing to cease Akenos slaps and leaving the sadist's expression change in wonder... which quickly turned to an expression of restrained lust as she looked down on Rias' face.  
  
"Haaaahh.. ♥ ..haaaahh.. ♥ ...haaaahh.. ♥ .." She breathed heavily, every exhale emitting steam from her mouth. Her cheeks were red, and it was hard to tell whether it was from the hard dick-slaps or her own blush, her hair was left messy behind her scalp and some strands even clang to her face in a lewd way... but most importantly were Rias' eyes...  
  
Her earlier dilated pupils took on a "light" change. It seemed as if Akenos constant cock-bashing has awaken a hidden side inside of Rias... Akeno was lucky and totally thankful that she could see that side. It was a side that isolated **_ALL_** feelings and thoughts inside of Rias and only left one single desire inside of her body: love, devotion and the pure desire to **_breed_**. As if a twitch was flipped, her eyes turned to sky-blue hearts, Akenos constant cock-slaps probably managed to sent her mind to a dimension that left Rias aching in awe, the dilated gaze was totally focused on Akenos own face, trying to signalize her that it needed to be breed. Her whole body started to twitch, tremble and shiver in sex-crazed need, her aching pussy rising in temperature, a light kind-of shy blush showed Akeno how much Rias loved her. Every single part of Rias' body was in breeding-mode right now...  
  
Now Akeno was the one left dumbstruck for a few seconds. As if her cock would approve to Rias' new side, it started to pulse and rise uncontrollably like it never did before. The veins bulged, the cock pulsed as it long lastly managed to defeat gravity and stood tall from base to the 3-feet away tip. Akeno locked eyes with Rias' own amorous eyes, she could swear the demon in front of her was looking just like an angel in this situation. But that innocent, divine look quickly got tainted and defiled as Rias suddenly pulled the cock away from her own face... and started bashing her own cheek with Akenos cock, even going as far as tilting her head to the side to really let it clap on her cheek with force, embracing every heavy hit from Akenos godcock to show her master a great act of affection and devotion, before she spoke up with the most lusty and devoted voice that Akeno had ever heard:  
  
" _please fuck me.. master!_ ♥ _I need it... master!_ ♥ _I... I can feel my ovaries emitting eggs only for you... master!_ ♥ _My body needs to get breed right now! you promised you would if I did what you say. pleassseeee~ masteerrrrr~_ ♥♥♥ " she begged her as she kept slamming her own cheek with Akenos demon-cock, not relenting and trying to show Akeno her affection, leaving the black-haired girl dumbstruck as she thundered that cock down on her own cheek, her speed and force increasing with every slap to show how serious she was. She was even determined enough to bash herself to unconsciousness in order to get what she desired.  
  
"my-my. how could I say no to something as adorable as you?" Akeno relented as she slowly moved back on the bed, her cock slipping away from Rias' hand as it shot upwards towards the ceiling and stood straight like a tower of meat, as she laid on her back and propped her head up with a pillow to direct her gaze forwards: "BUT..." she took a small pause " ...you will have to ride it... it's yours for the rest of the day Rias" she chuckled and waited patiently for Rias to mount her cock. Rias was left dumbstruck at first, still on her knees as she looked up at the bed and the imposing 3 feet tall monster of a cock. However, the impatient throbbing of that cock awoke her and made her get up on shaky legs, slowly slandering towards it before she placed both feet on the bed, carefully working clumsily towards Akeno until her feet were placed next to Akenos hips. Even on her tip toes she wasn't able to line her pussy up with her cock as it reached all the way under her navel.  
  
  
Akeno looked patient and with a grin plastered on her face as Rias bit on her lip in anticipation. Her pussy was aching for that cock, burning hot, literally aflame and only this big piece of meat would be able to cool it down. So she unceremoniously placed one hand on Akenos cock head, not even able to envelop its width with her palm as she tried to bent it down. Her struggling attempts were not for naught though as she slowly managed to bend it comically, emitting a hiss of pain from the sadist, until Akenos fat cockhead made contact with her pussy, throbbing and obscuring the whole surface of her 10 times smaller snatch, tingling her labia and clit at the same time.  
Rias did not even put it in and she already felt like her legs were going to collapse due to the immense pleasure coursing up her spine. "MNGHHH~" she moaned in between clenched teeth as she slowly pushed the cockhead inside her pussy, stretching her labia wide around its width without much struggle due to Akenos month long fucking session a week ago, until it popped in, causing Rias to let out a shivering sigh of pleasure and relief as the thick obstacle fit in her tight pussy. The rest of the cock slowly slid in her pussy without Rias' help, the wetness in her snatch enough lubrication to let the bending cock slide as far in, as necessary until the curved cock stood straight again, secured deeply a few more inches deep in Rias' pussy:" AHHHHHHH~" she cried and moaned as her pussy walls spread wide around its girth, Akenos cock touching and rubbing every single nock and cranny of her pussy that it managed to fill up. Those mere inches were enough for Rias to realize how fucking good her cock felt and how it was made to break slutty, disobedient girls like herself. Akeno only looked at her with delight in her face, seeing Rias struggling but yet not giving up to take her humungous demon cock in her tight pussy was just what she wanted.  
  
  
Rias tried to steady her breath, it still came out in shivering waves of steaming air, yet she still needed more. One half of her pussy was still burning and aching and in need of a good fulfilling stretch around a fat cock. So without even allowing herself to calm down, she surrendered to her needs and slowly descended onto the cock, hissing, moaning with every inches that invaded her depths. Shivering sighs coming out along with every single exhale, and strained gasps coming in along with every single inhale of air, as her mind was just unable to process this much cock inside of her. The cockhead was filling her more than should be possible, the bulge clearly visible on her navel now, and every single breath that made her body heave, only aided in the pleasure coursing through her body. Just when she tried to lower her hips further, she was forced to stand still as another wave of pleasure ran up her spine, either from her flexing belly as she breathed in and out, or from the cock alone that throbbed and pulsed inside of her and set her pussy walls aflame:" IIAAHHHHH~ I... I CAN'T DO IT! IT.... IT'S TOO MUCH!!!" she cried out in protest, knowing too well that her body would collapse if she kept going, the seeking pleasure overwhelmed her mind and she could feel her legs strength falter. At this point there was nothing she could do to push deeper, yet the only thing that mattered to her was pleasure: "PLEASE FUCK ME! PLEASE! I CAN'T DO IT ALONE!!" she cried out which surprised Akeno: "my-my... are you sure you want me to do th-?" she asked her with a serious tone but got interrupted by Rias' own wailing cries :" YES PLEASE! I DONT CARE IF YOU BREAK ME! USE ME! DO WHATEVER YOU WANT WITH ME! JUST FUCK ME PLEASE!!!"  
  
  
that was more than Akeno asked for...."alrighty then~" Akeno licked her lips "don't tell me I didn't warn you!" she said before she flexed her hips upwards with a delighted moan, rising her hips off the bed a few inches which sent her cock crashing onto Rias' cervix in an instant. Rias couldn't react however. Her mouth was left wide open as an silent cry left her throat in a gasp. Her eyes shot wide open as well when Akenos cock slammed and bent her sensitive cervix with its immense heft. Every muscle in her body tensed and made her body freeze on the spot, the sharp pleasurable pain rushed towards her brain as she was left rigid in her current position.  
Rias tried to collect her thoughts, tried to speak up but the cock that was stretching her pussy from base to cervix just left her dumbstruck with her mouth wide agape as she tried her best not to pass out again due to the pleasure.  
  
Akeno looked up at Rias with joy, not thinking much about her or the fact that she was at the brink of losing her sanity again, as she carelessly lowered her hips and smacked her cervix again. This time causing Rias' eyes to roll up in their sockets as her whole body started to tremble in an orgasm. 1 week without sex made her aching pussy more sensitive than ever; Another indicator of how hard Akeno fucked her brain. But Rias didn't have any time to think about stuff like that as a faint moan left her throat before the overwhelming, 1-week-needed pleasure caused her to collapse. Her feet still managed to held their stand as her upper body slowly tumbled down towards Akenos own, her arms hanging limply towards the bed, yet her ass was still up in the air, not even gravity managed to impale Rias' too-right cervix with Akenos cock. The sight was almost comical considering the fact that every part of Rias' body was just limply hanging down, except her delicious butt, that was only being supported by Akenos demoncock.  
  
Akeno only sighed in annoyance "I knew it was a bad idea..." she rolled her eyes as she watched Rias' limp form on top of her, regret coming up her mind, that she didn't give Rias time to adjust to the filling.  
"I guess you will still need some practice after all" she said in a dismissed tone before she started to move in her position, reaching up to take hold of Rias' waist, then pushing her forward on the bed until Akeno was the one sitting and Rias was left high on her lap with about half of her cock still inside of her. In this position she could just use Rias' body as a masturbation sleeve, just impaling her down on her cock by lifting and lowering Rias' body like a tool for pleasure, but Akeno was not done yet however. She pushed Rias' limp body forward until the girl was laying on her back. Akeno took hold of the back of Rias' knees and lifted them up and pushed them until her knees were at the same level as her head and her feet were facing the ceiling. Stretching Rias' legs left her ass hovering a few inches above the bed, the 2 thick, plump orbs of flesh spread wide and exposed in the open for Akeno to demolish however she pleased.  
  
Now Akeno was the one that had to adapt a new position as well. She stood up from her kneeling position - which used to line her cock up in a direct line towards Rias' pussy - and placed her feet firmly on the shaky bed next to Rias' hips as she squatted down right above her exposed pussy, which made her cock bend downwards painfully. Now the last thing she had to do was leaning forward and snake her body through Rias' lifted legs until she was face to face with Rias. She used her own thighs to hook Rias' legs in between them, just to be sure she also took a hold of both of Rias' calves so they wouldn't drop down and destroy Akenos new adapted position, leaving her ass exposed and propped up for the mind-trembling pussy-pounding she would soon receive. Once Akeno was done clumsily adopting one of her favorite positions, the so called mating-press (describing how Akeno adopted the position was harder than I expected. I hope it's still clear), both faces were directed at each other, Akeno was able to look right down into Rias' eyes as her whole body was just 1 foot above Rias' fondled one, while her cock was pointing straight down in a perfect line of thick vein-riddled flesh directed at the vulnerable tight pussy of her prey. This special stance would allow her to nail Rias' tight snatch with up and down motions of her hips in which gravity would aid her to destroy Rias' pussy even faster and better. On this angle Rias pussy was totally exposed to get railed with every last square inches of Akenos demoncock. She was just at the mercy of Akeno now, who looked down in between the two bodies and their swell of tits to see her fat cock engulfed around Rias' outstretched snatch, yet also with more than a half left to fill.  
  
There was a reason Akeno enjoyed this position so much. Firstly, she could always change her gaze: Instead of watching her prey's grimacing face when she fucked them, she could also look down and witness how her own cock would get engulfed by their tiny pussies whenever she thrust in them.  
  
  
Another advantage however was the way their pussies cling to her fat cock in vain, allowing Akeno to witness how their inferior cunts fruitlessly try to keep up, but all were left pulled out hardly as Akenos barbs clang to their walls, often retracting 1-2 inches of pink pussy flesh with them on every retreat. Sometimes when she was pent-up or had a hard day due to Rias always showing off her sexy, ripe body, she fucked some girls that she picked up in the school or on the streets to that degree that she even managed to prolapse some of their cunts, which did often cause serious injuries to the girls, but whenever that happened Akeno just pulled her cock out and ravished the girls asses instead. It's not like she was cruel by doing that, but the girls were so broken and wrecked, that they were actually asking Akeno to keep going. I think it's not necessary to say, that the girls that Akeno picked up in school left or got exposed from school, when teachers or even they for themselves detected the plump baby belly that indicated that Akeno had impregnated them. To rise your mood, I can tell you that **_ALL_** the girls were of course happy and had no problem with a fucked-up future due to becoming a mommy with the age of 18-21 years. They even felt pride that they were able to give birth to such a strong woman's (Akenos) child. But now back to the present.  
  
What distinguished this position from the others as well was, that their asses were just exposed for Akeno to fuck and rape however she pleased; their legs rendered useless at their sides and their ass sticking out lewdly and unprotected to receive the pounding of a lifetime, as it allowed Akeno to fuck them however she pleased. She didn't even have to think about their pussies as living things in this position since they couldn't move anyways, and that's what she often did; just ignoring the wails of her girls as the only thing she cared for was to let off some steam. At this point this position was for Akeno nothing more than using a living masturbation sleeve, that had the special extras of a wailing and moaning girl attached to it. But the most simple and best thing was, that this position allowed her to pull her cock almost all the way out of the girl's cunts. And considering her threatening 3-feet-long appendage, that was hard to believe. But it was true. She was able to stand up and spread her legs to her limits and retreat almost more than 2 feet of cock from her whimpering girls, it was not much more different than staying over them, yet it allowed her to push all juicy 36 inches back inside in a split second with a squat. And considering that Akeno had trained her thighs with those special squatting-sessions, Rias had a lot to endure in the next few hours, days or months. Even if Rias was still unconscious, Akeno was sure that once she got to it, Rias will be unable to rest sleepy like an angel anymore when 2 feet of cock get ripped out and forced inside her cunt over and over again. If she had to decide, she would call this position the best, most devastating and easily the most stimulating position to fuck her girls, not only stimulating for her, but also for her girls. The perfect straight line of flesh from her base to Rias' pussy-opening would allow her to push everything inside only if she would lower her hips down... But she wouldn't just lower her hips...  
  
  
She directed her gaze towards Rias again and put on a devious smile as she licked her lips, relishing at the sight of Rias' body pinned right beneath her own as she was towering over her like it was meant to be. Rias riding her felt off anyways, Akeno thought in her mind, she always had to hold the reins. She was a natural-born dom and there was no one who could stand above her if the topic was sex, or considering what she had in her mind: pussy-destroying pounding. She focused her mind one last time on Rias' helpless form with an delighted, yet insane expression, thinking in her mind that after this fuck, Rias would never ever want to be the one holding the reigns again. She slowly retreated her cock with wet noises out of Rias' pussy, spreading her legs to that degree that she couldn't go further anymore as more than 2 feet of cock were exposed in the open air. That long leg-thick piece of flesh that weighed a few dozen pounds throbbed and pulsed, its veins expanding as blood flew through it to prepare itself as it also knew, that Akeno would be death-serious if she went as far as to adapt the mating-press.  
  
Silence consumed the room, as Rias was still passed out, Akeno was lost in concentration, and Venelana was dumbstruck as she looked at that long line of cock that would soon enter her daughter. Akeno tensed her strong, well-trained thighs before ruthlessly _SLAMMING_ all of her leftover cock inside of Rias pussy in one single thrust with her strength and the support of gravity, the bulge on Rias' navel instantly shooting up above her tits as Akeno battered through her womb and lifted her sacred place up in her insides, the harsh thrust making the bed creak at the impact, not even wet noises of her intrusion were heard as Akeno slammed her cock inside of Rias in light-speed. In the blink of an eye Akenos high-in the sky hovering ass was suddenly down as her crotch was firmly glued to Rias' own. Even her huge inflated balls hovered in the air and couldn't hold up with the fast thrust, but one way or another they were forced to slam downwards onto Rias' butt-cheeks with a *PLAP* as the connected crotch pulled the huge sack with it. She groaned in pleasure at the good old feeling of Rias too-tight pussy around the base of her too-fat cock.  
  
Rias couldn't even emit a moan due to the fast thrust, her eyes shot back into their sockets, the harsh thrust waking her up, but only shock and disbelief was visible on her dumbstruck expression as she couldn't process what happened. With her eyes now focused again she surprisingly found out that Akenos face was 1 foot above her, and even worse, she could see the bulge of her stomach in the bottom of her eyes, as Akenos cock nailed its way through her flesh. Akenos previous thrusts send continues waves of pleasure through her body as every inches entered her. Yet this thrust felt- as stupid as it sounds - as if her cock got just teleported 2 feet further into her womb, the pace of the thrust faster than Rias' already wrecked nervous-system that was not fast enough to send the pleasure-filled information of Akenos thrust into her brain. That allowed Rias to feel all the stimulation that the 2 feet long cock gave her when it's pronounced veins and barbs touched, rubbed and stretched her pussy-walls apart and also ripped her womb open, in one fraction of a second:  
  
"WHA-????!!!!!! OHHHHHHH... OHHHhhHHooOOooOOOooo~ [font="Lucida]♥♥♥ ♥♥♥ ♥♥♥[/font]"  
  
Rias moaned out as her sanity returned, the shock and disbelief on her face changed into an expression of pure bliss, her mouth forming into a fucked-silly grimace as her awakened self was greeted with Akenos face right on top of her, her own two feet right over her face, and also the fleshy bulge of her belly lingering at the bottom of her sight. Akeno didn't bother much with greeting Rias, she just smiled down on her before she rose her hips again, her squatting legs rising up while her upper body and face was still directed at Rias. She was going as far up as possible - extracting almost all of her cock with wet squelching sounds as Rias' still orgasming pussy clenched down on her rod, her face constricted to pleasure, confusion and shock at the same time as Akenos retreat send another wave of pleasure into her brain - until her legs were spread to their limits, just as straight as the cock that was greeted with the cool air of the room. Her face still directed at Rias while her body bent upwards, Akenos juicy ass was hovering high in the room... right before- *SLAM* - she gave Rias the privilege to see the bulge again as her cock thrust in with the same speed as it did before. Her poor inferior body was unable to process all the stimulation at once... only one more thrust managed to steal away Rias' focus and left-over sanity, the thought of how the hell she got under Akeno slipped away of her mind just like her sanity as her pupils instantly turned to hearts again and rolled up into their sockets:" NOOOoooOOOOOoooOOOOo~" she cried out in her mind-broken state "MY.... MY PUSSY.... ♥ YOU'RE BREAKING MY-" *SLAM*, her broken mind too fucked that it did not even realize that Akeno pulled out and slammed her full of cock again a third time in a split second, interrupting her cry of pleasure as - what a surprise - another layer of pleasure coursed through her system and forced her to let it all out in a high-pitched cry of pure lust.  
  
Akeno used her as a toy, she looked down at Rias and merely emitted a light groan all the while Rias nearly cried her lungs out. But Akeno loved it one way or another. She got used to the fact that the stimulation of one thrust of her cock was 100000x times stronger on her victims than on herself. That did not stop her from nailing Rias' snatch with firm long and light-speed fast thrusts though. Treating her like a disposable masturbation sleeve or even a cock-socket made Rias' heart well up with love again. Her depraved mind thought that nothing would be better than being dominated by a monstercock-wielding futa girl... which also turned out to be her childhood friend. But that thought was long lost in the depths of her broken mind.  
  
Akeno chuckled in delight, her own sanity and joy was still stable since 3 thrusts alone were close to nothing for Akeno. That small ounce of stimulation that her experienced self got with 3 thrusts alone inside of a tight clenching pussy couldn't even compare to the moans of Rias, her grimacing fucked-stupid face, the squelching noise when she slammed or extracted her cock from her pussy and especially the bed-creaking. All of that indicated what a good fucker Akeno was, and it made her heart fill up with pride. At this rate the superiority that welled up in Akenos heart had a bigger share on her pleasure than the stimulation of Rias' tight clenching snatch on her cock.  
  
But that would change soon enough when Akeno would really start getting serious...  
  
*slap-slap-slap-slap-sl-*  
the beds' creaking noise echoed around the room, the time-gap in between the creaking sounds, the moans, the squelching noises and her balls smashing on Rias' plump ass grew shorter and shorter as Akeno picked up the pace until at some point she couldn't even distinguish her thrusts on Rias' vulnerable snatch anymore, as it all speed up into a steady rhythm. Not one minute in and the bed creaking intensified in volume and speed. Not even the bed was able to keep up with the force of the brute named Akeno that pounded her 3 feet long cock in and out of Rias' pussy, mercilessly pushing her walls aside to fuck through her sternum. Her movements were a blur, unable to tell whether she was squatting down with each downwards thrust or standing straight with every extraction, even her huge balls swayed up and down, at some point not even able to keep up with the speed of her cock, the connection to her crotch force-pulling her sack down and slamming it even harsher towards Rias' red and sore butt.  
  
*squelch-squelch-sque-squ-squelch-squelch* Rias unstoppable orgasming pussy emitted juices that left Akenos cock spit-shined with a second layer of fluid, every extraction of her cock letting it drip down before her cock slammed in again. Rias' whole crotch region was totally wet with milky and transparent fluid that left her pussy non-stop due to the constant orgasms that she was forced to endure, at some point trailing down her butt-cheeks and even dripping down onto the bed. Her plump ass was squashed and pancaked against the bed as Akeno decided at some point that thrusting until she hit her labia was not enough. She wanted to hear Rias moan and cry more, her cries and moans of pleasure should fill up the room until that slut would be hoarse for weeks. So she drilled through and slammed further down; only hitting her outer lips was not enough for Akeno. She went a level further and applied more pressure once she reached her labia, there forcing Rias' whole ass to push and squeeze down against the bed to get those few extra centimeters inside, the harsh act bent Rias and the bed further inwards and making it creak even more.  
  
Not many minutes in and Rias was left a whimpering and moaning piece of fuckflesh for Akeno. She slammed her cock in and out without mercy, rutting her hyper-sensitive pussy without a care in the world as the redhead gave out sounds and moans of pleasure with every single retreat and thrust of Akenos godcock. Her pace so fast at some point, that Rias' cries and moans got stuck in her throat whenever Akeno tore her pussy with it on every retreat or steam-rolled her pussywalls to the side as it barreled through her womb. Poor Rias was helpless against the aggressive assault on her womb, her mind not able to keep up with the pleasure, therefore neglecting every other unimportant body part that wasn't related to the intense waves of pleasure that shot up her spine, the look on the redhead was a mix of confusion, pleasure and helplessness, her ass rocking up and down at the mercy of Akenos rutting, as her juices stuck to Akenos abs until the long strands parted and fell down:" AHHH-AHHHH-UHHHH- ST-STO- ST- STOPPPPPP!!!" she ended up crying out, but it was unheard by Akeno who grunted and groaned in pleasure with every thrust: "nghhh ~ uhhhh~ ahhhh~", basking in the stimulation that her cock was getting with every thrust. Poor Rias wasn't even allowed one second of respite as Akeno constantly pounded her pussy - not giving her any time to think, not even giving her a chance to breath as the immense pleasure forced the girl to yelp, cry and moan all over the room. The pleasure she was receiving was in odds with Akenos. She was being literally flooded and overwhelmed with stimulation, her brain not able to keep up with such a divine cock filling that fucked her more than should be possible.  
  
She cried out like a serene which was not a surprise, considering the pace of Akenos thrusts and let alone the size of her cock. How could she stay sane and calm when her ~8 inches tight hole was getting utterly wrecked and nailed by the 36 inches long demon-cock, the girl not even having the mental capabilities to think about time as Akeno was already fucking her for over an hour, the thrusts of Akenos intense one-sided fuck made the bed under them creak in protest, juices covered on Akenos cock were visible as she extracted her cock with brute force out of Rias' clenching pussy with slimy slurping sounds, the barbs on her cock forcing Rias' ass to follow it up into the sky before she *SLAM* packed her full with cock again and smashed her ass flat against the bed again, even Rias' up-holstered legs were shaking and flying up and down, left to right with every thrust and pull. A thrust made her loose up her toes while a pull forced the girl to clench them down. But at some point they were just as lifeless as the rest of her body. Every part of her was rendered so useless, that only Akenos movements caused Rias to shift in her position as the only thing she was capable of doing, was crying and moaning her lungs out while Akeno used her like a lifeless doll. Every impact of both girls' crotches sending Rias' collected juices spray and fly everywhere on a 5 foot radius. Her endless-leaking juices were all soaked up into the bed-sheets, her plump ass slamming up and down on the bed in tandem with Akenos thrusts was picking up the juices on the bed with a few lines of transparent strands, just when they were about to break apart, they didn't have to worry no more, because Akenos cock sent Rias' ass right down again. Her movements were so intense and firm that it might actually inflect permanent damage to Rias' innocent ass as it was forced to bash like a ping-pong ball from bed to crotch to bed to crotch and so on...  
  
Even Rias' fucked-silly brain started to realize it, forcing the redhead to wail and cry for help and mercy :"A- AK- AK- AKENO ST- STOP! YO- YOU'RE KILLING ME IF- IF YOU KEEP GOING!!!" she cried out in between moans and gasps, but the only thing it did was luring out a feral hiss and growl from the breeding-happy sadist. Without even giving her an answer, Akeno stopped thrusting and clenched her hold onto Rias' calves and pushed them further down until they were not facing the ceiling any more, rather laying in the same line as Rias' thighs right behind her head. the extra pressure on her legs caused Rias' ass to lift up further, the underside of her torso now also lifting up into the air as her butt was even further exposed for Akeno to nail.  
  
Rias just watched while breathing heavily as Akeno fondled her body as she liked, shock written on her forehead as Akeno managed to lift her ass up further, the line of her cock and her snatch even more straight than before: "NO! WAIT AKENO! I WILL DIE! I WIL-" *SLAM-SLAM-SLAM-SLAM* multiplied with 500 ( that's how fast Akeno managed to rail her now)  
  
"OH FUCK!!!" Rias managed to cry out in a tensed voice, the very last words of the girl that prepared herself for the mayhem of pleasure, just before the pleasure managed to consume her. Orgasm after orgasm after orgasm kicking in, leaving her so dumbstruck and fucked that she couldn't even manage to cry out anymore... or so she thought.  
"OHHHHHHHHHHHH FUUUUUUUUUUUUCKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she cried out between clenched teeth, her mouth turning into an ugly-smiling grimace as her eyes fluttered and frowned in bliss. She could literally feel how her brain and mind slipped away into a coma and then back again second after second, black and white, black and white was her vision as Akeno played around with Rias' very soul. The previously creaking bed now increasing in volume as it shot back and forth with Akenos mighty thrusts.  
  
  
And all the while Akeno was not even exhausted. Only groans and grunts left her mouth, the few sweat drops on her forehead in odds with the second layer of sweat that covered Rias' shining and glittering body, and Akeno didn't even try her best yet. And that was definitely not an exaggeration. She could at least double the speed of her thrusts if she wanted to with some help of magic: " NGHHH~ FUCK" she started talking without even slowing down:" What I wouldn't do to see that face of yours breaking apart when I get serious..." she licked her lips in thoughts of whether there was even an stupider and sluttier look possible on Rias' grimacing, orgasming face. She leaned her head down towards Rias' ear all the while thrusting non-stop as she whispered in a deep tone in her ear: "would you like to see that? see me wrecking your slutty useless Gremory brain until no single brain-cell was left?" she teased Rias, who couldn't respond with anything put higher pitched cries; moaning was long lastly wiped away of the board, as the pleasure that she received right now was not able to be indicated with moans alone. She shook her head from side to side in rejection. She loved every single second of that sex, she was well aware that Akeno gave her that kind of pleasure that rendered the rest of her sex-life useless and not pleasurable if it wasn't her 3 feet long godcock.  
  
...But she also knew that she might take serious damage if there was an "higher level" of Akenos pussy-pounding, and she sure as hell didn't want to end up mentally damaged (not more than she already is, of course). "fufufufu, you will have to take it sooner or later anyways you cock-hungry slut~. Though, I don't think this bed will survive, if I broke those restrained seals that I placed on myself" she chuckled and pondered around as if nothing happened, as if she just wasn't fucking Rias in breakneck speed with her demon-cock that left the whole bed wet and stained in Rias' endless leaking juices.  
  
She would show Rias of what she was really capable of, but the girl needed some practice first... this cock-hungry slut couldn't even withstand 1 thrust alone with Akenos current pace... But that is a topic for another time, because Akenos hiss and her tensed expression with shut eyes signalized that she reached her limit. She pulled her cock out all the way of Rias clenching pussy one last time, her ass sticking out all the way up in the middle of the room, before it fell downwards in the blink of an eye, cramming all 3 feet in Rias' pussy with one hard thrust, the sensation coursing through Rias' system not recognizable on her face anymore since she was left babbling incoherent words in her stupid ahegao face for over half an hour already. Akeno sighed shakily as she felt how her rumbling balls pumped her hyper-fertile cum through her urethra. Her too-thick viscous, porridge-like fluid had trouble to flow through the 3 feet long slit at first, which made her clench her teeth in concentration, but the pressure from her balls that pumped and pumped more and more seed through that cock forced the cum to squirt out of her cum-slit, filling every nook and cranny of Rias' womb in a fraction of a second before the steady force of Akenos still pumping cum and her tight seal around Rias' cervix made her belly inflate obscenely again, the bulge rising ruthlessly, the cum belly squeezing through the gap between Rias' upholstered legs in her matting press, totally encompassing them in hot inflated belly-skin before it rose even higher, even so far as to touching Akenos abdomen and going further until the cum filled womb rested right under Akenos tits, creating a decent holster for her hanging tits, that Akeno welcomed with a strained grin. When she felt the cum-flow ebb out, she slowly moved up and down a few inches, trying to stimulate her cock a little more until she was completely spent.  
  
She sighed in delight and slowly opened her half-lidded eyes again after 5 minutes of non-stop cumming. She was left astonished by the huge belly of cum that was almost blocking her way to Rias' face. Her own virility and amount of cum surprising her over and over again, even though she already knew she was a virile beast that could fill girls up with so much cum that their belly looked like a water bed. The apartment bed was left a creaking mess. Every light movement of the 2 girls made it creak dangerously as it wasn't made to hold onto so much weight.  
  
She wanted to restrain her need, but looking at Rias' face caused her to bite her lips as lust overwhelmed her body again. Blood pumped through her cock and down to her balls, as they started to rumble and slosh, already preparing to produce another ocean of thick cum: "MNghhh~ how can you expect me NOT to fuck you again, when you look at me like this" Akeno whispered with nothing but lust behind her voice, letting out a repressed throaty moan as she leaned down, ignoring the huge liquid filled rumbling balloon of cum under her, as she forced it to squish aside with the weight of her body until she leaned onto Rias' face - the poor girl was left twitching like a fish on the hook as her brain couldn't comprehend the cum filling it just received, her sky-blue heart-pupils almost vanished as they rolled up in their sockets and twitched up and down, her mouth wide open and her tongue struck out limply in a lewd shivering ahegao as Akenos swimmers constantly tickled and rubbed against the inside of her stretched womb - Akeno only hummed as she tilted her head down and lapped her tongue all over Rias' face, the act almost looking psychopathic, yet the sadist relished and loved to show her superiority to her women by doing that. There was nothing better for Akeno to watch how deep her girls fell into the pit of insanity as she licked lewdly all over Rias' face: over her struck-out tongue, cheek, and the torn open eye. So lost in pleasure that she didn't even flinch an inch, when Akeno lapped her face up in a lewd display.  
  
Akeno only purred, almost like a cat, as she started to move her hips in circle-rotations, swirling, and churning the seed in Rias' womb with her cockhead like a brew, emitting a throaty moan from Rias as the tar-like fluid sloshed like a cocktail in her womb.  
  
Akeno moaned at that, and without even realizing it she felt her balls aching again, already ready to let out another huge load of her cum. She slowly retreated her cock with wet squelching noises, the 3 feet long appendage giving her enough time to consider her possibilities. She looked to the side towards Venelana, who already came down from her high and looked at Akeno and Rias with puppy-begging eyes, still unable to talk without Akenos permission, she decided to try her luck and show Akeno non-verbally what a cock-hungry milf she was. Akeno directed her face towards Rias again, who was still unresponsive and twitching due to the onslaught of pleasure that she just received. Only 1 foot was left to pull out, Akeno bit her lips in thought: "mnghhh... Rias is almost passing out... maybe I should swap to-" she suddenly felt Rias pussy clenching down harder than ever, securing Akenos fat cockhead in her pussy that caused Akeno to pause her retreat and even grunt at the tight feeling as she looked down towards Rias again: "moooo-....mooOOoOOooreEEeeEE~ plEEEeaaasSSSseEee~ [font="Lucida]♥[/font][font="Lucida]♥[/font][font="Lucida]♥" [/font]she moaned out, leaving Akeno dumbstruck for a second before a grimace took over her thought-full face and...  
  
* ** _SLAM_** * she thrust all 3 feet of cock back inside of Rias, making her belly wiggle and rumble in protest: "that's my girl~, guess you will still have to wait Venelana" a devious smile appearing on her face "if this slut asks for another fuck, there is nothing I can do against it, even if said slut turned out to be your own daughter, fufufu~" she said in a meek tone, leaving Venelana sad and sobering, not because of how she talked about her and her daughter, more like because her needy pussy wouldn't get much more attention.  
  
...  
  
It was much more than 1 fuck though. Many days passed already.  
  
At some point Rias belly was inflated to that degree, that it hindered Akeno from fucking her, so she decided to adapt a new position. She sat herself comfortable on the bed-edge and turned Rias around so she was facing her crimson red hair as she encompassed Rias' waist with her arms right under her tits and started fucking her like that, using her own hips to pierce her cock upwards while using her hold on Rias' waist to pull her down on her cock like a cock-sleeve to match every thrust. In this position her cum filled belly had enough place to inflate without problems. And that's what it did as the majority of it drooped down onto the ground, firmly pancaked on the floor and enough place to fill up in order to secure every cumshot that Akeno released in her womb. Somewhere deeply hidden in the depths of Rias' shattered mind was that small hint of relief at the feeling, that her huge cumbelly was not being weighed down anymore due to gravity, as it finally had a good place to rest on and inflate without any problems.  
  
  
Akeno grunted and sighed in exertion while Rias kept the ahegao on her face, her expression didn't change an inch over the last few days except the small addition that drool was running down her hanging tongue. She was still murmuring incoherent words, whether it were moans, cries or even pleas didn't matter, because the bottom half of her heart-pupils that were still visible in her rolled-up eyes, were still evidence that she loved every single second of it. At some point it was hard to tell if she was still herself or not, because her words kept repeating themselves like a broken record: "more~" was the only thing she murmured and repeated, no matter how empty her mind felt, or how much the expanding cumbelly took over the space of the room.  
  
Her brain was rendered to nothing more than a fucktoy that could only shiver in Akenos grasp as she got fucked without pause. Her mind got broken and corrupted so much, that fucking and worshiping Akenos god-sent demon-cock (what an irony) was the only thing she could think of and WOULD think of for the rest of her life. Akeno didn't very much care about Rias' wellbeing or the possibilities that her actions could damage her brain forever, she kept fucking her relentlessly, not listening to her own conscience, which tried to tell her that Rias' shivering body and her ever-expanding belly were a sign that this girl might really be stupid for the rest of her life. But Akeno was determined and ignored her own mind, instead she only listened to Rias' moans for more and more. She would give Rias what she wanted no matter if Rias actually wanted it or not. No matter if her mind was so broken and perplexed that " _more_ " was the only thing left she could say, or the way that Rias was crying the word out as if she was begging for mercy. It was some strange kind of "rule" for Akeno to give her girls whatever they desired - of course only if it had something to do with filling them up with cum and also with testing Akenos virility - whether it was pride or ambition is not clear, but what was CLEAR is that she would only stop if Rias was not begging for "more" anymore or if she would pass out. As corrupted her sadistic mind was, this was an act of superiority for Akeno, and she would always keep going until she satisfied her bitches and rendered them silence.  
  
***  
  
Another few days passed in which Rias' belly reached the apex of bursting. Akeno was blind to everything as her balls kept producing her loads and the need to cum was endless. The multiple "small" loads already managed to outclass the immense load of cum that Akeno kept for 1 month before. She didn't even bother to snap her fingers and make Rias' belly flat again, as breaking the girl wasn't her real goal any longer. The girl was already broken so she decided to enjoy the fruits of her breaking-session. Even if that meant that her stomach would be resting obscenely on the floor as it took over 3 to 5 meters of the place, and that's what it did. It was impossible to believe for any potential onlookers that that filled flesh of cum belonged to the about 40x smaller frame of a red-headed girl, currently sitting on Akenos lap.  
  
Akeno soon found out after a few dozen cumshots, that her long-loved girl was actually much better than the previous girls, since presumably her demon-genes allowed her skin to stretch without problems, much more elastic than pity human girls... But everything had to end at some point, and that was when Rias' whimpering, mumbling begging for more started to fate into the nothingness. She still repeated the word over and over again in her broken mind, but it was unheard to Akeno, therefore signalizing her, that her task was done...  
  
With a job well done, Akeno plastered one last loving kiss onto Rias' shoulder, keeping her lips onto it as she closed her eyes and let it all consume her, the girl of her dreams on her crotch, filled with her seed so much that she was ready to burst, she could even feel the warmth of her belly consume her whole legs as it hang down like a sack, tickling her cock and legs at the same time as her cum squirmed around Rias' womb in an fruitless search for eggs. There was also the one small extra gift with the name of Venelana that Akeno managed to sneak in as well.  
  
And it was all for her alone... She could now rest, live her life in a far away country with 2 new breeding stocks, fucking them for the rest of her whole life until she would die....  
  
******  
  
days, weeks, months, years passed without changing everything. Fuck after fuck, Rias tried to take it like a whore. She was always determined and started the day with a "today I can do it!"... only to be left-behind like a broken mess a few minutes later, as a few dozen mind-breaking orgasms left her with nothing but an ahegao face, resting her own frame on the cum-filled belly as Akeno kept on fucking her without remorse. Whenever Rias thought that her Pussy would get used to Akenos cock, she always proved her wrong by making her orgasm minute after minute with her godcock, occasionally sending her brain full with unbearable pleasure, so that the girl passed out. Akeno showed and proved Rias, that her pussy would never be able to accommodate to the immense size of her 3-feet-long demoncock.  
  
Rias' corrupted fuck-addled brain which had 3 new favorite words: "master" "fuck" and "please" had no brain cells left anymore to think about her past, her former life in the club or her responsibility as a Gremory lady long forgotten and replaced with need to fuck day after day.  
Venelana got neglected a lot of times - Akeno mostly fucked Rias only and just used Venelana as breeding stock to give birth to strong half-breed demons - and therefore the milf had much more brain-cells left. She still had a few pieces of her past in her mind, but the overpowering fuck that she received from Akeno the first time left her only with one single wish, and that was to live her life with Akeno, even if she was just the second-class-bitch that didn't get her turn very often, every time she saw that 3 feet length of cock thrust in and out of Rias' every hole she could just marvel and astonish Akenos superior cock with need.  
  
  
And the last of the girls which was the culprit of all that happened: Akeno. Clear to say, she didn't give a shit about her former life anymore. With a cock like hers, this girl only had one job to do, and that was to fuck and breed. And when she finally got the girl that she wanted for so many years, there is not much to say how she feels about their new family life. Clearly visible and audible with the way her cock currently drilled Rias' pussy as the poor redhead was busy breastfeeding one of her first births, while the other 3 children of the shortly breed, healthy pair of quadruplets slept calm on one - with magic created - small bed.  
Akeno had a fulfilled life, and the only thing that should concern her right now is moving out into a new house or apartment due to limited place for the many children yet to come. And that's what she did at some point, picking a lonely island at some place on earth, creating a magical barrier to not get interrupted by breeding her 2 girls and creating a large house with many, many rooms to fill with future offspring, with one single finger-snap.  
  
And that's how they lived their life from now on. Akeno had no worries for the future, and whenever she might get bored of Rias' body - the possibility being close to 0%, since Rias' god-given ripe body did never fail to satisfy her - she could just trick some girls from the club house or the maid Grayfia Lucifuge to come and rescue the 3 kidnapped girls, only to get fucked and raped like Venelana and Rias.  
  
****  
  
"AH STOP PLEASE! MY WOMB WILL BURST!!! I CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE! LET ME GO!!!"  
...Akeno thought about the past as she was currently sitting down on the edge of the new king-sized bed in her newly created house, her legs spread wide as her cock and huge balls hung down while Rias and Venelana were making out with her cock. Akenos stern, smiling gaze were locked with Rias' own eyes - previously glowing with pride, will and fight, and now only left dilated and glazed over with heart-pupils, totally focused on worshiping that cock as her brain was not able to think about anything else anymore. It was a long journey to reach this point. Years long restrain, and a few-weeks-long fucking session finally led Akeno to her goal...  
  
****  
  
"HIAAAAAHHH" Rias cried out as she got surprised with a fat piece of meat flopping down and draping all over her back as she was currently in the kitchen, working and preparing the breakfast with nothing more than an apron, the intention of the cock-wielder clear in Rias' mind: "w-... we can't! let me make breakfast first!" Rias stuttered in protest, yet she twisted her head to the side and looked behind her eagerly on Akenos meaty cock.  
"but I don't want to~" Akeno disagreed in a sing song voice "besides..." she said as she moved one hand around Rias' waist and inside of the apron took a firm squeeze of her breasts, that by the way were now larger than Venelanas due to giving birth and as well emitted breast milk and made Rias cry out lightly. She used the other hand to reach down between her legs and rubbed against Rias' leaking pussy "I don't think you mind it as well..." she told her in a teasing voice which made Rias blush, her body shivering as her aching, wet pussy betrayed her words, yet she still averted her gaze forward again and pouted in rejection, her persona somehow turned back to the old Rias over the years, but with a lewd, slutty twist, like a perfect tsundere: "cut it out already! first breakfast, then we ca- ahhhhh~" she moaned as Akeno slipped a finger in her soaking pussy and squeezed knuckle deep into her titflesh at the same time before she leaned forward and rested her chin on Rias' shoulder "my-my...I can't fucking remember that I asked~" she whispered in her ear with a smile and, yet also stern, and iron-hard voice that send shivers down Rias' spine. The hot air of her breath tingled Rias' ear and made her body freeze. Akeno was serious... and Rias knew from that point on, that there is no "no" for an answer. It wasn't always the case that Akeno would be so rough to her with words, she usually played the game with her, but those small exceptions told Rias, that Akeno was either pent-up or she was just having a bad day. Her fuck-addled mind was not able to resist the superiority act of Akeno and therefore started to ground her ass onto her cock by wiggling her hips in a mouthwatering manner, taking advantage of her charms.  
  
  
She took a deep shaky gulp, but even though she knew, she shouldn't talk anymore, the tsundere persona that got manifested into her brain over the years due to Akenos constant mind-shattering fucks, made her speak up again:"I get it!" she relented "bu... but only if you come outside!" she pouted, her words totally in odds with her actions as she reached one hand behind and spread her leaking pussy for Akeno, while using the other hand to reach forward and grip the far edge of the kitchen-counter for leverage - which would definitely not prepare her for the mind-breaking, pussy-shocking, pounding she would receive very soon - and ultimately pushing her upper body down on the table and sticking her lovely, plump ass up in the air and gyrating it lewdly to tease but also prepare herself for what was inevitable, before she talked up again: "After all, the kids still need breakf- HIAAAAA~"  
She was suddenly interrupted by a firm slap on her right butt-cheek, that send it bouncing on the spot and left a red imprint on it.  
  
Akeno only chuckled in contentment before she slowly stepped back, letting her monster-cock trail down Rias' bared back before it flopped down under her ass due to its heavy weight, dangling up and down in the air, only to point up again with a throb as she lined her cockhead up with Rias' pussy: "are you even hearing yourself talking, slut?" her mood making a 180 degree turn before she spoke up again:" who do you think I am? you-do-what-ever-I-say" she punctuated each word by rubbing her thick cockhead teasingly on Rias' tight slit, reminding her pet who the person was that fucked her silly the last few months, which made Rias shudder and whimper in restrained pleasure, but especially... it made her shut up. "also... when did I **_NOT_** cum inside of any of you girls, huh?" Rias didn't look back, instead she pointed her head down on the table in shame and bit her lips in anticipation, her tsundere-persona forcing her to hide her shame and lust in face of Akeno, but that's what she always did before they started. Once Akeno would get to it, Rias' persona always made a clear 180 degree turn from shameful, proud girl to a shameless, slutty whore. She couldn't deny that every humiliating word, that Akeno spoke was making her wetter and hotter inside; what would have made her clearly angry and pissed in her previous life, was now only aiding to the lubrication that would allow Akeno to ram her cock faster and smoother inside of Rias. She waited for Akeno to stop the teasing already and cool her pussy down with her 3 feet long pillar of meat. But when she didn't stop rubbing her fat cockhead onto her labia, and she couldn't take it anymore, she tilted her head back and looked up at Akeno, trying to look as annoyed and resilient as possible to keep her pouting persona up. Yet her blush, her heavy breathing and her cock-hungry eyes betrayed her bad defiant acting as she showed her obedience and submissiveness towards Akenos superior self. What betrayed her acting even more, was the way her eyes looked at Akeno. Or more like down to her crotch to eye the huge demon-cock currently rubbing on her needy snatch.  
  
Akeno only grinned in contentment, her sadistic side making her heart well up with love and pride when she thought about how good she tamed Rias with her superior cock over the last few years, the sight that Rias tried so pitifully to hide right now, was answer enough for Akeno: "good girl~" she said before without further ado she *SLAM* drilled her cock in one single thrust inside of Rias' pussy, bashing against her cervix and bending it inwards in one thrust as 1 foot of cock entered Rias' pussy. Rias was lucky enough that she had time to shot her head forward again and took a hold of the edge of the counter with her second hand as well, before Akeno rammed her full with cock. Unfortunately however, that didn't help much as her whole body was shifted a few inches forward with Akenos mighty thrust. She had taken her dick so many times already, yet with a cock of that caliber, it always felt like she was a virgin with the way Akenos cock stretched her pussy and surprised her over and over again. Her body tried to absorb the sudden insertion on instinct as the touch on her cervix made Rias flinch a few inches forward. But she still couldn't deny how good it felt as her godcock rubbed on every single nock and cranny of her pussy walls, causing her to cry out in pleasure and sending her legs trembling.  
  
  
Her retreat from Akenos cock sent her thighs to hit the counter and her crotch was now on a perfect 90 degree angle against the edge of the counter, meaning that there was no place for her to run now. Akeno took 1 step further towards Rias due to her 3 feet long appendage and ruthlessly pummeled further inside with a second thrust. Since Rias had no place to escape, the cock breached inside of her womb and bashed it further forward in her body, making Rias legs bend inward as she felt how they would collapse any second, her pupils shot up in their sockets as Akenos cock gave her the stimulation and pushed deeper than any other dick could ever dream off, reaching depths and hitting spots that only her cock alone could accomplish.  
Akeno gasped as she could feel the cold kitchen counter under her cock through Rias' skin as her belly was strained around its shape, yet there was no time to relax as there was a little more left to fill.  
  
Without any mercy she ruthlessly slammed her cock further inside, ignoring the limits of Rias' anatomy as she pushed her insides asides to make place for her cock. Rias gripped firmly on the counter for some kind of purchase, even clenching her teeth shut as she tried to somehow reduce the mind-numbing pleasure that coursed through her brain, her whole body tensed up and tried to help her out... but it all was fruitless when Akeno tried to dig even deeper, Rias' legs were already sandwiched between Akenos own and the counter, yet the girl still pushed forwards, applying pressure without pause, pressing and pancaking her ass inwards to get a few more centimeters inside, the act broke her tensed silence and made Rias cry her lungs out at the feeling of how fucking full she was getting:" NGHHHH~" Akeno meanwhile grunted in delight "that's it~".  
  
the bulge on her stomach almost reached her neck, and yet she still tried to take it like a champ, holding onto the kitchen counter as if her life depended on it. Rias knew it. countless fucking-sessions taught her that fucking with Akeno was too much for her brain. Yet she still tried. She wanted to keep up with Akeno and always, before they started she was determined that this was the day she could keep up. But she was always proven wrong. She felt how her legs were growing weak, her whole body about to ease up, but there was no time for pause as: "squeeeelchhh~" Akeno suddenly retreated her cock out of her dripping pussy. Her barbs on Rias' clenching pussy pulled her whole body with her as Akeno tried to pull out. She was trying to keep herself steady, she wanted to be a good girl and manage to take it like a champ so Akeno could use and fuck her without helping Rias out. But her whole body felt weak as Akenos barbs kept pulling her further away like a fish on the hook. It took her all the leftover strength to claw the counter and keep her body still so her legs wouldn't collapse any second.  
  
Rias' hold onto the counter allowed her to stay in place as her arms were stretched to the limit. She clenched her teeth and tried to hold onto it with her last possible strength. And it seemed to work as her grip on the counter allowed the cock to plug out of her clenching pussy. But she forgot one thing: Now that her pussy wasn't pulled with Akenos cock anymore, the barbs scratched and rubbed against her sensitive walls which made Rias cry out in an even higher pitched voice of pain and pleasure. Right before she lost her hold due to the new-found pleasure, Akeno took Rias' determination with joy and gave a light chuckle before she aided Rias by taking a firm- almost bone-crushing hold on Rias' slim waist that left Rias freeze in place and allow her to pull her cock out without problem:" my-my. You're trying to keep up? That's really kind of you... but we both know how this will end my pet... Here, let me help you~" Slowly but steadily Rias felt how her pussy got emptier over the seconds as she cried out in pain and pleasure with the way her cock rubbed against her sensitive pussy walls. So lost in pleasure, that she forgot one special thing that would always be the case when Akeno fucked her:  
  
* _SLAM_ * everything was in vain as Akeno impaled Rias' pussy with all 3 feet of cock again in one single thrust, reminding the redhead that a fuck-session did not only consist of one thrust. She sent her crotch crashing against the counter and Rias' whole upper body toppled over on the counter as she filled her up, kicking the air out of Rias' lungs and only allowing her to emit a silent scream, leaving her mouth wide open and her tongue stuck out in a lewd ahegao. Akeno didn't give her any time to react or get used to it, as she pulled out again and *SLAM* went back in. Rias shot her head up in the sky in orgasmic pleasure, her whole body twitched and just before the stimulation would send her to cloud 9, she managed to ask herself how in hell she thought, she could keep up with Akenos fuck. She should have learned from the past, but it always managed to surprise her anew. Only 2 more thrusts of the same caliber made her whole body shut down, her hold onto the counter-edge loosening up and her whole body going limp without Akeno even needing to start pounding her for real.  
  
****  
5 minutes later  
  
*plap-plap-plap-plap-plap* what a surprise. Akeno started to pound her for real, she increased her pace and force that made Rias' body shot back and forward, her thrusts and retreats pulling Rias back and forward in sync., using her body like a living masturbation toy. Rias' whole body-functions were focused on her pussy and brain, ignoring and shutting down the rest of her body as it tried to withstand the constant pussy-destroying thrusts of Akenos godcock, leaving her moaning, crying and groaning helplessly against Akenos ruthless thrusts, like it was meant to be. Her legs gave out just after a few thrusts at the beginning and started wiping through the floor, dangling forward and backward with every thrust and pull, almost looking as synchronous as a pendulum with the way Akeno fucked her with skill and focused thrusts. The only thing that Rias' was capable to do, was sticking her sweat-glistening body to the table and stick her ass up high in the sky to let Akeno have her way with her. Every time she tried to take it like a whore, another harsh thrust of the heavy cock pounded her body forward. Akeno thought that Rias' limp arms on the kitchen-counter would be a waste, their hold on the edge already faded as they strolled from side to side and threw everything that she hit to the ground, all the precious kitchen-items breaking and shattering in the same pattern as Rias' mind.  
  
Akeno felt pity for Rias, who (of course) had to clean everything up after they were down. OR _MAYBE_ she was just trying to fuck Rias harder and faster, so she decided to pull both of her wrists to the side of her own body to use them like reigns to intensify every mind-breaking thrust, like she almost always did. It was one of the few ways that would allow her to pound Rias whenever her body fell limp, and sadly for Akeno it always happened. She pulled her arms so far back, that Rias' spine bend outwards, her juicy tits in the open air rolled up and down with every thrust in the same pattern as her lifeless head that swayed up and down as well, her struck out tongue rolling in the air, and shooting salvia lewdly in all directions, her mouth formed into a lewd fucked-silly smiling grimace, her eyes were usually up in her sockets, but whenever Akeno barreled her monster-cock through her insides they shot back to look forward, unfocused and blurry for a second, only to roll up again when she retreated her cock ruthlessly out of Rias' clenching, sensitive pussy-walls, plopping her cock unceremoniously out of her cervix, not even giving Rias' sore, red pussy walls time to close down as she barreled in again and pushed everything in her way to the side. The strands of her crimson-red hair, that were not glued to her shoulders or her face, flew in all directions in the same pattern as her head. Her whole body was rendered useless and shot up and down like a lifeless doll, left at the mercy of the brute that drilled it's demon cock in and out of her pussy.  
  
Rias couldn't even muster up strength to cry out, so hard did Akeno fuck her, the bulge on her belly appeared and disappeared in a blur, so quick that it was hard to tell when Akenos inhuman cock bottomed out or pulled back, the apron on Rias' body shifting and forming a big dent whenever Akeno slammed back in. Akeno groaned here and there, enough sanity in her concentrated mind to see and acknowledge how stupid she fucked Rias. Only a few sweat drops on her whole body indicated that she didn't even exert herself. Even though her hips rammed into Rias' ass a few times a second which send her huge balls bashing against Rias thighs, the thrusts hard and firm enough to press her ass flat and rub against her clit, there was no single sign of struggle or effort to fuck the redhead silly. Her expression was full of pure devotion with only light groans slipping through, whenever Rias' pussy clenched down especially hard when she made her orgasm again. Seeing her girls useless and under her own grip like this: the way Rias' limp body was only supported by her fat cock and her hold onto her arms, just reminded herself just how much power she wielded. She didn't even need to use magic in order to make every single woman on this planet her pets. Her cock alone would do the job.  
  
  
And the fact that Rias wasn't even able to pronounce one single word with the way her pussy got demolished right now made her feel even better. Even Akeno couldn't understand if Rias' babbling words were begs of mercy, or moans for more. But rendering her girls useless until they were not even able to cry, talk, or even think any more, didn't matter to Akeno as long as she enjoyed herself and got what she wanted. With the way she railed her pussy, it was hard to tell whether she even cared about Rias' wellbeing... The way her limp body flopped up and down, it was hard to tell whether she was a fuck-doll or a human...  
  
At this point the only proof of Rias' humanity was the hot-clenching pussy on Akenos cock. Thinking back and remembering that Akeno only did this because she "loved" Rias (in her own way of course) was becoming less and less convincing with each fuck that Rias' had to endure over the last few years. But as always... Akeno didn't care about that.  
  
It might even be true that Rias' pussy was feeling like any other pussy that she fucked, but the knowledge in her mind that she finally managed to fuck and pound the pussy of her beloved childhood-friend and especially her former king, always made her heart well up with pride and happiness, which no other fuck could muster to challenge. She remembered how often she had to dance to Rias' tune just because she was the "king" or her family name was automatically making her more important than others. But that didn't matter anymore, now she was like everyone else: acting, thinking and being used like any other girl that Akeno conquered with her godcock. The realization, that no matter how tough Rias acted in her life, deep down she would always be a slut for Akenos cock, put a smile on Akenos face.  
  
Not yet however as she groaned about in the room as the well-known feeling of pleasure coursed through her cock and her balls started to slosh and rumble as they were about to burst another huge wave of fertile fallen-angel cum in her favorite pocket-pussy.  
With one last attempt to emit a cry from her favorite toy, she tensed her grip on Rias' arms and pulled them all the way behind her own body as far as possible, lifting Rias' upper body from the kitchen counter until she was laying on Akeno. She also took a deep sniff of Rias' lovely crimson-red hair, before she tilted her back backwards and her hips forward, lifting the few-inches-taller girl up and making her feet dangle a few inches of the ground. Rias was now laying comically on Akenos own, and was full at her mercy as her whole body was only supported by Akenos cock alone. She closed her eyes shut in focus and stepped back with struggle until she was standing in the middle of the room. Akeno took good use of the position as she tensed her legs: "cry for me you fucking slut!" she groaned out before she power-fucked Rias with short rapid-fire thrusts, only retreating 3-5 inches of her cock before slamming it back inside, trying to stimulate the girl by bashing her cockhead against the sensitive end of her womb, her thrusts so firm and hard that she shifted her hyper-sensitive womb back and forth with every motion. The imminent cumspray that Akeno tried to shard to hold back, made her cock expand, her already plate-thick cockhead increased in size as it stretched Rias' tiny, human womb around its size, molding its round shape to fit her cockhead that made Akenos light-speed thrusts even more devastating to Rias' sanity than before: the too-little space literally allowed her thrusting cock to shift Rias' womb with it like a condom. Back and forth it came with Akenos cock as the expanded size and her barbs functioned as a seal that wouldn't allow her cock to leave the cervix, playing ping-pong with the most sacred and sensitive place of Rias' body. The fast thrusts made her tits and legs ripple in the air as Akenos cock was sending thousand light waves of stimulation into Rias' brain that all collapsed into one immense, mind-breaking explosion that made Rias howl out like a whore as her eyes shot back into her skull to look forward into the nothingness in disbelief and shock.  
  
"IIIIAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH-" *SPUUUUUUUURRTTTTT~*  
  
only to roll back **again** as Akenos monster-cock filled her up with a constant stream of jizz, her stomach immediately bulging and inflating around the ocean of cum that sprayed out like a fire-hose of her expanded cum-slit. Her belly rumbled and sloshed with more and more seed as its ever-increasing weight forced it to droop down her pelvis. then her thighs. then her knees. more and more spraying into her underequipped womb, overstretching it like a yoga-ball until her cum-belly reached all the way down to her calf.  
  
Once she was done filling her up in about 5 minutes, Rias was left a cock-praising babbling mess, her mouth wide open and tongue out as she let out silent screams and whimpers, her whole body shock and trembled like it always did when she got filled up with an ocean of cum, and her eyes fluttered, rolled up in their sockets at the unbearable pleasure. Akeno took one deep sniff of her hair the last time before she sighed in relief, letting go of Rias' wrists that caused the girl on her cock to dangle forward until her pussy slipped out of Akenos monster cock. She landed "belly"-first on the ground, emitting a groan of protest as her body fell onto the cum-belly underneath but surprisingly still not dropping one single ounce of cum. May it be Akenos magic, Rias' determination to show Akeno what a good pet she was if she managed to keep every last single spermcell inside her womb, OR the viscous, porridge-like cum that was too thick to slip through her already clenching cervix. She lazily span to the side, using her round belly to roll onto her back with an "UFFFF~" as the huge inflated belly - that was hanging all over her sides and down to her calf - wiggled and bounced on the spot like jelly; another indicator of how thick and viscous Akenos fertile cum really was.  
  
  
"*BURP* uhhhhhh.... fuuuuuuccckkkkk~" Rias moaned in satisfaction, laying on her back on the cold kitchen floor as her mind struggled to roll her eyes back into their sockets with the amount of pleasure that Akeno had inflicted her with, her body twitched at the aftermath of the many orgasms Akenos cock caused on her body.  
"huuuuuu~" Akeno exhaled in relief as she wiped away some sweat drops from her forehead while using her other hand to give Rias' 4 feet high cumbelly a few slaps with her massive cock, making the huge surface of her belly ripple in waves "you still in there slut?" she asked, without getting an answer. "my-my... considering **_this_**!" she punctuated the last word with a heavy slap on Rias' belly that made it rumble "I don't think that you need breakfast anymore, do you?" she smiled and looked down at Rias' face, who was still breathing heavily from the exertion of the intense fuck, unable to reply with smartass comments like that her hunger was not even effected because it wasn't her stomach that got filled up. Yet her heavy breathing came to a halt with a sharp gasp as Akeno spoke up with an iron-hard voice again: "good for you... But there is no time to sleep slut. I didn't eat anything yet. So get to work and make me some good. clench your slutty pussy shut. if anything spills, you will clean it up with your tongue." her smiling face immediately changed to a stern expression before she walked away, her huge balls hanging down between her legs and the head of her demoncock rubbing against the ground, leaving a constant trail of pre-cum where ever she walked that Rias also had to clean up... with her tongue.  
  
Before she reached the door, she turned her head around to look at Rias: "and hurry the fuck up. My balls are ready in about 10 minutes, you're gonna blow me while I am eating" she ordered Rias, before turning around and walking away, not even waiting for a response since she knew, that Rias' obedience was absolute, her ears not even picking up Rias' mumbling words of affection:  
  
  
 **"...♥♥♥ _yes master_ ♥♥♥..."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the end.  
> please tell me if you liked it or not. and what especially you liked or did not like!

**Author's Note:**

> due to English not being my native language, I felt, while writing this story, that I have really hard problems describing some character-features. But i think those descriptions, are the most important things for writing a story, because then the reader can better sympathize all the actions that occur in the story.  
> If you have tips for me to improve those problems or other problems, that you caught while reading the story, feel free to tell me in the comment-section.


End file.
